Chilling God
by BOS-Kai
Summary: After the decease of the God of Universe 13 (High School DxD), a new God of Destruction must be called up and the only suitable applicant is non-other than the God Ki infused Arcosian named Frostbite. Now he must babysit the Universe and prevent the Three Factions from going at it while he adjusts to the title of God and the new universe.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own High School DxD or Dragon Ball Z. The anime/manga are owned by their respectful owners.**

 **After Ghost suggested this idea to me that an Arcosian should be the God of Destruction in the DxD Universe, I thought that it was indeed an idea and decided to write about, so here it is. The Taino Force in Xenoverse will appear and be the elite squad of Frostbite, like the Ginyu Force is to Frieza and the Armored Squad is to Cooler.**

 **As for the personality of this Arcosian he will have the same mannerisms of Cooler, but he'll be kinder.**

 **Z**

 **Toki Toki City**

"What a pity," complained an Arcosian to himself as he sat on a chair swirling around a class of wine sitting backwards on a chair in the brand new addition to the Toki Toki City hub, the Toki Restaurant. To replace the bench area and the hut that designates to organize a team consisting of other Time Patrollers in the Time Patroller Station next to the entrance of the city, it had been changed a small restaurant by order of the Supreme Kai of Time to help relax the patrollers after each mission.

This Arcosian was named Frostbite, who has white skin, cyan bone armor shaped like Cooler's normal form with a light blue crystal on his head and light blue columns on the sides of his face. He had blue eyes to compliment his cold name. He is a Frost Demon after all.

"The Universal Tournament was a ticket away from this boredom, but apparently it wasn't enough to satisfy my thirst for excitement." Frostbite sighed swirling his glass more.

Recently he competed in the Universal Tournament between 6 and 7 along with Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo and Monaka. The two Saiyans and he had achieved the ability to use God Ki to add more power and room for improvement for themselves as they continued their training. Although the two Saiyans had gained the God Ki before Frostbite did. The two gained it before Frieza's invasion of Earth while Frostbite gained it after it happened.

"With Demigra, Mira and Towa gone, I can't use them as an excuse to fuel my lust for a fight. Goku and Vegeta are no fun because they are the same old record played over and over again. There is nothing that hits me unsuspected," he further said to himself taking a sip of the wine. After he finished his sip, "I might as well have joined Frieza in his revenge and changed history."

After he finished his speech to himself, a little Toki Toki City service robot entered the restaurant and drove itself to Frostbite on its treads. Frostbite noticed this little robot coming towards him and he looked at it with an emotionless tone. The robot had stopped in front of Frostbite and elevated itself up like a lift.

"Frostbite, Lord Beerus would wish to talk to you in the Time Nest as soon as possible," the robot reported. This peeked Frostbite's concern. If news had come from the Lord of Destruction then it must be a very serious matter.

"Did Lord Beerus say why he wants to see me?" Frostbite asked back.

"Negative."

"Hmm," Frostbite hummed finishing his wine in one whole gulp and placed the glass on the table. "I better see what he wants. Thanks for telling me," Frostbite thanked as he walked around the robot to the outside, back into the city hub.

As soon as he got out he walked to the right towards the transparent portal which led to the sector with the Time Nest, the dragon balls and the World Tournament in it, he caught the attention of a five person, or rather 4 people plus a robot squad.

"Yo Frostbite! Where' ya going?" Asked a cheerful, female voice that could agitate a short tempered person. Frostbite halted in his steps and looked back around to see leaning against the white wall of the restaurant to be Taino. She was a yellow Majin who dressed exactly like Captain Ginyu. Her hairstyle was a ponytail with a fringe that curled just over her left eye where her green scouter was. She had a dream of making a 'Taino Force' similar to the famous Ginyu Force, which she had accomplished not too long ago after Frostbite defeated Demigra.

"The Time Nest. Lord Beerus summoned me," he replied with an expressionless tone.

"L-lord Beerus?!" Taino jittered as if she had heard of a famous celebrity. "Can I come too?" She pleaded with her hands against each other showing puppy eyes. Her next dream was to meet Lord Beerus in person, who rarely visits the city hub.

Giving her a shrug and a little smile, "Do as you wish," his replied make Taino jump in her boots. She was jumping up and down so many times and lost concentration of Frostbite, she didn't realize he had already walked away. When she did finally come to her senses, she saw him walking through the portal.

"Wait for me!" She yelled running towards the portal and catching up to the Arcosian.

Together they walked through the portal to the other sector and walked up the short stairs to the portal which led to the Time Next. Again they went through it together and appeared in the vast Time Nest. There was healthy green grass everywhere around the large pond to the left, the Time Nest up ahead along the concrete path, which also led to a big house for the Supreme Kai of Time. In the middle of the concrete path stood the Kai herself, Lord Beerus and Whis. They were talking with each other.

The expression on Taino's face showed nervousness as she continued to look at the God of Destruction with anxiety. Her cheeks were blushing up and she was beginning to sweat, not to mention she was losing her natural composure as well. It was intimidating to see something up close that could kill you in an instant if you said something disrespectful or out of turn. Lord Beerus was that type of person.

The footstep sounds of Frostbite caught the attention of the three talking who then looked at him. As Lord Beerus looked to Frostbite, Taino instantly took cover behind the Arcosian hiding from the stare of the destructive and short tempered God.

"Ah, Frostbite," Lord Beerus started. "I wanted to talk with you."

"Greetings Lord Beerus," Frostbite bowed respectfully. When he bowed Taino was hiding behind nothing now. She crouched down to hide in the bowing shadow of Frostbite. The Arcosian leant back up and placed his right hand over his left hand near his stomach, so it looked like Frostbite was showing a polite posture. "You summoned me. How can I help?" His tone was polite as ever.

"See this Whis? This is how to actually talk to a God. Goku and Vegeta need to learn a thing or two from him," Lord Beerus joked to Whis as he looked at his mentor and pointed his thumb at Frostbite.

"Indeed, Lord Beerus." Whis responded back in a giggle.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Lord Beerus gave Frostbite a little smile, something he rarely shows. "I have some good news for you, my Apprentice." Lord Beerus started causing Frostbite to loosen up a bit. "You're now a God of Destruction in Universe 13, whether you like it or not." He declared making Frostbite to widen his eyes in surprise. Did he hear right? He was going to become a God of Destruction?!

 _'I take back what I said about not surprising me,'_ Frostbite thought. "A God of Destruction in Universe 13?" Frostbite asked to know more.

"Didn't you hear me? The God of Destruction in Universe 13," Lord Beerus repeated hinting impatience in his voice, before seemingly to calm down. "Unfortunately their God of Destruction is now deceased and Lord Zeno called a meeting between with me and Whis. Zeno thought he would appoint you as the new God of Destruction, seeing your Godly power and display during the Universal Tournament."

"G-god?!" Taino said slowly with shock with a gulp. She shared the same shock as Frostbite did.

"Congratulations," Whis congratulated with his usual happy expression.

"With respect, Lord Beerus. Why didn't he choose Goku or Vegeta?" Frostbite asked normally. "I mean Goku was the friendliest among us fighters with the balls to act casually in front of him."

"Zeno chose you because you had the aura of being professional. Being the God of Destruction is a big responsibility and the reason why he didn't bestow the title of God of Destruction to Goku is because he wouldn't take things seriously. Besides, now that Goku is Zeno's friend, he wants Goku to be free at all times so they can talk to each other whenever Zeno wishes. As for Vegeta, Zeno didn't get the same vibe from him as you and Goku did. "Lord Beerus responded walking to Frostbite, coming face-to-face. "Don't disappoint me," he said showing a serious expression and aura that said if you muck up, I will personally find you and rip off your limbs off before shoving them up your ass.

"I won't Lord Beerus," Frostbite replied after a gulp. "How do I get to Universe 13, will Whis take me there?" Frostbite queried looking to Whis giggling at him.

"I'm afraid that serve is reserved for Lord Beerus. A mode of transportation has been arranged for you. If you will come with me," Whis tapped his staff on the floor and sending out a green circle outward to cover the entire group, before teleporting them away back to Lord Beerus's home.

After a short trip, the five were now in the dark red forest of Lord Beerus's home. But there was an addition that was not there. In front of the group was a spaceship that belonged to the Frieza Clan. It was large enough that it would accommodate the travel of one hundred army soldiers under the command of Frieza or Cooler.

"This is how you will get to Universe 13. In the ship there is Universal travel machine which allows you to get to Universe 13 in a few days." Whis said looking at an amazed Frostbite.

"How did you get this?" Frostbite asked Whis.

"I can create anything I want, remember?" Whis replied with a wink. "Vados did the same creating the Universal Tournament arena, you know."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to go to Universe 13?" Lord Beerus said with a tempered tone. He thought Frostbite would have left already and gone to his new job by now.

Frostbite looked from the ship to the Supreme Kai of Time to his left. "But what about my job as a Time Patroller?" He asked her as she placed her hands on her waists.

"Don't worry about it Frostbite. The major problems are out of the way so the other Time Patrollers will be able handle the minor problems. And we have Goku and Vegeta in case something wrong happens." She replied back with a smile without a worry in the world.

"Well if I'm going to be the God of Destruction, I need some form of elite team to have my back at all times." Frostbite looked to Taino who was starting to get excited having a feeling he was talking about her team. "Do you know any team similar to the Ginyu Force I could take with me, Taino?"

Taino quickly saluted giving off a cheerful mood and stars in her eyes. "Taino Force, at your call Lord Frostbite!" The new Arcosian God smirked glad fully.

 **Z**

 **1 Hour Later**

 **Music Play – F (MAXIMUM THE HORMONE)**

In the dark far reaches of space, flew at a shooting star speed was the ship given to Frostbite to travel to Universe 13. From the large oval window at the front of the large ship sat in a Hovering Pod similar to one Frieza and Cooler have, holding a glass of wine in his left hand in a fancy manner while resting his right elbow on the arm rest and his head on his hand. Standing to his left and right stood the Taino Force who looked out of the front window as well while looking professional elite guards.

From left to right from Frostbite's view, stood the Saiyan Pima, Robot coordinator Thirith, female Majin Taino, Frostbite, fellow Arcosian Iaas and finally the Namekian, Ukatz. All Taino Force members except Thirith wore different versions of the Battle Armor.

"Get ready Universe 13. Your new God of Destruction is on his way," Frostbite giggled with a smile and a look of change.

The Devils, Angels, Humans, Dragons, Monsters and Youkai were about to meet their new Destruction God – Frostbite the Destroyer.

 **Music End**

 **Z**

 **So that's the Prologue revised. I only fixed up some sentences and grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriel790 – I'll try to make it as long as I can, depending on where I would like to leave a cliffhanger at.**

 **Raygha Raikouga – Frostbite is an OC from Xenoverse**

 **Dillmccathron – Thanks.**

 **CPO135 – Playing cards right for an OC or character can be a stressful thing so I'll try and not to ruin a character.**

 **Guest – They are based off the Ginyu Force, so yes.**

 **Ghost – He'll have both the final form which looks like Cooler's one, with the Golden Form in the same form, but golden colors. Anyway, thanks for recommending this Arcosian story :)**

 **Guest – He'll only have the Taino Force by his side and will not recruit anyone else. And with Riser, that time will come.**

 **Guest – Yes, when the Tournament arc starts in Dragon Ball Super so that I can know about the characters that show from the other universes.**

 **Great Saiyaman54 – No. I don't think a human/Angel/Devil x Arcosian pairing will work.**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue – Thank you.**

 **Guest – Thank you**

 **Z**

 **1 Day Later**

"Are we there yet?" Frostbite asked Taino as he sighed with a returning boredom. He was sitting in the same Hover Pod in the front room without a glass of wine in his hand. To keep himself distracted from the time it took to get to Universe 13 from 7, he had watched the white lines pass by the ship as it flew at an immense speed through the other universes.

"Lord Frostbite, it has been one day since we left Universe 7, so it'll take 2 days at the most to get there," Taino responded from behind the chair Frostbite sat in. She was the only one of the Taino Force to be in the same room with Frostbite. The others had gone off to other things until they arrived in this universe. Iaas and Pima were training together; Ukatz was meditating in his room and levitated off the floor, while Thirith was performing maintenance and calibrations to the ship's systems to ensure they were working at 100% capacity.

Giving off a hum, Frostbite quickly got off his chair, but Taino was taken aback by the mistaken show of impatience or anger. Thankfully that wasn't the case when he sat up. Frostbite walked up to the oval window and gazed into the dark space with his reflection shining back at him in the window.

"Before we left Lord Beerus's Planet, we received information about this new universe from Whis, did we not?" He asked Taino as his stare outside remained.

"Yes, we did. We received information about the previous God of Destruction as well as the inhabitants of it." She started. "I was quite surprised to be honest to learn this universe has the same planets as us, Earth, Pluto, Saturn and the rest." Frostbite looked at Taino with his head and listened in more, keen to know as much about this universe he'd going to be God in as much as he can before landing. "They also have a Hell and a Heaven like us; however they are home to species that co-exist with humans while being aggressive to the other – Angels and Devils."

"Angels and Devils that co-exist with humanity? Then the humans know about other species living among them, like our universe does," Frostbite said turning his body to Taino who shook her head at him in silence. "No? So they don't know about them?"

"Precisely," Taino nodded. "They blend in with human society by looking like a human. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the three if you saw an Angel, a Human and a Devil lined up in a row. There's more to this report as well. There are mythical beasts such as dragons, spiritual beings and other Gods based from other Religions.

The word 'Gods' made Frostbite to widen his eyes not with shock or surprise, but rather excitement. His blood was beginning to boil hot. Maybe this trip was worth the wait. When Frostbite gets off this ship in this Universe 13, not only will he have to start a boring job, he can also challenge the other Gods and test their strength with his. Taino noticed his smirk of enjoyment and instantly knew he had something in mind about fighting with these new species once he gets off this ship. Goku's lust for a new fight has definitely rubbed off on him.

"Interesting…I look forward to meeting these Gods and see if they live up to my expectations," Frostbite spoke to himself surrounded in his own happy aura.

"There are no aliens in this universe as well," Taino reported. This got Frostbite out of his cheerful mood as he looked back at Taino with a questioning look. "There's no alien species in this universe, nor do the humans know about them so it would be best to lay low when we're on Earth. Pima though, would be the only one suitable to walk the Earth…"

"Because he looks human," Frostbite finished. "What about where we're going? Are we going to land on Earth or either Hell or Heaven?"

"We're going to be heading to another dimension where the God of Destruction's residence is located. About how we into the dimension, it just says to wait and the God's attendant will bring us in there." Taino added.

"I see, well I'm going to train until we reach the universe so I'm heading into the gravity chamber," Frostbite said as he walked past Taino and towards the door. "Care to join me?"

Thanks to Whis, he also added a gravity training room when he made it so that either Frostbite or the Taino Force could train under heavy gravity as means to boost their physical strength, before and after they land in the new universe to their hearts content. This was the second nicest Whis had done for Frostbite; the first was allowing to use his staff to become infused with God Ki while he trained with Goku and Vegeta in it.

"It would be a pleasure to spar with you, Lord Frostbite," Taino agreed cheerfully and following Frostbite to the gravity chamber.

 **Z**

 **Universe 13**

 **Kouh, Overhead Bridge**

"Why must I have a youth covered in bad luck?" Muttered a high school teen in depress, who wore a black set of a school uniform with a red shirt underneath his blazer that remained unbuttoned. He stood on the walkway above the road by himself as he leaned against the barrier filled with nothing but disappointment. "At this rate I'll be turning into a 40 year old virgin…" This teen was named Issei Hyoudou, a perverted male with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

His main concern, which was placed before the goal of doing well in his studies and getting good recommendations from his teachers for a job, was to get a girlfriend. More specifically, to be showered in naked girls to make his dream come true of having a harem. He along with his two friends were a part of the Perverted Trio, the most hated and despised group in the entire school. All they ever did was peek on the girls in the locker room and talk about pornographic DVDs. No one would dare approach them.

Issei heard footsteps coming towards him from the left and when it got close to Issei, it stopped. "Umm…" A girl with a shy tone said cutely. "Are you Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy?" She asked. Issei looked up at the girl with an emotionless expression.

"Yes," he responded as he took instant notice of the different school uniform this girl wore. She had a dark red jacket with a black skirt. _'I don't recognize that uniform…'_ he thought taking his eyes from the school uniform to the face of the girl. Issei blushed from the cute face she had along with her long black hair and light brown eyes. His mind mentally exploded from thinking 'cute' too many times.

"Umm…are you seeing anyone at the moment?" She asked fidgeting with her hands and unable to stop her legs from moving side to side lightly.

"N-not really…" Issei replied getting a clear idea where this is leading to.

"That's great!" The girl said back cheerfully. "W-would you like to go out with me?" Her question hit the bull's-eye.

Fireworks were going inside Issei's head and he couldn't stop from cheering mentally while his expression shows a shocked look. "W-what did you say?"

"I've always seen you cross this bridge, and that's when I…um…fell for you. So…" she said with a cute blush in her cheeks "So would you…like go out with me?"

"A date?" Issei asked for confirmation.

"Yes, this Sunday. Don't you want to…?

"Why wouldn't I want to?" He said taking a step forward and clenching his right fist in front of him in victory. "Of course I want to!"

"That's great," she said placing both her hands over her chest in relief. "Bye," she cheerfully said as she ran off in the opposite direction. She stopped to look back at Issei, "I'm looking forward to our date!" She then ran off.

"Yeah…me too," Issei said back with a blush and waving her goodbye. _'Wait until I tell the guys,'_ he thought cheekily to himself, unable to wait to see his friend's faces that he; _he_ was the first one to get a girlfriend before the two. It was going to be a good in your face moment.

 **Z**

 **2 Days Later - Spaceship, Saturn Orbit**

"Lord Frostbite, we have arrived in Universe 13," Thirith informed the Arcosian God on the ship comms as he and the other four members of the Taino Force were in the same room looking out of the window, feeling the spaceship decrease in speed. When the ship had come to a drifting speed, from the window they could see a big tan colored planet with rings around it just below them.

"It looks amazing," Pima muttered to himself admiring the sigh of Saturn and the rings around the planet. He wore the same Battle Armor as Jeice, since he has the same spot in the team pose as Jeice.

"This planet is nothing to be amazed about," Ukatz argued with the personality Piccolo has – serious and no time for childish games or behavior. "We didn't come here to sight see." He reminded the Saiyan. Like Pima, he wore the same Battle Armor as Burter, given his spot in the team pose.

"C'mon Ukatz," Iaas replied to the Namekian in a carefree tone. The small, dark bone armored, green skinned and two horned Arcosian wanted Ukatz to loosen up a bit. "From this moment on we're going to be Frostbite's elite squad and this might be the only time we get to have free time and to relax before we get stuck into duty. So why not allow us to bask in the view and moment for a while longer?"

"Hmph," Ukatz replied back with a humph. He didn't like Iaas's carefree spirit. Having such a carefree could cost you the focus in a battle and when you do lose focus, you can easily die. This was something that Ukatz kept in mind, not because he wants to win, because he wants to live and be with his friends more. Now that he's been assigned to an elite guard with them and serves under the hero of the Time Nest, he is being more caring for his comrades.

"Taino," Frostbite turned to the yellow Majin dressed in captain Ginyu's gear while he sat in his chair. "Are you sure the report is right, that someone will teleport us to this dimension?"

"Yes, I am sure of it Lord Frostbite," she replied back. "It did say that when we get here, we should wait and someone will come get us."

"Then why isn't-" the ship's interior begun to shine bright blue, making the Taino Force and Frostbite mutter in confusion and panic. And then, they were teleported away from the vacuum of space.

When the ship reappeared, it was in the view of a very large garden with trees and a large dead tree in the centre with numerous houses and buildings visible on it. It was like Lord Beerus's home to a T.

 _'Is every God of Destruction's home similar to Lord Beerus's one?'_ Frostbite thought to himself questioning the familiarity of planet design every God of Destruction might have throughout Universe 1 – 13.

"The ship is about to land," Thirith notified the Taino Force as the ship descended, brought out its landing legs from underneath and landed on an empty space of ground. The surrounding trees and grass were constant blowing from the engines of the ship. Once it landed, the ship bounced once slightly due to the landing impact.

"Taino Force, follow me," Frostbite floated towards the door in his Hover Pod, being followed by the Taino Force and in an orderly fashion. In the hallways, they were reunited with Thirith who joined the line with Frostbite in the lead. Two minutes later, the hatch at the bottom of the ship dropped into a walkway and expanded to the ground. From the ship appeared Frostbite, Taino, Iaas, Pima, Ukatz and Thirith. The metal walkway clanged with each foot step made by the new visitors.

As soon as they exited the spacecraft and now stood or hovered over the grass, they were greeted by a tall, light blue skinned and white haired female attendant with long pigtails, was dressed the same as Whis and Vados, except hers was purple. This attendant had the same staff as them too.

"I bid you welcome, new God of Destruction." She spoke in a very respectful manner as she raised her head and placed her right hand over her chest. "My name is Ruma. It is a pleasure to meet the new God of Destruction."

 _'Now my suspicion of every Universe having an attendant similar to Whis and Vados, as well as having the same damn Planet is definitely right._ ' Frostbite thought.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied.

"If you will follow me please Lord Frostbite, I would like to give you a tour of your new domain." Ruma turned around to her side, gesturing to her right with her left hand across her chest.

"Please do," Frostbite nodded with all now on their way to Frostbite's new home.

"If you don't mind me asking Lord Frostbite, I was informed that I was expecting you, not five more guests." Ruma said walking side by side with Frostbite.

"Well…there was a change of plans," Frostbite replied as Taino had one of the biggest and happiest looks on her face. There were stars in her eyes and she looked quickly to the other four.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked the four with excitement in her voice.

""Right!"" They all responded at the same time except for Ukatz who looked unimpressed. He wasn't looking forward to what was coming next. The Taino Force got into an arrow shaped formation with Taino at the front, Iaas and Thirith to the left and right behind her with Pima and Ukatz behind them. They all had their hands on their hips, or…metal body. Frostbite and Ruma looked behind and was about to witness something awkward.

Hearing the cheerful voices of his elite force, Frostbite sighed. "You had to ask…."

 **Track Play – Ginyu Tokusentai! Instrumental**

First up was Pima. He bent his left knee with his right one stretched out as he placed his fingertips on the concrete in front of him with his palms against each other. With swift movements, he swung his right arm to his chest and his left arm out to the left outwards. "I am the Saiyan, Pima!"

Ukatz was up next as he followed the same pose as Pima, with a total uninterested look on his light purple skin which had a blush on it from being embarrassed. "I am the Namekian, Ukatz!"

Iaas followed who lowered his head, kneeling on the ground on his left knee with his hands placed firmly on the ground by his sides. Raising his head with a look of confidence he raised his arms in the air with a crane kick pose. "I am the Arcosian, Iaas!"

Thirith followed the same as Iaas's movements, but without the legs part. "Robot Coordinator, Thirith!"

Lastly, was the leader of the group of five. Taino jumped in the air lightly while turning around to have her back towards Frostbite and Ruma. Taino then bent down as low as she could so her face can be seen between her split legs. She then placed her open hands by her head next to it, "I am the leader, Taino!"

"To." Pima said.

"Ge." Ukatz said.

"Ther." Iaas said.

"We…" Thirith said.

"Are…" Taino said.

And together they said while getting into the end poses of the Ginyu Force, "We are the Taino Force!" Behind them fireworks went off to celebrate their glorious introduction.

 _'Nailed it!_ ' Taino thought to herself, never could be happier or more proud of this moment.

 **Track End**

Silence pursued, only wind could be heard whistling in the background. Frostbite and Ruma sweat dropped at the awkwardness. _'My…that was some…introduction…'_ She thought somewhat regretting to ask who they were. "Moving on…" Ruma turned around and walked off towards the new home of the new God.

"Agreed…" Frostbite said following the attendant.

 **Z**

The group stood outside of the large palace under the shade of the Greek architecture which covered the entire walkway to the house from the end of the pathway. "Lord Frostbite and Taino Force, welcome to your new home." Ruma opened the double sided doors and allowed the group in. What they saw made their chins hit the floor.

When the double sided doors opened to the home, it revealed a clean, tidy and large palace interior. At the back of the room were stairs which broke off from the main ones and led to the left and right wings of the large house. Above the stairs was a large portrait of Universe 13. The middle of the room had one long red carpet leading from the door to the stairs and crossed over to the lower floors of the two wings, so the carpet looked like a red plus sign. To the left and right were expensive lights and paintings on the walls, showing different planets. The walls weren't the only one decorated. The ceiling was too. The entire ceiling displayed a very large painting which showed a battle between white winged Angels, black winged Angels and Devils. Most likely the history between the warring factions.

"This place…" Frostbite started looking on with amazement on the décor of the entrance hall. It seemed like it belonged to a very rich family, which was an unusual place befitting of a God. But still, it was luxurious so Frostbite couldn't say no to such a place.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to catch you all up to speed about this universe, as well as the Angelic and Devil factions." Ruma informed as Frostbite looked around to her, getting his focus off the vast decorations of the palace and nodding at her. "Then follow me please to a more comfortable place," she then led the group through the golden hallways and rooms until they came to a big room which was equivalent to a ballroom. It was the God's throne room. "If you will, Lord Frostbite.' Ruma gestured to Frostbite to the throne where he could sit down and be debriefed.

Frostbite hovered in silence with the Taino Force again in tow towards the throne. In the middle of the room was stairs that went high to the golden and white throne. On each armchair was a little statue of a Pegasus with its wings spread out. Above the throne coming out of the wall behind was a white hand that was large enough it overshadowed the throne.

Taking the rightful place on it, Frostbite hovered up the stairs high and higher until he got to the throne. Hovering before the throne, Frostbite looked at the throne while being under the cover of the white hand directly above the throne. Frostbite jumped out of his pod, turned around and backed up to the chair to sit down on the comfortable and luxurious chair.

"No offense, but I don't think this throne style doesn't suit me," Frostbite said standing back up to look down at a confused Ruma and Taino Squad. Frostbite then jumped back into his Hover Pod and floated back down the stairs, stopping before Ruma and the Taino Force. "I'm ready to be caught up."

"As you wish, Lord Frostbite," Ruma nodded and begun to inform him and the Taino Force more about this universe.

She went through all the small and big details of these three factions of Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, informing about everything she knows. How the Angels become fallen, the peerages the Devils have, the Ratings Games they have to settle disputes and much more including artifacts called Sacred Gears. She also explained the previous God's role of maintaining peace on Earth and between the two Otherworlds while they were hanging on a thread to breaking their temporary peace and going at it once more.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ruma. How did the last God die?" Ukatz asked on behalf of the group.

"Bilxor, the previous God of the Universe was slain by the one who possesses the Divine Dividing Longinus, the White Dragon Emperor - Vali Lucifer. The previous God of the Universe was not as strong as you are, Lord Frostbite. Vali Lucifer used his Divine Dividing to half the power of Bilxor many times during their fight, and he used that stolen energy to power himself and overpower Bilxor and defeated him, earning him the title, _Ultimate God Slayer_ throughout Hell and Heaven."

"I assume after word gets about the next God taking the God of Destruction, this Vali Lucifer will come after me as well as his rival, the Red Dragon Emperor as you say?" Frostbite asked referencing the Red Dragon Emperor that Ruma informed him about. Ruma nodded silently, re-introducing Frostbite to his excited smirk he displayed in the ship while he talked to Taino two days ago. "It seems I have a new number 1 person to fight on my list," Frostbite giggled. "I can't wait until I meet him face to face and shove that new title up his ass because if he thinks he can beat me, he's sadly mistaken."

Taino coughed, knocking Frostbite out of his adrenaline rush of words. Frostbite ceased his rowdy chatter and coughed too, bringing back his professional mood. "Sorry about that."

"Lord Frostbite, if I may suggest something. You can send one of your elite team members to Kuoh, Japan where they can observe the two sisters of two of four Satans. That way you can obtain any new information regarding the Angel/Devil war and understanding how Devils co-exist with human lives." Ruma suggested.

Rubbing his chin, Frostbite gave off a hum. Maybe it was time that Pima integrated with the humans as well and keep an eye out for the Devils, and much more that would pose a threat as his new job as the God of Destruction. Who knows, maybe Pima could establish some sort of connection between him and the Devils or Angels.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ruma." He turned to Pima. "Pima, it seems you're on recon duty on Earth."

"Y-yes, Lord Frostbite!" Pima saluted slightly jittering in his words. Somehow, he had a feeling that this recon to Earth would be a bad idea.

"Very well, I am able to transport anyone from her to Earth, and vice versa. Are you ready to leave?"

Pima nodded, "Before I go, how can I reach you guys if something comes up?"

"There is no need to panic," Ruma calmed the Saiyan down using her right hand to pick a handful of small light blue spheres from her apron pocket and gave one to Pima and the rest. "These'll allow you all to hear each other telepathically on the same line so you can talk to each other whenever you want and at all times." She informed as the light blue spheres floated in the air, and made their way into the ears of Frostbite and the Taino Force, before camouflaging themselves in the ear.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

"Very well." Ruma tapped her staff against the ground, creating a chime sound and enveloping Pima in a small light blue circle. The next moment Pima disappeared to Earth.

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Park**

Pima arrived on Earth at night time in a park lightened by night lights surrounding the park. There were trees everywhere and no one seemed to be in sight. Good, no one saw his sudden appearance in the park. ' _Lord Frostbite, can you hear me?_ ' Pima mentally asked Frostbite.

 _'Loud and clear. It seems this thing works marvelously,'_ Frostbite commented. ' _Remember Pima, once you find an Angel or Devil's peerage, try to slither into their friend group and_ get acquainted with them. _The more trust we get from them, the earlier we get information about the current situation.'_

 _'Understood, Lord Frostbite_ ,' Pima cut off the comms and began to walk around the dark park. It was not too long before he heard a conversation nearby and went to investigate it, hiding among the trees.

"Would you die for me?" A mature female voice said next to the water fountain as she transformed into black bondage clothing and sprouted black feathered wings from her back. She then equipped a dark red spear made of light, and stabbed a horrified teen with brunette hair. The male teen tried to touch the spear to get it out, but it vanished and caused massive bleeding.

"I'm sorry, but you were too dangerous to keep alive," the Fallen Angel said with a mocking tone, after playing with the poor lad's heart after their fun filled date. She watched on as the dying boy spat out more blood, falling on his back in a bold of his own blood.

Showing a face of determination and remembering his duty as a guardian, Pima ran out to the conflict and intercepted the female. Raynare, who is the Fallen Angel, took notice of another male with bulging muscles coming at her. She wanted to blush feeling a bit attracted to him, shook off the temptation and declared the new target to kill.

"What do we have here? Another male who wants to die?" She scoffed. "Eww, but what's up with that barbaric look?" She asked about his Battle Armor.

"For the crime of killing an innocent human being, in the honor of the God of Destruction, you shall die Fallen Angel!" Pima yelled pointing up to the mocking Fallen Angel.

"Oh, you know what I am? You must be a Magician then," she couldn't sense an Angelic or Devil aura around this new target and deducted him as a Magician since he knew about the existence of Otherworldly beings. She equipped another red light spear out of thin air. "It is a shame, you really are the looker. But I have to kill you as well," she threw the light spear at Pima who flew back and evaded the small explosion it caused, before teleporting in front of Raynare with his immense speed and elbowed her in the left cheek to the ground by the trees and burrowed her in a dust cloud.

"Tsk," she clicked her tongue standing back up and rubbing her cheek before deciding to fly away. However when she tried to flee by flying low on the ground while she looked back, she hit something and stopped flying as she fell back on her bottom. When she looked up with was that same man.

"You dun fucked up," Pima punched her in the gut, sending her through the trees along the ground and out into the open again. When Raynare looked up angrily up to the man in the woods, he was not there. "Looking for me?" The male voice said from behind, extended his right hand out and shot a Ki blast at the girl who looked behind and was shaken with horror, burying her again in a dust cloud from the explosion. Black feathers could be seen flying out of the cloud and into the air as the black and dark blue sky disappeared from the Fallen Angel's presence.

Little did he know a red haired girl who planted 8 [Pawn] Pieces into Issei's body was now looking at him. "Who are you?" She asked with an interest.

 **Z**

 **So I'm done reediting chapter 2. I figured I might as well go along with the alcoholic beverage naming conventions for the Attendants like Whis and Vados who are named after Whiskey and Vodka respectively by naming Ruma after of course, Rum.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Rias furrowed her eyes with full interest in this man who she personally witnessed had easily slayed a mid-level Fallen Angel with ease. He might just do a trick to help her get out of a marriage dispute with an arrogant phoenix.

Pima looked to the standing red girl in the park who gazed at him like a seductive statue. There was one particular fact that stood out when Pima saw this girl, and it was her oppai. Pima blushed a little before it vanished when Pima wanted to get back on track with the conversation with the awaiting red haired girl.

"Don't you think it's a show of bad manners to ask for someone's name when you have not introduced yourself yet?" He scolded the shocked girl, who quickly recovered her shock to a smile.

"You are smart as you are strong," Rias joked with a small giggle, "My name is Rias Gremory, and by telling that you showed supernatural talents and have no aura of an Angel or possess any Exorcist weapons, I don't need to hide that I am a Devil that has jurisdiction over this town"

 _'Devil?' That was quick…'_ Pima thought to himself surprised to see a Devil so soon after being teleported to Earth. Ruma was right; these Devils look the same as Humans. "My name is Pima, pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Rias nodded.

"What are we going to do about the boy?" Pima looked sorrowfully to the dead boy on the ground. Rias looked down at him and smiled.

"There's no need to worry. I've resurrected him…"

 _'Resurrected? Right…the ability granting High-Class and Ultimate-Class Devils to resurrect anyone, dead or alive, and then turn them into a peerage leader's servant with the others they've saved.'_

"He has something in him that I have desired," Rias turned to Pima. "And you're something else that I desire." This left Pima with an arched eyebrow in a bucket of his own confusion. "Pima, I would like to offer you a place among my peerage," she offered, however, it was shot down in a near instant.

"No thanks," he said casually.

"Eh?"

Pima scratched the back of his head with a frown. "That is a tempting offer, having placed on recon duty and all, but I already belong to a group of comrades and am loyal to a leader to the very end. Sorry."

This sort of crushed Rias's spirits, but that didn't stop her from thinking of a barrage of questions about who Pima really is, and why he's here in this town. And what he meant by 'recon duty.' She could shoot them right here and now, but that can wait. She needed to tend to the boy she resurrected.

"This talk has been fun, but I have to sort this boy out," she said picking up the boy in a princess carry, and created a red spinning magic circle under her feet. "Until next time, Pima," she bid farewell to the Saiyan adding what seemed to be an interested tone when she said his name.

"Later," Pima waved Rias goodbye, watching her head down be enveloped with red sparkles that vanished her body as it moved down her body to her legs then the ground. The red magic circle shortly then vanished too in red sparkles, leaving the Saiyan in the park alone next to the crater he blasted the Fallen Angel in.

"I better report this to Lord Frostbite," Pima dug his left finger in his left ear to reactivate that communication sphere he was given to by Ruma. Before he talked he sensed the area for any live forces nearby which would overhear the conversation. No one was in hearing range. Good. _'Lord Frostbite, I've learned of something'_ Pima said mentally establishing contact with Frostbite.

 _'Learned of something?'_ Frostbite asked mentally raising an eyebrow as he sat in his hover vehicle where it hovered where the last throne chair was, before it was removed to make space for the hover vehicle. The Taino Force was at the bottom of the stairs standing before the throne and they were listening in on the same frequency so they could hear and talk. Ruma was standing to the left of Frostbite, ready to at his service at any time. 'What have you found out?'

 _'I have encountered Rias Gremory, who says she holds jurisdiction over the town,_ ' Pima informed. _'She doesn't seem the aggressive type to attack someone without reason.'_

"Rias Gremory?" Frostbite muttered in hearing range of Ruma who filled him in the details.

"Rias Gremory is the sister of the Satan Lucifer, as well as holding a peerage of her own," she whispered while Frostbite eyed her with his eyes without moving his head.

"Pima's already located a Devil, the sister of one of the four Satans no less," Frostbite muttered returning his eyes back to the front. "The really has done a good job as per my expectations," he added muttering to himself. ' _Good job, Pima. Continue your recon.'_

 _'Umm, Lord Frostbite…'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'It's already night time here and I don't have anywhere to rest.'_

Frostbite was silent for a moment before mentally sighing. It was night time there already so he might as well get Pima to return back to the palace and sleep there until the day shines upon Japan the next day. _'Very well. You have Instant Transmission, correct?'_

 _'Yes, Lord Frostbite.'_

 _'Good, then lock onto my Ki come on home.'_

 _'Thank you, Lord Frostbite,"_ Pima thanked placing his two right fingertips on his forehead, locking into Frostbite's Ki level and teleporting away back to Frostbite's Planet for some R&R until the next day. [ **AN:** Beerus's home is called Beerus's Planet so I'm calling the dimension Frostbite's Planet]

 **Z**

 **The Next Day, Issei's Room**

"Master, wake up won't you? Master, wake up won't you? Master-"

 **Click**

Issei tapped his alarm clock which had a repeating clip of a female in a pink maid dress constantly saying a cute thing to get the perverted otaku up. Issei then groaned getting his head up out of the bed sheets feeling like total shit, like he was in the middle of recovering from a hangover after having the weirdest dream. There was a girl in lingerie that stabbed him with a spear and someone came to save him, followed by a red haired girl standing above him. Just who were they?

"Uhh…" he groaned like a zombie. "I'm so tired and why always have the weirdest dreams," when he went to kneel up and looked down, he could see he in his birthday suit, completely naked from head to toe. "Why am I naked?" He said to himself, possibly getting a very bad feeling he slept-walked. Being naked wasn't the only thing he noticed this morning. There was a lump next to him under the bed sheets. "What the?" He pulled the covers off and the first thing he was a pair of round, smooth breasts.

"Huh?" Issei asked himself silently falling off his bed to the wooden floor. Issei then crawled on his bare ass back to the computer desk on the opposite side of his room, coving his junk in the process and blushed so violently, his face became a tomato. Seeing the full scene with the girl in his bed, he recognized it was the most popular girl in school – Rias Gremory, in _his_ bed!

"Issei…?" Rias rubbed her closed eyes to the wakening sun. Getting up with a loud yawn and bouncing bare breasts, she bid good morning to the boy who felt blood rushing to his junk.

"O-oppai!" Issei pointed at the two melons of the naked Rias while keeping one hand on his privates. The weird thing was, that Rias didn't seem to mind being stared when she is naked. "W-why are you in my bed?" He asked the red haired girl who sat on the edge of his bed. "This must be a dream!"

"Nope, this is real," she said lifting her left leg on to the bed and rested her head on it. "My name is Rias Gremory, and I am a Devil…and your new master. Nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei's life was about to change entirely.

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

Down the clean, tidy and decorated hallways of the new God's new home, high heels clapped against the tiles as they walked towards the a large double sided door at the end of said hallway. Through these doors led to the new God himself, Frostbite. Ruma walked up to the double sided doors and opened them, to expose a large spherical room with a floating bed in the middle in a bed platform that resembled one half of a golden egg flipped it its side. On it was a red cushiony small crater which fit perfectly for someone that could hold at least 10 humans in it. On the ground was Frostbite's hover vehicle that had three stands coming out of it like his spaceship's landing gear.

"Lord Frostbite, it is time to wake up," Ruma said to the sleeping Arcosian by the door.

He mumbled, "Five more minutes," he half-said going back to sleep on his stomach.

"Lord Frostbite, please rise," Ruma ordered with more authority and a more scary tone.

"Okay, OKAY," Frostbite yelled before lowering his tone, "You don't need to be such a bossy boots," Frostbite rolled to the left side of the bed, and over the bed platform and fell to the ground. When he fell from the height, he landed on his hands and feet like he was cat, and rose up slowly opening his tired eyes. "Man, I haven't been able to get some good sleep since the three day travel," he said yawning and stretching his arms, legs and body making them all crack.

Knowing the right thing to get him to fully awake, she said something that someone looked forward to right after they wake up. "I have prepared a grant breakfast for you and the Taino Force, and included your favourites – wine and crustaceans.

It worked. Frostbite was fully awake now hearing the tender deliciousness of a water delicacy with wine for to down with it for breakfast. "Wine…and crustaceans you say?" Frostbite licked his lips. As soon as Ruma nodded, Frostbite was out of the door like a Saiyan hearing the word banquet.

Breakfast had come and gone quickly for the five, excluding Ruma and Thirith, as they enjoyed a great breakfast. Frostbite and Iaas had craps and lobsters with a glass of wine, Ukatz had a large class of water since Namekians can survive on only water while Pima had four bowls of noodles and pork and Taino had a bowl of sweets composed of chocolate with whipped cream. It was thanks to Thirith that Ruma knew the species' favourite meals to prepare for them. After the five ate, they began to walk down a long hallway following Frostbite in his hover vehicle.

"That was a marvelous breakfast, thank you Ruma," Frostbite thanked the maid who gratefully accepted the heartfelt gratitude. Wanting to talk with his followers, Frostbite stopped his hover vehicle and turned it around to meet the Taino Force and Ruma. "Now that the new day has greeted us, I think it's polite if we meet it back with our plans, so here's what. Pima, you are back on recon again in Kuoh but this time, try to become friends with this Rias girl and see if you can't get her trust. To establish some sort of friendly territory in Kuoh, we need to get the trust of the one who says has jurisdiction in the area without it leading to some sort of aggressive misunderstanding."

"Yes, my lord!" Pima saluted to the Arcosian with a smile, earning him smile back in return.

"If you have to use more convincing means, you can say you're there on behalf of the God of Destruction," Frostbite smirked.

Being debriefed about the current Supernatural situation with the world yesterday from Ruma, she told them that the God of Destruction is someone who is above rank of the Satans and Gods. The God of Destruction rules over everything in the universe, from all life - mortal, immortal and deity, to the stars and planets in space among the millions of milky ways.

"What about us, Lord Frostbite?" Taino stepped forth asking.

"I have something for you Taino Force and Ruma," the Taino Force all raised an eyebrow at his request for them. "You are coming with me to greet these Four Satans, Archangel and Fallen Angel Governor. It's time word got out that there is a new God of Destruction and he doesn't play fair." Frostbite said with squinting eyes, showing his seriousness that he, indeed, should not be messed with.

To use as a safety precaution if they laugh at his threat to not underestimate him; he knows the power of the Satans from Ruma's debriefing, can only destroy a country many times over while he can destroy an entire Solar System with ease. - A power they will all come to fear if they get on his bad side.

"That might be a good plan to teach the leaders of the Three Factions know that there is a new God of Destruction on the throne, however if you incite too much fear in them, it might have dire results." Ruma explained.

Frostbite nodded and agreed with Ruma's advice. But he was keen to know what these leaders would be like. The Angelic leader was of course going to be nice, but the other two were a mystery to him. Would their faction names, Devils and Fallen Angels give a clear clue they were bad and wicked, or could it be a twist and it turns out they are actually nice? Frostbite was going to know soon.

"Okay Ruma, prepare to teleport Pima back to Earth, then us," Frostbite ordered.

"Right away, Lord Frostbite," Ruma turned to Pima and performed the same procedure she used to teleport Pima to Japan. Pima disappeared like yesterday as Ruma turned to the remaining group, and performed the Teleportation spell on the God, the Taino Force and herself. With another light blue light around them, Ruma teleported them away to the Underworld to greet the Satans and Governor.

 **Z**

 **Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club**

"Good morning, Koneko, Kiba," Rias greeted a blond boy with a mole on his face and a white haired girl. They were both sitting on the opposite two Victorian style couches doing their own thing. Kiba was cleaning one of his swords he has while Koneko is eating a morning cookie.

"Good morning, Buchou," the two said together greeting their cub leader back.

The Occult Research Club is a club reserved for a few that was established by Rias Gremory. Their club is located in an abandoned school building just outside of school, which has the sporting field in between the main one and the abandoned one. This club is one that a lot of the students, want to join because all the popular ones are in there. There is the cute loli Koneko Toujou, the cutest boy in school Kiba Yuuto and the two ' _big sisters'_ as they call them in it also. These two were Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory. No matter what the students did to persuade any of these members to allow them, they would always get rejected because they aren't something that they are.

Devils.

"Has anyone seen Akeno today?" Rias asked the two walking over to her desk. She had come to school with Issei early after she had been found sleeping in his bed, and decided to clear up some club matters before school started.

"I think she is back at the shrine doing some last minute cleaning before coming to school," Kiba informed the red haired girl.

Akeno was a shrine maiden, thus lived at the town's local shrine to keep it clean at all times.

"I see," Rias said sitting on her chair. "She seems devoted to that shrine than us," Rias giggled in a joke before getting down to business with the two present members.

But before she could open her mouth, the cute, white haired girl with golden eyes popped her head up from her morning biscuit, trembling in horror. Her pupils had shrunk from sensing a large Ki signature that instantly appeared in this town out of nowhere. There was only one way to describe this fearing amount of Ki.

Dangerous.

Rias Gremory, who sat at her desk as the lead of the club noticed Koneko's unsettling expression. So did Kiba. She was beginning to sweat at the power could sense.

"What's wrong Koneko?" Rias asked concerningly for her younger club member as she stood up.

"…Powerful…" she said slowly breaking her stoic mood.

"Powerful?" Rias asked leaning in forward over her desk.

"Powerful being in town…" Koneko finished alerting Kiba and Rias.

"Now of all times?" Rias lowered her head and chewed her thumb nail. She stopped biting and raised her head back up. "We'll have Sona cover for us; we can't wait for Akeno to arrive to go after this being." Rias stood up and begun to walk out of the door with Kiba and Koneko walking out of the door, despite the white haired girl still looking tense.

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Streets**

"Now where am I?" Pima looked around the same town in a new light this time instead of the moon – the sun. He looked left right and center to become familiar with the surrounding buildings and places of this town. There were Humans walking in the streets passing him by with friends, family or by themselves. "It's so peaceful here," he muttered in amazement hearing the chirps of the birds flying across the sky freely.

A voice interrupted him in his thoughts behind him. It was a sweet and feminine voice. "Umm, excuse me. Are you lost?" She asked.

Pima looked around to the voice and he spotted a smaller girl wearing a dark teal Nun robe with brown boots and a white veil over her long blond hair with light blue ascents. She also seemed to carry around a brown satchel around her left hip. The last feature she had were oval green eyes.

"Might you be a foreigner?" The girl asked politely.

"Umm, yes I am," Pima scratched the back of his head with a Goku carefree smile. "I'm sort of new in town and I don't know my way around here," thinking the girl can make his recon easier, he decided to gamble with a favor. "Would it be alright with you if could show me around the place, if you're not too busy that is."

His gambled turned out to be a win/lose.

"I would love to give you a helping hand on behalf of God's kindness," she started cheerfully, but turned to a frown after. "But I only arrived in this town yesterday, so I still have to get familiar with the place as well," she finished.

It was good that she offered help to Pima to guide him around town, but it was a bad thing too that she didn't know the place at the back of her head.

"What a coincidence! Why don't we stroll around town together?" Pima suggested with a smile to brighten up the girl's down mood.

"Yes, that sounds lovely," she happily said clapping her hands together.

"I forgot to ask you your name. I'm Pima," he introduced himself.

"My name is Asia Argento, please look after me," she bowed politely as the two smiled together and walked off to venture the town.

From place to place, they talked about many things while becoming familiar with the place. It was like a happy date that the two enjoyed to their hearts content. At one stage, she told her heart-tearing story of her past. She was once a worshiper of God who was gifted with two rings that allowed her to heal anyone and anything living. She was praised as a miracle; a healer of God, but that stopped when she accidentally healed a Devil injured by the Church, and therefore was banished and shunned. She recently heard of a group of priests in this town that'll welcome her, so she decided to come here from Italy. Pima didn't really want to reveal his origins, so he chose to tell her that he came here from another country to study abroad while basking in the food and fun Kuoh has to offer.

The date came to a close when they walked into a nearby park when Asia had to attend Church duties.

"I had a fun time with you, Pima." Asia smiled with a blush on her smooth cheeks. "I hope we can see each other again," she added.

"Likewise, Asia," Pima said back with a smile, using the honorific that he never used back in Universe 13 to her name. Asia turned around and walked off happy that she made a friend. Pima could feel relaxed and calm seeing Asia's innocent and cute expression.

Suddenly, he was alarmed the next second after he saw Asia leaving his sights. He could sense three power levels together behind him hiding among the trees, staring at him through his head. One was a red haired girl with blue eyes, the second girl was with white hair and the last one was a blond boy who grasped his sword hilt, ready to swing.

"Him," Koneko said bluntly looking at the Saiyan.

"Him?" Rias giggled. "That's just Pima, a man I met last night. He doesn't seem to be aligned with the Angels or Exorcists, and he is a nice person so you don't need to be tensed with him around," Rias calmed the white haired girl down before remembering the questions she was about to ask Pima last night, but couldn't due to the bleeding Issei she needed to take care of.

But now that Sona, the President of the school and her childhood friend can cover their absence in school from the start, she can freely ask him one question before heading back. She might have free time to be away from school for some time but she doesn't want to seem the renegade type, and insult the Gremory name by being unprofessional.

Pima heard footsteps behind him and kept his back to them, putting up a false front that he's defenseless and unaware they're there, while being the opposite. Two more footsteps joined the first one and they were heading to him. The three stopped behind him a few steps away and a female spoke.

"Pima, we meet again," the voice belonged to Rias. Pima looked around with a small smile on his face as he noticed the red haired girl from last night, Rias, along with two more strangers.

"Rias, indeed we do," he replied taking notice of their school uniforms. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Why aren't you?" Rias countered with a smirk.

"I already graduated," he replied. "I already answered your question; will you be kind to answer mine?"

"Koneko over here," she gestured to the worried white haired girl on her feet to her right. "Said that she could sense a very powerful presence in the town, and led Kiba and I to the source only to find out it's just you. Being under false alarm this powerful being could have been an enemy, I would see this chance to ask you something before we head back to school. Thanks to Koneko's senses, I have one more question to add to the pile."

"What question is that?" Pima placed his hands on his hips interested in what this girl has to ask.

"After school today at 4pm, will you please come to the Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy? There are matters I wish to discuss with you. As much as I would like to close these matters right here and now, I cannot let human ears eavesdrop."

"Human ears? Right, you must be a group of Devils I assume," Pima said remembering Rias is a Devil with a peerage. The other two must be Devils too, "Yeah, sure."

"See you at the abandoned school building," Rias said winking at Pima before walking off with Koneko and Kiba to school.

 _'I wonder how the meeting with the Satans is going…'_ Pima wondered what he would be missing out on.

 **X**

 **Underworld, Lucifer Castle**

"My Lords of the Underworld, the new God of Destruction is here to meet with you all." Grayfia started her bowing to the four.

"Very well, show them in." Sirzechs replied.

"As you wish." Grayfia stopped bowing and left the room, to greet the visitors.

The four Satans sat patiently in an oval room lit by candles awaiting the arrival of the new God of Destruction. The four sat in chairs in a row, equally spaced 5 metres apart from each other. From right to left from the door viewpoint were Falbium Asmodeus, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and on the right end was Ajuka Beelzebub. They could all sense this new God of Destruction's presence in the castle, yet they weren't intimidating by it by the least. This new God's power is less than the previous God, Bilxor. This power was roughly on par with four Satan-class Devils. They could also sense four more power levels, but they had at least an Ultimate-Class Devil power.

Little did they know Frostbite is concealing his true power completely unlike the other four…

There were two knocks on the large door.

"Come," Sirzechs said to the person knocking on the door. The door then slowly opened showing a group of black silhouettes in the white light background. The white background faded away and it revealed the real forms of the group. One was a robot, a tall light purple skinned thing with antennas, a horned humanoid beast and something in a floating pod. There was only one who they recognized – Ruma, the God of Destruction's attendant.

"God of Destruction, I bed you welcome to the Underworld," Sirzechs was the first one to greet the new God as he stood up from his chair.

With a grin, Frostbite greeted the Satans back. "Greetings Satans…we need to have a little chat."

 **Chapter 3 is done and I'm keeping the Pima x Asia pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucifer Castle, Satan Meeting room**

"Good afternoon Satans, I hope you're doing well." Ruma began the meeting between the God of Destruction and the four Satans.

"Greetings Satans… We need to have a little chat," Frostbite greeted the four Satans with a grin on his face, which unsettled them, despite knowing this new God of Destruction greeting them is much weaker than all four combined. "Allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Frostbite, your new God of Destruction and let me make one thing clear: If you provoke me by any means necessary, I won't hesitate to dish out the proper judgment to see to it that the punished is dealt with." He finished getting awkward stares from the four Satans. Yet one of them, Serafall Leviathan, started to blush at his heroic statement with pink hearts in her eyes.

"Ahh~" Serafall dragged her words in admiration with her hands on her cheeks. "Mr. Hero, you're so gallant," she seemed to be daydreaming at the moment. The other Satans quickly looked at her with panic, thinking that her childish behavior and calling the new God of Destruction would be deemed disrespectful.

"Lord Frostbite, please forgive Serafall-chan," Sirzechs apologized redirecting his attention to Frostbite. "Serafall has a tendency to daydream and think nothing but magical girl shows, and childhood heroes even in front of important people. I hope she didn't offend you"

Frostbite raised his right hand with a gentle smile, "No, not at all. Being a leader is stressful, so it's okay to have our own leisure to take our minds off the job and relax." He lowered his hand receiving sighs of relief from Sirzechs.

"Thank you, Lord Frostbite," Sirzechs sat down being grateful to Frostbite for being understanding of the situation. "Allow us four now to introduce ourselves. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, former heir to the House of Gremory."

Sirzechs has long red hair, blue eyes and he wore something ceremonial to indicate he was some sort of Emperor. His boots were black, his pants and lower shirt was white with a few dark blue strips on it, while his upper chest was covered by the grey chest plate that was under the 4 winged shoulder pads of his mantle. The shoulder pads were grey like his chest plate, with gold accents. The cape that reached down to the ground was blue like the colour of Ruma's maid outfit.

 _'Gremory?'_ Frostbite thought. _'Could Sirzechs be related to Rias Gremory?'_

"My name is Ajuka Beelzebub, the creator of the Evil Pieces to resurrect alive and deceased beings," Ajuka introduced himself next.

This young man has light blue eyes with green hair that is slicked back. He wears what seems to be a lighter variant of the Satan outfit that Sirzechs has. There is no sigh of armour on it, only showing a teal robe skirt, a light purple shirt that is covered by a green mantle.

"My name is Falbium Asmodeus. I run the military affairs in the Underworld." Falbium followed with his introduction.

He was bald with a black goatee on his chin, while he wore the same attire at Ajuka. By the tone of his speech, he seemed to be the type to be lazy rather than active.

At that moment, Serafall had somewhat snapped out of her day dream and had followed on the conversation.

"What did you need, new God of Destruction?"

Or not…

"Serafall, we are currently introducing ourselves to Lord Frostbite. It's your turn now," Ajuka pointed out the current situation to Serafall as he looked at her. Serafall blinked a couple of times, realizing her failure to stay focused with the conversation with the new God, who awaited her to introduce herself.

"Sorry, Lord Frostbite," she stood up and bowed respectfully to make up for her disregard for the formal meeting. She raised her body up from her 90 degree bow of apology to a 45 degree bow of greet. "My name is Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Magic Girl Sera," she said as she rose placing her fingers in a V shape to her eyes, giving off a presentation she is something magical, cute and cool.

The four Satans had now introduced themselves to Frostbite, and it was time for him to introduce his followers behind him.

"It's a pleasure to meet the esteemed leaders of the Devil faction. It's time to introduce my high regarded elite team," Frostbite gestured his hand to the right, mentioning the group visible from behind the levitating pod. "Thirith, Iaas," he then brought his right arm in the pod as he gestured to the left with the others. "Taino and Ukatz," he brought back his arm into the pod. "I do have one more member, but he's on recon duty of Kuoh on Earth. I can assume you already know Ruma, my attendant?"

The Satans nodded, being familiar with who Ruma is.

"As I was saying earlier, I trust that none of you, or anyone else should provoke me by defying me. Otherwise I have to destroy the entire Underworld, including you four."

Mocking laughs ensued from the bald Falbium. They were loud and slower than the average one. This ticked off Frostbite to some degree, but not to any degree that warrants a quick death for the bald Satan. The other three looked at Falbium with a hunt of fear, a warning that Frostbite gave them about not provoking him by any means necessary. The three Satans looked back to Frostbite and when they gazed their worried expressions upon the new God, he was annoyed with squinting eyes, pointing directly at Falbium.

"Destroy us, you say? Don't waste our time with your feeble threats, _boy._ If you think you can beat Sirzechs and Ajuka, two of the renowned Super Devils in history with your current power, you must be as arrogant as that Riser chap," his insult added as a double-insult to Frostbite. For one, he belittled him saying his power can't outdo two of the Satan's real power, which he could do easily. Then calling him more arrogant than someone he doesn't know, who seems to be the most arrogant person Falbium knows.

"Falbium!" Sirzechs shouted at the Satan for his disrespect.

It was a good thing Frostbite lowered his presence to match a Satan-class Devil before appearing before the four Satans. Because this is a good opportunity to shut this lard up by showing the true power Frostbite can unleash.

 **Music Play – The Ruthless Frieza (Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F')**

"Oh, really?" Frostbite asked in a bad mood, before slowly unveiling his hidden power to the Satans. It grew higher and higher, making the four Satans widened their eyes in disbelief and sweat in anxiety of the revealed power. The roof started to make rattling sounds, candles in the room started to levitate of their stands, the castle starting to shake lightly, then faster before spreading to a much larger radius. The earthquake spread out from the Lucifer Castle to the city streets on the Lucifer domain.

The Devil civilians gasped in shock as they looked at the ground in fear and wobbled side to side like jelly. Dark clouds started to gather everywhere in the sky above the Underworld, accompanied by lightning and thunder. As the tremor spread further away from the Lucifer domain to other domains belonging to the Satans, so did the power range which could be sensed by people far away. It even was sensed from the Heavens themselves.

 **Z**

 **Heaven, Archangel Michael's Office**

"Michael-sama!" Sister Gabriel exclaimed to her brother with immense fear. She couldn't stop her body from shaking with sweat running down her face. This power…it is greater than anything she has ever sensed before.

Michael stood up from his seat at his desk worried, "Merciful lord…" he said slowly showing the same expression and feeling as her sister. "May your divine guidance protect us all…" Michael prayed for everyone's safety and hope this power isn't a foe.

 **Z**

 **Underworld, Azazel's Home**

"Holy shit…" he muttered to himself looking away from his computer with perverted images of women on it. "Just what the hell is that?!" He could felt the tremors in the ground, saw the light flashes through the window and heard the thunder through his headphones. "No doubt Vali will notice this," he added.

 **Z**

 **Music End**

 **Underworld, Lucifer Castle**

The four Satans remained speechless with awe and terror as the earthquake and the storm outside finally died down, bringing back the calm to their world. Frostbite had ceased powering up and showing the true potential of his power that Falbium insulted. It felt good to put a cork in their mouths and watch their nervous expressions. Only if Frostbite could bask in it more…

"You were saying?" He giggled victoriously before putting up a two finger sign with his let hand. "I have two more transformation states in my arsenal after this current form that increases that power you just witnessed, exponentially." This made the Satans horrified even more. "In case you've forgotten, allow me to make it clear again. Stay on my good side and you'll be safe," Frostbite smiled gently. "If you excuse me Satans, I have two more leaders to meet. Good day," Frostbite turned his hover vehicle around and left the Satans alone, with the Taino Force and Ruma in tow.

Frostbite and the rest were now out of the sights of the Satans, leaving them to grasp the full power Frostbite yet has to unfold.

"…That power…it's enough to destroy Earth, Heaven and the Underworld ten thousand times over!" Serafall was the first one to speak.

"No… Even more than that… Half of the universe could be destroyed with that power alone…" Sirzechs corrected the female Satan. "No matter what, we must…no…we all must, Heaven and Hell try to remain on Lord Frostbite's good side at all times. Send a notice throughout the Underworld. No one and I mean NO ONE is to provoke Lord Frostbite!"

 **Z**

 **Lucifer Castle, Hallway**

The Taino Force and Ruma had just witnessed the performance of Frostbite in front of the Satans. They were speechless too.

"Umm, Lord Frostbite, you do realize you might have traumatized those poor Satans," Taino started off with an innocent tone.

"Of course I do, but that was a show of force that I couldn't use on the Underworld, or on anyone innocent. Sure, I might have an immense power at my disposal, but I wouldn't use it for my own gains. I'm neither a villain nor a hero, I am a God whose job it is to ensure the Devils and Angels play nice. Then again, that show of force could have been sensed from Heaven so they'd get the message loud and clear." Frostbite added thinking that the Angels in Heaven could have sensed his immense power earlier and would now be more careful in the future. There was only one way to find out.

Go to Heaven.

"But still Lord Frostbite; was it _that_ necessary to power up as well?" Ukatz asked next acting like a scolding parent.

"I haven't sensed a power level which exceeds my own yet, so that power up would most likely be the only time I got to do it," Frostbite replied. "Ruma, once we're outside please teleport us to Heaven," Frostbite ordered nicely.

"Very well, Lord Frostbite."

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Outside Abandoned School Building**

"The abandoned school building at 4pm," muttered Pima standing outside of outdated 2-story building just across from the Kuoh Academy. It was actually a 3-story building, but the third floor was used as the clock tower in the middle of the roof, with the four clocks on it aiming at different directions.

To kill some time before Pima visited Rias in this abandoned house, he ventured to the parts of town he visited with Asia to paste the scenery into the back of his head. Of course he also went to unknown parts as well for more familiarity with the place. However, since he does not have this world's currency his stomach grumbled every so often, getting close to the time to meet Rias.

With a sigh of calm, Pima placed his hand on the left vertical door handle and pushed the creaking wooden door open, observing the interior as the door opened wider. The floors, walls and the stairs were all wooden planks, like a cottage in the snowy Alps. Pima took a foot step in and it was very noticeable that the wooden floor was properly maintained, hence no creaking sound like an antic. Pima took a few more steps in to the abandoned building and closed the door behind him shut.

Pima looked to the left, spotting a door at the far end of the corridor with yellow tapes over it saying 'No Entry. Stay Out'. Pima gave off a hum wondering what could be so dangerous in there that would warrant the yellow tape over it. Ignoring it for now, Pima looked to the right and saw a few doors against the wall, probably leading to the toilet facilities.

Knowing there was only way to go, he proceeded to the stairs and took his first step up them. Like the floor, the stairs were probably maintained. Whoever is here really cares about this place. Pima waked up the dozen stairs before turning around to see a dozen more steps to the second floor. He walked up them too and once he stood on the second floor, he turned to the right, aiming his stare at the door at the end of the hallway. He could sense five presences through that door. Rias must be one of those five, with that white haired girl and blond by who greeted Pima with Rias.

Breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth, he walked up to the door and stopped before it, knocking on the door.

"Ah good, that must be him. Right on time," a female voice was heard from the opposite side of the door. It was muffled, but Pima could take an easy guess it was Rias.

"Who's he?" A male voice was heard as well.

Footsteps approached the other side of the door, and it opened to a school girl with a long dark blue ponytail that reached nearly to the ground tied in an orange ribbon and dark purple eyes. She was gorgeous.

"You must be Pima," the girl started sweetly.

"Uh, yeah," Pima nodded blushing a bit from the beauty of this girl.

"Come in Pima," said Rias as she saw Pima take a few footsteps in to the old styled room. There was two Victorian style couches in the middle and a table with three candles on a stand on it in between them. Just behind them was a desk with Rias behind it, who now stood up to greet the Saiyan.

"Whoa…this guy's jacked!" The brunette boy said in awe looking at his sleeveless arms. He then cried to himself, "I wish I could have those!"

Pima noticed this boy's plea, and when he found out he was the same boy who he watched die from that girl in the bondage, he smiled gently. "It's a good thing to see you alive, man." Issei snapped out of his tears and looked confused at Pima.

"Do I know you?" Issei asked more confused.

"Now that you're here, I can get started. Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Pima," Rias welcomed the Saiyan as Issei and Pima looked at Rias. "As you already know, Koneko, Kiba and I are Devils. But there are more in the school. Akeno and the newly addition Issei are Devils too." Pima nodded for Rias to go on, indicating he understands. "But I didn't ask you to come here so that you can know all about us without information about _you_. Now that we have a lot of private time without Human ears listening in, you can tell us everything about you." Rias seemed to be demanding in knowing more about Pima.

Rias sat back down on her chair lending Pima her ears. Koneko and Akeno sat on the left couch while Kiba and Issei sat on the opposite couch. It felt like Pima was before a jury, being testified of a crime he committed.

Pima's stomach started to growl. It was loud enough it could be heard by everyone. Akeno, Rias and Kiba giggled while Issei and Koneko remained silent and unamused. "Umm, before I start you wouldn't have some food to spare, would you?" Pima giggled scratching the back of his head with Goku's cheeky grin.

"Akeno, would you kindly?" Rias asked as she turned to Akeno who stood up and bowed, before walking around the couch to the kitchen on the right wall.

 **Z**

 **5 Minutes Later**

Pima sat on the same couch between Kiba and Issei as he had a cup of tea, and a slice of cake in front of him who happily drank and ate it. "Thank you Akeno. That was one of the best things I've had!" Pima exclaimed in joy.

Akeno smiled with joy placing her right hand on her cheek while holding the silver tray in her other hand. "My, thank you very much." Akeno thanked heading back into the kitchen to return the silver plate, then coming back to the couch to listen to Pima's story.

"Now that you've slayed your belly, can you tell us now?" Rias was persistent to know who he was ever since she met him last night.

After Pima scoffed down the last of the cake, and wiped his mouth covered in icing with a napkin. "Okay," Pima nodded before getting back up and walking to in front of the table to be in view of all 5 members. He placed his left hand on his chin with his right hand on his hip. "Where to start…" he muttered.

"Take your time," Rias calmly said resting her head on her hand, leaning in.

Knowing where to start off with, he raised his head and looked at Rias. "Are you aware of several universes labeled 1-13?"

"Ok course," Rias replied. "It's something that we learnt growing up in the Underworld." Good. She knew about the different universes, so it'll be easier to explain things.

"Wait…there are more universes like ours?" Issei asked looking to Rias. Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were in the same boat as Issei, unaware of different universes.

"Yes, that's right," she nodded. "Each universe has two mighty Gods of their own, one of Creation and the other Destruction."

"One creates, and the other destroys?"

"Exactly. We are unfortunate to have both God of Creation and Destruction in our Universe, 13, present. The God of Creation and the God of Destruction is like light and darkness, both work together to keep the world in balance. One creates planets, the other destroys planets. Because of this Earth was under constant threat of being destroyed at any time soon."

"N-no way…" Issei said fearingly with bulging eyes. The others were feared too, just hearing of these Gods now.

"What do you mean by ' _was'_ , Rias?" Kiba leaned towards Rias.

"Bilxor, the former God of Destruction was slain one week ago, so we are safe for the time being."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that," Pima interjected getting gasps from the Devils. "The previous God might have passed away, but a new one has taken its place."

"So that means-" Rias said horrifically.

"Yes," Pima nodded. "There is a new God on the throne, and his name is Lord Frostbite."


	5. Chapter 5

**Raygha Raikouga – Good things come to people who wait. Besides this story is still in the starting stages so fights won't happen off the bat xD**

 **Guest – I already have a returning villain planned for after the Riser arc.**

 **Guest – I know Zeno exists but I didn't have him in mind when I wrote the Prologue. As with how Frostbite gets chosen as a God, it was put into a vote from the other Gods of the universes during a meeting. Learn to read the chapter before you comment.**

 **Guest – Someone else.**

 **Z**

 **Occult Research Club Room**

"There is a new God on the throne, and his name is Lord Frostbite," Pima struck the bad news to the Devils of the ORC, who all felt nothing but fear and an incoming demise. They were all shaken up, unable to retain their composure. Lucky for them, Rias managed to regain it first sometime after.

"Wait, how do you know there is a new God, _if_ there is one to be precise," Rias countered as she stood up, giving Pima a glare and a frown. Her face looked like the one to confront a liar. The others broke out of their fear too hearing the wise words from their President.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself to you all, since my story was rudely taken over by you," he shot the same glare back at Rias. She felt at fault for being so rude. "My name is Pima, and I am one of the five that serve Lord Frostbite as his elite team."

The group remained unaffected, still taking Pima for a liar.

"That's a load of crap!" Issei retorted. "Where's your proof dude?!"

"Shortly before I was teleported to Earth to begin my recon duty, Lord Frostbite said he was heading to the Underworld to greet the Satans. I'm sure he would be done by now, so if you want proof then make contact with your leaders and then judge if I am telling the truth, or being a liar as you think."

"Fine," Rias said with a temper. "I'll contact my brother." She sat back down and crated a small red circle on her desk. Assumingly the Devil's way of using a phone. Soon after, a small hologram or thought projection appeared from the red circle. This person was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, the Satan who had calmed down from something stressful.

"Rias…you called me all of a sudden. What's wrong?" Sirzechs asked looking at his sister.

"Big brother…I mean, Lord Lucifer."

 _'Rias is the sister to Lucifer?'_ Both Issei and Pima thought to themselves.

"I have a boy here called Pima who says there is a new God of Destruction, and he came to greet you not too long ago. Is this right?" Rias asked, now looking at her brother who lowered his head silently, looking traumatic. Judging by his look, he was saying yes. "Lord Lucifer…" Rias repeated his title name again with more panic to it.

"…That is…correct," he slowly informed Rias. "Lord Frostbite, came to the Underworld. He appeared to be a normal and peaceful God, but when Falbium-san got under his skin, things got horrendous. He revealed his unattainable God-like power that shook the entire Underworld. His power…is enough to destroy the Underworld, Earth and Heaven more than ten thousand times over…"

At that moment, the calm air around the came crashing down suddenly as it turned to true terror. The ORC's eyes were already popping out of their sockets. Their opened mouths bigger than a clown's nightmarish grin. Their sweats of anxiety dropped down their faces endlessly. Their bodies shaken to a point they couldn't regain control of themselves.

"Due to Lord Frostbite's power, a dire warning has now been spread throughout the Underworld to both Devil and Fallen Angel factions not to provoke Lord Frostbite under any circumstances… Or else the risk of an unrecoverable and severe strike to the Devils and Fallen Angels will be dealt."

Sirzechs turned around from his sister, looked past the worried ORC members and looked at the man standing in front of them without an expression visible on his face. "You must be Pima, the last member of Lord Frostbite's elite team who was sent to recon Kuoh. I hope my sister or any of my sister's servants has disrespected you in any way."

The ORC blinked a few times, still worried, that Pima was telling them the truth. He does serve under the new God. That means one wrong move and he would report back to Lord Frostbite and…they would know the rest.

Destruction.

But it was then they realized something. Issei might have already offended Pima and may have chosen to report to the new God after he's done here to Lord Frostbite. They needed to get on his good side no matter what.

"It's cool." Pima replied relaxing the OCR a bit, but not enough to relief them of all their stress. "One of her peerage members might have been annoying, but it's not a big deal to fuss over." He said waving his hands back and forth to the Satan.

"Thank you," Sirzechs bowed. "While we're on the topic, do you mind if I ask you why you were sent to Kuoh on recon duty?"

"Lord Frostbite requested that I travel to Kuoh, where the sisters of the Satans lived and I could get new information and current status regarding the Angel/Devil war to send to Lord Frostbite. As well as observe how the Devils blend into Human society," he informed the Satan who felt at ease knowing Pima's reason to visit Kuoh was for peaceful intentions.

 _'That's a relief,'_ Sirzechs mentally sighed heavily. He turned back to his red haired sister, "Please take care of any of Pima's needs while he's in Kuoh, Rias," he kindly told Rias with a more joyful tone compared to his regretful tone when he told Rias of the new God.

"As you wish, Lord Lucifer," Rias lowered her head in respect. Then Sirzechs disappeared from her table long with the red magic circle.

"So Pima," Rias began with a more clam tone, yet was still feeling unnerved with Pima around. "If you need a place to sleep, you're more than welcome to sleep here at the OCR on your recon duties." She offered. She tried to keep her fearful expression at bay when she talked to the Saiyan, but Pima could easily detect this fear and wanted to calm everyone in the room down by telling them the real nature of Frostbite and himself.

"There's no need to panic, Rias," Pima giggled taking the club by surprise. "The things you and Sirzechs talked about were not accurate. Lord Frostbite is actually a kind and protective God. He might possess an immense power, but he could never steep to such a level to destroy an entire world just because he was disrespected by one of its inhabitants. He only uses his power to vanquish enemies who seek to cause problems for innocent people. The same can be said about me as well. I hold high power, but not as near Lord Frostbite has, and would never use it to harm good people." He assured the Devils who all gave a giant sigh. It seemed they were all now on good and mutual terms with Pima.

"That's a relief to hear, Pima," Rias's fear vanished and it expressed happiness. "It might be too soon for this, but how would you like to join the ORC?" She asked with a smile at the head-tilted Saiyan.

"WHA!?" Issei exclaimed with shock. The ORC had enough boys; despite there were two at the moment. If anymore boys joined he would have a lower chance of being around the most popular girls in school alone.

"While you won't be a member of my Devil peerage, you can still join our school's club and teach here at this school. My father is the Administer of this school so getting you a job here won't be a problem. Besides, this can be a great opportunity to learn how Devils co-exist with Humans and work, and get information regarding the war as soon as we hear about it."

Pima placed his hand on his chin and gave it a thought. It was tempting…very tempting. He could keep an eye on these Devils as well as get a noble job, unlike the two Pure-Blood Saiyans back in Universe 7. However, Pima could say yes right now and kick things into motion, but he was a member of Frostbite's elite team first. Being a teacher would conflict with his duty as an elite team.

"Rias, that is very tempting, however I ask for you to wait for my answer from Lord Frostbite. I am an elite team member first before anything else and I want to ensure Lord Frostbite is alright with me living the life of a Human."

"Of course you can- Human?" Rias noticed he said Human instead of a normal life.

"I forgot to mention this…" Pima scratched the back of his head with a cheeky grin. "Lord Frostbite and his elite team are all aliens from Universe 7, hehe."

"ALIENS?!" They all gasped with shock.

"Especially you?" Rias asked next in the same shock.

"Of course I am, except for one member who's a robot…"

3

2

1

"EH?!"

 **Z**

 **Sixth Heaven, Heaven**

"Michael, Gabriel said in shock to her brother who sat by a large desk. "That power…it's in Heaven!" She cried fearfully.

"Yes, I can feel it too," Michael responded with a nod. He felt the same was as his sister, fearful and nervous about this sudden appearance. This power came from the Underworld and it had shown itself in Heaven's house. "I pray this power is not here on aggressive intentions." He said to himself.

That was a high chance of it happening, since this power came from the Underworld and has come straight to Heaven. It could mean the Devils have hidden a strong Devil such as this the entire time and now has unleashed it upon them, ending the war once and for all.

"Sent the low-ranked Angels to confirm this power's aims and we shall proceed from there." He said to Gabriel. She was surprised Michael was so composed during this anxious time.

"I shall send a squad of low-ranked Angels to confront this unknown power," she bowed to the Archangel before walking away out of the large room and sending a squad of Angels to encounter this friend or foe.

When Gabriel left Michael alone in his room, a magic circle the size of a chair appeared in front of Michael on the desk as it slowly created a magic screen showing the First Heaven, where he would be able to see and hear what was going on. The camera showed zoomed onto the travelling group.

 **Z**

 **First Heaven**

"This must be Heaven…" Frostbite commented to himself as he wondered his blue eyes around the large town they were in. Below them were white clouds which acted as the floor and far above them, roughly cloud distance on Earth, was a bright white ceiling. In the distance of the town around the spaced centre, an elevator was seen that led up to the upper floor. In short, Heaven was modeled after a seven floor mall. "It's not as I first pictured it." He finished.

"Lord Frostbite, we are currently in First Heaven, where the low-ranked Angels and Brave Saints reside. This is where Heaven's first line of defense comes in." Ruma informed Frostbite as they continued to walk down the long street with no buildings in front of them, only to their left and right.

Just then, the group noticed the white winged occupants in the streets and through the windows of passing buildings of Heaven giving them confused stares.

"It's no surprise to get these confused stares," commented Iaas also observing the confused Angels.

"We're aliens," Ukatz simply said back to his Arcosian teammate without a single smile. "It doesn't need to take a rocket scientist to figure out that we're strangers to them or this world."

"Thank you for your invaluable insight, alien with purple-skin," Thirith retorted with a smear comment.

"Why you little-!"

"Ukatz! Thirith! Stop your banter!" Frostbite retorted looking the Namekian and robot. "You're supposed to be members of an elite team, not children." He scolded the Namekian and robot who then regretted being in an argument in front of Lord Frostbite.

"Sorry, Lord Frostbite," they both apologized at the same time while keeping their walking and floating speed.

A minute of walking later they finally reached the centre of the First Heaven and were 150 metres away from the elevator, when they were confronted by a group of five armoured knights with halos over them, a pair of white feathered wings on their backs and white shroud around their armour.

"Halt!" The centre one demanded. "Who are you and what is your business in Heaven?"

"Allow me to inform you in his place," Ruma said stepping forward to the group of spear armed Angels and gesturing to Frostbite in his hover vehicle. "This is the new God of Destruction, Lord Frostbite and he is here on a personal matter to introduce himself to the leader of the Angels." She replied, making the five guards shiver with shock.

 _'It's Ruma…the God of Destruction's attendant…'_ One guard thought.

"My Lord…" One of the guards jittered as he lowered down to one knee and bowed with his hand over his head in deep respect and honour. The other guards followed this guard so all five guards were kneeling down. "It is a great privilege to be in your presence, My Lord."

 **Z**

 **Sixth Heaven**

"The God of Destruction…!?" Michael said to himself overhearing the conversation between the guards and the new group. He still felt the anxiety surrounding him. His sister, Gabriel came back through the door to be around his brother.

"Do we know who they are yet?" She asked walking to the side of Michael's desk since she could only see a white magic circle that blocked her from her brother. When she saw his staggered face, her face copied his and she ran over to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder pad of his armour. "Michael!" She tried to get him out of his daze. He didn't answer. She looked to her left and through the screen, she saw the five guards she sent to investigate this immense power in their domain, were kneeling down before the newcomers. "What's going on down there?" She asked.

"The new…God of Destruction…" Gabriel muttered in fear.

 **Z**

 **First Heaven**

"The honour is all mine," Frostbite waved off the respectful greeting with a genuine smile living up to the standards of a benevolent entity. "If you don't mind, I'd like to pass so that I can greet the leader of the Angels."

 **Z**

 **Sith Heaven**

"The God of Destruction wants to greet you…?" Gabriel looked at Michael, who looked more stunned and speechless.

"T-this is most…unexpected…" Michael muttered to himself.

 **Z**

 **First Heaven**

"O-of course..." The guards stood aside. "Michael is in the Sixth Heaven," one of the guards said.

"This leader is Michael, and he's on the Sixth Heaven?" Frostbite asked to himself lifting his tail up and down, hitting the metal on the side of the hover vehicle. "You have my thanks." He thanked the guards to the side, as he moved toward the elevator with the Taino Force behind him.

When he group got into the see-through cylindrical elevator and stood on the white magic circle, nothing happened.

"How do we…?" Frostbite asked Ruma.

"I forgot to mention this, Lord Frostbite. Only Angels can operate this elevator by using their holy energy. It's like a defense mechanism to prevent non-Angels, especially Fallen Angels to get access to different floors."

"What about those with the ability to teleport?" Iaas asked.

"Heaven's floors possess an anti-magic teleport field, preventing any Devil or Fallen Angel to teleport in to use as an alternative way to get to the higher floors."

"So we're not allowed up, huh?" Frostbite replied looking up into the hole to the second floor. "I'm sure they can make an expectation for Frostbite the Destroyer. Grab a hold of me everyone." Everyone grabbed onto Frostbite's hover vehicle as they all watched Frostbite put his two fingers on his bone head at the front.

"You're using Instant Transmission to get to Michael?" Taino asked up at him, who turned to her and nodded unemotionally. Taino felt excited. This was the first time she was about to experience an Instant Transmission technique. Frostbite turned his head back to the front, and sent them all to Sixth Heaven, where the leader of the Angels was.

The Angelic citizens and the guards had shocked faces on them witnessing the disappearance of the group in the elevator.

 **Z**

 **Sixth Heaven**

Frostbite and his followers reappeared in a room with invisible walls which you can see white clouds through them. Below them were clouds as well. They look like they were the floor of the room. Behind them was a large double sided white door with gold handles on them. To their front was a desk with a white magic circle floating above it, blocking whatever was behind the desk.

Frostbite and the Taino Force could sense the two power signatures behind the magic circle and wondered if they were trying to hide from Lord Frostbite or it was a coincidence.

"Excuse me," Frostbite said to the two behind the magic circle. Silence pursued for a short moment when a gorgeous woman in her late 30's with curly blond hair. She wore a white robe from her feet to her upper chest. "Might you be Michael, or is the other one hiding from me Michael?" Frostbite asked.

The girl remained silent, clueless what to say to the immense power wielding God. Frostbite was getting a little impatient from her silence.

Before his impatient attitude came forth, the magic circle blocking them from the area behind the desk was dispersed and appeared a man with long blond hair, blue eyes and a face that always looked saddened no matter if he looked happy or angry. Above him sat a halo, just like anyone everyone else Frostbite had passed on his way here.

"My name is Michael," he stood up revealing his wear. It was red robed bottom and top, with a triangle shaped white slab on the bottom part at the front, which has a golden cross sewed into it. Above his robes was a gold pauldron over his shoulders like Piccolo's cape. He like the Satan Sirzechs, had a cape going down to the ground from it, but this time it was light orange with gold accents.

He then gestured over to his sister. "This is my sister, Gabriel." He stopped gesturing to his sister and looked directly at the eyes of the unknown being in the levitating pod, putting up a brave front. "What is your name, My Lord?"

"Straight to the point, just how I like conversations. My name is Frostbite and I've come here from Universe 7 along with my elite team to fill in the position of the new God of Destruction. It is a pleasure to meet the leader of the Angels. I've already mentioned the Satans this, I'd prefer to keep a friendly connection between the Angels and Devils and myself.

He turned out to be a friendly God than they expected.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lord Frostbite." Michael lowered his head as he smiled; despite looking sad with that face of his. He raised his head, "Judging by the immense power we sensed from the Underworld, it belonged to you?" Frostbite nodded with a smirk of superiority. They did sense it from Heaven after all. "That's good to know," Michael said after he sighed. "We were afraid this power might have belonged to the Devils, and have sent it here to Heaven to eradicate all of us."

"You don't need to worry about Lord Frostbite being an enemy of Heaven, Michael." Taino started with a playful smile, one that would ease the nerves of a stressed person. "Lord Frostbite might possess an ungodly amount of power; he won't use it for his own personal vendettas against innocent people. As long as there is one enemy standing, Lord Frostbite will always raise a sword to them and ensure that peace always triumphs!" She finished raising a fist pump in the air with stars in her eyes. It was creepy how she's acting like the Leviathan Satan.

"Yes…thank you for that heroic statement," Frostbite said sweat dropping.

"Excuse me; you said earlier you were from Universe 7?" Gabriel asked with interest, arching an eyebrow.

"That's right," Iaas said on behalf of the group. "Lord Frostbite and we, his elite team, the Taino Force, are all aliens from different planets. Except one of us who is a robot as you can see." He gestured his head to the obvious robot comrade to his right. "We have an Earth just like this universe has, and aliens and such coexist with Humans."

"Aliens coexist with humans?" Michael repeated tilting his head.

"Well I wouldn't call them aliens apart from the Saiyans, Namekians and Majin Buu residing there. A mix of humanoid animals like pandas, dogs and bears live openly with them without being a nuisance or a new shock. It's like they're used to living with them." Ukatz said next, getting the interest of both Michael and Gabriel. The wanted to know more about their universe as it might help with future study.

"Please, you do have to tell me more about your universe." Michael said with a pleasant tone.

"As much as I would like to talk to you all day about our universe, Michael-san, we must be going." Frostbite said upsetting Michael and Gabriel. "I have one more leader to visit and hopefully I can search this universe for a worthy fighter. I've been aching for a fight all day."

"It is a shame you must leave so soon, Lord Frostbite. We hope to have you visit Heaven again," Michael bowed once more with a final respect for Frostbite for the day.

Frostbite nodded in agreement with a smile. "In exchange for telling you about our universe, you must tell me more about this Brave Saints system Ruma mentioned yesterday. See you later, Michael and Gabriel." Frostbite and the rest waved as Ruma prepared one of her last teleports for the day.

Next stop, Underworld again. But this time in the Fallen Angel territory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Underworld, Azazel's Mansion**

In the middle of the Fallen Angel territory of the Underworld, two knocks on a wide and brown double sided wooden door was struck. Frostbite and co. were standing outside of a large and refurnished three-story haunted manor, waiting for an answer from the inside. Behind them was a large garden with a crossway concrete path with a water fountain in the middle with a statue of a gargoyle on it. It was definitely giving off a vibe this place used to be a haunted house with a family of ghosts living in it.

"I'm so glad this is my last stop for my leader tour," Frostbite said to himself in relief. Travelling and talking to different leaders was tiresome although all Frostbite had to do was talk. His hover vehicle did his walking for him and Ruma managed the teleport from Planet Frostbite to the Underworld and Heaven.

"You and me, Lord Frostbite," Iaas replied feeling the same way as the God he serves. "When we get back I could go for a nice glass of wine and a bucket of crabs."

"I'm glad I'm not the only thinking about that," Frostbite giggled cheerfully. "I wonder how Pima is coming along with his mission on Earth. He hasn't been in touch ever since we left Planet Frostbite. I sure do hope he hasn't found a lady-friend and forgot about the mission." He finished becoming grumpy a little.

"I doubt he's doing that," Ukatz said without a smile. "He's probably shoving his face with an entrée of meat and noodles." He joked keeping his blank expression. "I wouldn't be surprised if he came back with a large belly."

"Don't all Saiyans do that?" Taino joked with a slight giggle joining in on the fun with her comrades.

After their fun, the house door opened and what was seen next was man in his 20's with black hair with a gold fringe at the front and a black goatee. He wore a light brown Kimono. He leant against the door with his right arm while holding a small glass of scotch and ice with the other hand.

"You must be the God of Destruction everyone is fussing about," he said. "Please, come in." He invited as he leant away from the door and walked into his house with Frostbite and co. coming in.

The main corridor was large with a spiral staircase at the end of the hall. To the left and right of this grey walled room were sitting rooms. The right one looked like to be a large dining hall and to the left was a lounge room. In this lounge room was two black leather couches with a square brown table between them. Just behind the couches and table was a unlit fireplace. The lower floor definitely resembled a haunted house.

"Come, have a seat and make yourselves at home." The man offered. Frostbite chose to accept what seemed to be the host's offer, and flew out of his hover vehicle and landed on the wooden floor. Frostbite then walked over to the closest couch over the rug and sat down on the couch. His followers then walked behind the couch with Ukatz pushing the levitating pod with them, to make sure it wasn't left unattended.

The man walked over to his liquor cabinet and opened the cupboard. "Can I offer you a drink?" He asked looking back at Frostbite.

"No thanks," Frostbite said holding his hand up.

The man closed the liquor cabinet cupboard and walked over to the other couch opposite Frostbite and sat down. He rested his left hand on the back of the couch with his scotch in his right hand. "So. What do I owe this honour?" He asked taking a sip of his scotch. He was acting carefree and normal, like Frostbite was another one of his casual guests.

"Before we get started, it would be appreciated if you gave me your name first." Frostbite replied without sounding offended by this carefree man.

"Woops, you're right. My name is Azazel, the Governor to the Fallen Angels. It's an honour to be in your presence, God of Destruction," he held his scotch up high, toasting to the first greeting of the new God and the Governor to the Fallen Angels, before taking another sip of his alcohol.

' _Is this guy drunk_?' Frostbite thought to himself, beaming his tad annoyed squinting eyes. He turned his head around to Ruma behind the couch. "Anyway, my name is Frostbite and to be honest, I'm surprised you're not sharing the first-time experience meeting the new and powerful God of Destruction as the Satans and Archangel had," Frostbite commented watching Azazel look back up from the table with a questioning look. "The Satan and the Archangel were, how should I put it…awed when they first met me after my show of power to the Underworld."

"Ah, so it was you who caused that tremor in the Underworld. You have my undying respect, no doubt. But…there is _one_ person who might have to see your power for himself to respect you."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Frostbite raised an eyebrow.

"Vali Lucifer," Azazel answered with lowered eyebrows and giving off a 'you should know him' Look. He was beginning to get serious now and abandoning his carefree nature. "He's here, in the house."

"Vali Lucifer? The same one who slayed the previous God and was donned the title, _Ultimate God Slayer_?" Ukatz asked and received a silent nod from Azazel.

"No offense, Lord Frostbite. But I think this is a good opportunity to leave the house while Vali hasn't noticed you yet. I don't want him to see you and decides he wants to kill the new God so soon," Azazel warned. This warning however, was not taken lightly by Frostbite or the Taino Force. They all saw it as an insult, to say Frostbite is a coward who runs way from a fight that he might not win.

"How dare you say that to Lord Frostbite!" Taino snapped in defense.

"Take it easy, Taino." Frostbite calmed the Majin down with his hand raised to the side and with his eyes closed. He quickly opened his eyes to give Azazel a cold stare. Even the stare sent chills up his spine. "I've been eager to fight against the proclaimed White Dragon Emperor as well as get some fighting in for the first time ever since travelling to this universe. Call him here, and let us see if Vali feels the same way. "

"If Lord Frostbite wishes it, so it shall be done," Azazel muttered before looking up to the ceiling

"Hey, Vali!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come down here for a second will you?" He finished and silence ensued for a short moment, before footsteps on the wood floor from above was heard. Azazel looked back at the group. "I looked after Vali ever since he ran away from his grandfather, the first ever Lucifer Satan some years ago. He's like a son to me, so would it be selfish of me to ask you to be merciful with him? If you show you can surpass him, he'll eventually warm up to you and probably ask you to be his teacher." He finished scratching the back of his head.

"As the God of Destruction, you have my word." Frostbite said, obtaining the gratitude from the Governor.

The footsteps against the wood floor from above got closer to the stair case, and soon the steps walked down the spiral staircase and they came from the main corridor into the lounge room. Stood there was an old teen dressed like a cool punk. He had dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He also has black shoes, black chaps over hi dark red pants, a dark green V-neck shirt under his high collared black jacket. The most noticeable feature was the silver chain that hung over the left side of his jeans.

"What do you want, Azazel," the boy asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Vali," Azazel gestured to Frostbite. "This is the new God of Destruction and he says he wants a fight with you." He finished with a little smirk.

When the boy now identified as Vali looked at Frostbite, he doubted he would be the new Universal God so soon after he slayed the last one. However the proof that Ruma, the God's attendant was there with him made no mistake. The being in light blue armour with white skin was the new God of Destruction.

Vali smirked happily. "I didn't expect to see a new God come to me too suddenly. You must have a death wish."

"I'm not the type to spout dialogue banter before a fight that I've been itching for a while now." Frostbite replied standing up from the couch and began to walk towards the silver haired male, meeting eye-to-eye with him. "So why don't we cut to the chase and get it over and done with?" Frostbite finished with an excited smile on his face.

"Heh, don't blame me if you die…" Vali countered with eyes filled with determination and cockiness.

 **Z**

 **Kuoh Streets, 4:40pm**

"We're here," Rias said to her group of Devils and to Pima, who she invited along to hunt a Stray Devil that had been reported to be in town at the local museum on the skirts of town. Before them was a large building right on top of a hill beyond the woods surrounding it.

"If you have a problem killing this Stray Devil, do you wish my assistance or should I sit back and see what a Stray Devil is capable of?" Pima suggested to Rias with his hands on his hips.

"I do appreciate your kind offer, but I would like it if you surveyed instead," Rias responded to Pima as she looked behind her to him. She looked back in front of her and began to walk towards the big building with her Devil peerage in tow. Pima gave a shrug and followed them.

 **Z**

 _Flashback_

 _Shortly after the silence when the ORC learned that Pima was an alien, a message was sent to the ORC sent by and Archduke via magic circle, notifying the ORC there was a Stray Devil nearby that was to be put down._

 _"Looks like that opportunity to observe Devils and their work has finally come, Pima." Rias said with a smile to the Saiyan. "There is a Stray Devil in town and we're the ones to kill it."_

 _"Stray Devil?" Pima asked raising an eyebrow on his tilted head._

 _"Stray Devils are Devils who go astray from their Masters and peerage to try to attain freedom," Kiba started. "When they go rogue they turn into horrible monsters, go crazy and kill humans. That's why a peerage nearby must exterminate it at all costs and as soon as possible to preserve peace and prevent loss of human life."_

 _"These jobs are simple and easy: find the Stray and kill it." Akeno added._

 _"But that does make it entirely easy as it sounds. The Stray Devil can vary from many potential dangers and powers. They can sometimes prove hard to kill." Rias finished._

 _Flashback End_

 **Z**

The large double sided door opened and revealed a complete dark and torn interior, like it was some post-shopping sale rush. Banners on the walls had been blown off and landed on the ground as it lay ripped and crushed. Rias and her peerage progressed inwards while Pima looked around the scenery by the door, noticing a new and close by life-force. It had crazy and evil scent around it.

"Pima, Issei. Are you aware of the game Chess?" Rias asked walking further in without stopping or looking back at Issei and Pima.

"Who doesn't?" Pima responded.

"Yeah, sure. But I suck at it." Issei also replied.

"Each peerage acts like a Chess set," Rias began to explain. "As the Master, I am the King. My Empress is the [Queen], the cavalier is the [Knight], my tank is the [Rook], the clergyman the [Bishop], and the foot soldier, the [Pawn]. Devils with titles and nobility grant the characteristics to each one of their servants."

"So each member has a unique trait that can act like a rock-paper-scissor game. While the [Rook] would be classed as a hard hitting and durable piece, yet slow for mobility and speed. The [Rook] could lose to a [Knight] who is more specialized in speed, mobility and hit-and-run tactics who can catch the [Rook] off-guard." Pima said, pleasing Rias.

"Exactly," Rias nodded. "You've done your homework on a Devils peerage haven't you?" She asked with a smile.

"Kiss-ass," Issei muttered under his breath feeling a tad jealous of Pima.

"I want the both of you to watch my Devils in action so you can see a demonstration of their abilities." Rias added.

"What could this wonderful scent be? Could it be sweet…or bitter?" a new feminine voice called out as it the mysterious figure came out from one of the pillars in front of the group and showed itself. While everyone kept their eyes on this figure's head, Issei looked at the naked body part because of his perverted nature.

This figure was tall and slim. The upper body is a human female part with light brown eyes and long black hair with two fringes on it, however below her waist was a fury body like a beast with four claws.

"Viser, you betrayed your master to fulfill your own selfish desires. Your sins are worth a thousand deaths." Rias proclaimed extending her right hand out. "In the name of the household Gremory, surrender now or meet your death!" She tried to act like a hero confronting a villain in a comic book.

"Just give it a rest you little slut," she fired back. "You've always been jealous of be because your bosom won't be as glorious and beautiful like these," she began to caress her own breasts while pulling out her tongue seductively.

Rias was beginning to get pissed off now. "This is your last time. Go back to your Master or face death!" Her tone was more demanding.

"Is this really the sanity Stray Devils have when they betray their master?" Pima asked himself looking up at the beast.

"I wouldn't call it sanity, dude. I would call it exhibitionism!" Issei replied to the Saiyan who stood next to him. He had a perverted face on him with a blush on his cheeks and steam clouds coming out of his nose.

While the two boys had bantered, Viser had kept massaging her breast around, and began to move her hands faster. When she stopped, red magic circles appeared on her nipples as it extended out like Pinocchio's nose. The magic circles spun around rapidly and several yellow beams came out of them, shooting them at the group of Devils and Saiyan.

The Devils at the front had to dodge out of the way from the beams; but Pima stood firmly and watched the beams come towards him.

"Pima!" Rias shouted in panic.

When the yellow beams came to Pima, he just swatted them away with his hand, and redirecting them to the ground to his sides before they turned into acid and melted the ground.

"Whoa man…that was totally badass," Issei muttered with excitement.

Rias was relieved Pima and Issei were okay, so it was time to retaliate. She turned back around to the front. "Kiba," she ordered and within a second he grasped his sword in his sheath and disappeared.

"He disappeared…" Issei commented.

"No, he's only moving fast." Rias replied to the awe struck brunette. "Kiba is my [Knight] and as Pima put it, his specialty is speed and mobility. His special weapon is his sword."

Kiba sliced off the beastly front claws of the Stray Devil as blood splatted everywhere. She was screaming in agonizing pain. Koneko, the white haired Devil stepped forward next without being feared.

"Koneko! Watch out!" Issei yelled.

"Don't worry, she's got this," Rias said watching the beasts belly opening up like a large vertical mouth with large, sharp teeth. Within a second's notice, she swallowed the girl whole. Mumbles was heard inside her stomach before he body mouth was ripped open when Koneko forced it to. "Koneko is my [Rook]. She has tough strength and durability to boot."

"Suck it," Koneko swung her hands around in the mouth and sent the Stray Devil flying towards the wall as she tore the teeth a part exited her mouth in the process.

"It's your turn, Akeno." Rias said to her [Queen].

"Oh my, is it my turn? I love this part of the game, ufufufu," Akeno joyfully said walking towards the grounded Stray with her left hand on her cheek.

"Akeno, finish her off please."

"I've got good news for you; you're not the only one who likes to play tough." Akeno said stopping in front of the injured Stray. She then raised her hands in the air while licking her lips and emitting a lighting aura around her hands.

"Akeno is my [Queen], she is a combination of all three pieces. She is simply the most powerful piece on the field after the King." The group watched lighting devour the Stray in a yellow glow of electricity. "Her magical dominance isn't the only thing that makes her dangerous. She's also into S&M." Rias finished watching her [Queen] enjoy tormenting the Stray to her heart's content.

After 10 seconds of a lighting show, Rias ordered Akeno to stop. "Aw, is it over already? I was hoping I could punish her for longer," Akeno said giggling like a sadist. Rias walked over to the wounded, electrified and groaning Stray Devil and stopped in front of her.

"Do you have any last words?" She asked.

"Go to hell…" The Stray spat back.

"As you wish," Rias brought her hand forward and conjured a red magic circle the size of herself. "Checkmate," she declared shooting out a red and black energy blast at the Stray Devil that enveloped her and sent her into little particles into nothingness. "We're done here," she turned around to her peerage and Pima. "Let's go home," she smiled.

"Yes, Buchou," they all replied at the same time, except for Issei and Pima.

"Well, what did you two think?" She asked Pima and Issei.

"To be frank, I was surprised to see these Evil Pieces attributes come into play, however no offense, they weren't that impressive. When you spent enough time around the beings I hang around with, this would seem like a beginner's level."

"So you hang out with guys super strong? Issei asked turning to Pima who nodded in confirmation.

"What about you Issei?" Rias asked her subordinate.

'Well, um, I thought it was awesome," he said pointing to himself with his finger in a way that would make him look like a dense idiot. "But I have to know, Buchou. What rank am I? Am I a [Knight] or [Rook] like that?"

"Nope, you're a [Pawn], a foot soldier," Rias replied. And shortly after she got the shocked expression from Issei that he's a [Pawn]. Issei didn't want to be a foot soldier because foot soldiers don't attract girls, the main objective of his harem dream. "Don't worry, [Pawns] have a special trait about them too that can make them equally as good as the other pieces. I'll explain more about it when we get back to the ORC."

"Rias, if you don't mind I'd like to split from you from here," Pima said wanting to leave the peerage to do more scouting over the town. As it was getting closer to night time, it would be a perfect time to do some supernatural business.

"Okay then Pima. We'll see you tomorrow," Rias bid farewell as did the others when Akeno prepared a magic circle under the peerage's feet and teleported them back to the ORC, leaving Pima in the museum alone.

"Geez, if I keep getting new information like this I might not be able to tell everything in the report back to Lord Frostbite." Pima said walking out of the museum into the sun-setting atmosphere. The right side of his head was a bit blinded by the setting sun, so it wasn't a big nuisance. When he had turned his head to the right to block the sun's rays, he could see far in the distance opposite town a church. "Asia said she was working at the local church," he muttered. "It wouldn't hurt to see her for a few minutes before I report to Lord Frostbite." He said to himself before flying over the city fast to make sure he wasn't seen by the humans in the streets.

 **Underworld Sky, Fallen Angel Territory**

"I've waited for this moment…" Vali muttered to himself with indescribable joy. He was floating high in the air with white-boned wings spread out with energy flaps on them that glistened. 20 Metres away from him was the new Universal God himself, Lord Frostbite, who had folded arms and felt the same way Vali is feeling. Down below as Azazel's home. In front of the house Azazel, the Taino Force and Ruma stood on the garden looking up to observe the fight. They would have flown up there to be closer to the two, but they didn't because they would only get in their way.

[Vali, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.] A voice rang out from his wings. It was Albion, the White Heavenly Dragon that was sealed inside the Divine Dividing. [This new God is many times more powerful than you. Even trying to fight him is a death wish in its own right.]

"Then I shall gladly welcome that death wish if I have the opportunity to fight against a being power than I. As least I will die knowing I had the best fight of my life with him. That is the only thing I care about." Vali declared keen on losing his life in exchanged for the greatest fight he has ever fought in.

"I respect your determination to see this fight to the end, but I wonder how far it will get you in this fight." Frostbite said with a grin, unfolding his arms and reaching his right hand out with his palm facing the sky. "As my benevolence as a God, why don't you make the first move?"

"You'll come to regret that mistake." Vali raised his right hand in the air. "Balance…Break!"

[Vanishing Dragon… Balance Breaker!] Albion called out as Vali was enveloped in a white light, and soon becoming manifested in white armour with a dragon's tail hanging from his back down, surpassing his feet only slightly.

"What's that?" Taino asked on behalf of the Taino Force.

"That's the Balance Breaker armour of the White Dragon Emperor. With it Vali can bring it the Sacred Gear's unique ability into play. He had divine an opponent's strength, or shrink a target to half its size."

"Half its size?" Iaas repeated looking surprised up at Azazel.

"Just watch, Vali might use it against Lord Frostbite."

"Impressive, but it's a shame it won't be able to help you," Frostbite scoffed. "Now then," Frostbite got into Frieza's stance. Right leg behind left leg, body tilted forward slightly and had his hands out to the sides diagonally downwards. "My offer still stands. Come at me."

Vali didn't waste a second blasting at an incredible speed in the air, shooting across the sky like a meteor and down to the Arcosian from above. Vali thought he could catch the new God by surprise, but his movements were readable. Vali launched a downward punch at Frostbite, but it was caught when Frostbite raised his right hand up.

"I have you no-"

Vali was brought down to in front of Frostbite and he was punched in the gut, making saliva spill everywhere inside his helmet and his chest piece shattering like glass. Frostbite gave Vali a tut for being predictable, and slapped him with his tail on the left side of his face, sending him flying fast to the right.

Vali few fast away from Frostbite, and he managed to decrease his flight to a stop a good 200 metres from him.

[What did I tell you? That wasn't barely a quarter of his power] Albion scolded.

"Heh, I guess you were right about his strength. It is admirable and respectable." Vali said back regenerating his lost chest piece, failing to notice Frostbite was behind him.

"Talking in the middle of a battle? You have a lot to learn," Frostbite said, frightening Vali. When Vali quickly turned around he was elbowed in the face, turning him back around. Frostbite noticed his tail and grabbed onto it.

Frostbite noticed a mountain in the distance, and thought of a good equation for Vali and the mountain. With incredible speed, Frostbite flew towards the mountain with Vali being towed. When Frostbite got a respectable distance away from himself and the mountain, he flung Vali hard and fast towards the mountain's face. Due to the G-Force from the fast speed, Vali was unable to control himself and the next moment, he was slammed through the large mountain and out through the other end as the ground on the mountain fell like an avalanche with smoke covering its fall.

Vali kept on flying before descending to the ground and slid on it, making a long dirt ditch. Soon, Vali was able to come to a stop just before a vast forest. "Shit…" Vali muttered. "Why is he toying around with me?" He asked himself slowly sitting back up.

"Because I am a prick," Frostbite yelled floating in the sky above Vali, before landing next to the long ditch Vali made. "It's like a hobby of mine. Whenever I fight someone weaker than I, I can't help but toy with them just for the sheer fun of it."

"Heh, you won't be having fun when you witness my full power!" Vali stood back up holding his stomach with his right hand.

" _Your_ full power? I'd like to see it if you will," Frostbite asked intrigued.

"You asked for it," Vali cheekily said placing his hands calmly by his sides. "I, who am about to awaken. Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God. I envy the "infinite," and I pursue the "dream." I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy. And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise! Juggernaut Drive!" Vali finished his incantation, being enveloped in a white light that tried to blind Frostbite, but couldn't. Vali was slowly turning into a more beast-like transformation of his armour and increased in size, roughly double the size of Demigra's Final Form.

"Making yourself bigger doesn't necessarily help you win a fight either. I suggest you quit now and save yourself more pain," Frostbite suggested. A roar was all he got in response. "So be it," Vali struck Frostbite with a quick and hard jab, however it was stopped when Frostbite held out his finger and stopped the massive fist. The next moment Frostbite fired _Kiai_ from his eyes, sending Vali into the forest and tearing down any trees in his path. The entrance of the forest looking like a monster truck tore through it.

Through the picked up dust, Frostbite could see Vali standing back up from his silhouette. "Durable thing isn't he?" Frostbite commented to himself as he teleported to in front of Vali and uppercutted his chin, causing him to fly up high. Frostbite bent his knees and took rapid pursuit and chased the large dragon up and kneed him in the big stomach before giving him a _Sledgehammer_ on the neck all the way down into the ground again. When Vali hit the ground, a large dust cloud covered his crash.

Showing his resiliency, Vali flew out of the dust cloud and back up to Frostbite who was amazed Vali was so determined to win. Vali prepared two white energy balls in his hands and shot them up at the God. But that was no use at all when Frostbite did the same thing Pima had done to those yellow beams of energy fired by Viser - swiped them away with his hands. Or rather, Frostbite swiped them away with only his tail.

Knowing his past two tries to punch Frostbite was a failure; Vali tried a head charge this time. Like the other attempts to hit Frostbite, it failed. This time Frostbite back-flipped out of the way, held out his right hand and shot an orange ball at Vali, which covered him like slime.

"Time to play pinball," Frostbite said punching the large orange ball with Vali visible in it far away. He then teleported to where the ball was going and kicked it up, and doing the same thing above and held his right hand downwards and fired _Kiai_ at the ball to send it once again back to the ground, ending in with a large explosion that was seen from Azazel's house.

The explosion died down and the scenery was now becoming visible from above. The entire forest had been wiped out in a large crater. All the healthy green leaves and grass had been destroyed. No sight of green for at least two miles. Lying in the centre of this crated was Vali who revered back to his normal state. He lied injured, bruised and unconscious from a lack of energy.

Frostbite floated down to the ground to the crater where Vali lied on his stomach covered in dirt. "You did well, kid," Frostbite picked Vali up in a fireman's carry and flew him to Azazel's house where Taino could heal his injuries.

A few minute later Frostbite laid Vali on the leather couch he was previously sitting on inside Azazel's house and called over Taino to heal him. Taino accepted the order without a fuss and aimed her antenna at him, covering him in a pink beam and slowly but surely removing his injuries. She stopped healing him shortly after and left it to time to recover his magic power he lost.

"Thank you for not killing him, Lord Frostbite," Azazel thanked the Arcosian.

"I did keep my word as God to spare him." He replied to the Governor. "You know, I might consider having him as an apprentice to train."

"Huh?" The Taino Force and Azazel were shocked at the same time.

"It might be too early for me to train apprentices, but I'd like to see where Vali goes with extra training. Who knows, he might become a sparring partner nearly equal my skill." Frostbite finished walking away from the boy lying on the couch and entered the main corridor. "Taino Force, Ruma. I think it's time to head back home." This news pleased the Taino Force and Ruma, who all smiled and nodded as they walked over to Frostbite and turned around to see Azazel off.

"Until next time, Lord Frostbite." Azazel bid farewell as he watched the group be enveloped in a light blue magic circle and light before teleporting away to Planet Frostbite.

The leaders of the Three Factions had been met and Frostbite got a chance to do some fighting. Maybe this day wasn't so boring after all.

 **Z**

 **I did say I would finish the Asia arc this chapter, but I chose to end it next chapter before I do the Rating Game in the next chapter too. I was thinking what it would be like if a Majin was actually a God instead of a Arcosian, since they can copy skills and the Majin would be more indestructible with his/her regeneration and chocolate beam.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonsaiyanblue – I have the humiliating defeat for Riser coming ;)**

 **Guest – I plan to.**

 **Ghost – I have no idea what No More Heroes is, so unfortunately I can't**

 **Guest – I sort have made up my mind Frostbite is going to fight Riser.**

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"Not to sound cliché, it feels good to be home," Frostbite commented on his break as he floated down the white walled hallways of his temple, or mansion, whatever his new home is in his hover vehicle. Behind him following was the Taino Force, and to his right was Ruma walking alongside him.

Travelling to the three leaders of the factions was tiresome. The only time he enjoyed the trip was when he revealed his hidden power to the Four Satans who had looks of fear on their faces. Something Frostbite would like to have taken a picture of. Then there was the fight that couldn't be classed as a spar because it was such a one-sided fight with The White Dragon Emperor, the so-called being who slayed the last Universal God.

"Now that the introduction to all three leaders is over and done with, what shall you do now, Lord Frostbite?" Ruma asked Frostbite.

"Hmm, now that you mention it…I don't know," Frostbite replied back dumbstruck. "I highly doubt the Three Factions would do anything rash now that they know the bounds of my power. So my job is pretty much void now." Frostbite extended his hand out and opened the double sided doors of his throne room with his telekinesis, and entered the room with his followers' right behind him. "I might as well step down from my position as God of Destruction if all I will be doing is sit on the throne, eat and sleep while destroying a few planets in the middle."

"Lord Frostbite, why don't you use this spare time to introduce yourself to the God of Creation?" Ruma suggested.

"Speaking of which, where is the God of Creation?" Ukatz asked with his hands on his hips, on behalf of Frostbite. "Is she located in another dimension like this one or does she reside in Heaven or the Underworld?"

Ruma turned to her side and looked at Ukatz. "She is not living in the Underworld or Heaven, but in a dimension like this one. To precise, _in_ this one."

"In this one?" Frostbite and the Taino Force replied at him same time widening their eyes and mouths. "Why haven't you introduced me to her yet?"

"There was not enough time to introduce her to you between getting settled in and touring all three factions. Now that you have time now, I can lead you to her." She finished, witnessing Frostbite turn his hover vehicle around back to the doorway.

"Let's go," Frostbite replied.

"Very well, my lord. This way please," she walked towards the door and out into the hallway with Frostbite and the Taino Force behind her. "I have to warn you though, she can be a bit odd."

 _'This God of Creation is odd, huh._ ' Frostbite thought to himself recalling the words from Ruma's mouth as he squint his eyes. He then reopened them quickly just noticing something. ' _Why am I getting this feeling this God of Creation is a Supreme Kai of Time type?_ _Short, energetic and_ _cheerful?_ _Whoever she is, I think I might have dug myself a huge whole with pairing up with the strangest friends and accomplices._

 **Z**

 **Underworld, Azazel Mansion**

Azazel looked at his out-cold adopted son from the other side of the couch in the living room. He sat focused and serious with his hands resting on his legs. He was grateful to Lord Frostbite to spare Vali and keeping his word as a God. He couldn't thank him enough. It had been a good hour since Lord Frostbite departed from his house and Azazel remained sat on his couch ever since, observing any sights of moment Vali retained his consciousness.

 _'Does he really want to take on Vali as an apprentice, although Vali slayed the last God of Destruction?_ ' Azazel thought to himself seriously, doubting the mind of Lord Frostbite. _'If Vali trains hard enough to surpass Lord Frostbite, he'll kill him without a question and turn Vali into a killing machine that no one would be able to stop. But his sanity isn't the only thing on my mind. Why do I have a feeling our new God has more power than he displayed?_ These questions can wait until later. Azazel was about to stand up and reach for another glass of scotch when he heard small moans from Vali. He looked at him and he was moving slightly.

"Where am I?" Vali asked weakly sitting back up.

[You got your ass handed to you, that's what.] Albion said plain and simple. [You were lucky enough Lord Frostbite spared you and was generous enough to extend a helping hand and healed your physical injuries. In the near future, be careful who you have fights with. There is a line for opponents you can fight without being a very fatal fight, and the other is opponents who completely overpower you in every way imaginable. Not even in Juggernaut Drive could you touch him.] Albion continued his scolding.

"I lost that badly? Not even Juggernaut Drive was a match for him?" Vali was getting depressed now.

"Albion is right you know, Vali," Azazel spoke up reaching for a glass of scotch from his liquor cabinet. He tore the lid of the scotch bottle off and filled his glass and returned to his opposite Vali. "Surprisingly, he made the most questionable request at the end of your confrontation." Azazel informed closing his eyes and stirring his glass around. He reopened them, "He wants to take _you_ on as an apprentice."

"Why does he want me as an apprentice? Does he want to show me more pity than he's already done?" Vali hissed back, not liking the kind things Lord Frostbite had done for him. He spared him, healed him and now he wants to take him under his wing? What sort of God of Destruction is Lord Frostbite?

"Beats me," Azazel shrugged his shoulders. "I guess he wants to train you enough so you're a worthy opponent to fight against."

Vali kept his silent and serious expression thinking if Lord Frostbite is being serious, or just shoving his pity more in his face. However, if he was telling the truth and was willing to train him, he could become stronger than his abusive and bastard of a grandfather and finally put an end to his life.

Standing up from in a couch in a miserable mood that doesn't feel like talking anymore to Azazel, he turned away from the living room and headed to the stairs in the main corridor. "I'm going back up to my room." Vali said getting out of the sights of Azazel.

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Church**

Pima stood outside the church on the outskirts of the town that fell asleep under the night sky. He looked up and observed the church exterior and was begun to question himself if this was the right church Asia told him about. It looked outdated, wrecked and abandoned. However, he wouldn't fly away from the church after he could sense numerous life forms inside the church. So he pressed on.

He walked up the short concrete stairs up to the wrecked wooden doors and slowly opened one; creaking each second it was being pushed. When Pima looked inside, the light coming from the moon lit up the dark interior through the opened door and smashed windows.

"Damn, this place is wrecked." He commented to himself taking a step forward inside and when he did, he heard a gunshot from a gun in the darkness towards the floor in front of the Saiyan. "If that was to kill me, you've done a bad job." Pima insulted trying to get the culprit to come out.

"So you're not a filthy scumbag Devil…or a goody-too-shoes Angel. What's your game, meaty human?" A sadistic voice replied from the ceiling above. The figure jumped down and onto the middle isle on his feet. This dude has white hair and was dressed up like a Religious man with white pants and shirt with a long dark blue jacket. In one hand he had a pistol, and the other was like a little black pen or something.

 _'He knows about Devils and Angels? So he's also a supernatural being too…'_ Pima thought to himself assuring this crazy dude is not a human. "Some of my friends are Devils now, so take that back." He replied, earning a sadistic look while he liked the barrel of his silver gun.

"So you're one of those sinning humans asking for a favor from those rat Devils? That means I, Freed Sellzen, can kill you," he giggled like a maniac before aiming his gun at Pima. "Ka-bow!" He fired a bullet at the Saiyan, who caught the bullet between his two fingers. Smoke came out from the back of the bullet. This crazy man was left speechless and annoyed.

Pima loosened his grip on the bullet and it fell to the ground, bouncing four times before stopping. And when it did stop, the crazy man unleashed his remaining 11 shots in his ammo clip at Pima, who just moved his body like a stream with calm and little movements and dodged all 11 bullets. The crazy man clicked the trigger a few times; hearing empty clicks as he grit his teeth for the empty ammo clip.

Having no time to fight Freed, Pima teleported in front of the crazy man and hit him on the chin with his right palm, and elbowing him away with his left arm. When Freed landed against the wood debris in front of the stature near the back, Pima walked over to the crazy man and saw there was a passage underneath the church, where the other life form signatures were detected.

"A passage?" Pima asked himself placing his hand against the left side of the broken in half debris and shoved it away, and doing the same with the other side. Now that the passage was clear, there were torches lit up against the side of the walls and Pima headed down into the abyss. He walked down the steep footsteps for a while and when the stairs ended, he was in front of a large room with a lot of hooded people standing before a stairwell leading up to an unconscious girl on a metal and ancient cross. It looked like…Asia?

"Asia!" Pima shouted getting the immediate attention from the crowd and the few people under the cross.

"An intruder?"

"How did he find this place?!"

"Was he able to beat Freed?!"

The hooded people questioned and were soon after silenced by a man in a dark blue trench coat who stepped forward and extended his hand out. "Kill him!" He ordered, as the hooded people equipped swords like lightsabers from Star Wars. They all charged as a group to the Saiyan, who only let out a small force of Kiai and blasted the hooded people back to the walls. "Kalawarner, Mittelt, you two take care of the Sacred Gear and I'll take care of this boy." The man in the trench coat flew down with black Angel wings spread out.

When he landed on the ground he prepared a blue light spear in his hands. "Whoever you are, you're too late to save this dead girl. We already extracted her Sacred Gear and I cannot allow you to leave this place in one piece." He threw the blue energy spear at Pima, who had lowered his head with shadows covering his eyes with his heart filled with sorrow and sadness.

 **Track Play- Change (by Deftones)**

"She's dead…?" Pima asked sorrowfully with a tear running down his cheek. When the energy spear was about to pierce him and the Fallen Angel grinned like a sadistic man, Pima knocked the magic spear away with a hand as it hit the wall.

"What?!" The man in the trench coat said in shock watching the light spear being blocked with one hand.

"You…killed Asia…" His tear dropped to the floor, wetting the dirt ground. Pima looked back up pissed as fuck. "You killed ASIA!" Pima yelled with rage, unleashing his built-up anger against the Fallen Angels. His scream shook the foundation of the church with the ceiling debris coming down on the Fallen Angels. His hair started to rise up and flicker from black to gold. His eyes turned from brown to light blue and he was covered in a golden aura around his body.

Pima had just become a Super Saiyan.

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

Frostbite stopped his hover vehicle in the middle of the hallways of his palace as he looked up with a proud smile on his face.

"Is something wrong, Lord Frostbite?" Iaas asked in concern for his boss in his chair.

"He's done it…Pima's become a Super Saiyan…" Frostbite replied with glee, earning smiles and proud laughs from the Taino Force that Pima has graduated from a Saiyan to a Super Saiyan for the first time.

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Church**

"So what? He's changed his hair colour. That's nothing to be scared about." A busty female with dark blue hair known as Kalawarner scoffed. "Hit him again, Dohnaseek." On command, the trench coat man threw another blue light spear at the blond haired man. But this time instead of hitting it away, Pima caught the lights spear with his hand and crushed it so hard; the light spear evaporated and disappeared.

"What?! That's impossible!" Dohnaseek said fearingly.

It was time for Pima to pay these scums back for what they did. Pima teleported in front of Dohnaseek, grabbed his face with his hand and in an eye blink, smashed his head back into the ground hard, making his head in a crater. The two girls on top of the stairs were feared too with their legs betraying their brave front. Pima looked silently back to the girls below the cross with a pissed off look.

"Run Kalawarner!" Mittelt ordered the bust blue haired woman who took instant flight and flew towards the entrance. She was however, stopped by Pima who teleported in front of her in the air and stared her down with a cold glare.

"Please…spare me!" She begged with her hands clapped against each other. Pima didn't listen. He moved to the side and gestured her to go on ahead. "T-thank yo-" But he wasn't going to let her go _that_ easy. Pima had quickly created a blue Ki ball in his right hand and placed his hand against her chest with the Ki ball in it, and exploded. Kalawarner gave off a final scream before she exploded and it rained black feathers to the ground.

The lolita girl Mittelt, was shaking her teeth like she was in a cold storm and she couldn't stop shaking from this unbearable fear. Pima looked down at the trembling girl with two rings on her fingers and slowly lowered himself to the floor where the girl was. He landed on top of the stairs, and Mittelt fell backwards, skidding on the ground back as the terrifying blond walked towards her.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt a cute girl would you? I-I will give you my body if you spare me… I'll have sex with you for life…" she kept naming excuses and tempting desires to let her live. But Pima's ears were turned off. When there was nowhere else to run, Mittelt hit the edge of the staircase and her breathing was becoming rapid. The angered Saiyan held out his hand and blasted away Mittelt away with a Ki blast. Another explosion occurred and it rained black feathers once again.

 **Track End**

After the smoke disappeared sometime after, a green sphere with two rings in it floated from where Mittelt was sitting and floated up to Pima's face. Pima held out his hand and the two rings dropped into his hand. He firmly grasped them in his hands and turned around to Asia. He let her down from her chains and caught her in a princess carry.

"I'm going to find a way to bring you back to life, I swear." He promised walking out of the hidden room and up the passage where Rias and her peerage were unexpectedly were waiting for him. "Rias? What are you doing here?" He asked remaining in his Super Saiyan form.

"Koneko felt another high power increase within the town and she informed me right away. So I gathered my household up to investigate, to find out it was you again." She replied. Issei was with them too and he was blushing, most likely admiring the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Rias, I'm glad you're here," Pima started getting a surprised look from the red-haired girl. "I know this might sound unreasonable and selfish, but I beg of you, please resurrect this girl into your peerage."

"I'm sorry Pima, I can't." Rias replied in a saddened tone.

"Why not?!" Pima instantly retorted with venom and a temper to boot.

"Because Devils don't just allow anyone to join their peerage. Sometimes you have to accept the harsh reality that death happens and you have to let them roam the afterlife," Rias replied with her saddened tone and increased the temper of Pima further.

"I don't care! Just do it now!" Pima was starting to get to the point where threating them destruction was the only way to make them accept Asia. "All Asia needs is a friend, a family to care for her, nothing else and you are just rejecting that kindness and care you can offer her?!"

"Okay, okay," Rias gave in to his request. "Place her on the ground."

"Thank you," a calmed Pima said who then laid her flat on the ground. Rias then created a red magic circle surrounding the laid down Asia and looked troubled. "What's wrong now?"

"I can't decide which piece I should reincarnate her as. I can use a [Knight], [Bishop] or a [Rook]. Those are my only viable options." She informed Pima.

Thinking about the rings in his hand, he held his hand out and opened his fist where he showed the two rings. "I believe these rings are a Sacred Gear and belong to her. Maybe that'll help you decide," Pima said and when Rias looked at them, the opened her eyes and mouth.

"Twilight Healing…" Rias muttered.

"Twilight what?"

"Twilight Healing. It's a Sacred Gear that allows the user to heal anyone, including Devils and Angels." Akeno explained.

Getting the idea what to resurrect Asia as, she pulled out a [Bishop] piece and knelt down. She looked up at Pima and held her hand up. "The rings please," she asked kindly. Pima gave Rias the rings and Rias then placed the rings on her fingers. Rias next placed the red [Bishop] piece on Asia's chest and stood back up.

"In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asia," she began to chant. "Hear my command. Return my soul from the shadow of death to the Human realm. Rise once more as my Devil servant. Rejoice, for you have been given new life. Wake as my healer and clergyman." She stopped the incantation with the red [Bishop] entering her Asia's chest as she glowed red for a moment and returned back to normal.

After her chant, Asia made little movements and moans as she opened her eyes to the church hall with unknown people standing over her. She couldn't recognize Pima because his hair style and eye colour was different. "W-who are you all?" Asia sat up like she had gotten out of bed.

"Asia-san, you're alright!" Pima said gratefully kneeling down and patting Asia on the head. Asia jittered and blushed for a bit while in this stranger's touch. Pima removed his hand and stared her in the face. "It's me, Pima."

"Pima?" She asked questionably.

"Yes," Pima looked up to the group of Devils, more towards Rias. "It was thanks to Rias you were able to come back alive again."

"Hello Asia," Rias said pointing out to Asia she was Rias. "My name is Rias Gremory and I am your new Master," she finished with a smile, and this sudden news worried Asia. Inside, she was still loyal to the Church. "I'll explain more tomorrow. Until then, Pima, since you were the one who asked for her to be revived, can you look after her while I get some things organized?"

Pima nodded.

"Thank you, now let's go home you guys." Rias said as she turned around to her Devil peerage.

"Yes, Buchou," Kiba, Akeno and Koneko said at the same time. A red magic circled was created under them and Issei as they all teleported away back to the ORC.

"Let's head back to my home, Asia." Pima said helping Asia up and holding her hand.

"Your home?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, you'll love it there." Pima placed his two right fingers on his forehead as he locked onto Lord Frostbite's power level.

 **Frostbite's Planet, Hallway**

In front of the end of the hallway, Frostbite was sitting in silence and anxiety what lied before him. It was a double sided door with white on one side and pink on the other side. That's not the only thing increasing the suspicion of Frostbite and co. this God of Creation is a God. On both sides of the door there is numerous painted flowers painted on it.

"The God of Creation is in here, Lord Frostbite." Ruma said as she walked up to the door.

"This looks like a child's room." Frostbite mumbled to himself as he slowly drifted his pod up to the door when Ruma held onto the door handles and opened the darkened room with a blue night light on each three corners of the walls.

"God of Creation, it is time to wake up…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Track Play - Honwaka to, Tennen desu (High School DxD)**

In the room behind the girlish door, was a room the size of the ORC with light green walls, light purple carpet and a white ceiling with a golden chandelier in the middle. In the middle of the room was a white egg floating around above the ground.

Ruma walked towards the centre of the room where the floating egg was with Frostbite and the Taino Force by the door as if they kept their distance from the egg.

"God of Creation, it is time to wake up," Ruma said as she placed her hand against the white metal and made the entire egg glow. Frostbite and the Taino Force continued to look on silently. After the glow died down, a voice was heard from inside.

It grumbled for a moment like a waking child. "Let me sleep for 5 more minutes, Ruma…" The voice definitely sounded like a little cute girl.

 _'My feeling was right…_ ' Frostbite thought to himself shaking in his boots and sweat dropping. _'Working with the Supreme Kai of Time was strange enough with her child-like persona, but now I have to work with another one like her?'_

"Tio, the replacement for Bilxor has arrived." Ruma replied back in her expressionless tone. Silence ensued for a short while as the egg stopped spinning around, yet kept floating. In an instant, the front side of the egg opened upwards and came flying quickly out of it and to Frostbite in the chair. She was too fast to get a clear vision of her appearance.

She landed on Frostbite's lap and wrapped him in a hug. "God of Destruction~!" Her tone was definitely childish, cutesy and energetic.

"W-wha…?" Frostbite was speechless and so were the Taino Force. They all looked at the God of Creation, known as Tio with shocked faces being surprised at the unexpected attitude of this God of Creation. They all thought the God of Creation was going to be a serious type like Frostbite, Lord Beerus or even King Kai.

They were wrong…

 _'How dare she sit on Lord Frostbite's lap without his permission!'_ Taino thought angrily, disapproving of her carless actions as she puffed her cheeks.

Tio kept rubbing her pink cheek against Frostbite's light blue armour and looked up at him in the face. "You must be the new God of Destruction." Frostbite nodded silently, still speechless about Tio.

Now that she's visible from up close, she was about the size of the Supreme Kai of Time, had pinkish skin with long ears with Potara earrings on them. Her hair was white and long that covered her left eye which left her purple right eye and it reached down to her lower back. Her wear was also a thing to be shocked about. She wore an overgrown white buttoned pajama shirt that covered her entire arms and just below her waist. She didn't seem to be wearing any shoes or pants, just pink laced underwear.

"My name is Tio and from this day forth I'll be your Godly partner. Please take care of me!" She happily said tilting her head to the side with her eyes closed.

 _'P-partner?!_ ' Taino took the latter name the wrong way, thinking partner would be as in a lovey-dovey way.

Frostbite gave a blank look at Ruma while pointing a finger at Tio. "Is she really the God of Creation?" The Taino Force looked at Ruma after he asked the question.

"That is correct, Lord Frostbite." She nodded. "Tio will be working with you to maintain planetary balance. She was unable to do her duty creating planets while Bilxor was dead, so she went into a deep slumber until the next time a new God was assigned. Now that Lord Frostbite is here and becoming the new two Gods, she can resume her duties with you."

Tio opened her eyes and straightened her face. "Your name is Frostbite? That'd an odd name…"

"Well my species like to be named after cold things," Frostbite replied showing no signs of disbelief anymore. "If you would kindly get off me I can introduce you to my team."

"Oops, sorry," Tio flew up and back into the room between the egg and the door.

The Taino moved up to the sides of Frostbite's hover vehicle all lined up in a row with Frostbite in the middle.

"From my left to right is Iaas, a member of my species and he is like a good brother of mine, the same tastes on food and transformations. Next is Thirith, my robot coordinator, navigator and strategist. To my right is Ukatz, a brave and strong spirited warrior always focused on the fight. Finally is my team leader Taino, a Majin girl who you do not want as an enemy. I do have one more member but he's-"

"I'm back!" A voice called out from within the hallway.

"In the palace…" Frostbite changed what he was about to say as he turned around to the voice and it was Pima in his Super Saiyan state, but he brought a new girl with him with blond hair. "You're back Pima…and you brought a friend." Frostbite stared at Pima with a frown. "You did go after a girlfriend and avoided the job I sent you to do, didn't you?"

This new girl found the group of strange beings to be frightening, and hid behind Pima for her own safety reasons.

"N-no Lord Frostbite," Pima rejected waving his two hands in front of him. "It's a long story."

"A long one? I expect you to tell me every detail, but first, introduce yourself to the God of Creation."

"T-the God of Creation?" Pima retorted with Goku's surprised look. The said God stepped in front of the hover vehicle in the hallway and looked friendly at Pima with her smile.

Pima bowed respectfully very quickly, "It is an honour to meet you, God of Creation! My name is Pima." By the sound of Pima, he was tensed up when he did the introduction. It is to be expected when one is in front of a God.

"G-god of Creation…?" Asia muttered under her breath.

"Nice to meet you, Pima. My name is Tio and I'll be your care," Tio replied back cheerfully with her hands behind her back and giving off a little cutesy bow.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, would you care to introduce us to this girl you brought back?" Frostbite asked, keeping his frown.

"Yes, Lord Frostbite," Pima nodded before feeling at ease, looking behind him to a frightened Asia and walking to her side with his hand on her back comfortably. Asia felt a little as ease now, but it didn't help the face she was being started at by Aliens. "This is Asia, a kind girl I met in town and is now a part of Rias's peerage." He introduced them to her. He back down at Asia. "Asia, these are my friends and the God I serve. The one the hover pod is Lord Frostbite, the God of Destruction."

"Sup," Frostbite pulled a V-shaped finger sign with his right hand, acting like Lord Beerus on his first visit to Earth when Bulma asked what he was.

"The God of Destruction….and Creation?" Asia was horrified meeting the two Gods at the same place at the same time. It was overwhelming for her. She only heard about these two Gods as a rumor, but it's real. She got on her knees as fast as she could and lowered her body with her head touching the ground. "It's an honour to be in your mighty presence, God of Destruction and Creation!"

"The honour is all mine," Tio and Frostbite said at the same time, before looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well then, as much as I'd love to sit or stand here like a scarecrow all day, how about we all head to the dining room and talk more about this and your debriefing of your mission, Pima."

"Sounds good," the Taino Force and Tio said at the same time. Ruma and Asia remained silent though.

 **The Next Day, Kuoh Academy**

"Oh man I hate P.E!" Issei said to himself grumpily while after the bell had rung for the next period of the school day. He stood with his two perverted friends, Motohama and Matsuda on the sporting field of the academy. He changed his grumpy mood to a perverted one, "At least we can watch those boobies jiggle around!"

"Amen brother!" Agreed Motohama, the first of his two of Issei's perverted friends with short hair and glasses.

"We can save the sexy images of girls in bloomers for later tonight!" Added Matsuda, the other perverted friend of Issei who is bald and has his eyes shut mist of the time.

"Eww, what a bunch of perverts." "Don't let them stare into your soul or you'll catch their disease!" The girls went on about the three perverts hissing and spitting with each word they mention about them. They really hated the trio of boys ever since Day 1.

The trio shrugged of the bad language behind their backs. "I hear we are getting a new teacher," Motohama whispered to his perverted comrades.

"No way!" Matsuda replied getting excited. "I hope it's a female with a nice rack and ass!" His blood was starting to flush to his lower part just the mere thought of it.

"New teacher?" Issei muttered to himself, getting a feeling this new teacher is known to him and will probably show him hell.

"Good morning class, " a familiar voice said from the short hill behind them.

 _'Oh no…don't tell me…'_ Issei thought worriedly knowing the voice.

"My name is Pima and I'll be your new P.E teacher!" Pima waved wearing white shoes, blue track pants and a white shirt with a whistle around his neck. His large muscles could be seen through his shirt and arms.

"Kyaaah!" The girls screamed with enjoyment and blushed admiring the toned body of their new P.E teacher. He was big, strong an handsome as well to boot. He was the perfect boyfriend material for them.

 _'Pima's a new teacher at Kuoh!?'_

 **Z**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Yesterday_**

 _"So how about that debrief now, Pima?" The Arcosian God questioned Pima holding his glass of wine in his right hand while keeping his left arm in the hover vehicle at the head of the table next to the God of Creation to his left. Since Frostbite and Tio were the two highest beings in the entire universe, they had seat at the end of the table._

 _Pima who sat next to Asia for comfort until she got used to being around the two Gods and other aliens, swallowed his piece of meat from his meat on a bone._

 _"This is something that would both be beneficial for you and I, Lord Frostbite," he started looking at the God of Destruction. "I paid a visit to Rias and her Devil peerage yesterday on her request. We talked for a while and she suggested I get a job at the Kuoh Academy she and her peerage go to as a teacher."_

 _"A teacher?" Ukatz questioned looking up from his large bowl of water._

 _"I doubt you could become a teacher with that Saiyan brain like yours," Iaas giggled with his fist by his mouth._

 _"Iaas…" Frostbite dragged his name along in a manner that said 'behave yourself'._

 _"Sorry, Lord Frostbite."_

 _"I think if I got a job at their school, I could monitor the Devils in town more easily and I'll be able to get the latest news in the Underworld as soon as it's spread. Besides, I would be able to co-exist with the Humans as well as buy a little apartment in town so I won't use Instant Transmission everyday to come back here. Asia could also live with me and I'd be able to protect her."_

 _Asia blushed by his statement of protecting her. 'Pima,' she thought passionately._

 _"Fine by me Pima," Frostbite said without a care in the world. "From this moment forth, you shall move to Kuoh, watch over the town and make sure those Devils are kept on a leash. The last thing I need is to break up a potential war."_

 _"So that means you two are going to elope! So~ romantic!" Tio said placing her hands on her cheeks, blushing and fantasizing of eloping with a love partner._

 _'I might be wrong about Tio. She isn't like the Supreme Kai of Time…more like that damn daydreaming Satan Leviathan.' Frostbite thought disturbingly. He shook off the thoughts for now and turned his attention back to Pima. "Pima, being a member of the Taino Force always comes first. You mustn't allow anything else to take priority before your duties as an elite team member and your allegiance to me."_

 _"Yes, Lord Frostbite," Pima nodded smiling._

 **Z**

"Okay, let's start by doing stretches before a 5 lap run," Pima instructed. The students followed his instructions with a little mutter of hate from the Perverted Trio. Unfortunately for them, Pima heard their mutter, walked up to them and picked them up by the back of the shirts. "Congratulations, you just earned yourselves 10 laps around the school field after class."

"No~!" All three perverts cried with defeat and more hate for their new P.E teacher.

The girls laughed at the unfortunate luck of the trio. They got what they deserved.

The rest of the lesson went quiet and orderly for Pima's first time as a teacher, although the girls began to develop a crush for the older teen. Watching these girls smoother him with kind words and seductive acts earned even more loathing from the boys of the class. The boys would have liked to gang up on him and pay him back for getting the girls' attention, they would most likely to be pummeled instead.

The school day had come to a pass when Pima, Kiba, Asia and Issei walked to the ORC together with Rias, Akeno and Koneko already in the room. Rias was where she usually is, behind the desk and Akeno and Koneko are on the same Victorian couch.

"You guys are back," Rias said noticing the four entering the room. She turned to Pima, "How was your first day of teaching at the school, Pima-san?" She was interest din hearing how it went.

"I do have to thank you again for getting me a job in your school."

Rias held up her hand in front of her not to far from her chest. "No, it's alright," she shrugged the gratitude off with a happy smile.

"The only time I enjoyed it was when I forced Issei-kun and his two friends to do ten extra laps around class," he answered truthfully with a little chuckle.

"Hey man! That was not cool!" Issei retorted in defense. "All we did was whisper to each other and you punish us for it!'

"Heh, don't lie. I know those 'whispers' were harsh words directed at your teacher for doing his job. Sob sob," he finished jokingly acting his feelings have been hurt.

While Pima and Issei rambled on with each other by tossing around insults and jokes, Rias turned to her new Evil Piece, her [Bishop] Asia Argento. "So how do you like school?"

"I-I like it a lot," she fidgeted with her hands. "I feel safer when Pima-san is around, and I'm making friends rather quickly I just want to thank the Lo- Ouch!" She held her hands on her head feeling a painful headache.

Pima noticed Asia's sign of pain and went over to her filled with concern. "Asia! Are you alright?"

"You don't need to worry about Asia, Pima," Akeno assured as he looked over to the dark blue vixen. "It's a common thing within the Devil community. If a Devil mentions anything about the Bible they get a temporary headache. It'll wear off shortly."

As on queue, Asia's headache disappeared and she felt better now. Asia looked to Akeno. "So I can't read the Bible anymore?"

"You're a Devil now, Asia. That means anything related to that bearded man, the Bible and anything holy can cause you a very bad experience." Rias explained. Asia gave a saddened moan, distraught she couldn't read a Bible anymore or pray ever again.

"Now that everyone is here, I think we-"

Rias was disrupted when the room temperature started to heat up, and an orange light appeared covered the room as a magic circle with flames around it appeared in the empty area between the door and the couches where the ORC members sat and stood. Rias showed the most displeased frown.

From the middle of the burning magic circle a man dressed in a dark red tuxedo with blond hair appeared with his back towards them.

"Ah, Riser has finally made it to the Human realm," he turned around smugly with his blue eyes and wrinkled. "Riser has come to see you, my darling Rias."

"Phenex…" Kiba muttered under his breath which could be heard by Issei, Asia and Pima.

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

 **Track Play – Unbreakable Determination (DB Super)**

"Are you sure about this, Lord Frostbite?" Taino asked Frostbite with an arched eyebrow with a smirk. She stood in the vast air outside of Frostbite's Planet. To her left was Iaas and to her right was Ukatz.

Spectating them from the planet was Ruma and Thirith who stood on opposite sides of Tio. The God of Creation couldn't stop jumping around with excitement. She was about to behold the power of the God of Destruction as well as his subordinates.

"Am I sensing a bit of cockiness from my elite team leader? My, I thought you were Taino, not Vegeta." Frostbite jested standing across from the trio 50 metres in the same space. "Ever from the time when we arrived in Universe 13, you three are the only slackers of the Taino Force left that hasn't raised their fists for any action. It's time for your first spar with a God of Destruction." The robot coordinator Thirith didn't count because he was in the side of support and was not a fighting machine.

"I can already tell this is going to be the worst spar I've had," Iaas commented unfolding his arms down to his sides.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. At least Lord Frostbite isn't Lord Beerus." Ukatz added his two cents. "Lord Beerus wouldn't be as forgiving and tempered as him, so I think we got the lucky straw in the hand."

"Because this is a spar, there will be no transformations, paralyzing attacks, _Iaas_ and no turning into candy, _Taino."_ Both Taino and Iaas agreed not to use their antenna to turn him into candy or drinks, and not to use the Arcosian's ability to shoot a paralyzing shot. "You can use Kaioken if you wish, but only to 10x. I don't want you to overexert yourselves with Kaioken x20 because the last thing I need is a dead elite team member.

Though Kaioken was a combat buffer to enhance speed, strength and defense by the amount of times it multiplied, it was still dangerous when it affects stamina which can lead to massive fatigue by overworking their body. A Majin, however, might be immune to it because they have infinite stamina with their bodies entirely made up of gum and could likely use it constantly.

 **Track Pause**

"Now…" Frostbite held his right hand with the palm facing the trio. "Come," he gestured to bring it.

 **Track Change – Hikari no Will Power Battle Mix (TeamFourStar)**

 **"** Right!" All three encouraged at the same time enveloping themselves in different auras while powering up. Iaas was had a light blue aura, Taino had a pink one and Ukatz had green.

Frostbite grinned, watching all three charge at him after their power up. When they reached the 25 meter mark, they all disappeared.

"They vanished!" Tio said with her mouth wide open.

"That is incorrect, Tio-sama. They are moving faster than the speed of light, that is why you cannot see them." Thirith explained to the God of Creation.

Frostbite remained still in the air while keeping an eye on the Taino Force's movements. Frostbite beamed his eyes to the left, where he held up his hand over his shoulder to block a punch from Iaas. Frostbite then judo threw over his shoulder and down in the air fast.

The next moment, he saw Ukatz and Taino from the left and right, preparing a punch. Frostbite limboed backwards to narrowly avoid the punches. Frostbite extended his hands out to the body parts of Taino and Ukatz, and shot Kiai to blast the two back.

Little did Frostbite know that when he bent up straight again, Iaas right uppercutted him with his right arm. Frostbite flinched a tad from this surprise, and glared his eyes down at his Arcosian friend. Iaas removed his fist from his chin and went for a high left leg kick to the side of the head, however his left arm blocked the kick.

Frostbite quickly grabbed Iaas's left leg, brought him close to him and placed his white hand on his black armour, before covering him in a Full Energy Wave double Frostbite's size.

Iaas came out of the blast with burn marks on his body and was beginning to slowly huff. _'Frostbite is putting more power into his attacks than I thought._ ' Iaas then watched as Taino came down from above.

Frostbite looked up at his Majin comrade with a blank expression, and was ready for anything. She came down fast. She prepared her fight fist for another punch, but that wasn't her objective. When she was close to Frostbite, she pulled a feint by teleporting behind Frostbite, wrapping her stretched arms and legs around his body, all the while keeping her body on Frostbite's tail so he couldn't use it.

"Gotcha," Taino teased with a wink.

"Taino?!" Frostbite looked back at her with a grin, pleased at her for outsmarting him.

"We got a little surprise for you," she ended with a giggle. Frostbite looked back to the front and in the distance, he saw Ukatz in Kaioken x10 with his two fingers by his forehead, creating an aura around them.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Ukatz yelled pointing his two fingers forward and shooting a spiraling beam aimed towards Frostbite.

"The Raditz maneuver." Frostbite muttered on purpose to act like he's scared.

"We have you now, Lord Frostbite! Taino said victoriously.

"Oh, do you know?" Frostbite raised an eyebrow looking back to Taino, before exerting a powerful Kiai around him, pushing Taino off him.

The Special Beam Cannon was close to impact when Frostbite parried the ultimate attack away into the direction of one of the dimension's many moons.

 **Ka-Boom!**

The dark blue moon shattered into little comets, spreading across the vast sky.

"Not bad, Ukatz!" Frostbite yelled to get the message across from him to Ukatz who was relatively far away. "The same with goes for you, Taino, Iaas." He said looking to Iaas in front of him and Taino behind him. "But now that you've had your turn, let me get serious too," Frostbite smirk-fully said powering himself up in a cyan aura.

 **Track End**

 **Z**

 **ORC**

"Ah, the tea made by Rias's [Queen] is most delicious," the newcomer in the form of Riser Phenex complimented sitting next to an annoyed Rias on the couch furthest from the windows as he twirled his foul hands around her red long hair.

"Thank you for the compliment," Akeno bowed holding a silver plate in her hands, before turning back to the kitchen.

' _What an a-hole,_ ' Issei thoughtfully spat. He watched helplessly as Riser placed the steaming half full cup of tea onto the middle table so he could caress Rias' plum thighs.

When Riser had appeared before the group and due to Pima, Asia and Issei unknowing who he was, Kiba explained he was Riser Phenex, the next heir to the Phenex household and also the (forced) fiancé of Rias Gremory.

"Just stop it, Riser," Rias refused Riser's way, standing up and stopping her thigh from being touched which left Riser speechless. "Let it go. Why don't you understand – I have no intention of marrying you."

"But my _darling_ , Riser believes your family's circumstances are still such you cannot afford to be so selfish," Riser replied holding his arms to the sides.

Rias looked back to the arrogant bastard on the couch viciously. "I will not bring my room to ruin. I have no intention of denying you your right to our name. I will welcome your family with open arms. But let me be clear. The one who I choose to marry will be my own choice, not my family or yours."

"Remember…it is imperative for full blooded Devils such as you and me to regain our lost numbers after the ones we lost in the Great War. It is a must for future Devils to be pure bloods, not filthy half-bloods. _Both_ your father and Sirzechs-sama decided on this arrangement with the future of Devils in mind."

Rias turned away from Riser so she faced her Presidential chair. "My father, brother and the rest of my family only decided this on it because they were too rushed about things. For the final time…Riser. She turned back around to the Phenex. "I. Will. Not. Marry. You."

In that instant, Riser got of his ass impatiently and held Rias's chin with his right hand, staring her in the eyes. "For the final time, _Rias._ Riser bears the reputation of the House of Phenex. Smirching our good name is unacceptable." He stared irritably in Rias's eyes who returned the stare.

"Hey!" Issei came to Rias's defense with the rest of Rias's peerage taking a step forward, ready to pounce at Riser within a moment's notice.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room," he said looking at the teens on the opposite side of the room, before staring back at Rias an emitting an orange aura around him. "I _will_ take you back to the Underworld with me!"

"Okay that's a wrap here people," Pima interfered clapping his hands and getting the attention of everyone present in the room. "As much as I'd like to see you try toasting me alive, you have to take a chill pill, and _shut up."_ Pima wasn't afraid to show his impatient attitude towards esteemed High-Class Devil.

"You dare tell Riser Phenex to be quiet?" Riser retorted showing his gritted teeth. "Know your place _boy_!"

"Unfortunately, I do know where I stand," he said walking around the couch and up to Riser to stare at him right in the face. "And it's above you, you fire mongrel."

"You little Human insect!" Riser's eyes widened with his right hand being covered in flames. Riser brought up his fist to Pima's face.

"Pima-san! Asia exclaimed with panic.

Before Riser could smash Pima's head in with his burning fist, Pima blew air out his mouth with little effort and with some help of Kiai, he put out Riser's flame like it were nothing, shocking everyone and only angering Riser to new heights.

His high respect as a powerful fire Devil, had just been extinguished.

"How about instead of blowing your anger all out on me, you act your age, be respectful to a lady and be the bigger man and walk out of this room." Pima scolded before giving a sharper scowl. "Before I literally kick your ass out." He threatened.

"Tsk," Riser clicked his tongue, admitting this human scum was right. "Riser admits he overreacted, but he will not apologize." He turned around back to Rias. "I will be kind this once and allow you to fight for your freedom. That is if you can beat Riser in a Rating Game. He will give you ten days to train before you submit and Riser will take you as his bride, no excuses, no, buts." He walked past Pima, not before shoving his arm against his in a foul manner. When he was at the centre of the room, he turned back around to Rias. "Before Riser takes his leave, is this all of your servants?"

"Yes, except for the man who humiliated you," Rias replied, smiling victoriously.

"It is a good thing too. Otherwise Riser will burn him to a crisp. Be ready, Rias. Riser has a full set. Riser will see you in eleven days. Be prepared to fit a wedding gown." He clicked his fingers standing in the middle of his fire magic circle and teleported away.

After the peace had returned, Rias sighed heavily with gratefulness and reprieve. If it weren't for Pima's intervention things would have been bad. "Thank you, Pima"

When Pima turned around to Rias with a smile. "It's no pro-" he was smooched on the cheek by Rias's tender lips.

' _Jejeje, that damn lucky bastard!_ ' Issei thought to himself with tearful eyes, feeling he could rip his own hair out.

"Ara ara," Akeno playfully laughed with her hand on her right cheek. "It looks like the damsel has already found her prince," she teased.

Rias stopped kissing Pima and turned her attention to Akeno, embarrassed. "I- it's not like that at all!" She tried to reject it, but inside she was beginning to develop a little crush on Pima. "That was only a kiss of appreciation!" She coughed to change the mood and turned back to Pima. "With ten days to train, can you please come with us and teach us?" Rias asked.

"If you were fighting for something else, I would be happy to train you. However, since this is a family matter, it is something I cannot interfere with. If you want to show your determination to pull away from this marriage and prove that you can take care of things yourself without family having a say, you must overcome it by yourself."

"Oh, I see." Rias lowered her head sadly. Having Pima train them would have been a head start.

"Besides, I believe you can win." He encouraged grasping his fist in front of him. His encouragement achieved smiles from everyone, especially the stoic Koneko.

They were going to train their butts off and send the fire bird back to Hell without a fiancée or self-respect. They were going to win!


	9. Chapter 9 - Season 1 Conclusion

**So I've been getting comments about why Riser is fighting Frostbite and not Pima. I've set these two up so that one, Frostbite can have a dramatic and powerful first appearance to the Devils of the ORC. And second is to have a more dramatic and apocalyptic moment for the Underworld after Frostbite humiliates Riser. You'll see what I mean when you read it.**

 **Guest – No. Please stop your fanfiction recommendations.**

 **Guest – I'm following the anime storyline so of course Rias losses her Rating Game.**

 **Z**

 **11 Days Later, ORC**

1 Day had passed since Rias and co. had finished their 10 day immense training camp in an exclusive lodge in the mountains away from Kuoh. All of them trained as hard as they could while they trained the newbies, Asia and Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor. The time had come to see if their training had paid off. They were all waiting inside the ORC to be teleported away to the battleground where they would fight against Riser and his complete set of Evil Pieces.

With them was Pima, who sat patiently on the couch and looked at the Devils preparing themselves both mentally and physically for the battle ahead. Kiba was cleaning his sword; Koneko was tightening her MMA gloves with pink cat paws on them while Akeno and Rias were silently drinking tea. Issei and Asia were different. They couldn't relax at all.

While they were on this training camp, Pima continued his quiet teaching schedule at the school with the absence of the ORC in his P.E classes, especially the troublemaker, Issei. During his physical education classes, the girls were pleased to know one member of the perverted trio was not present. Although the perverted group may have become a temporary duo, the two other perverts were causing a commotion. Pima had no problem at all forcing the two boys to do more laps every day for their annoyance.

The door to the ORC clicked open as two girls that Pima recognized from his P.E classes appeared in the room. The two girls walked to the middle before the table with blank expressions in their faces.

Shitori, Shinra. What are you two doing here?" Pima asked the two girls addressing them by their last names, as by Japanese culture.

"I should be asking you the same thing, teacher," Sona Shitori replied back to Pima accompanied by a joking smile.

"It's alright, Sona. Pima already knows we're Devils so there is no need to act like a Human in front of him." Rias assured Sona, her childhood friend with her right hand raised.

"He does?" Sona responded with shock.

"These two are Devils too?" Pima looked to Rias with an arched eyebrow while pointing to Sona and Tsubaki with his thumb.

"Of course." Rias replied answering the two question same the same time. She turned to Pima, "Pima, this is Sona Sitri, the President of the Student Council and also a High-Class Devil like me." Rias introduced the short girl with red framed glasses and a black bob hairstyle. "The one next to her is Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the same club and Sona's [Queen]." She then introduced the taller girl with blue framed glasses and long black hair reaching down to her knees.

Both of these girls are absolute beauties that Issei couldn't refrain from pulling a perverted face while he admired these two. Pima couldn't blame Issei for admiring these two. Sona and Tsubaki were admired as the school's few most popular 'big sisters'. Rias was ranked first in the school's hottest students, followed by Akeno, Sona and then Tsubaki.

"Sona, Tsubaki. I'm not sure how you'll be able to handle this news, but he is Pima and he is…" Rias started with hesitation to finish off the last part, the part that would completely break the two girl's stoic personalities.

"The God of Destruction's subordinate," Koneko finished Rias's sentence without a hint of expression on her face or tone as she kept her eyes on her MMA gloves.

As expected, Sona and Tsubaki's expression went from stoic to sweating in fear. "The God of…Destruction…" Sona couldn't keep her mood under control. She thought that the last God of Destruction died a while ago, slayed by Vali. She was wrong.

Pima giggled like this was nothing new or too big. "You don't need to be so fearful about the Lord Frostbite you two." He assured the two, trying to calm them down before the ORC is flooded with their fearing sweat. The ORC and the two appeared girls looked at Pima with questioning looks. "Lord Frostbite isn't the type of God to unleash his immeasurable power on innocent people. Don't forget he is also the Universal God and his job is to ensure the Three Factions play nice so he won't allow his duty as a destroyer to intertwine with his other job. As I see it Earth, the Underworld and Heaven are safe from destruction as long as they don't abuse Lord Frostbite 's benevolence and disrespect him."

"But, what if there is someone who really pisses him off, like that douchebag Riser? Will the Underworld be destroyed? Issei asked.

"One Devil's hindrance wouldn't mean the destruction of the Underworld. But if the Underworld itself would defy him, then yes, it would."

Sona and Tsubaki heavily sighed with reprieve knowing now the Underworld is safe from harm.

"Back to where we were, why have you paid us a visit?" Rias asked changing the mood and atmosphere of the room as she asked Sona.

"Since it is your first Rating Game, I have come to inform you that Tsubaki and I will be handling the live-broadcasting of the competition." Sona answered returning her expression back to stoic. "There is also the news this competition will be watched by Sirzechs-sama."

"Brother Dearest…" Rias muttered looking down with a troubled tone.

"Sirzechs won't be the only one spectating the game," Pima commented getting the attention of everyone in the room again. "The God of Destruction himself, Lord Frostbite will be observing this battle too." His news received faint gasps from the Devils. "This will be the first Rating Game he'll be watching since we arrived here in Universe 13, so he's keen to seeing how it works. Who knows, him and his elite force might want to partake in a future Rating Game against a peerage of Devils if it allows non-Devils to join." This got feared looks from the Devils. "I should be heading back to Lord Frostbite now and joining him with the observation of the game. I wish you the best of luck, Rias and peerage." Pima finished with a wave and smile on his face to calm the Devils down, before he placed his two fingers on his forehead and Instant Transmitted out of the ORC back to Frostbite's Planet.

With that, he vanished out of thin air and left the Devils astonished, seeing the technique for the first time.

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet, Dining Room**

"Frostbite, can I sit on your lap?" Cutely asked Tio who stared up at Frostbite with her puppy eyes.

"Can't you find a chair to sit on?" Retorted Frostbite looking down at her holding a glass of wine in his hand. This time instead of wearing an overgrown sleeping shirt, she wore something exactly to the Western Supreme Kai. ( **AN** : The female Kai that was killed by Kid Buu).

Tio puffed her cheeks, "But Frostbite's lap is comfy to sit on." Ever since she sat on his lap for the first time when she was introduced to Frostbite and the Taino Force, she must have already found a comfy place to sit on.

"It seems while Pima has found a love interest in Asia, Tio has already fallen for you, Lord Frostbite." Ukatz snickered with his arms folded looking at Frostbite.

Frostbite kept looking at Tio while ignoring his Namekian subordinate being a smart-ass. Tio's puppy eyes kept starting at him stronger and stronger until Frostbite finally broke from her cuteness.

"Okay fine, just this once." Frostbite allowed with defeat in his tone.

"Yay!" Tio cheered raising her hands in the air. "Excuse me~!" Tio floated up to Lord Frostbite's lap and sat on it with her arms crossed, humming cheerfully.

 _'Damn you Lord Tio! I should be the one to sit on his lap!'_ Taino hissed in her thoughts being jealous of Tio.

"Lord Frostbite, Lord Tio, the game has started," Thirith spoke and diverted everyone's attention from the two Gods to the large, magical and circular TV screen in the middle of the long table.

 **Z**

[Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia, the Servant to Sirzechs Lucifer and I will personally referee this match between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. To create the battlefield, both suggestions from Rias and Riser have been taken and the result of those two suggestions has come up with a replica of the school Rias attends on Earth.]

"What does she mean?" Issei asked Rias for an explanation. She told him to look outside where they were. Issei and Asia opened the window to the outside and saw that the battlefield is a replica of their school, albeit the sky being green. 'Whoa…I think I just peed a little…"

[Both Rias and Riser have been given a home base. Rias will be stationed at her ORC room in the abandoned school building. Riser will be in the principal's office in the main building complex. Pawns can be promoted when they reach the enemy base. I wish the best of luck to both teams and may the best Devil peerage win.] Sirzechs concluded cutting off the communications to the game.

Issei's suggestion of a first move is to move into Riser's territory right away, promote to something strong and awesome before he kicked his ass and one the game. Both Kiba and Akeno shot that idea down fast by explaining why that's a bad idea. Due to the outnumbered 6 to 16, they needed to keep enough pieces nearby in case Riser had the same idea with a rush strategy. Issei was disappointed he couldn't use that plan.

Then, Koneko gave the team a green orb each that floated into their ear so they could communicate telepathically. The time for planning had now begun.

While on Riser's side, his speech to his peerage was not to encourage them, but to make Rias and her peerage suffer as much as they could before they submitted. Riser's only goal was to crush them, break their morale and make their spirits non-existent before he wins.

 **Z**

"What sort of a bastard is Riser?!" Iaas grit his teeth feeling absolute despise for the fire Devil. If they were fighting for marriage, could Riser at least put up a fair game to make him less of a prick?

"His attitude deeply reminds me of Broly with his only care to kill Goku." Frostbite added his two cents. "His attack style is like Riser - Purely focused on offense to kill someone painfully and slowly as possible. It's like Riser is Broly's identical bother."

"Whatever style Riser ends up using, I hope Rias will be alright and able to win this thing." Pima added with his concern for Rias and her group. _'Maybe I should have trained them instead…'_

 **Z**

Back to the game, Rias had already given her orders to her team. Kiba and Akeno were to place traps in the forest, Koneko and Issei headed to the gym since the building was the control point of the game and Asia stayed with Rias to help guard the base from Riser's [Pawns] from promoting to [Queen].

In the gym, Koneko and Issei encountered 3 [Pawns] and 1 [Rook]. Issei fought against the three [Pawns], Mira and chainsaw twins, Ile and Nel while Koneko focused on the [Rook] Xuelan.

In the end of the encounter, Koneko defeated Xuelan with hand-to-hand combat, while on the other end, Issei revealed a new trick up his sleeve that would be an enemy to all women.

 _Dress Break._

Once he touched all three [Pawns] planting red magic circles on where he touched, he clicked his fingers while chanting "Dress Break!" and snapping the girl's clothing straight off, turning them completely nude.

The three girls covered their innocence while shouting "pervert" and "womanizer" at him non-stop, to no effect.

 **Z**

"Well…that was something…" Frostbite commented watching that awful skill. Tio and Taino covered themselves in their arms, feeling a shiver down their spines. They didn't want to be the victim on his skill.

"What a scumbag," Ukatz spat frowning.

Frostbite looked down and noticed Tio's shivering and decided to place his hand on her head to calm her down. Tio looked up at Frostbite with shaking eyes. "If he does that to you or Taino, I'll kill him."

Tio blushed immensely and opened her mouth, feeling the brotherly warmth and protection from Frostbite.

"Thank you Lord Frostbite!" "Thank you Big Brother!" Taino and Tio said at the same time, before turning back to the battlefield.

Frostbite noticed the last thing Tio called him. "…Big….Brother?" Frostbite twitched a little.

 **Z**

When the strategy was completed, Issei and Koneko fled from the gym, receiving cowardly shouts from the four being left behind. When the two were clear from the gym, it went up in a large bang from Akeno's lightning magic.

[Riser Phenex, 3 Pawns and 1 Rook, retired.]

Issei was frightened about Akeno's power and glad that he's on her side. Because of Akeno's sadistic side, she blushed as she licked her right index finger from the pleasure of punishing four enemies at the same time.

In the forest, three [Pawns] were on their way to Rias's base through a sudden misty fog while they disarmed their planted traps. They soon came up to the ORC; however it was an illusion that disappeared shortly after. Kiba came out of the forest behind them and issued a challenge to them while the three were stuck in a field barrier that prevented them from moving.

Back to Koneko and Issei, they began to walk to the courtyard of the school where they would then meet Kiba and eliminate the rest of Riser's peerage with him. However, the plan was bothered when Riser's [Queen] Yubellena shot a fire bomb from the sky to Koneko, which enveloped her in a blast of a large explosion, tearing her clothing a part, causing Koneko to retire.

"Koneko!" Issei shouted her name with panic rushing over to where she was forced to retire with anger clouding his thoughts and emotions.

[Rias Gremory, 1 Rook, retied.]

Rias was struck with anger and sadness to hearing her [Rook] being retired so soon. In Issei's blind rage, he turned around to the busty bitch that eliminated Koneko and spouted that she should come down from the sky and fight him. Luckily, Akeno was nearby and took on the challenge herself, so it was [Queen] vs [Queen.]

Akeno calmed Issei down by saying she'll avenge Koneko and eliminate Yubellena, as well as Issei has to continue the plan. Issei hated to admit it and leave, but Akeno was right. He ran away while the two [Queens] fought to meet up with Kiba.

[Riser Phenex, 3 Pawns, retired.]

Issei heard the statement over the comms as he lost his focus when he was grabbed around the corner by Kiba. The blond [Knight] said it was him that caused those retires. The two boys of the ORC regrouped in a sport's shed in the sporting field.

While the two regrouped, Rias issued a new plan to them: lure out Riser's remaining pieces while she and Asia rush to Riser's base. Issei and Kiba got pumped up and built up the courage to face the odds, and rushed out of the shed to the incoming group of Devils they would attract.

Issei called out to the other feminine enemies so they would convert on their position. His wish was granted. The first one to appear and challenge Kiba was Karlamine, the [Knight]. The two [Knights] engaged in a sword battle, leaving Issei by himself without an enemy.

But more came. The [Rook] Isabela and [Bishop] Ravel appeared from out of nowhere behind the bushes surrounding the sports field. The rest of Riser's pieces came out of hiding and showed themselves. While Kiba had his eyes on Karlamine, Issei had his hands full with six potential enemies.

While the enemy Evil Pieces were distracted, Rias and Asia sneaked pass by and entered the school building where at the first second they entered, they saw Riser.

Issei had his eyes set on Ravel first, however she declined the challenge by saying she is only a cheering [Bishop] and allowed Isabela to take her place. Said Devil stepped forward and engaged in a fight with Issei.

Isabela was on the dominative side of the fight until Issei used _Dress Break_ on her, followed by a _Dragon Shot_ enhanced by _Boost_ a few times. With that, Isabela was eliminated.

[Riser Phenex, 1 Rook, retired.]

While Issei was celebrating his victory over the [Rook], Ravel got his attention and told him to look up at the school building. When Issei did he saw Rias holding Asia as she few down to the roof from the sky, presumably due to a battle with Riser.

Riser's two remaining [Pawns] and other [Knight] ganged up on Issei, to his inability to fight against three opponents at the same time. It was then he came up with an idea to use his _Transfer_ ability to defeat all the enemies at the same time.

He told Kiba to plant his sword in the ground and use his _Sword Birth_ to send swords his way. Kiba followed his suggestion and as the first sword hit the red gauntlet on his arm, he was able to create an graveyard of swords sticking out of the ground to eliminate the surrounding enemies, minus Ravel.

[Riser Phenex, 2 Pawns, 1 Bishop, 2 Knights, retired.]

Just after the announcement was finished, a bang was heard in the air.

[Rias Gremory, 1 Queen, retired]

The news shook Rias and her peerage that her [Queen] had been defeated. Then another bang was heard with Kiba this time disappearing in a blue light.

[Rias Gremory, 1 Knight, retired.]

"Kiba!" Issei shouted turning back to where Kiba was forcibly retired. The female who eliminated three of Rias's pieces appeared once more and scoffed at Issei's uselessness before joining with her Master atop the school building. Enraged by her, Issei went into the school building too, promoted to a [Queen] and rushed up to the top to be by Rias's side.

On the school building, Rias wasn't holding up to well. Her magic was being constantly drained every attack she made against Riser who kept on regenerating his lost limbs. Victory was something out of reach for Rias now.

At that moment, Issei came out of the top window, ran up the roof and joined Rias. Unfortunately Yubellena had joined Riser's side.

Asia started to heal Issei of his wounds he suffered up to now, however, she was interrupted when she was encircled in a light purple magic circle made by Yubellena and was shot by an fire bomb, that Issei luckily blocked for her with his enhanced durability thanks to the [Queen] promotion.

Much to the untimely inconvenience, Asia fainted from the shock of the blast and left her out of the game. But that did not lower Issei's spirits. He was going to go on the offensive big time, and _Boosted_ a couple of times as he ran to Riser.

However at the halfway point, his Sacred Gear _Bursted_ , which acts like the negative traits of a Kaioken boost. It taxes on the body and leave the user without much stamina. Issei fell down the roof to another roof below, and began to pour blood out of his mouth when he stopped.

Despite his body failing him, Issei was still eager to fight on in his current state. Riser was not very happy Issei still wants to fight and flew down to him, where he kicked and punched him ruthlessly.

Rias pleaded Riser to stop, but he didn't listen. After his brutal punches and kicks, he grabbed Issei by the hair and started to speak trash about him to his face, about how he was a lowly low-life servant who will never accomplish anything while holding a fire ball in his hand. Riser then cockily said he is going to burn Issei so badly no amount of healing would heal him.

He's planning to kill him, because any deaths that occur in a Rating Game would be considered as 'accidental'. His actions were not approved by Frostbite as he frowned with disgust.

Just as Riser was about to throw the ball of hot flames at Issei, Rias flew down fast as she could, hugged Riser and said she forfeited. She had lost.

[Rias Gremory has retired.] Sirzechs's voice sounded sorrowful.

 **Z**

In the dining room, it was nothing but silent. Pima was clenching his fists as hard as he could as he grit his teeth like he was tearing the skin off a fat piece of meat. "I knew I should have trained them…" he muttered. Only if he trained them, Rias would have won her game. Frostbite and the Taino Force could read the expression on Pima's face and shared his sympathy.

Suddenly, a red flash appeared from behind Frostbite as the Taino Force and Tio looked behind him and saw a man come out of a red magic circle. Interested in knowing who barged in here, Frostbite turned his vehicle around and saw it was a man with red long hair, someone familiar.

"Sirzechs …" Frostbite said annoyingly. Would it be nice of him to knock?

Sirzechs got on one knee and bowed with an arm over his heart. "Lord Frostbite, I beg for your assistance."

 **Z**

 **The Next Day, Wedding Hall**

"Hohohoho, my big and talented brother won himself a bride in a Rating Game. It's not surprise we won; after all we are the immortal Phoenix, hohohoho." Ravel was filled with joy over her brother's Rating Game victory over Rias and her peerage. She kept on running her mouth over victor's rights by the rest of her peerage members, as her annoying and constant voice was heard throughout the hall filled with Devils, both peerage members and Pure Bloods.

'Well she seems overexcited," Kiba commented dressed formally in a tuxedo and tidy hair.

"Yes, the girl has a mouth on her hasn't she?" Sona asked approaching Kiba, Akeno and Koneko in her blue dressing down. "The outcome withstanding, I thought it was a good match. Though I wouldn't have complained if the result was different," she extended her support to the team that lost.

"Thanks for the support, but I don't think this over, not by a long shot," Akeno replied dressed in a black traditional Kimono.

"We'll get another shot at them for sure," Kiba added gesturing his left hand out, his eyes closed and wore a smile. "Only next time we'll be ready for their tricks."

"Yeah, screw those D-bags," Koneko smarted before taking a sip of her juice.

The wedding pre-celebration went underway when at the end of the hallway, fire exploded on the ground when Riser Phenex, dressed in a white tuxedo, appeared from a magic circle. The Devils gathered around Riser at the back of the wall, leaving the other half of the long hall empty. "Greetings renowned Devils of the Underworld. On behalf of the House of Phenex, Riser would like to thank every one of you for coming today. This is a historic moment for the world of Devils…

While Riser kept blabbering on about his speech, a certain God of Destruction made his way down the empty and darkened hallway towards the closed doors where the wedding pre-celebration. His feet gave off suction sounds as he stepped closer to the two guards in yellow armor.

"Halt!" One of them said.

"Who are you and where is your invitation?" The other one asked. But all they got in response was Frostbite's pointed right finger at the door in silence.

"Huh? What are you pointing at?!"

"Answer us now or we'll be forced to use force!"

They were getting defensive with their halberds now pointed at him, unknowing the creature that stood before them was the Destroyer God. Frostbite was getting infuriated. Ukatz said that Sirzechs did send out a warning throughout the Underworld not to make Frostbite angry by any means necessary after he had heard the Satan's conversation with his enhanced hearing. Guess he didn't send the message far and clear.

"Tsk, show respect to your God of Destruction, pitiful scum."

"And now I present to you my bride, Rias Gremory!" Riser held his right hand out and from a red magic circle appeared Rias in a white wedding dress.

 _BOOM_

The front doors forcefully opened as the two guards in yellow quickly flew overhead the guests and to the back wall, hitting their backs against it. The two collapsed to the ground, with the spectators switching from the two guards to the door where they flew from.

"What the?!" Riser looked back with anger before looking back to the front in the same mood.

 **Track Play – A Strong Enemy Appears (DB Super)**

From the front doors where smoke blanketed the large doors, a silhouette appeared in the smoke. Although the silhouette looked human, its footsteps said differently. The culprit came out of the smoke and walked up the red carpet in the middle of the large room.

"Who's that?"

"What bastard would interrupt a wedding pre-celebration?"

Mutters from the guests were heard, stuck in their own confusion of the being in light blue armour and white skin that had a tail.

"Who dares to barge in on _Riser's_ momentous wedding pre-celebration?!" Riser spat, sounding more pissed off.

"The God of Destruction dares." Faint gasps echoed throughout the hall at the response, before soft mocking laughs were heard from the guests, especially from Riser himself. The only exceptions were Rias's group and Sona.

"Who does this freak think he is?" Ravel laughed historically. "Seriously, who let a clown in here?"

"He's…the God of Destruction…" Rias slowly said, jittering her words in fear in finally meeting the God of Destruction. To her, he looked fearsome, but to the laughing guests, a joke. In Koneko's eyes, she could sense the immeasurable Touki (Universe 13's way of saying Ki) radiating from this God of Destruction. She could hardly keep still.

Frostbite took all the laughs in like a man as he walked past the mocking group and stood still, 20 metres away from Riser.

 **Track Stop**

"Everyone, please be quiet!" A new voice in the form of Sirzechs came out of nowhere in absolute panic, silencing the crowd. Sirzechs ran up to the middle of the room in front of Riser, and bowed quickly on the ground. "My lord, please forgive the guests. They were only joking." His voice was drowned in horror.

The guests instantly clicked out of their mocking tone, realizing if Sirzechs recognized this person as the God of Destruction, then so it must be true. They all realized their mistake, and bowed as well, sweating in anxiety, hoping they would receive the forgiveness from the real God of Destruction. Riser was the only one left standing.

"My lord, what do we owe this honor of Your Lordship's presence?" Sirzechs's words still held anxiety in them. If one incorrect word was said, it would not end well for the Underworld.

"At least _one_ Devil has the manners to greet the God of Destruction." His words affected the entire guest populace as they all gulped nervously and kept their heads down. "After I witnessed that revolting end to the Rating Game between Rias and Riser, I figured I would drop by and call off this marriage and bring Rias back to the Human realm for the sake of my subordinate."

"What?!" Riser spat aloud in disgust and disrespect. "Riser won that Rating Game fair and square, and he will not allow this…fraud…to stop something important to the Devil realm! This marriage is important for the repopulation for Pure Blood Devils!"

"Fair and square, you say? If there is one thing I hate in this world, it is egoistical bastards like yourself who claim they're above everyone else, including me, the God of Destruction. And that is something that I do not accept. So here's what we're going to do. I will give you a chance to defend this forceful marriage in a fight against me. If you win, I leave, no questions asked. If I win, Rias is out of this marriage and she is never to be forcefully married against her will. If my winning condition is broken, then the Underworld will be turned into a Nothingness-world." His threat was made loud and clear to everyone.

"So be it. I will toast this imposter into ashes and use his remains to decorate my pet's home."

 **Z**

Frostbite and Riser were now standing 30 metres apart from each other in a courtyard with the spectators standing on a castle tower above them, far away from the battle. In Sirzechs's mind, he was at ease with Frostbite, knowing the plan was going smoothly.

 **Z**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Yesterday_**

 _"You want my assistance?" Frostbite inquired the Satan with his eyes arched._

 _"Yes, Lord Frostbite." Sirzechs nodded in his bowing pose. "I know this is far above you, but I beg of you, please, to interrupt Riser's wedding pre-celebration and rescue my sister. I know this was a marriage set up by myself and my father on Rias's behalf, but I admit I was wrong to do so. I rushed things with my father and was desperate to repopulate the Devils after our mass losses in the Great War. Please my lord. Interrupt the wedding pre-celebration, challenge Riser and stop this marriage."_

 _"Hmm," Frostbite hummed stoking his chin in thought. He was considering this thought. "What will I get out of this?" He asked the Satan._

 _"You may show off your power as you see fit, that way it will get the message faster across the Devil realm, especially to the arrogant High-Blood Devils not to anger you. And you can request anything you wish from the Devils. You can destroy the Underworld, have your own domain in the Underworld or ask for something else you desire. I will do everything in my power to give you what you want."_

 _"Anything I want, huh?" Frostbite was interested in having anything he wanted from the Devils. There were so many things placed on the table at the same time. "Fine, I'll do this request."_

 _Sirzechs raised his head pleased to hear Frostbite's answer. "My lord, I cannot thank you enough. I will act normally when you arrive to shake off the suspicion this was planned by us."_

 _"Very well. But when I fight Riser, don't blame me if I kill Riser."_

 _Sirzechs stood up and teleported out of the dining room back to the Underworld._

 _"He must have been that desperate to offer you anything you want to disrupt this marriage…" Ukatz commented to himself._

 _"Lord Frostbite," Pima called out to his leader. He looked at the Saiyan with a blank expression. "When you fight Riser…make sure he suffers."_

 _Frostbite giggled in response. "Don't worry, Pima. I plan to." He replied smirking._

 _Flashback End_

 **Z**

"I'll be kind to you this once and show you my Godly benevolence." Frostbite raised his hand out with his five fingers spread out. "I will give you five free seconds to hit me as many and as hard as you can." Riser was belittled as he grit his teeth and frowned. "After those five seconds, I won't be holding back and only then, will I dine on bird soup."

"Five." He began to count down.

"Riser will show you not to underestimate him, you filthy imposter!" Riser charged towards Frostbite with his fire wings spread out and hand covered in a massive aura of flame.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

 _BANG_

Riser connected his flaming fist on Frostbite's head, enveloping him in a large explosion of embers that rattled the stadium. The explosion was so big it almost went up to the spectators 100 metres above the ground. Mutters from the guests were heard again, saying that Frostbite might have been an imposter after all.

"Hahaha! How do you like being roasted by my perfect flames you-"

Riser fell silent seeing the scene before him. When the smoke dispersed away from Frostbite, he stood unaffected and unamused. Riser was beginning to feel scared, as he widened his eyes and began to sweat.

"One."

 _BOOM_

Riser was sent flying back rapidly like a bullet through the brick wall and out of the other end, clothing covered in dust. Between Riser and Frostbite was a large ditch with shattered stones everywhere from the floor.

"Riser…was hit without being touched…"

"What sort of monster is the God of Destruction?!"

"Bilxor was never this powerful…"

The guests chatted among themselves in complete panic of the dominative power Frostbite had just shown. Ravel was the worst of the group. Her eyes were about to tear up, thinking that her big brother is going to die.

Frostbite then teleported behind Riser, picked him up by the neck with his tail. He held him in the air.

"The good thing about immortality is that you are not indestructible to pain so I can torture you as long as I like and you don't have death to come save you. What a shame," he then unloaded fast, hard painful punches to his back. Riser might be able to regenerate lost limbs, but he was not immortal to physical pain. Riser kept screaming in pain.

After the combo of punches, he let go of Riser's neck as he fell to the ground. When Riser hit the ground on his stomach, Frostbite grabbed his left leg and threw him up into the air. Frostbite gave chase and elbowed Riser in the back to send him back down to the starting area.

 _BOOM_

Riser hit the ground, covered in more dust. Riser was still movable as he stood up slowly. "Please, no more… You win!" Riser surrendered turning around, admitting his defeat. Unfortunately, Frostbite didn't have his ears plugged in and appeared in front of the begging Phoenix and slapped him in the face with his tail, sliding him on the ground to the right.

Ravel had her hands by her mouth, crying.

"My lord, please stop fighting at once!" Sirzechs shouted the message to the God of Destruction. "Riser had lost the will to fight! There is no need to continue the battle!"

Frostbite turned his head around to Sirzechs, staring blankly. "Take that tone with me again and I won't just obliterate Riser, but the Underworld too. Do you want that?" Sirzechs went silent. Frostbite took the silence as a no. Frostbite turned back around to Riser, who was pleading for forgiveness on the ground. Frostbite didn't take a step forward, instead he held out his right hand ready to shoot a Ki blast so powerful it is going to kill him.

During this time, Frostbite thought of the right quote to use to say to Riser. " _Before any creation…must come destruction!"_ Frostbite finished, covering himself completely in a blue aura around his body, emitting an angered attitude.

Riser's end has come. He closed his eyes for what's going to come.

"Please stop!" Ravel had enough watching her brother being brutally beaten and came to her brother's aid by flying down from the tower.

"No Ravel!" Sirzechs said to the girl who ignored his call. "That girl's going to her herself killed!"

Ravel made it to the ground, flew past Frostbite and got between him and his beaten brother waiting for his end and bowed stressfully with her head down to the floor. "Please don't kill my brother!" She pleaded.

"Ravel..no…." Riser said slowly

"Girl…do you know what it means to defy a God?" He asked with impatience in his voice. Ravel stayed silent. "When you defy a God you get divine retribution!" This time Frostbite quoted Demigra.

"Please don't kill my brother! I beg of you! Kill me instead!" Then, he heard tears hit the ground followed by sobs from this girl. Frostbite admired that this child was willing to lay down her life for her brother, even die with him.

Frostbite had enough tormenting the Devils.

Frostbite sighed. "But that retribution can be saved for another day." The Devils around him, even Riser and Sirzechs widened their eyes in disbelief. Frostbite powered down, lowered his hand and desisting his impatient and annoyed mood. "Riser, in exchange for sparing your life, you must disband your entire peerage and they are to become house maids to help maintain my palace as well as help my elite team's needs. I guarantee you your peerage members will be safe and unharmed."

At first Riser didn't like this decision that Frostbite made, but went along with it. "Fine… Riser will hand over his peerage to your hands…and stop this wedding." Rias blushed with happiness. Never would she think that the God of Destruction could come and save her. She was in his debt a lot.

"Very good. Ruma will come and pick them up tomorrow."

 _'Again, I cannot thank you enough, Lord Frostbite,'_ Sirzechs telepathically thanked Frostbite.

 _'In the future, allow Rias to do things her way or else you'll be begging me to stop another wedding ceremony.'_ Frostbite joked back with a mental scoff. _'Anyway I got what I wanted and stopped the marriage. You owe me big time._ ' Frostbite added placing his two fingers in his head, locking onto any of the Taino Force's power level and Instant Transmitting away back to Frostbite's Planet.

 **Z**

 **Universe 7, Crack of Time**

 **Track Play – The Ruthless Frieza (DBZ: Resurrection 'F')**

The Crack of Time, once a prison for the Demon God Demigra and final battle setting between Frostbite and the said Demon God. In the centre of the large empty void of floating crystal shards, the being in the middle opened its eyes slowly, filled with hatred and a passion for revenge. This being felt much stronger than he once did before he was sent to Hell by a certain Arcosian.

"And so I return from the depths of Hell to this Time Patrolling infested world." Said the being with venom in its voice. "But this time, no mortal or Supreme Kai will get in my way of absolute domination over time and space. I will make that blasted Arcosian who sent me to rot in Hell suffer slowly and painfully when the rightful God of Time, Neo Demigra, is freed from this prison!"

 **Track End**

 **Z**

 **So the story will be on Hiatus for a short while until I can think of new story ideas to use in Season 2/3. It'll also give me some more time to read the light novels past Season 2 because I only know the story so well prior to Season 3.**


	10. Chapter 10

**With how the story will go, I will be ending it at Season 3 because I really don't want to make it too long and cover all 22+ Light Novel chapters.**

 **Raygha Raikouga – Thank you**

 **Ghost – Frostbite is not going to have a harem and yes they can have their Ginyu Tokusentai theme when they need to be introduced again.**

 **Guest – I won't be doing the Namekian story**

 **Broly999 (Translated)**

 **I liked your story, nose much English but that I can translate the page into Spanish xD. I had already read all your chapters and all loved me left me on hold to see another appear demigra . Ojala me pueds clear answer if you know Spanish and but knowest me or something write it as normal and I tradusco xD. Well esperare forward to the next chapter. We read later**

 **Thanks. :)**

 **Guest – For the Blazeblue DxD crossover I am thinking of a possibility of Hakumen entering the DxD world and works with the Angels to get rid of filth (Devils, Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, Rogue Exorcists etc.)**

 **Guest – I will give Pima SSJ3 Form and Ukatz will have a Namekian form (the power up the Namekian gets in the opening of Dragon Ball Online against the Saiyan who turns SSJ)**

 **Ghost – They will. Iaas will have all Frieza's transformations, though I am not sure if all three forms will be shown, or at least skip to the Final form. With Pima and Ukatz, as I said with the Guest comment above, will have a SSJ3 form and Namekian form based on the one in the Dragon Ball Online opening.**

 **Guest – Tio's power level is roughly on par with Frostbite's base for, so if she wanted she could kill all the Satans, Azazel and Michael with ease. It's only fitting for a God.**

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Pima's Apartment**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _Click_

Pima shut his alarm clock as he lied face down in his own bed in his very own two story house that he bought with the help of Rias's family, in the residential district of Kuoh. It was as a little bonus for Frostbite's assistance in getting Rias out of a forced marriage.

 **(AN: It's like the same house Issei lives in. Nothing too bad or anything too fancy.)**

Using his arms, he elevated himself up under his dark blue bed sheets and yawned like a sleepy lion. After his long yawn, he knelt on his bed and stretched his arms spreading them out to the sides.

"Man, I haven't slept that good for a while now." He commented on the soft and comfy bed.

 _Knock Knock_

"Master Pima, breakfast is ready," a female voice said from the other side of the door after her knock.

"Okay thank you. I'll be right down," Pima got off his bed fully awake only in his sleeping gear…which was only red boxer shorts. Everything else on his body was exposed. He then walked over to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and put on brown shorts and a plain white shirt.

Now presentable, he opened his bedroom door and went downstairs to the smell of bacon, toast and eggs filling his nostrils. It was hypnotic to intake the delicious smell to say the least.

When he arrived on the first floor, the kitchen was to the left and the dining table was to his right, which was placed behind the couch and the 55 inch widescreen TV on a TV cabinet.

In the kitchen, one of the two maids was in there making coffee. This maid was Xuelan. The other maid was finishing placing two plates of eggs, bacon and toast on the table. This was Isabella, without the half-face mask. Both were wearing black French maid costumes with white socks up to their knees and black laced shoes.

The reason why Pima has two maids is that since Pima was going to be living in Kuoh while he cooperates with the Devils of the town and teaches at the Kuoh Academy, Frostbite lent 2 of the 16 maids he was given not too long ago to him to help around the house.

Isabella and Xuelan both stopped what they were doing and walked to the sides of Pima, and bowed like a maid would. "Good morning, Master Pima." They both greeted.

Pima rubbed the back of his head, "Good morning, but you really don't need to add 'Master' to my name every time you call me. It wouldn't hurt to call me Pima." He finished surprising the two girls.

Throughout their time with Riser, they had to always call him Lord Riser except for Ravel and he would always be so lustrous with them to his heart's content. But never would they get this sort of kind treatment. It felt supportive and comforting.

On the inside, the two girls were glad they were now in the hands of someone more respectful and kind. "As you wish, Pima." They both said gratefully with a smile on their faces before bending themselves back up straight.

"Hey, Asia, are you up yet?" Pima asked as he turned around to upstairs to call to his roommate.

"H-hai, just one minute," she replied. It sounded like she was in some rush. "Have breakfast ahead of me. I'll be down shortly!" She finished.

Pima turned around back to the two maids, "Thank you for the breakfast. You two can take five if you want and watch some TV."

"Thank you, Pima." The two said at the same time feeling at ease and casually walking over to the black leather couch, sat on it and watched an early-morning anime.

Pima smiled that the two girls are getting along fine being maids and help him around the house. A door from upstairs opened and down came Asia in her school clothing with her school bag to the side.

She stopped in front of Pima and bowed. "Good morning, Pima-sensei." She greeted him as his title as teacher.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Pima placed his hands on his hips and gave her a smile. "When it's out of school or just us two alone, you can call me Pima."

"Okay," she nodded. "Sorry, Pima."

"You don't need to apologize," he softly scolded before the two sat at the table and dug into their breakfast made by Xuelan and Isabela. Afterwards when Pima finished his home-brew cup of coffee, he got prepared for school and wore white running shoes, dark blue track pants and a white shirt.

"We're off," Asia and Pima said at the same time walking out of the door to school.

"Take care," the maids bid farewell to the two with a bow.

When Pima and Asia left to go to school, Xuelan closed the door behind her and Isabela when they were back inside. Turning to her female friend, she put on a happy smile. "I thought serving Pima was going to be a nightmare, but it actually turns out he's nice." She blushed from the kindness Pima has compared to Riser.

"You can say that again. I wonder how the other girls are getting along with the God of Destruction. Now that must be a nightmare." Isabela replied lowering her head with a frown. All she felt was sympathy and sadness, hoping the other 14 girls will be alright in the God of Destruction and Creation's hands.

That performance Frostbite put on yesterday when he disturbed the weeding pre-celebration really shook the Underworld, even for the overconfident High and Ultimate-Class Devils. What was really terrifying about him was that Isabela herself, and the rest of the guests laughed mockingly at him. When they learned that he was the real deal, everyone just fell silent, too feared to even say anything else. They were sure that the God of Destruction was unforgiving and wipe out the Devil guests in a mere instant.

"Thinking about it is too uncomforting. But I can agree with you, Xuelan. Out of the 14 girls up there I am more worried about Ravel who took the most piss out of the God of Destruction by calling him a clown in hearing range. That girl could be dead or enduring torture right now…"

"We can only hope they'll be okay…"

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"Not fast enough!"

"You're pathetic!"

"Show me you deserve to be in my presence!"

Frostbite continued to throw mean, yet encouraging comments to a silver haired boy donned in white shining armor. Albion's Balance Breaker to be exact. The silver haired male, known as Vali Lucifer and the White Dragon Emperor agreed to train under Frostbite's wing to become stronger.

The two were in the garden of the Gods' home in the forest with Tio and the Taino Force standing and watching the spar. Ruma was inside the manor with the other 14 maids he was given an induction, to tell them what they'll be doing while under Frostbite and Tio's jurisdiction.

"Huff," Vali huffed and puffed kneeling on the ground on one knee, while holding his chest with his right hand after his chest piece was broken with just one flick of Frostbite's fingers. Vali coughed a few times and spat blood out of his mouth through his open visor.

 **Z**

 _Flashback_

 _"Lord Frostbite, you have a visitor." Ruma informed the Arcosian who sat in his hover vehicle as always, sitting in his throne room on the top of his stairs under the large hand coming out of the wall behind him._

 _"A visitor? Is it Sirzechs again?" Frostbite replied leaning his head on his right fist, getting quite tiresome of seeing Sirzechs these past few times._

 _"No, my lord. It's the White Dragon Emperor." She replied, shocking the God._

 _"The White Dragon? Did Azazel tell Vali about my suggestion to train him?" He muttered. "Very well, show him in."_

 _"Right away, my lord." Ruma turned around after a bow and walked towards the double sided doors. When Ruma was out of sight, she came back into the room with Vali Lucifer next to her. Vali had his hands by his sides, rather than having them in his pockets. Guess he learned manners to approach a powerful God._

 _"Vali Lucifer." Frostbite greeted looking down the steps to the bowing boy._

 _[Lord Frostbite, Azazel informed Vali about your offer after he woke up after his loss to you. He would like to take the offer with the highest regard, if you still have the offer on the table.] Albion said on behalf of his host who bowed in silence._

 _"My dear boy, of course the offer still stands. But my question to you is this – Are you durable enough to withstand the training I provide to you?" Frostbite asked raising an eyebrow, interested in hearing Vali or Albion's answer._

 _"Yes, Lord Frostbite. I am ready to endure anything that comes my way to be trained under you." Vali replied this time still bowing._

 _"Good answer," Frostbite drove his hover vehicle down the stairs and stopped in front of Vali. "The training will be harsh and painful. I wouldn't blame you if you were to back down anytime."_

 _"No," Vali shot back quickly. "I won't back down. I will see this training through to the end." He finished with confidence as he looked up at Frostbite. Hearing his determination made Frostbite very pleased._

 _"Let the training begin..."_

 _Flashback End_

 **Z**

"I can't beat him this way… I have to use Juggernaut Drive again," Vali muttered thinking of a way to even the tides on Frostbite, who folded his arms and was looking down at Vali in a condescending manner.

[No Vali!] Albion interjected. [If you use Juggernaut Drive more times than you can handle, you will lose your sanity, even worse…death!]

"Tick tock, I don't have all day to stand around and wait for you to make a move. If you don't I will kindly and brutally knock you senseless!" Frostbite yelled impatiently, slamming his tail against the ground.

"Albion, if I have the slightest chance of beating him, I have to take that opportunity and use Juggernaut Drive again!"

[Vali! You fool! Lord Frostbite made you his bitch when you used the Drive against him last time. What makes you think this fight will go in your favor?!]

"I, who am about to awaken…

[Vali!]

"So he's trying to use Juggernaut Drive again? Heh, let's see if he puts up a better fight than last time." Frostbite stood and silently with a grin, watching Vali turn into his Juggernaut Drive and wondering if Vali is prepared for another beat down.

"I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy. And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise! Juggernaut Drive!"

Vali was once again morphed into his enormous Juggernaut Drive form, standing taller than one of the nearby trees.

"Whoa! He's enormous!" Tio said with awe looking at the white armored behemoth. She crossed her legs and leant forward while she sat on a floating Nimbus cloud.

"Enormous," Ukatz giggled with a sheepish grin as Tio looked to her right to look at Ukatz. She tilted her head cutely. "Vali is only half the size of an Oozaru (Giant Ape)."

"You have Giant Apes in your universe?" Tio leant in more, interested with her mouth open.

 _POW_

Back to the spar, Vali punched Frostbite who had blocked the punch with the back of his right fist, sending a small shockwave through the forest and blew them like a cyclone. With movements faster than the speed of light, Frostbite parried Vali's fist away and aimed his left hand at Vali's torso, before sending a strong Kiai blast at Vali.

 _WHOOSH_

Vali was sent flying back out of the Planet, shooting across the vast space before he hit his back against a moon's surface that surrounded the God's Planet.

 _POW_

Vali was hit so hard and far from the Kiai blast, he was sent directly through the moon and came out the other end, creating one long hole through the centre of the moon. Thanks to the moon's density, Vali was able to stop not too far from the moon he was shot straight through.

Re-controlling his balance, he stood up straight and came to a halt. When Vali looked back up and saw the moon he went through…

 _KA-BOOM_

The moon exploded and out from the explosion was Frostbite, who darted towards Vali and elbowed him in the stomach, before Frostbite flipped upside down and grabbed Vali's chin with his right foot like a bat hanging against a branch.

Frostbite twirled around a few times before throwing Vali away into the distance to the left. To finish off the fight, Frostbite teleported where Vali was going to be and when Vali got close to Frostbite, he chopped him in the neck, rendering the White Dragon Emperor unconscious.

After the knockout blow, Vali reverted back into human form and fell into the never-ending space. Frostbite flew down and caught Vali by grabbing the back of his black jacket. Frostbite looked down to his apprentice and shook his head a few times with his eyes closed, feeling nothing but disappointment in Vali.

"You have a lot to learn, you stupid apprentice," Frostbite then flew back to the planet.

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Good morning, Mr. Pima."

"Good morning to you too, girls," Pima bid good morning to the group of girls by the school gate entrance with a smile and a wave. "I hope you're ready for P.E."

"We are, Mr. Pima." The four girls said in unison. Ever since Pima has been punishing the Three Perverted Musketeers after P.E with more laps around the field, Pima has got more respect and charm from the school populace, to the despite and jealousy of the males.

"You're starting to get popular, Mr. Pima." Asia commented looking up at Pima. She held her school bag in front of her as she walked side by side with Pima.

"You think so?" Pima asked back scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile in his face.

"Hai," Asia nodded back.

"Kyaaah! It's Rias!"

"She's gets more beautiful every day!"

"Damn those tits are huge!"

"What I wouldn't do to get my head squashed between those two.

The girls in the courtyard flustered seeing the number one girl in the school walk out of the school building and into the courtyard. Unfortunately for Rias, the boys did not stare at her face, but her two constant bouncing boobs.

Pima and Asia noticed Rias was heading towards them,

"Good morning, Mr. Pima and Asia." She greeted, smiling happily.

"Good morning," the two replied at the same time.

"Just as a heads up, the ORC will be fumigated this afternoon so our club activities will be held in Issei's house. We'll head there together after s school, okay?"

"Sure thing Rias," Pima nodded getting the message.

"Okay, we'll meet at the school entrance after school." Rias waved to the two, as she turned around and headed back into the school and obtained more admiration and lustrous looks from the students.

 _DING DONG DING DONG_

"We should be heading inside, Asia." Pima gestured into the school building, with a cheerful reply from Asia as the two began their school day.

 **Frostbite's Planet**

Frostbite placed the unconscious Vali on the grass terrain of the Planet, with Tio and the Taino Force standing over his body. "I guess he needs more training, right Lord Frostbite?" Taino asked looking to her leader.

"Not right now. He needs to learn basic combat techniques and strategies before he can resume his training." Frostbite folded his arms still unimpressed with his pupil. "What he did back there was stupid and pre-mature. He has a simple mind. He used his special ability when he was losing badly, instead of trying to come up with a strategy to outthink me. Until he is ready to resume the training," he eyed to Taino. "Taino."

"Yes Lord Frostbite?"

"I would like you and the rest of the Taino Force to teach him fighting mechanics until he is ready to begin the real training with me. Can I count on you to train him to my expectations?"

"We will make him Taino Force material, Lord Frostbite!" Taino saluted happily to Frostbite, giving him a smile of approval.

"This is why I was glad to bring you along. The Taino Force never fails to displease me. The true definition of an elite force…"

"Thank you, Lord Frostbite!" Iaas, Ukatz, Thirith and Taino stood at attention, more than happy to be complimented by the God of Creation and Universal God.

"While this buffoon gets his conscious back, how about we head inside for a drink and food?" Frostbite asked his team, who were overcome with joy.

"Heading inside and not inviting a guest? Insolent as always… _Frostbite!"_ A familiar voice rang out from nearby. The Taino Force and Tio looked around to see where the voice was coming from. But Frostbite widened his eyes, with shock and anger at the same time.

"Who's there?" Tio asked looking all around her.

"I can't sense a new power level anywhere," Taino said next, unable to sense this new voice's power signature. This being was nonexistent, or it could be a voice in her head.

"Demigra…" Frostbite said slowly with disgust. "Back for more, are we?" Frostbite glared to his right and out of the forest came the very same Demon God he slayed in the Crack of Time. The Taino Force and Tio looked at the new being, however, the Taino Force recognized the Demon God and the name, widening their eyes.

"Judging by I can't sense your power, you must be hiding in the Crack of Time again like a bitch and using your thought projection to talk to me from a safe. Resurrected, but same old being."

"Frostbite, my boy. You are ever so terribly wrong. I would like to tell you where I am, but that would ruin the surprise…like this one I have for you." He pointed up into the sky. The Taino Force, Frostbite and Tio looked up into the sky, where a dark and red portal appeared. Dashing out of this wormhole was a familiar being.

This alien had light purple armor and red skin, armed with a sword. Around this being was dark purple aura, with bright red evil eyes.

"Allow me to introduce a new warrior under my rule…Janemba (Villainous Form!)"

 _'Janemba… Under Demigra's rule he is a lot stronger than he was when he fought Gogeta. He could be something troublesome if I stay in base form so I might have to use 'that''_ Frostbite thought squinting his eyes. He looked back down to the thought projection of Demigra. "You might have brought in something new to the table, but so have I."

"Oh?" Demigra asked with fake interest.

"Golden Frostbite!"

 **So I thought it was about time that I revealed Golden Frostbite in the story, as well as introduce Demigra to Frostbite and the Taino Force. It might have been a bit too early to reveal both, but I don't care.**

 **Let me know what you think. If you have any questions, PM me instead of leaving them in the review for me to answer days later when I upload the next chaper.**

 **Later ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest – No, Thirith is only in the Taino Force to be a coordinator/planner/strategist. He is not going to be on combat.**

 **Ghost – Probably not a tournament to choose who to pick for the Universal Tournament. Since I don't think the Omni-Tournament will be released by the time I get to the end of this story, I have picked to only have Universe 7 vs Universe 13.**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue – Towa and Mira are out of the story and Trunks won't appear.**

 **Broly999 (Translated)**

 **I liked the chapter , you left me in shock now that Janemba has appeared , he is one of my favorite characters , besides I have a doubt how powerful will Janemba or Demigra and at what level this cooler in its golden and final form, will also appear other villains like Broly or hildergan ? good esperare forward to the next chapter. We read later :)**

 **Janemba is my favourite character too. I'll have to think about adding more villains to the story as I go along. And thanks for being my 100th review!**

 **Ghost – Yes, I have a pure Saiyan OC planned to be in the Familiar of Zero universe.**

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"Taino Force, get Tio and Vali inside now." Frostbite ordered his elite team, while keeping his attention between the reappeared Demigra by the forest, and his new pawn, Janemba (Villainous Mode) in the air.

"But Lord Frostbite… We can help you!" Taino defended.

"I am more than enough to handle this situation. Your priority is to make sure Tio, Vali, Ruma and the maids remain unharmed. That is an order." Frostbite fired back, getting confident looks from the group.

"Okay, Lord Frostbite." Taino looked to Tio and gestured to her right. "This way, Lord Tio." Tio nodded silently, wasting no second to leave the upcoming battle.

"Lord Tio?" Demigra muttered in question, looking at the short Kai who resembles someone he spites with a fierce passion. "That clothing…stature…and those damn ears…" He frowned angrily, gritting his teeth. "The _Supreme Kai of Time_ …" He spat at every word of the Kai's title. "Even in this cursed universe there are Kais like that little pest!" He could kill her later, but right now but is priority number one kill is right in front of him, who began to glow yellow when the Taino Force with Tio and Vali over Ukatz's shoulders were gone.

 **Track Play – Super Saiyan Theme (DBZ: Burst Limit)**

Frostbite exploded in a pillar of bright golden energy that hid his body but only revealed his blue eyes which could be seen in the centre of the pillar. This pillar created a gale in every direction, blowing the trees to the point they could tear from their roots.

Tremors were also felt throughout the Gods' Planet especially from inside, where the chandlers shook and chimed; paintings came off the walls and the maids tumbling down being very terrified, clueless what is happening, or what will happen.

"W-what's going on?!" Ravel said fearingly lying on the floor, unable to keep her balance.

The clouds in space above began to jolt lightning strikes everywhere, and loud thunder echoed throughout the dimension.

"This power… Frostbite has this kind of power?!" Demigra said concerningly, unaware of his new form. He clicked his tongue before he chose to retreat and fade away back into the forest, leaving Frostbite before things got messy.

With one forceful shockwave, the golden pillar shot a vertical force wave extending to almost half way of the dimension. This force pushed the surrounding trees away, some to fall down into the endless abyss below over the edge of the planet. When things had calmed down and after a bright yellow light, there was a breath taking sight.

Standing in a crater of his own destruction of the dissolving smoke, Frostbite stood there staring up at Janemba with an unfriendly look. Not only has Frostbite's power level rose to new heights, but his entire body was brighter and gold.

His face, tail and skin apart from his feet and hands were yellow, his armor was gold and his arms, feet, and the gem on his head and lines on the side of his face was light blue.

Frostbite slowly raised his head at Janemba above. "I have no idea how Demigra was revived or chose you to be his puppet. But…"

 **Track Pause**

"About time someone equal my skill shows up."

 **Track Change – The Game (by Disturbed)**

Janemba gritted his teeth with rage.

"Rrraaaaahhhhh!" He roared with his head pointing upwards. The emitted sonic scream slowly changed the appearance and traits of the dimension. The sky turned yellow, the moons slowly morphed into big jellybeans of different colors. Knowing what was going to be changed next, Golden Frostbite flew away from the Gods' Planet and turning his head around, he witnessed his home being encased in one massive yellow jelly bean.

"At least they won't be injured by our battle," Golden Frostbite muttered to himself. He quickly diverted his attention to Janemba calming down from the loud roar.

The demon fell silent for a moment, before he humphed and grinned evilly. Charging towards Golden Frostbite head first, the golden Arcosian mimicked his movements and charged as well.

When the two met each other…

 _BANG_

They head-butted each other in a power struggle and sent a shockwave across the dimension. With his right sword arm, Janemba swung his sword upward to try to cut Golden Frostbite under the chin, but Golden Frostbite saw his movements and moved his head back, before kicking Janemba in the chin.

Janemba felt the strong impact, but grinned anyway and suddenly disappeared into several blocks moving to the left.

"Tsk," Golden Frostbite clicked his tongue in annoyance. Thanks to the evil energy presentin the dimension, Janemba manipulated his evil energy to appear everywhere while he was vanished. It was troubling to sense exactly where he was. "Where are you?" Golden Frostbite asked himself carefully surveying his surroundings, on high alter. His eyes swayed from left to right.

"There you are!" Golden Frostbite shouted turning to his right and holding out his hand, blocking a punch from the reappeared Janemba. Thankfully Janemba appeared in his peripheral vision. If he appeared from behind, he would be hit for sure. With quick reaction, Golden Frostbite held his other hand out and shot Janemba back with Kiai, shooting the possessed villain away in front of him.

Raising his finger, Golden Frostbite created a Supernova with God energy imbued into it.

"Take this!" He shot the massive Supernova towards the stopped Janemba.

Grinning, Janemba raised his sword with his two hands above him, and did a downward slice motion, sending a horizontal sword wave towards the Supernova. The sword slash collided with the Supernova, which acted like a cushion. The sword slash forced its way farther into the Supernova, before it exploded.

Through the explosion, a small and quick energy ball was shot through. Thinking it was a Ki blast, Janemba laughed mockingly and allowed the weak Ki ball to hit him. The Ki ball hit Janemba, but did not explode on impact.

"Hhrr?" Janemba changed his mocking attitude to a shocked look, ceasing his laughter. He couldn't move at all. He was paralyzed thanks to the Arcosian's ability to paralyze.

Golden Frostbite teleported in front of Janemba and pet him on the head. It was his time to mock him. "Good boy," he insulted to the immense anger of the paralyzed opponent.

 _BANG_

Golden Frostbite elbowed Janemba in the stomach, causing him to spit out purple blood. Golden Frostbite followed through with an uppercut to the chin, a double axed hammer to his left waist and then a double axe hammer to his back.

 _SWOOSH!_

Janemba fell down with tremendous force. Up ahead below him was a green jelly bean.

 _BANG_

Janemba fell on his stomach on the jelly bean that was formerly a moon. Smoke ensued with cracks all over the jelly bean.

 **Track Stop**

"Tttsss gggrrrrrr!" Enraged, Janemba picked himself up from the bean's surface, giving the golden Arcosian a frown and a grit. Janemba threw his red sword far away to the left. The sword was thrown off the bean and into the empty void below.

This action got Golden Frostbite puzzled, tilting his head in question why he would throw away his weapon.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Janemba screamed once again into the air. He started to show a white outline around his form. It pulsed a few times before a vague form came out of his body to his right. This new form morphed into a copy of Janemba. There was now two of him.

"He's made a copy of himself?" Golden Frostbite questioned himself, starting to feel unnerved. "I'm starting to regret not accepting the Taino Force's help. Heh, but still…" He kicked his unnerve out of his body. "I get to try out a combination for Golden form and Kaioken for the first time. "

"Kaioken x5!" Golden Frostbite now had two auras around him. The inner aura was red while the second aura around that aura was gold. "I better wrap this up or else I won't be able to hold my ground."

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Issei's House**

"Well then, let's start our regular meeting." Rias said to her peerage as she sat on Issei's bed in his small room holding a cup of tea. The other members sat on the floor, holding glasses of juice in their hand. Pima was there too, but since he was not in her peerage, he was not involved in the club circle, but leaned against Issei's wall instead and listened in. "This month's contract numbers are in."

"Akeno, 11."

"That's right," Akeno replied with a smile on her face. It wasn't a shock to hear she got the highest amount of contracts due to her being the esteemed [Queen] of her peerage.

"Koneko, 10."

"Sounds good," she replied in her stoic tone sitting down against Issei's bed, looking at her glass because nothing else in the room was worthy to look at. It was Issei's room of course. The room of a Class-A pervert.

"Kiba, 8."

"I did."

"3 for Asia."

Asia let out a joyful cheer.

"Three? No way, that's really impressive Asia!" Kiba complimented turning to his comrade.

"Good for you, Asia. You should feel proud of yourself." Akeno was the next to compliment.

"Especially considering you're brand new to contracts." Koneko was the third.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Asia." Pima was the fourth.

"Oh my, thank you all so much." Asia took the compliments with immense joy.

"And Issei…0."

Issei looked down to his bedroom floor, scratching the back of his head feeling nothing but embarrassment. He's supposed to be the Red Dragon Emperor, yet he fails to get even one contract. "I'm an embarrassment." He sulked.

"If you focused more on being a Devil and getting contracts instead of trying to find peeking spots to look at the undressing girls, you could get more and be an example of a Devil." Pima scolded without a hesitation to tell Issei the truth.

"Pima's right, Issei. At this pace you won't be able to become a High-Class Devil." Rias added.

"I know, it's that I get weird clients they won't even approve a contract." Issei tried to find an excuse. He gripped his right fist as hard as he could and looked up with determination. "But next month I'll strive for first place!"

"You can't even come in first place during a race at school," Pima giggled insulting Issei. The others followed along too.

"Get bent steroids!" Issei retorted.

"So a part from contracts, how do you like being free from Riser?"

Rias's smile grew bigger. "I cannot thank Lord Frostbite enough for what he's done."

"I'm surprised the God of Destruction made an appearance and whooped Riser's ass to next week." Akeno followed with a giggle.

"It was an honour seeing him for the first time." Kiba added his two cents said.

"Man…I wish I was as strong as he so I could protect President," Issei muttered with regret. He felt completely useless and would be better if he wasn't in Rias's peerage at all.

The door to Issei's room opened and in came Issei's mother who carried a plate of cookies. "Sorry to intrude, kids."

"Mother. What are you doing here?" Issei asked rather concerningly. He had a feeling her presence was going to end up humiliating him.

"This meeting is for your little club, right? So I thought I would bring up a batch of fresh made cookies." Asia stood up and took the large plate of cookies off Issei's mother's hands. The next thing she brought up was a few small books. Photo albums in fact. "And I brought something that might inspire everyone."

When Issei looked at the front orange book that had a elephant on it with the word 'photo' on the cover, Issei could feel the embarrassment already rushing to him.

" _Mom_ ," Issei said in an embarrassed tone.

"Who wants to see Issei when he was a little baby boy?" Issei's mother sat down in the group circle and opened the front book up to a page with Issei as a baby in his birthday suit and drinking a baby bottle of milk.

Everyone except Pima and Issei glared at the naked and humiliating pictures. It was a surprise to see Koneko still in her stoic tone holding back the temptation to laugh. Not as much to blush. Rias was blushing violently.

"Ara, he's naked and so small it's _adorable_ ," Akeno began to speak in baby talk now, to the humiliation of Issei.

"The bare-naked truth about Issei's _tiny_ past." Koneko somehow managed to insult while putting in a pun.

Issei's mother flicked the page Akeno, Asia and Rias were looking at and showed pictures of him a bit older. "This is when he was in kindergarten and went after girl's butts."

Rias and Asia went on adoring Issei as a kid with their cheeks brightened up.

"Aw mom, you're breaking my balls here." Issei muttered, despite being in hearing range of Pima, who laughed in response.

To Issei's further humiliation, Kiba was also looking at another picture book. But surprisingly, he wasn't in the same cutesy mood as the girls. He was serious.

"Hey Issei…this picture."

Issei moved his head to look at the picture book Kiba was looking at and saw him as a child with another blond friend. "Oh that kid lived down the street from me. We used to play all the time. They had to move once one of their parents got a job overseas. Hmm, I can't remember that kid's name."

"One more thing," Kiba resumed his emotionless speech. "Do you remember this sword?" He glared at the sword leaning against the wall in the frame.

"I can't remember. I was like only five"

Frowning and squinted his eyes with venom, "This is a Holy Sword…"

"A what?"

"Never mind."

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"AAAHHHH!" The copy of Janemba screamed before he suffered a large explosion by the hands of Golden Frostbite, covered in bruises and began to huff slightly.

"Damn, you're more of a trouble than Mira and Towa were," Golden Frostbite said beaming his eyes to Janemba to his right, who also was bruised and huffed. Janemba grit his teeth showing his rage. "But at least one of you is down. So I only need to take care of _you._ " Golden Frostbite powered up, returning his red and gold glow.

Janemba, fueled with rage teleported in front of Golden Frostbite and high kicked him with his right leg. Golden Frostbite held up his left leg to block it, but Janemba opened his mouth and unleashed Hell Gate, a green energy blast from his mouth.

Since Golden Frostbite was occupied on defending from Janemba's kick, he suffered the full force from it. Golden Frostbite flew back. Stretching his right arm out like a Majin, Janemba shot his arm towards Golden Frostbite and wrapped it around his neck. Janemba then blasted forward to catch up to Golden Frostbite while pulling him forward towards him.

Just as Janemba was about to clobber Golden Frostbite with a left jab to the gut, Golden Frostbite Instant Transmitted behind Janemba, surprising him and kicking him in the right waist with his right left firmly implanted against it.

"GGAAAHHHH!" Janemba spat out saliva before Golden Frostbite pulled his leg away and placed his two hands on his back.

"Final Flash!" Golden Frostbite engulfed Janemba in a high powered golden blast wave that shot across the dimension. The loud echo from the blast was presence for a while, before it started to quiet down along with the dissolve of the blast wave.

When Golden Frostbite looked in front of him, Janemba was gone. Golden Frostbite continued to huff and puff more from using more energy in that attack to finish off Janemba while activating Kaioken.

The dimension slowly began t revert back to normal. The light yellow sky reverted back to a light pinkish color, the jelly beans turned back into moons and the bean prisoning the Gods' Planet was vanished.

Reverting back to base form colored with white and light blue out of his Golden Form, Frostbite flew back to his planet to check up on his subordinates and fellow God. While he flew, his thoughts were filled with rage, only being able to think of one Demon.

Demigra.

"Demigra… I have no idea how you were revived or how you found me, but… You will severely pay for igniting the rage within Frostbite!"

 **Z**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I was having a bit of trouble to plan out the fighting scene with Janemba. Just so you know, I have no plan to ditch this story until it is completed so if you get worried about this story not being updated for a while, I have not abandoned it.**

 **Where I plan to go for the Universal Tournament between 7 & 13, I will be doing it as one whole chapter like an OVA or Extra after this story is done. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Broly999 (Translated)**

 **I liked the chapter , please update soon and you update a doubt Janemba died or disappeared to come back another day, as will the universal tournament ? zeno - sama or appear super shenlong ? good esperae the next chapter :) pd: aver if the Gremory group and sitri are together and witness a battle against an enemy of cooler DBZ broly would be great it was , Janemba or hildergan** .

 **Planeo tener unos villanos más [ Possessed ] aparecen a lo largo de la historia. En cuanto a quién , que va a ser mantenido una sorpresa ; ) _(_** _I plan to have a few more [Possessed] villains appear throughout the story. As for who, it'll be kept a surprise ;)_

 **Dragonsaiyanblue – I've pre-ordered it too, the one with the new surfboard and playable Black Goku. To answer your question, yes Frostbite is stronger than Ophis.**

 **Ghost – Unfortunately, this will be a Pure Saiyan without SSJ 4 or Golden Oozaru. I plan to have the OC be like a normal Saiyan. So he'd be around the strength of Vegeta (Saiyan Saga) or Turles. Someone not to weak or too overpowered.**

 **Z**

 **Unknown Place**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn. It!" Neo Demigra constantly shouted loudly in his own rage. He floated in a dark empty void of space. Neo Demigra looked at his left fist to which he clenched hard. "That blasted Time Patroller has got this strong in such a short amount of time? Impossible!"

"Tsk, my revenge will have to wait until I find a more suitable and strategic way to weaken him." Neo Demigra began to ponder thoughts how to counter Frostbite's new power. "My Final Form might be able to take his new power head on, but…I have a feeling he's holding much more power than I anticipated."

After several minutes of thinking, he snickered with the perfect plan in mind.

"Yes… The weaklings of this Universe will suffice in possessing, and grant me more power to finally put that fucking Arcosian scum in Hell where he belongs!"

"Who are you?" A female voice said from behind Neo Demigra. He was not shocked by the sudden new voice. Turning around floating in the air, he turned his attention to the female. She had a revealing and dark coloured outfit with what looked to be black cross Band-Aids over her small breasts. She was also short just taller than the Supreme Kai of Time. Her eyes had the presence of evil in them, looking like a murderous play doll with black eyes.

 _'Her Power Level…'_ Neo Demigra thought with interest. This girl for her size had an immense power. It got him thinking if she would become an asset to increase his power.

"You look strong," she added. "Join me."

"Join you?" Neo Demigra frowned a bit.

"My group to reclaim what I lost, and conqueror all planes of life."

"I couldn't care more about what you lost, but the latter certainly intrigues me. However, I will be doing the conquering by myself." He finished before mentally smirking. _'But I will rule this universe as its leader, not you!'_ He extended his staff towards the girl, as the red orb began to glow with a dark couple color.

A few seconds after it glowed, it stopped and returned back to normal. ' _What?!_ ' He thought angrily. How could this girl resist his mind control? Either she is stronger than him to possess or…

"Let me ask you something, girl." Neo Demigra pulled back his staff. "Are you a God?"

"I am Ophis, the Dragon God." She finished.

"Dragon God?!" Neo Demigra was shocked to find this out, as well as enraged. _'These fucking Gods are turning up left and right!'_ He breathed in and out calmly to regain his composure. ' _It would be best if I join this group…for now.'_

"Okay Ophis, I, Neo Demigra shall join you. But I have a condition. I do not want to be a mere foot solider. I want to be, how should I say, friends with a common interest."

"No problem," Ophis ended without an expression. With a little smile, "The Khaos Brigade welcomes you."

 **Z**

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Frostbite said as he announced the meeting of several guests. He sat in his levitating pod, showing bruises from battle against Janemba, in the dining room hall with Tio to his left at the end of the table.

To his right seated in the chairs were the Four Satans, from closest to furthest sat Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium. To his left were Michael and his sister Gabriel, with Azazel who sat two seats away from Gabriel.

Behind Frostbite and Tio were the Taino Force and Puma. The fourteen maids and Vali were excluded from this meeting because this was not of their concern.

"The reason why I called you all here is to discuss something more important than your pitiful war. A powerful Deity has invaded our universe and is threatening to cause chaos, despair and as much destruction as he sees fit."

"My Lord, what do you mean?" Sirzechs asked leaning in, becoming terrified with this announcement.

"A Demon God known as Demigra has returned. He's tracked me here from Universe 7 to exact revenge on me from killing him a while ago and getting in his way of achieving his goal of becoming a Demon God of Time. It burdens me so to see him once again and in this universe where he can get in the way of my duties as Universal and Destruction God."

"And, why does this concern us?" Azazel asked leaning his head against his fist with his elbow on the table.

"Because only a few warriors are able to defeat him and unfortunately there isn't anyone from this universe who is capable of doing so. Not even if you seven teamed up against him. He is powerful beyond your reach and can possess anyone that is not a God. That means all of you are not safe from his possession. What's even worse, he can bring powerful beings here that are nearly on the same level as he so no one apart from me and my elite team can handle. Vali might stand a chance if I train him enough."

 _'No way… Lord Frostbite welcomed The White Dragon Emperor under his wing?!'_ Sirzechs thought horrifically as he shed a sweat from a welcoming fear.

"So you wish of us to amass an army to take this Demigra down?" Michael suggested, frowned.

"Not even a well-trained army can survive against him. I want every one in every single faction on high alert for any sightings of him. When someone sees him they need to report to me directly and let me take care of him before he can cause damage to this universe as well as your factions."

"I'm sure Sirzechs and Ajuka can take Demigra down!" Serafall cheered pumping her fists like an energetic cheerleader. "When they get serious, they are among the top ten strongest Devils on the Underworld!" Her cheerful mood was assuring and calming to the others, except Frostbite, Tio and the Taino Force. "He wouldn't stand a chance against the Power of-"

Clenching his teeth together, Frostbite frowned impatiently as he slammed his tail hard against his hover vehicle and silencing Serafall. "You have no idea how powerful and underestimating Demigra can truly be! Like me he can obliterate an entire universe, wiping out more tens of billions of lives and you're treating this like a common everyday job?!"

The Satans, Archangel and Governor were taken aback by Frostbite's snap.

"Sorry, Lord Frostbite." Serafall apologized looking down regretfully.

"Calm down, Frostbite…" Tio looked up to Frostbite with a concerned face, trying to get Frostbite to desist his temper.

Frostbite sighed after hearing Tio's words. "Look. Demigra has another form that makes him several times stronger. Even I had trouble fighting him before." Frostbite seemed to have calmed down from his snap. "Just…keep an eye out for him and inform he straight away. Do not confront him, no matter what.

"What does Demigra look like?" Azazel pondered.

"Demigra is a tall, light gray skin Demon with tall red spikey hair that's shaped like a trident. It splits in three directions. He has bluish color attire with a long sleeved poofy top. He's not hard to miss. Any other questions?" Frostbite looked around the room and watched everyone either look their heads down a bit or shake their heads. "Dismissed."

Sounds of chairs being pulled back followed as the seven leaders stood up and without a word, grouped up behind their respective chairs and teleported away back to their territories.

When the seven were gone, Frostbite leant back in his hover chair and gave a giant sigh. Working with these Angels and Devils was becoming a nuisance.

"I'm beginning to regret becoming a God of two jobs." Frostbite moaned. "The Devils are already in my bad books, Azazel is not a trusting type and the Angels are the only ones who have managed to stay on my good side. What a nightmarish job this turned out to be." Frostbite rested his hand on his forehead, hiding his eyes.

"Lord Frostbite, shall we inform The Supreme of Kai that Demigra has returned? She could ask for Goku and Vegeta, or even Lord Beerus to come and help us getting rid of him." Taino suggested keeping her position in line with her team.

Taking his hand away from his head, he looked at Taino from the edge of his eyes while keeping his head to the front. "No. If word got out that I can't do my job right as a prestigious and powerful God when there is trouble so quickly of me becoming two Gods, I would become a laughing stock. I would become a disgrace as a former pupil of Beerus and the insults from Vegeta would never stop." Frostbite turned around in his hover vehicle and headed towards the closed doors, now opened by Puma behind him. "I killed Demigra once and I _will_ do it again. I guarantee it."

 **Z**

 **Midnight - Kuoh, Abandoned Factory**

"So this is where another Stray Devil was found?" Pima asked standing outside of an abandoned factory in Kuoh's manufacturing district. Standing with him was Rias's peerage minus Issei, who was on his way here from a contract that kept him late.

"Yeah," Rias nodded in response. "This Stray Devil has been enticing males here with her cute and innocent face before she traps them and eats them.

Shortly after the Rias group and Pima left Issei's house for their temporary club meeting, they received another Stray Devil mission. They would have liked to go in an instant, but had to wait to midnight for the residents of Kuoh to be in bed to remove the suspicion and lessen the witnesses of teens and an adult gathering at an abandoned factory. They also didn't want to appear like a bunch of misfits wanting to cause ruckus.

"So we have another Viser case." Akeno summed up.

"Attracting males, huh? So this is like a Succubus?" Pima asked taking a shot at who this Stray Devil could be.

"Not exactly a Succubus. We believe this Stray Devil to be an Arachne." Rias replied.

"Arachne?" Asia asked, unknowing what it was. It was a good clue that since it starts off with an _'Arach'_ it would be some sort of spider. Spiders were her least favorite creature. They were frightening. Just one touch on her skin would send a shock up her spine.

"Half-woman, half-spider," Koneko answered directly.

"Ehh!" Asia screamed with fright.

"Don't worry Asia; you can stay out here with Akeno and me." Rias comforted with a smile.

"T-thank you President." Asia was relieved as she turned to look at Rias with a returning smile and her hands clapped against each other.

Akeno placed her hand on her face, looking somewhat teasing. "That means Koneko, Issei and Kiba get to go inside, fufufu." Her giggle made going inside like torture.

Rias looked towards Kiba. He looked down and depressed. "Kiba?" She asked concerningly.

Kiba noticed Rias's calling and looked back up to her, putting on a fake smile. "I'm okay, President." Rias had a feeling something was going on and she was going to know what it was after they completed this mission. A bicycle was heard coming from the road behind them. A few seconds after the brakes were heard.

"Sorry I'm late you guys," it was Issei. Everyone turned around, watching him take one foot at a time getting off the bike and walked towards his peerage. When he stopped he noticed Pima standing to the left.

"Why is Pima with us?" He asked curiously.

"Can't a teacher protect his students?" Pima replied smiling.

Now that we're all here, let's get the mission over and done with." Rias turned around back to the abandoned warehouse. "Kiba, Koneko and Issei, try to lure it out so that we can take care of it."

"Right," all three replied.

 **1 Hour Later, Pima's House**

"We're home." Pima and Asia said together entering their house in the early hours of the morning. It was completely dark save for a turned on Victorian lamp on the couch side table. Pima and Asia could easily see two heads sticking up from the couch. The two heads started to move accompanied by yawns.

"Welcome back," two girls said at the same time extremely sleepy. The two turned around to welcome back their Master and Asia.

"You're home late," Xuelan said removing her hands form her eyes.

"Sorry we're late, there was a Stray Devil in town and we had to exterminate it." Pima apologized explaining why he and Asia were late. "Speaking of late, we all should be heading the hay."

Xuelan and Isabela stood up from the couch and walked around it and proceeded to the staircase. "Good night," both Maids said simultaneously walking up the stairs in front of Pima and Asia.

Asia was the next one to go. She turned to Pima and bowed slightly. "Good night, Pima." She said next walking towards the stairs. This left Pima standing alone on the first floor to ponder about what happened shortly before.

After they had finished slaying the Stray Devil, Rias slapped Kiba to get some sense into him after losing focus in the fight against said Stray. Kiba just took the hit like a silent victim. He apologized emotionlessly and walked away. Issei went to stop him and tired cheering him up, however no matter how hard he tried, Kiba remained impassive. He spouted something about having a sole responsibility to destroy Excalibur.

Pima questioned what Excalibur was, and then Rias went on to explain Excalibur was a Holy Sword, something that could completely kill a Devil. She ventured into the past and recalled learning that Kiba might have been an artificial test subject along with others to wield the sword. When the others failed to prove to be a success, they were killed and he was the only one left alive after the testing when he ran away.

 _'Kiba…'_ He thought worriedly.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to thank all you readers very much for my first story getting 100+ favs and follows. To be honest I never thought that one of my stories would reach such feat, so thank you all so very much!**

 **Dragonsaiyanblue – Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Guest – I wouldn't say he's pure hearted like Goku. He is more like a combination of Goku and Vegeta. Kind is his normal expression but when something ticks him off he is fearing and condescending.**

 **Ghost – The Saiyan OC for my DBZ x Familiar of Zero will wear Saiyan battle armor and he already learns to control his Oozaru form.**

 **Megatrous Prime – I'll update whenever I am able to. It might take long for new chapters to be updated but please be patient.**

 **Z**

 **Space**

 **Above Unknown Planet**

"That Demigra!" Frostbite grinded his teeth sparked in rage and absolute revulsion. He stood in space without his Hover Pod next to Tio and Ruma. It was the first time for Frostbite the Destroyer to perform his duties as a God of Destruction and what better way to unleash his rage on by destroying unhabituated planets. "He has the balls to come back to life and exact his revenge, no less in Universe 13 with all these incompetent Devils and Angels in it." He clenched his fists angrily, showing the veins pop to the surface all around his body. He lifted up his finger and pointed at the planet. He shot a Death Beam towards the planet and shortly after…

 _KABOOM_

The green planet was hit and then it exploded, sending hundreds of miniature rock pieces throughout space in every direction.

"I swear-" before he would open his mouth and complain more, he was slapped on the back of the head hard. Surprisingly it stung. Frostbite's eyes were forced closed from the painful reaction. He opened his eyes and when he opened them he saw Tio float in front of him, arms folded and looking unpleased.

"Demigra this, Demigra that." Frostbite was taken aback hearing this new change in Tio who was thought to be a sweet and innocent Supreme Kai. He was wrong. "Ever since we got here from our planet you've been bitching about Demigra in your blind rage! You need to learn to accept the fact that he is here and if you want to defeat him you have to calm the fuck down or else you're rage will blind our duties as a God of Destruction and lead you to your downfall." She scolded lightly.

Ruma was surprised completely as she placed her right hand on her mouth. Never had she seen this side of Tio come back in her line of service to the Gods of Creation and Destruction.

"But, you have no-" Frostbite tried to defend himself but was instantly shut up once more when Tio gave him the finger point.

"You're supposed to be a God of Destruction, not baby crying over the same milk bottle. We will work together, come to a solution and find a way to eliminate Demigra." She said in a more calming and assuring tone.

Frostbite took a deep breathe, having to accept the fact Demigra is back and possibly more powerful. But he is not alone taking on Demigra. He has Ruma, Tio, the Taino Force and the Three Factions on his side. Thinking about it, he remembered a quote Vegeta made to Nappa while they were on Earth.

" _How do you expect to win when you're so mad you can't see straight?"_

He breathed in and out a few more times, calmer than the last. When he came to the last calm breathe, it was heavy and slow. Frostbite was now calm and out of his blind-rage. He opened his eyes with gratitude in the. He put on a smile and patted Tio on the head, receiving a cheerful smile from the loli God.

"You have my greatest thanks, Tio." He thanked gratefully.

"You're welcome," Tio replied looking cutely.

The first thing on Frostbite's mind was to get stronger and prevent Demigra from overpowering him. "Hey, Ruma." Frostbite the Destroyer called out to Ruma on his right.

"Yes, Lord Frostbite?"

"Back in Universe 7 Whis, the attendant of Beerus the Destroyer had a staff that could teleport people into it and put them into a dimension where time flows differently for a day outside counts for a year inside. Can your staff do that?"

"Yes, Lord Frostbite. I was the one who gave him that ability."

"You know Whis?" Frostbite asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course. He's my son."

Frostbite stood still. This woman…his attendant was the mother of Whis and Vados. What sort of a Universe did Frostbite get sent to have their mother serve him? Nonetheless, it was good to know that Ruma's staff could send people into a training dimension. And if this dimension could insert God Ki into whoever goes in, he could use that advantage against Demigra since he can't mind control Gods.

This war was starting to look up to Frostbite.

 **Z**

 **Kuoh, Academy Grounds**

"Good morning, Mr. Pima."

"Hello, Mr. Pima"

"Good morning, Asia."

Female and some male students welcomed the duo of Pima and Asia who were just walking through the front gate of the school on a fresh sunny morning. Pima and Asia bid them good morning and hello back to them as they continued to walk towards the school building.

"Whoa, what a lively morning this is turning out to be." Pima joked smiling, looking from side to side of the school ground with groups of students outside and talking to each other.

"It sure is, Mr. Pima." Asia agreed also smiling and looking up at Pima.

But those greetings came to a halt when two of the school's most renowned female students came out from the school building and approached Pima and Asia.

It was Sona and Tsubaki.

The four met in the middle at the front of the school campus with all eyes from the students on them. It was to be expected from seeing a teacher and the Student Council president and Vice president at the same spot at the same time.

"Good morning, Mr. Pima and Asia." Sona straightly bid good morning in her blank expression and tone. She had her hands to her front, unlike Tsubaki who had hers to the sides.

"Good morning," the two replied.

"Mr. Pima and Asia, there is something that I need to inform you two about. Two girls in white robes came here not too long ago. One was wielding a large sword in a bandage." She muttered only to the other three.

"A sword?" Pima whispered back with shock. "Are they a threat to the school?" He then frowned.

"No. The two are currently sitting in the Occult Research Club having a meeting with Rias. I wanted to inform you they are waiting for you and Asia to arrive. In case the two have bad intentions Rias would really appreciate your backup if the times comes."

"Okay, but what about my P.E class? I'm supposed to be teaching." Pima argued.

"I will handle your temporary absence as the Student Council president. You can take as long as you like before returning to your P.E class." Sona ended with a little smile and a happy face.

"Thank you, Sona." Pima turned to Asia. "Let's go."

"Okay."

The duo then left to go to the ORC. Five minutes later they arrived through the door to the club and saw Rias sitting on the left seat with Issei, Koneko and Akeno standing behind her. On the other side was the two girls Sona told him about. One had blond pigtails and the other one with short blue hair had a sword-shaped objet wrapped bandages next to her.

"Thank you for coming, Pima." Rias thanked turning to Pima by the door.

"What's going on here? Are they here on bad intentions? If they are I won't sit on the sidelines and let any of the students here get hurt." Pima defended getting into his peacekeeping mode.

"No, we are for the opposite reason." The blue haired girl started nonchalantly answering Pima before turning back to Rias. "My name is Xenovia." She started in a stoic manner.

"And my name is Irina Shidou." The blond pigtailed girl said more cheerfully. At least she was normal unlike her blue haired friend.

"It's fascinating to me why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil." Rias replied sitting composed in front of an enemy with her legs and arms crossed.

"It does seem random," Irina started showing no signs of aggression in her tone. "Here's the thing: There are six swords we can account for. Three are still with the Church. But we do know the other three have been stolen by Fallen Angels." Akeno, Asia and Issei widened their eyes shockingly. Pima, Rias and Koneko remained unaffected.

"These swords are the ones we have left in our possession," Xenovia held her big sword in her hands covered in bandages. "They are ones made from Excalibur. This weapon is mine – The Sword of Destruction."

"And there's the one I have," Irina spread her left arm out to the side revealing a decorated white bracket that looks like there was a similar one just below it. She pointed towards it with her finger with one of her eyes closed, looking more jolly. "And this is my Holy Sword of Mimicry – It's an Excalibur mimic."

"Well, what is it that we can do for you today," Rias asked in a manner that made her sound she couldn't give a single shit about the two.

"Stay completely out of it," Xenovia hissed. "This is between us and the Fallen Angels. Let's keep it simple, shall we? We don't need the Devils in this town to intervene.

"That sounds like an accusation. Are you afraid we will side with the Fallen Angels and keep you from obtaining the Holy Swords?"

"We know that for Devils the Holy Swords is a detestable thing. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to support the Fallen Angels?" The tension in the air was heating up. In the eyes of Rias they were starting to light up with a temper and increasing magic power. "If that is true then we will have no other option but to completely destroy you. Even though you are the Lucifer's sister."

 _'Are they threatening my friends, in the presence of the eyes and ears of the God of Destruction himself?!'_ Pima thought becoming enraged and also pissed off at this duo.

"If you already have me figured out then let me share something with you. There is no way we would align ourselves with the Fallen Angels and I would not dare to do something that would smirch the name of the Great Lucifer or my family."

"Hmph," Xenovia gave a little scoff. "It's more than enough to hear that come from you, the Lucifer's sister. I was only relaying the words of headquarters. I really didn't think the sister of Lucifer would be that stupid."

"Good to know. Then I hope you'll understand that we shall not provide support to your side."

"Very well. We trust you will not intervene in anyway what we do in this town."

"You have my word on that." Rias finished being glad they they'll get lost now. Xenovia and Irina both stood up and silently walked towards the door, however they stopped a few steps when they saw Asia in front of then by the door.

"I was wondering if visiting Issei Hyoudou's house would lead us to you. Aren't you Asia Argento?"

"Uhh, yes I am." Asia replied stuttering.

"It would make sense to run into a witch in a place like this." Xenovia spat. Asia was shaken fearing this insult come out and clear. The ORC didn't take it too lightly, but Pima took it the worst. He held his hand in front of Asia, starting to get a pissed off look.

"Oh my goodness it _is_ you. You're the former saint who became a witch." Irina said next, making Pima to grit his teeth. He was kind enough to give them three chances to get out, but they just used up their second chance. "I heard you were banished because you had the power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils, and at one time you actually used it. You must be pretty strong. I didn't know you would become a Devil yourself."

Pima could hear the heart-breaking panic from Asia. "Well…I'm… I guess so."

"How disgraceful. Going from a saint to a Devil. That is as low as one can fall." Xenovia insulted once more, and used up her last chance.

 **[Play – Black Goku / Dragon Ball Super]**

In an eye blink, Pima teleported from Asia's side and stood in front of Xenovia, towering over her giving a cold stare and radiating a killing intent. The ORC members looked dumfounded, widening their mouths at the daring action Pima just did.

"If I were you I would have watched your tongue, miscreants." Pima spat coldly, now insulting Xenovia and Irina who was not looking too pleased at being called a miscreant. "I was willing to let you leave peacefully, but now that you wasted your three strikes, I have no choice but to dish out the proper judgment for your sins of mistreating others."

"Who is this sinner to call us a miscreant?" Irina asked looking up at Pima.

"Another atheist who hates those who serve the rightful God. Get out of our sight, worm." Xenovia spat.

 _'This is getting interesting…'_ Rias thought mentally grinning and giggling. She was keen to know where this would lead to between two who serve a Religious God, and one who is the eyes and ears for the God of Destruction.

"Standing right in front of you is a servant under the new and almighty God of Destruction, Lord Frostbite."

"The new God of Destruction?" Xenovia asked not believing what Pima said. "You're just a human who talks big; now for the last time, get out of our way."

"Ooh? I'm _just_ a human, huh? Then I guess you won't have any trouble fighting a human with your swords, will you?" Pima stepped up the challenge.

"So you're willing to go against the Church?" Xenovia asked intriguingly.

"Oh girl…I can destroy the entire Church and more. Let's settle this outside, where I can show how weak the Church is compared to in front of a servant of the God of Destruction."

"This is perfect. I'll take them on instead." A familiar make voice said from behind, walking through the darkness of the hallways and into the light of the room. It was Kiba.

"Who are you?" Xenovia inquired looking around her challenger to the new boy.

"Your superior, nice to meet you." He sarcastically said.

"Kiba…" Rias muttered.

 **[End]**

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**I did say in an early chapter in response to a reviewer's question that I had an idea to have the Universe 7 vs Universe 13 Tournament after the story concluded. Unfortunately I dropped that idea and chose to have a new idea, yet similar to what the tournament would have been like.**

 **The DarkEnd Dragon – I won't have Pima transform into a Super Saiyan 4 or a Golden Oozaru.**

* * *

 **Morning**

 **Outside ORC**

Standing outside were all members of the ORC, plus the two girls from the Church who recently enraged the Saiyan teacher. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Issei were standing back by the ORC back wall, Pima and Kiba, still in his hatred state, stood in front with their backs to them. The Church duo stood opposite them, white swords in hand and without their white robes, revealing black bondage clothing.

"Akeno, a barrier to hide the area around us, please," Rias told her [Queen] to create a field around the ORC, Pima and the two girls from the Church to prevent them from being spotted or heard by any of the students . It is still morning with school in session after all.

"As you wish, President," Akeno complied extending her hands out to the sides and creating little red Gremory magic circles around her palms, to create a bigger Gremory magic circle underneath them. From the outskirts of the magic circle, a wavy magic field rose from the ground and formed a dome around the group, while disguising the group at the same time.

"I'll give you a chance to apologize to Asia, or else you're going to regret pissing off the God of Destruction's elite guard," Pima gave an ultimatum with a frown of impatience.

"That witch deserves every bit of resentment from those still on the wise path of following God," returned Xenovia, aggravating Pima.

"So be it," Pima closed his eyes pitifully.

' _I haven't seen how our Pima fights_ , _so it should be interesting…_ ' Rias smiled getting excited to see how an elite guard of Lord Frostbite does battle. She was sure Akeno was all eyes on him too. She gazed her eyed to Kiba on his right as she lowered her smile in concern. ' _Kiba… I hope your rage won't get in your way.'_

"Sword Birth," Kiba muttered spawning several swords from the ground. He was so focused on revenge he couldn't see or hear Pima walking towards him from the left. Pima quickly chopped Kiba on the left side of the neck, rendering him unconscious. The ORC gasped in shock and left the two Church girls confused. Kiba began to close his eyes and drop to the floor and his swords that came up from the ground vanished. He was caught by Pima with his hand against his back.

Pima looked up from the knocked-out Kiba in his hand up to the ORC, "Take him." He said. "Kiba is drunk in too much revenge he won't be able to fight properly, and if he is against someone who can kill a Devil, it is best if he remains out of the fight."

"You're right," Rias nodded as Koneko walked over to Pima and collected Kiba from his hands. She carried Kiba behind the other ORC members and rested him against the tree. With Kiba away from danger, Pima turned his attention back to the two Church girls.

"Come," he said without emotion. Xenovia stayed still when Irina ran towards Pima a few meters or so when she jumped up in the air, Excalibur Mimic ready to slash down.

"Repent," Irina said in a cutesy magician girl tone and expression. Too bad Pima wasn't in the same mood. When the Excalibur Mimic was getting close to him, he didn't move from his spot an inch. Instead he quickly brought this right hand up and grasped both sides of her blade with his middle and index finger, like chopsticks.

"What the?!" Irina reacted stunned kicking out of her cheerful tone. Surprising gasps came from the ORC who stood watch of the act of manhandling a Holy Sword user.

When Irina was forced down from the strong grip, Pima implanted a left uppercut to her stomach hard, as his hand forced her skin back from the force making a giant lump on her back going outwards. ( **AN** : You know, how they do the strong hits to the stomach in the anime and games.)

"Is that his fist?!" Akeno exclaimed fearingly, noticing a fist-shape thing where the lump was. Irina screamed painfully before she fell unconscious and let go of her sword, dropping to the grass on her back. With her sword in his hand, he threw it away to the side.

"Irina!" Xenovia shouted for her comrade making her move. Xenovia flanked to Pima's left with her sword ready to swing from left to right. Pima eyed the flanking opponent and when she swung her long and powerful sword upwards from the floor, he teleported behind Xenovia with immense speed, missing the sword strike.

Xenovia swung her sword counter-clockwise while spinning around to the Saiyan. But the swing missed when Pima crouched down and evaded the attack. As soon as the sword cleared his head, Pima leaped upwards and kicked her in the chin while doing a backflip.

Xenovia took a few steps back from the impact, rubbing her chin with her left hand.

"Whoa! Pima is awesome!" Issei cheered. That cheer quickly went down the drain while he sulked crying anime tears, ' _I wish I was awesome like that_!'

"Tsk, I'm not even trying." Pima looked down on the girl.

Xenovia silently charged again, this time with a downward slice.

"Hyah!" She brought down her sword as strong and quickly as she could. Pima stepped to the left and evaded the sword, placed his right hand on Xenovia's face when she was nearly at eye level, and slammed her into the ground on her back, implanting her head in a hole with spider cracks around it.

Pima stood back up straight and stood over Xenovia's breathing and out cold body. "Next time, watch your tongue when you're around an ambassador to the God of Destruction." Pima looked to Rias and the gang. "I'll take these two to the infirmary until they wake up. You guys-"

 _'_ _Pima,'_ Frostbite interfered mentally in Pima's mind. ' _I need you to come back as soon as possible. There is something that I need you for.'_

 _'_ _Yes, Lord Frostbite_.' Pima mentally replied and nodded. He looked back down to the ORC. "I'm sorry, Lord Frostbite needs me for something so can you handle tending to these two idiots?"

"Leave it to us, Pima." Rias nodded smiling.

Pima smiled and humphed happily placing his two fingers against his forehead, locking onto Frostbite's power level and Instant Transmitting away from the ORC and back to Frostbite's Planet.

* * *

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"Lord Frostbite, why did you call all of us here?" Ukatz questioned Lord Frostbite while he stood in a line along with Taino and Iaas, minus Thirith who was in the mansion and Pima who has yet to return from Earth. Frostbite sat in his hover chair with Ruma standing next to him. Tio was in the mansion as well and she was currently having lunch that the maids cooked up for her.

"Once Pima returns, I will tell you." Lord Frostbite informed blankly looking towards the Namekian warrior.

"I can assure you Lord Frostbite has something extraordinary planned for you four," Ruma cheered happily.

"Extraordinary?" Taino muttered with mystery. It could be a variety of things, but for something to be exciting is something grand.

At that moment, Pima flashed into appearance behind the Taino Force with his fingers on his forehead from teleporting back. The Taino Force looked behind them and saw their teammate.

"Ah Pima, you're back. Then we can get started." Frostbite smiled to his underling.

"What was the important matter you needed me for, Lord Frostbite? And why is the team here too?" Pima asked walking from behind the Taino Force to the left of them, stopping next to Iaas and formed a four member line.

"I'll explain. With the threat of Demigra coming back from the dead, you four will be in danger." The Taino Force looked stunned. "Not only will Demigra be more powerful this time around, but during the first battle Goku and I fought together, we found a weakness in Demigra's magic – He can't possess anyone who has Godly Ki in them. And as long as you four don't, he can possess you which can be a hassle if I have to do battle with my own team."

The Taino Force looked even more stunned, widening their eyes and mouths as far as they could. "So that means-!" Taino was getting the gist of what was coming next. Could it be that she…and her Taino Force could become…

"You're going to become my true Elite team by having Godly Ki implanted into you, a feat that a rare few gets the chance to do so."

"Yahoo!" The Taino Force cheered as one, raising their fists in the air with hyped up excitement and adrenaline. This day, they were going to be infused with Godly Ki and have something that really defines them as elite guards to the God of Destruction! '

"Hold on a minute, Lord Frostbite," Ruma interjected getting the instant attention of Frostbite and shot down looks from the Taino Force. The first that that got Frostbite's eyes was her spherical staff that was blinking on and off, as if there was an emergency. "It seems we have a visitor in the universe coming towards us."

"Is it another one of Demigra's little toys?" Frostbite frowned with hate, thinking that Demigra possessed another villain from the grave to combat him. Just the thought of it makes him want to gift Demigra a Death Beam through his chest every time he hopelessly hopes to actually defeat him."

"No, Lord Frostbite," the Angel reported as she took a closer look into the staff which stopped to blink on and off, and gave an image. Although the tracked presence was faster than the speed f light, she could amazingly see who it was. "My, it seems to be my son and his God of Destruction."

"Beerus and Whis are coming here?! Now?!" Lord Frostbite was taken aback that Beerus would want to visit him in his own home.

"In exactly in three seconds…"

3.

2.

1.

 _SHING…BOOM_

A shining sound was heard from above the planet as Whis and Beerus plummeted to the forest floor of Frostbite's planet, making a crater nearby to the right of Frostbite and his squad. Smoke appeared but it vanished shortly after and revealed Beerus who stood behind Whis and had his hand on the back of him.

The earthquake from the crash eventually reached inside the Palace that Frostbite and Tio were sharing.

"What was that? And why do I sense another two strong presence along with Frosty?" She asked aiming her head up from her seat the table in the dining room, with a few of maids behind her in case she needed anything. Without wasting time, she hoped off her seat and ran towards the exit of the Palace so she could go and seek the two new presences.

"Lord Tio!" Ravel and Yubellena yelled at the same time, running as fast as they could out of the door and try and catch up with the God of Creation.

"Beerus and Whis, what brings you to Universe 13?" Frostbite asked with fear in his tone. Although the two might be equals in terms of job title, but not on the power scale.

Whis and Beerus hovered over the ditch they made and towards the grass area before Frostbite, and landed down. The Taino Force reformed a line aimed at Beerus and bowed on one knee, showing their respect for him.

"It's Lord- wait, I forgot that you're God of Destruction as well," Beerus said forgetting that Frostbite needn't call him a Lord anymore because they're now equals. "I had some spare time back n Universe 7 from this Black Goku ideal and I decided to come visit you and see how your job is going."

"Hello son," Ruma smiled pleasantly seeing her son again. "Have you been caring for Lord Beerus?"

"Son?!" Beerus quickly gazed to Whis on his right with a surprised look.

"I have mother, but he still places his food above doing his job, hoho," Whis joked with a little laugh to the discomfort to Beerus.

"It's a good thing that you've come at the right time. There is something I need to tell you, Beerus." Frostbite spoke retaining the attention of Beerus and Whis. "De-"

"Frosty!" Everyone heard a female and playful tone coming from behind Frostbite approaching them.

 _'_ _Why does she have to come at this time?'_ Frostbite thought with discomfort. Knowing who's coming, he hopes that her playful attitude and childish dilemma won't disturb Beerus. Out of the forest came Tio, looking concerned. _'And did she just call me Frosty?!'_

"Frosty, who are these two," Tio said walking to the side of Frostbite's hover pod and staring at the newcomers. However she looked to Whis first, then back to Ruma, and then back again just realizing something. "You look the same…"

"Tio, that's because Ruma is the mother of Whis here," Frostbite explained.

"Ehh?! Ruma is his mother?!"

"Pardon Tio's child-like behavior," Frostbite apologized on behalf of her. "Allow me to introduce Tio, the God of Creation."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lord Tio." Whis leaned over with his hand across his stomach as a form of a bow. "My name is Whis, and this here is Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7."

"Lord Tio!" Two more voices said from behind following the same path as Tio did from the Palace to where everyone is at the moment. At that moment, the two maids Yubellena and Ravel were the centre of attention with all eyes fixed on them for their intrusion. "Lord Frostbite!" Both maids quickly knelt down in a bow.

"Maids?" Beerus asked.

"Yes, Beerus. It's quite a long story so I'll just say I'm providing them a safe home from a monster in return to help around. Now about that thing I need to tell you, why don't you come inside and have some lunch with me while we talk?"

Beerus's ears popped straight up in a dog manner, "Lunch did you say?" Beerus licked his lips rather desperately with eyes of desire.

"Yes I did. I believe you'll love this tea and cakes that Ravel makes. They are something simply to die for."

* * *

 **Palace, Dining Room**

"Delicious! Absolutely scrumptious!" Beerus was happy as he could be as he gobbled down a strawberry cake with a cherry on the pink topping. As he threw the cake down is gullet the left a few pieces of pink icing around his mouth. Whis was different, however. He was eating with proper table manners by cutting the cake a piece at a time with his silver knife and picking the peace up with a fork.

Frostbite was still inside his hover pod swirling around a glass of wine watching Beerus scoff down the cake. It was almost comical to see him act this way. Just how could a God of Destruction be serious and uncaring one minute, to being a happy child the next after hearing of delicious food?

When Beerus finished his slice of cake, he quickly grabbed the cup of tea excitedly and poured it down his mouth with his taste buds were now on cloud nine. Beerus finished the tea in the fine China and placed the cup back on the table. "Ahh! That was splendid!" He complimented licking his lips once last time to clean the icing from around his mouth. "Now Frostbite, you had something to tell me?" He turned to his right and faced the Arcosian with now a serious expression on his face.

"I did. Demigra has come back from the grave."

"So? Just kill him like last time." Beerus casually shrugged his shoulders in his reply.

"I would but he keeps escaping like a coward. I can't even get his power level so I can home onto him and finish him off. Just keep this in mind in case he ever comes back to Universe 7 and wants to fulfill his goal of ruling time."

"Yeah, yeah," Beerus said leaning back on his chair and scrapping the food from between his teeth using his sharp claws like dental floss. Frostbite was insulted with his manners in taking this threat like a joke. And he knew something to get Beerus out of his bastardly mood.

"But Beerus, I can always tell Lord Zeno that you're skipping out in your job again. Just remember who he's friendlier too and I wonder who he'll trust more?" Frostbite threatened with a funny yet scary voice accompanied by a sarcastic face.

"Lord Zeno!" That worked. Beerus instantly stood up looking frightened, before he shot Frostbite a cold stare. "Tsk, fine. I'll keep an eye out for him. Come on Whis," Beerus ordered as he started to walk out the door.

"Very Well, Lord Beerus." Whis stood up too and bowed respectively to Lord Frostbite. "Goodbye, mother."

"Take care, son." Ruma replied with a smile, standing behind Frostbite to his right. Whis took his leave as well and followed Lord Beerus out the front door and once they were in the open, Beerus placed his hand on Whis's back. Whis tapped his staff twice before shooting off into the air and heading back to Universe 7 leaving Lord Frostbite alone. Now he could go back to training his elite force to become Godly Elites to the God of Destruction.

"Now that Beerus and Whis have left, we can get back to training-"

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ruma's staff was flashing again to the annoyance of Lord Frostbite. "What is it this time, Ruma?" He asked with a displeasing frown and twitching right eye, keeping his head forward. The flash stopped when Ruma looked closely into her green orb on the staff, closing her left eye for a clear image.

The image was identified of a Fallen Angel floating in the sky with five pairs of spread out wings black as the shadows and was enveloped in a dark purple aura, burning like a fire. This Fallen Angel with bright red eyes had his two hands up in the air with a very large spear and enough energy to destroy the planet. Before them lying on the ground beaten and injured was a group of kids, unable to fight back.

"It seems there is a Fallen Angel covered in a dark purple aura who intends to destroy the area with something like a gold bright spear."

"Dark aura…" Frostbite muttered to himself, before the clue clicked in his mind and he exactly knew what the cause was. "Demigra's magic!" He yelled widened his eyes. "Ruma! Take me to Earth! The planet will be destroyed if we don't!"

"Right away, Lord Frostbite."

* * *

 **Earth, Kuoh Academy**

 **ORC vs Fallen Angel Kokabiel**

"Don't fuck with me!" Issei roared getting up back to his feet with all the strength and will he has left, staring up at the Possessed Kokabiel who hardly looks injured at all. Fighting the ORC and Xenovia was like taking candy from a baby with no shed of effort needed. "I'm not gonna let you destroy my friends or my home and I don't care what bullshit you have! And besides, I don't think you understand that I'm going to be….harem king!" He claimed standing up straight and ready to fight on more.

"Harem? Hahaha hahaha! If you wanted that desire Red Dragon Emperor, then join me and you'll be bathed in all the naked girls you like," Kokabiel responded with a very tempting offer to Issei, an offer that he won't likely decline.

"I won't fall for your…sweet…sweet words," Issei tried his best to reject the offer. It was a good thing Rias was with him to shaken him up.

"Issei!"

"Yes, Ma'am?!" Issei stood at attention knowing out of his faltering attitude. He then was at ease," I'm sorry, you know how I get when I hear the word 'harem'.

Rias needed to pull Issei straight again and make sure that he can fight against this seemingly impossible foe. They just needed to buy time for Satan Lucifer to arrive with reinforcements. She knew what to say. "Issei, if you like girls so much, then listen up! If you can beat him then you can do anything you want to me later!"

Issei's mind was almost immediately cured as he flicked back into his senses with the statement given to him by Rias. He could do anything… _anything…_ he wanted to do to Rias? He could actually suck on her boobies!

Before Issei could power up to maximum with his Boost, Kokabiel quickly threw a lightning ball at Issei after he knew what Rias was doing. The ball exploded on impact and sent Issei across the ground, covering his rolling body in dirt and leaving behind a trail mark.

"Issei!" Rias yelled looking at her beaten [Pawn] that stopped rolling on the ground behind her.

Kokabiel raised his hands in the air, creating a large golden spear about 20 times his own size with enough power to wipe out the entire planet. He originally planned to wipe out the city, but having this new and incredible power boost from Demigra changed his mind. He felt like he could take down a Satan with ease. But that could come afterwards when he killed the Satan Lucifer's little sister.

"What a shame. You could have joined me, Red Dragon Emperor. For your foolish mistake you and this planet will be blown to smithereens!" Rias the the rest closed their eyes waiting for their demise, but before he could toss his hands forward and send the spear into the ground and destroy this rat filth planet, a meteor descended from the sky quickly.

On the outside of the magic shield that the Student Council was holding with ice magic, Sona looked up to the sky noticing the meteor falling towards their shield.

"What is that?"! She asked with widened eyes, following their shield being torn apart like glass when the meteor went right through the center and crashed.

"Who is this now? Another fool wanting to die?"! Kokabiel grinned evilly. But when the smoke cleared and two figures were seen, Rias and the other ORC members except Issei opened and widened their eyes with surprise, fear and honor to see who it was, standing there in a ditch.

It was the God of Destruction and his attendant.

 **I skipped the story line quite a bit because I wanted to progress on with the story and I had literally no story ideas that would happen between the Pima vs Xenovia/Irina fight to fighting Kokabiel. Future chapters might include time ships so please bare with it. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**ARSLOTHES - I'll be keeping to the Pima x Asia pairing.**

 **Kuoh Academy**

"What is that?!" Sona widened her eyes with curiosity and concern, looking up into the sky above them to see a meteor shinned like a bright star fall quickly from the sky and was heading towards their ice shield that she and her peerage was holding up to cage Kokabiel and the ORC in.

The meteor fell through the centre of the shield and the shield starter to crumble into little pieces like glass, falling like miniature stars to the floor. The crash brought up smoke that blew in every direction. The Student Council had to block their eyes as they were easily blown away several meters back onto the ground.

At the crash site, Kokabiel stared down with an evil grin on his face expecting two more humans to have their deaths granted.

"Who is this now? Another fool wanting to die?"! Kokabiel mused. But when the smoke cleared and two figures were seen, Rias and the other ORC members except Issei and Xenovia widened their eyes with astonishment, terror and honor to see who it was, standing there in a ditch.

It was the God of Destruction and his attendant, and Lord Frostbite was. Not. Looking. Happy.

"The God…of Destruction…" Rias muttered with shaking eyes as she lied on the ground staring up at her potential rescuer.

Frostbite turned around and surveyed the battle that occurred to the school. It was a mess. Including the crater he and Ruma just made, there were a few others in the same vicinity as the grounded and injured Devils and Exorcist. He returned his gaze back to Kokabiel in the air who still held the giant golden spear above him.

"Do you plan to throw that sometime today?" He asked rhetorically. "I don't have all day to stand around on Earth so make it snappy."

"Very well, your funeral! Die!" Kokabiel roared tossing his hands forwards and launching the giant golden spear towards Frostbite. Despite its size it was thrown fast. The ORC gasped watching this sight. Lord Frostbite was idle standing like a statue, until the tip of the spear was right in front of him. Then, Frostbite poked his right finger at the tip of the golden spear, making it stop in its path. Shortly after, the spear disintegrated into thousands of tiny pieces.

"No…way…" Rias muttered again but with immeasurable awe. She and her club just witnessed a massive spear of light be disintegrated with one little poke.

"Trying to kill the God of Destruction? That warrants an instant death, but lucky for you I need information from you so I'll be keeping you alive. You should feel honored." Frostbite finished lowering his right arm and when he did, he Instant Transmitted himself up into the air in front of Kokabiel and kneed him in the gut with a hard blow. Kokabiel opened his mouth widely gasping in enormous pain and it looked like his eyes would pop out. Frostbite followed up with a simple chop to the back of his neck, rendering the Fallen Angel General unconscious as he loosely fell to the ground and landed on his stomach.

The ORC was even more stunned with Lord Frostbite treating Kokabiel, the Fallen Angel they couldn't place a hit on, like a toy. The power difference between him and them was endless. Frostbite flew back down to the ground towards the out cold Kokabiel and picked him up by the back of his coat.

At the time, Sona and the rest of her Student Council ran into the same area and the first thing Sona noticed was the presence of the God of Destruction handling Kokabiel.

"The God of Destruction?" Sona muttered and began to sweat with fear at the God's presence.

"Who's that freak?" Saji, one of two [Pawns] of Sona's peerage said normally with no clue who the alien with the tail was. He was hit on the head, harder than any scolding. "What did I do?" He asked surrendering and rubbing his head with a large red bump on it.

"Saji! He is the God of Destruction!" She explained with a pissed off expression.

"T-t-t-the God of Destruction?! I'm sorry President!" Saji apologized with a regretful whisper.

"Ruma, now that we've got this servant who fell for Demigra's magic let's go back home and ask some questions." Frostbite spoke turning back to Ruma behind him.

"Very well, Lord Frostbite." Ruma nodded with a smile. Frostbite then started to walk towards Ruma dragging Kokabiel along the ground like he was a stuffed teddy bear for a young child, and walked around Ruma and before he could get his hand on Ruma's back for teleport….

"Hey asshole!" A rude male voice spoke from behind Frostbite and Ruma. Curious to see who it was, Frostbite and Ruma turned their heads around to stare insulted at the male who shouldn't have done what he just did. It was Issei. "I had that creep and I should be sucking on the President's titties by now but you had to take that moment of glorious bounciness away from me!" Issei argued to the absolute horror to the ORC.

Rias had forgotten to tell Issei what the God of Destruction looked like after Lord Frostbite's swift victory over Riser.

"Issei!" Rias yelled as loud as she could with panic to get Issei to desist his attitude towards Frostbite the Destroyer before it was too late. Without a word, Lord Frostbite released his grip of Kokabiel as his body landed on the ground with a thump, heard by all. Everyone quickly looked at the heard thump, then to Frostbite's expression. He was livid, only showing a silent and cold stare. Silence roamed the air for a few seconds until Frostbite teleported himself from behind Ruma to in front of Issei, towering over the frightened boy.

Rias was in complete despair of expecting the worst to happen to Issei.

"Boy…do you know what comes after creation?"

 _'_ _After creation?'_ Rias mentally asked herself thinking of an answer to this easy riddle. When she did a short few seconds after, she realized the answer. _'Destruction…!_ ' Lord Frostbite was about to destroy her [Pawn]! She needed to do anything to save her precious Red Dragon Emperor, even if it means she'll die.

"My lord!" She yelled running as fast as she could towards Lord Frostbite, still looking down at Issei. When she was before Lord Frostbite on Issei's right side, she instantly bowed in a Japanese manner, revealing her black underwear from her torn skirt during the battle. "I beg of you! Please don't kill my Servant! If anything should be destroyed it should be me! I was the one who didn't tell Issei about your appearance!" Rias pleaded with all her heart, starting to get upset. "Please...!"

"Rias…" Akeno said softly being inspired and impressed with the President's urgent desire to protect one of her own. A unique and respectable trait of the Gremory family.

"President…" Issei softly before he looked down to Rias. When Issei looked back to Lord Frostbite he was poked square in the forehead, rolling his eyes to the back of his head and quickly fell unconscious. Rias desperately wanted to check on Issei's condition, but to do so and break her heartfelt bow would seem disrespectful, as if her bow wasn't 100% meaningful.

"So be it," Frostbite blankly said before he walked back around and picked up Kokabiel's body near Ruma's feet. Rias peeked her head up and saw Frostbite was about to leave without destroying anything.

"Lord Frostbite?"

"The reason why I spared his stupid life was because he was unaware of my presence. I'll spare you this once to reflect on your mistake. We all make them right?" Lord Frostbite sounded like he was acting more friendly and understanding.

Rias tucked her head down again, "Thank you Lor-"

"But mistakes can lead to dire consequences. Heed this warning and heed it well, Rias. If one of your servants step out of line or dares speak to me like your Servant just did, then I guess Earth isn't worth being under my protection anymore. Is that clear?" He threatened by declaring that Earth will be off his _"planets not to destroy"_ list and will be the first on his _"planets to destroy"_ on his job list.

"…Yes, My Lord."

"Lord Frostbite, if we stay around any longer our guest might wake up before we can get him ready for interrogations," Ruma informed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Ruma." That was the last thing that the God of Destruction said placing his hand on Ruma's back. The two shot off into the sky like a shooting star and vanished from Earth. Peace finally returned to Kuoh Academy in the late hours of the morning.

"Issei!" Rias cried with tears moving over to Issei's motionless body. She got very worried that he wasn't moving at all, so she placed her left ear on Issei's chest to see if there still was a pulse. She heard a normal heart rate, so that means Frostbite did spared his life. Rias then sighed gratefully when she knelt down next to his body. Her peerage soon grouped up with her, along with Sona and her peerage. But her legs, they were shaking like jelly. It was her new-found fear of Lord Frostbite.

"President, are you okay?" The loyal [Queen] asked in concern looking down at the kneeling Rias, unable to look anywhere but at Issei.

"Yes, I am." She wiped a tear away from under her eyes. She honestly thought Issei or herself would be destroyed.

"Just…who was he?" Xenovia asked the group standing behind the ORC.

Akeno turned around to face the Exorcist and gave her a serious expression, "That was the God of Destruction…Lord Frostbite."

Xenovia opened her eyes, "The God of Destruction?! So that boy was telling the truth?" She recalled the moment before she fought Pima with Irina by her side about him being an elite to the God of Destruction. Akeno nodded. Xenovia couldn't believe her ears. She picked a fight with Lord Frostbite's underling.

"Rias, you and the others should head home. The Student Council will clean up the mess before class starts," informed Sona.

"Alright," Rias said placing her arms under Issei's body and picking him up in a princess carry. "We'll head home and try and get some rest. I think we might have to take the day off to recover from the fight," Rias finished with her legs still shaking, though not as much before. Then the ORC all headed home for some rest while they left the cleanup to the Student Council."

* * *

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"Grr," a zombie moan was heard coming from Kokabiel who was starting to wake up as he sat in a chair and bound by energy rings around his body that could explode at any time, similar to Gotenks's special move. He slowly opened his eyes to see the being that beat him, Frostbite, staring into his eyes. "Where am I? And who the hell are you?" He asked violently sitting in a dark room with a blue Ki ball over his head as a source of light.

"I'll be asking the questions, not you." Frostbite coldly replied quickly placing his right hand on Kokabiel's neck, using his fingers to dig deep into his skin and crush his muscles, amplifying the choke. "Now tell me…you received a power up from Demigra," he said in unison to Kokabiel's gasps for air. "Where did you last see him?" Frostbite loosened the choke to get his answers.

 _COUGH COUGH_

All that could come out of his mouth were coughs and large inhales of air. "Like I'd tell you…" he responded that earned him a Death Beam shot through his left knee, blasting a hole through it and made blood spit out, to Kokabiel's yell scream in anguish.

"Now I'll ask again. Where did you last see Demigra, the Demon who gave you a power boost." Frostbite demanded. "If you tell me, then I will set you free and you can return to the Underworld without an further permanent damage."

"Fuck you," Kokabiel cursed through his gritted teeth. Once again, in response Frostbite stopped his right leg on his knee where a hole was created, and applied pressure to the wound and making the Fallen Angel enter a new world of pain.

"I can do this all day," Frostbite spoke with some sort of sadistic tone to his voice. "Tell me where. Demigra. Is." He rotated his foot on the wound harder than the last with the last three words. "You can get this pain to stop; all you need to do is tell me where fucking Demigra is hiding!" Frostbite roared starting to lose his patience with this Fallen Angel.

"Fine! Fine!" Kokabiel caved him. "He appeared as an illusion asking me if I wanted power!"

"I see he's still being a cowardly bitch. Did he say where he was?"

"No! I only wanted to reignite a war between the Angels, Devils and a Fallen Angels and I was asked if I wanted more power. That's all he said! I swear! Now let me fucking go!"

"Okay, I'll let you go," Frostbite said in a calm manner taking his foot off his leg, allowing Kokabiel some reprieve. Frostbite then pointed his two fingers, index and middle at Kokabiel as he felt a quick pulse surrounding his body, followed with screams again and vanished into thousands of particles into the air from head to toe. He was destroyed completely. The energy rings disappeared as Frostbite started to walk towards the door behind him.

The door opened and Frostbite came out, and he heard a voice from his right.

"Did he spill any beans on where Demigra is, My Lord?" It was Ruma who stood on the right side of the door, holding her staff with her other hand behind her back.

"No, he didn't." Frostbite answered keeping his face forwards. "But his original intention was to reignite the war between the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, assumedly by killing Rias Gremory, the sister to Satan Lucifer."

"It is true that the Three Factions are on edge with each other. The Fallen Angels were the ones who lost first with the most losses, so a Fallen Angel's attempt to restart the war in order to prove the Fallen Angels aren't weak would make sense."

"Indeed, and if it was a Fallen Angel then Azazel would be the one pulling the strings. Ruma," he turned to his attendant. "We're going to visit Azazel and if he is behind the plot to start the war, then he'll follow the footsteps of Kokabiel."

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, The Next Day After School**

"Greetings, Occult Research Club," a new female voice said by the door of the ORC's room, getting stares from the ORC members plus Pima who came to the room when school ended. Pima gazed his attention as he sat on the Victorian couch closest to the windows to the door and recognized it was the same blue haired girl who insulted and mocked Asia to the point Pima had to step in. This time instead of her white robes she was wearing a Kuoh Academy outfit.

"Xenovia…" Pima said with little venom in his tone with the displeasing sight of the Church girl. Asia didn't seem to be bothered by her presence here again.

"Ah good, you found us." Rias had a different expression from Pima though. Instead of being hostile to her she seemed to be quite pleased to see her here, despite being from the Church.

"Rias, why is she here?" Issei asked turning to Rias sitting by her desk with Akeno standing behind to her left.

"She's the newly crowned [Knight] of the House of Gremory. Welcome home Xenovia." She welcomed with opened arms, to the surprise of Issei and Pima. The Saiyan was confused to why Rias, an enemy of this blue haired cow who hurt Asia's feelings, just welcomed Xenovia into her peerage like the Church-Gremory meeting a few days ago was a friendly reunion.

"How it's important to get along with her, Issei and Pima." Akeno said next to the two boys.

"She's your knew [Knight]?" Issei asked turning back to Rias, then back to Xenovia who spread out her black Devil wings to prove that she was now a Devil instead of an Exorcist. This worried Asia with a gasp with her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

"Well this is an unexpected development to say the least,: Kiba commented holding his cup of tea with a happy smile on his face.

"Okay, what the hell happened here while I was gone?!" Pima exclaimed standing up and giving a frown to Xenovia. "You're supposed to be with the Church," he then looked to Kiba with a bewildered look. "And weren't you highly aggressive to this blue haired miscreant?!" Why are you acting all friendly now?"

"Pima, shortly after you left to get back to Lord Frostbite, things unexpectedly changed." Rias calmed Pima down with a smile on her face. "A few of my Servants teamed up with Irina and Xenovia to take down a few rogue Exorcists siding with Kokabiel who wanted to combine four Holy Swords into one and destroy the town in order to kill me and restart the Holy War. While we battled Kokabiel he revealed God died in the last war."

"Correct," Xenovia said retaining the attention of the curious Saiyan. "Now that God actually died I was desperate to find a new meaning so I begged Rias to let me join her. From this day I will be attending the school as a Second Year, so that means I might be your student, Mr. Pima."

"I don't think I can teach P.E to a girl who disrespected Asia and underestimated me," Pima was still not happy about this, so the least he could get out of this rude girl was a heartfelt apology for her actions and words a few days ago.

Xenovia got the meaning and bowed at a 90 degree angle, ready to apologize. "Mr. Pima and Asia, I am sorry for the things I said to the both of you that were hurtful and wrong. You may hit me if it will make you feel better. After I heard the truth about God's demise, I was declared a heretic and received bad treatment from the Church. I can't get the pain and sadness out of my mind. I must have treated you the same way they as did me."

"Eh, I'm good," Pima shrugged his shoulders uncaringly as he crossed his arms. "That effortless beating I gave the both of was satisfying so the apology will do just fine," Pima finished and it seemed that he grew a small smile.

"You don't need to apologize…" Asia softly said placing her hands over her chest. "If you can't already tell I'm already satisfied here. Even though I am technically a Devil now, I have never been so blessed. I've met so many people that mean a lot to me and I even had the chance to meet the God of Destruction in his own home." She listed the things she wouldn't be able to do if she stuck with the Church.

Xenovia peeked her head up and stood straight, giving Asia a glad smile. "I see. Then I have a favor to ask of you. I would really appreciate it if you could show me around the school sometime?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Also, I would be fun to test out my Durandal against your Sword Birth sometime," she added looking to Kiba behind the couch Pima and Asia were on. Since Pima took both Irina and Xenovia at the same time Kiba wasn't able to have a sword duel with the ex-Church girl.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Rias stood up from her chair as her boobs bounced a few times, "Now that we have a new member I think it's time for the ORC to reopen for business." She happily declared receiving a unison cheer from all the members in the room.

* * *

 **Underworld**

 **Unknown Location**

"It's poetry in motion, is this sight not?" Demigra asked while he kept his head to the front. This question was aimed at a little girl with long black hair and black eyes. With her appearance it made her look like a Gothic Lolita doll.

"Yes, it is." This little girl known as Ophis replied in a stoic-like manner with a little tone of happiness. The both of them were overlooking a massive group formed into a lined up formation from the sky, all were covered in a dark purple aura and had red eyes while on their palms had an infinite emblem on it. "Together, mine and your power enhancement, the Khaos Brigade will reclaim my home, and all Dimensions."

"Yes, and that pest Frostbite will die by my hands as I shall reclaim my rightful mantle as God!" Demigra declared as his illusion-self with pride. With all the Devil and Fallen Angel members of the Khaos Brigade enveloped in Demigra's possessive magic, his power was grown evermore. But…it wasn't enough yet. He needed more possessive toys to increase his power enough to battle Frostbite at his limits. "When we are ready, the Earth, Underworld and Heaven will be under our control with nothing left to oppose us."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm surprised no one commented on the Frostbite-Issei encounter. I was sure that'd get a comment or two.**

 **Dspendragon125 and Nightmaster000 – Thank you both. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **Guest – Thank you. You'll find out when Frostbite transforms into his Final Form.**

 **Qwerty – They'd be on par levels.**

 **Underworld**

 _Knock Knock_

"Yeah I'm coming," Azazel yawned scratching the back of his black scruffy hair while he walked from the stairs of the main corridor in his house to the front door and greet the visitor. He was currently wearing a brown Japanese kimono as it was nearly time for him to leave his home and visit the surface and meet the Red Dragon Emperor himself and check up on his status. Azazel reached the door and opened it towards him and the visitors were then revealed to be the God of Destruction and his attendant.

"Hello there, Lord Frostbite. What do I owe this honor?" Azazel asked leaning to his right and placing his right arm on the door for support while acting relaxed. This attitude of his made it more believable that Azazel was behind the act to start a war.

"Cut the chatter, Azazel." Frostbite coldly replied showing his frown and disinterest in talking about unimportant chatter and get right to the point.

"Well that's a bit harsh of you to say, My Lord." Azazel looked like his feelings were slightly hurt from his cold reply.

"Azazel, it has come to my attention that a Fallen Angel, one of your underlings, attacked Kuoh Academy in Japan in his effort to restart the Great War between the Three Factions," Frostbite said as he walked into Azazel's home with his hands behind his back, showing no emotion at all. He stopped when he was a few metres away from the stairs and turned around back to the Fallen Angel who arched an eyebrow, with a continuous relaxed face. "You wouldn't happen to know something if it, would you?"

"You might have to be more specific about who this Fallen Angel was. There's more than one Fallen Angel under my command who wants to do the same thing this Fallen Angel did." Azazel replied.

"So there are rogue Fallen Angels in your ranks who want to restart the war, and they do it without your approval?" Frostbite asked to the slow nod of Azazel who showed some disappointment.

"It was Kokabiel, Azazel." Ruma informed the Governor who turned around back to the angel still outside the door. Ruma walked into the house and stopped underneath the doorway to face Azazel as she looked down at him. "Kokabiel, who was enhanced with more power by a Demon known as Demigra, tried to destroy a school in Japan and nearly killed the sister of Satan Lucifer and accomplishing his objective to refuel the Great War. If it were not for Lord Frostbite's interjection then you would be in a war again."

"Kokabiel, huh? I had my suspicions about him wanting to go rogue and finish the Great War with a Fallen Angel victory. Where is he now?"

"Destroyed." Frostbite answered blankly. "And you shall share his fate if you are secretly behind this plot to have war."

Azazel raised his right hand up to his face height, trying to calm the God of Destruction down. "I'm not interested in starting a war. All I want is to be left peacefully to my contraptions. Heck," he shrugged his shoulders with an uncaring look. "I'd even be the first one to sign a peace treaty between the Angels and Devils. It's the few under my command who want a war and as much as I'd like to hunt them down and have them arrested for war crimes, I cannot tell who wants it and who doesn't."

Frostbite frowned with a thought that Azazel is telling a lie, but Ruma looked over to Frostbite and say his expression which she took as disbelieving.

"Lord Frostbite, Azazel is telling the truth." She said getting the attention of the God. "Even if he were to start a war, then he would be the one to personally do it. He's not the type to rely on others to do his work for him. Rather more straight forward and responsible than he is lazy."

Frostbite stayed silent for a moment or two. "Lord Frostbite," Azazel spoke up, "It might be related to a new faction that has risen from the ground recently gathering some members from all Three Factions – The Khaos Brigade." He finished with a sickening tone to this group's name.

"The Khaos Brigade?" Frostbite burrowed his eyebrows. "So I can assume their goal is to start a war which Kokabiel could not do or do something of equivalence?"

Azazel shook his head twice, "Shemhazai, my Vice-Governor General has informed me that the Khaos Brigade has something else in mind other than starting a war. I'm not sure yet, but he's investigating in it more."

"I see. By the way, Azazel." Frostbite said walking towards the door near Ruma. "Have you heard of any sightings or rumors of Demigra, the Demon I asked you to keep an eye out for?"

"Unfortunately nothing, My Lord."

"Hmph. Demigra is every bit of the word 'coward'. Do continue to keep your eyes and ears open for him, won't you?" Frostbite walked out of the house and into the garden being followed by Ruma.

"You have my word, My Lord." Azazel bid farewell to the two as they shot off into the sky.

* * *

 **Underworld, Vali Team Hideout**

In the less populated area of the Fallen Angel territory was an abandoned one room house with a broken exterior with broken windows and damaged brock walls It looked like it was abandoned over 100 years ago, which made it a place left alone by others. But not for a group called the Vali Team. Their hideout was inside this abandoned house but not in the room. They hid in a room only accessible via a secret passage behind the cold fireplace that led down further into the ground.

In this secret room was a fully furnished living quarters with a sofa, bedding and a kitchen. Currently in the room were Arthur Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon, descendants of King Arthur and Morgan le Fay. There were two Youkai in there too in the form of Bikou, descendant of Sun Wukong and Kuroka, the older sister of Koneko who is labeled as a Stray Devil.

Kuroka and Le Fay sat comfortably on the couch, while Bikou was standing against a wall with Arthur sitting on a different couch, relaxing in silence with eyes closed. All of them were waiting for Vali to come back, who they haven't heard from in ages.

Suddenly the underground room was lit in a white light for a brief moment, as the members noticed the flash quickly. When the light died down, Vali was there coming out of his magic circle.

"Vali, where have you been?" Arthur asked remaining on the single seated couch staring at the White Dragon Emperor standing in the centre of the sitting area.

"Guys, there has been a change of plans," Vali informed to the wonder of the rest with a slight smile on his face, as if he achieved something grand. "We're not with the Khaos Brigade anymore."

"What do you mean, nyah~?" Kuroka inquired arching an eyebrow.

"We're not with the Khaos Brigade? D-does that mean we're going against Ophis?" Le Fay thought starting to become panicked.

"Yes, because I have become something better than I would have with the Khaos Brigade. I have become an apprentice."

"Pfft, hahahaha!" Kuroka began to laugh wildly but she didn't let Vali finish.

"To the God. Of. Destruction." Vali made sure he used as much emphasis as he could on each word of the title to surprise his team. Kuroka zipped her mouth shut and the others widened their eyes in disbelief.

"The…God of Destruction did you say?" Bikou asked hesitantly.

[Although he was demoted to being the apprentice of his elite team because he still has much to learn in the basics of combat. When he learns how to fight strategically he can get back to being Lord Frostbite's apprentice] Albion weighed in on the conversation with the Vali Team being offered as a witness. [Lord Frostbite, the God of Destruction offers more and better than the Khaos Brigade, thus why he chose to disband from them]

"No…way Vali… How the hell did you snag such a position?" Bikou questioned with interest, believing only those who are worthy can be an apprentice to a God.

"Is it because you slayed the last God of Destruction?" Kuroka claimed.

"It's because I've hit Lord Frostbite's fighting side and he's only interested in training me to that I can become a suitable fighting partner near equal his skill. With his training, we can take down my Grandfather much easier and less complicated than being with the Brigade."

"S-so what will happen if the Khaos Brigade finds out we're betraying them? Won't Ophis come after us?" Le Fay asked instilled with panic of being hunted down by the Dragon God of Infinity.

"Relax, Le Fay." Vali sounded like he was confident. "If I obtain enough training and power from Lord Frostbite and his elites, then the Khaos Brigade will stand little chance against me."

"Ahh~ Vali! You're so gallant!" Kuroka said aloud in a sarcastic voice, putting on a fake blush.

Vali ignored Kuroka's smart comment, "Since I haven't met my rival, the Red Dragon Emperor yet and going by the information Azazel gave me, my rival should be in Kuoh. I'll be going there and staying with Azazel for a bit." Vali prepared a white teleportation spell underneath him, radiating the room in a white glow. "Stay here and under the radar until I come back with my next move."

* * *

 **Kuoh**

"We're off," Pima bid farewell to his two maids as he left his house with Asia so they can head to school. It was a sunny morning for the city of Kuoh and Pima felt this day was going to go

"Have a nice day, Pima and Asia." Both maids Isabela and Xuelan said at the same time in a cheerful unison returning the farewell, watching the two walk further way from the door and then closed the door behind them.

"Hey Asia, on our way to school why don't we walk past Issei's house and see if we can walk with Rias and him to school." Pima recommended to the little blond on his right.

Asia looked up to Pima as they continued to walk down the empty neighborhood. "That would be lovely!" She nodded with a happy smile. "Is it alright if we pass Xenovia's apartment as well? Rias told me she found her an apartment not too far from school."

"Sure, we can do that." Pima nodded like he had forgotten Xenovia was a bitch to him and Asia a couple of day ago.

After a long-ish walk the duo reached the Hyoudou household and approached the door. Pima approached the front door and knocked on it twice.

 _Knock Knock_

Sometime afterwards the door opened and it revealed a mother who had a few wrinkles on her face, in addition to her bob-cut and cheerful look on her face.

"Ah Pima and Asia, how can I help you?" She greeted with familiarity to the two who had visited her house not o long ago for their club activities.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hyoudou." Pima greeted first with a nod and smile respectfully, "Asia and I would like to walk to school together with Issei and Rias. Is there a chance they're still here?"

She shook her head twice, "I'm sorry, they left a few minutes ago. I think they said they were heading to a friend's apartment before heading to school."

Pima turned to Asia on his left, "It seems they've headed to Xenovia's," Pima turned back to Issei's mother. "Thank you, have a lovely day Mrs. Hyoudou," he slightly nodded acting as if he had a hat and tipped it like a gentleman.

"Goodbye, Issei's mother," Asia waved the mother goodbye as Pima and her walked away from Issei's house and set their path to Xenovia's apartment .

"Mr. Pima, please make sure my Issei stays away from his perverted activities," Mrs. Hyoudou yelled relaying the parenting request from mother to teacher."

"Haha, I will Mrs. Hyoudou." Pima yelled back vanishing from Mrs. Hyoudou's sight walking to the street then to the left, behind the tall stone surrounding her house.

Pima and Asia then headed to Xenovia's apartment, to which the two later found out Xenovia, Rias and Issei were gone. Pima suggested that they would have already left and went to school, considering they were a few minutes behind them. So Pima and Asia then headed to Kuoh Academy to find a scene occurring at the bridge before the school grounds.

One participant was Issei with his back to Pima and Asia, holding his left hand painfully while the other was Vali Lucifer aiming his finger at Issei's forehead. Kiba and Xenovia were also there standing on both sides of Vali with their Holy and Demon Swords near his throat.

"Vali? What's he doing here?" Pima asked himself before he started to jog down the street with Asia in tow towards the bridge.

"Xenovia and Kiba dismissed their swords when Vali calmly warned them that what they were doing was bad for the public, as it would draw in spectators and it would hurt their reputation when they are holding swords to a stranger's neck. Both [Knights] walked from the sides of Vali and then towards Issei, grouping up.

"Hyoudou Issei, where do you think you rank in power among the people of the world?" Vali asked interestingly. "Although you possess Balance Breaker, still incomplete, you're pitifully four digits from the top." He held up his right hand with four fingers up to represent the number, "It ranks somewhere between one and one and a half thousand. Actually, considering the strength of the host, probably lower."

"What are you trying to say?" Issei spat being pissed off being taken as a joke.

"You are one of the weakest Balance Breaker users of all time. Even a low-level Fallen Angel would be able to kill you," Vali continued his taunt.

"What?!" Issei was becoming aggressive now, on the verge of punching Vali in the face no matter how far he is weaker than Vali.

"I am the most powerful Balance Breaker user of all time, destined to become the strongest Devil of all time with the help of the tutoring of my Master, Lord Frostbite." Vali said with a smug.

"Wait…Lord Frostbite…The God of Destruction…" Kiba's strong face fell like rain upon hearing the same name during the Kokabiel fight. He was truly devastated like Xenovia. They couldn't believe Vali was the disciple of Frostbite the Destroyer.

"Isn't that right, Pima?" Vali turned his eyes form the trio of fearing kids to Pima who stopped his jog next to Xenovia.

"Pima?" Xenovia, Kiba and Issei turned their gaze to Pima, feeling safer yet still were instilled with concern.

"What brings you to Kuoh, Vali?" Pima asked in a complete blank expression.

"I've just to come to visit my rival, the Red Dragon Emperor." Vali answered, "He's a rare gem, you should be taking care of him…Rias Gremory." Behind the group was Rias who was accompanied by Akeno and Koneko. They were looking uncomfortable and alert at the same time.

"White Dragon Emperor," Rias walked forward escorted by the other two girls. "If you are affiliated with the Fallen Angels, we will avoid-"

"In the past everyone who surrounded the Red Dragon and White Dragon Emperor's lived a very bad life. How does yours fare?" Vali didn't say anymore as he walked around the group and away from the. "I'm not interested in fighting today. All I wanted is to meet my rival," Vali added keeping on walking and further away from the ORC.

Feeling unnerved, Rias grabbed Issei's left fist and grasped it tight, wanting to have some support in the face of a powerful foe. Issei noticed this and could feel the sweat coming out of her former-smooth hands. Not only had she feared the God of Destruction, but the White Dragon Emperor too. What could she do against such threats?

"Come on, I don't want you all to be late for class," Pima giggled killing the tension in the air and restoring a peaceful atmosphere. The others nodded in unison with smiles in their faces and the ORC headed off into the school and commenced school.

The tension was about to re-enter the school for a peace treaty between the Three Factions drew closer.


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas holiday! Whoopsie! I originally intended for this chapter to be the peace treaty and the final one of season 2, but I forgot one character that needs to be introduced. I can't go on without our cross-dressing [Bishop] Gasper.**

 **Haseo55 – No.**

 **Guest - I'm still 50/50 about if I should do the Universal Tournament or not. So far I have two plans that will occur after the story is done. Plan A is to have Lord Frostbite in an OVA like chapter to host a** ** _Frostbite's Invitational_** **where any being in the universe could challenge the God of Destruction to a fight one at a time, a concept similar to the Cell Games. Plan B is to do the Universal Tournament arc. As for who will join, there are at least five DxD characters I have in mind, while the other 5 spots are blank. I might have to take up OC offers if Plan B is picked.**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Teacher's Lounge**

Shortly after things had died down from the confrontation on the bridge outside the school with the White Dragon Emperor and the Occult Research Club, Pima had retreated to the teacher's lounge to do some paper work before he headed off to his first P.E class of the day whilst the ORC students prepared for homeroom. On Pima's right piled up on his desk was a large pile of A4 sheets had to be individually evaluated.

Due to the school approaching the end of the semester he had to fill the student reports out based on their total effort into P.E. Most of the students Pima thought did very well and had an outstanding physical record, unlike some of them like Issei and his two other perverted comrades. They had poor scores and really poor behavior as during class they would stand still staring at girl's butts and chests until they were called out…and went back to what they were doing.

Since Pima had his office desk vertically and Pima was facing the doorway to the lounge, he easily noticed a man with red hair and red beard in a white suit walking into the room and towards Pima. The Saiyan took his eyes away from the paperwork and looked to the red haired man who stood on his left. It was Rias's father and administrator of the school, Zeoticus Gremory.

Zeoticus smiled looking down to the P.E teacher, "Hello Pima. How are you coming along with those P.E reports?" He asked with a friendly tone.

"It's going well, Mr. Gremory. It would make my job easier if the students scored the same," Pima followed up with a giggle, also joined in by Zeoticus. The giggle died down so Pima was free to get to business. "What can I do you for, Mr. Gremory?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're ready for the Student Observation day tomorrow," Mr. Gremory brought his head closer to Pima, making him uncomfortable. "And if we could receive the honor of having Lord Frostbite at the Three Factions negotiating table as the mediator." He whispered putting his face straight.

"Negotiations?" Pima raised an eyebrow tilting his head.

"The Three Factions have agreed to meet together and come to a negotiation, possibly ending all wars and hatred between the Three Factions." Mr. Gremory continued to whisper in Pima's ear. "The summit will be held at this school. Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Governor Azazel and Archangel Michael will be expected to turn up for the meeting. May I count Lord Frostbite would make an appearance too?"

Pima scratched the back of his short curly hair, "I'm not sure, Mr. Gremory. I don't think Lord Frostbite would be interested in attending a meeting that doesn't concern him, but I'll ask him when club activities are finished."

"You have my thanks, Pima." Zeoticus took his head away from Pima and stood back up straight, continuing to look down at the P.E teacher. "I trust you'll do fine in conversing with the parents, Pima." He then began to walk out of the office.

"I won't let you down, Mr. Gremory." Pima said back turning back to his paperwork which turned his pleasant mood back to the boring one. Pima sighed ironically before getting back to it. "A peace treaty, huh? I'm sure Lord Frostbite would have fun at it…" Pima muttered sarcastically.

He gave a tiresome sigh looking up to the roof. "I guess I'll do the paperwork at home," Pima stood up pushing away the paperwork. "I need to get ready for class."

* * *

 **After School, ORC Room**

"And that concludes the club activities for today." Rias announced leaning her back against the front of her table with her peerage and Pima either standing around the couches or sitting on them. "Is there anything anyone wants to talk to about?" She then asked looking around the room to her members.

"I do," Pima raised his hand before putting back down. Everyone had their eyes on the standing Saiyan behind the right couch, "On my way in here I was reminded of something standing out that I saw when I came into the Occult Research Club for the first time. On the lower floor there is a room at the end of the hallway with yellow tape on it. I was curious to know who is in there. I can definitely sense someone in there and it's been bugging me."

"Now that Pima mentions it- Wait there's a person on there?!" Issei asked staring dumbfounded at Pima, then to Rias.

Rias expressed her uncomfort for the subject, as if there was behind those closed doors that revealed a sorrowful past for her. Akeno read the message on Rias's face and took the liberty of explaining what lies behind the barred door.

"Pima, Issei, do you know where Rias's first [Bishop] is?"

"Isn't that Asia?" Issei replied.

Akeno shook her head twice closing her eyes and reopening them, "We have a [Bishop] who is a Mutation Piece. Due to their uncontrollable power, Rias had to lock the piece away until she became strong enough to handle the power."

"Whoa, I didn't know President had a piece this tough," Issei commented. "Let alone can't control."

"Why don't you bring out your second [Bishop]?" Pima asked placing his hands on his hips, "I'm sure you've gained the strength to keep their power stable," he comforted with a reassured look. "If you were close to beating that asshole Riser then surely that merits the proof that you've become stronger."

"Yeah!" Issei yelled with support shortly after, clenching his fist with a determined look. "Besides if things do get out of hand we have Pima to help us out!"

"I…supposed you're right, but to some degree…"

"Rias," Akeno said in a honest and serious tone. "If we had to fight an enemy like Kokabiel again without Pima or Lord Frostbite's assistance, we'll be in big trouble. If we brought out the [Bishop] we might have a chance, even slightly."

Rias sighed, "Not you too Akeno…" Rias was at a pickle here, although Issei, Pima and Akeno were right. What if she and her group did end up fighting another enemy like Kokabiel? What if the God of Destruction wasn't there to help? This [Bishop]'s power would come in handy, and if it did get out of hand again Pima _will_ be here to help control it.

"Very well," Rias stood up making up her decision. She was concerned about releasing this piece. But she had no other option. "It's time to go for a walk." She said uneased and nervous.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

 **First Floor Hallway**

"Here we are…" Rias began as she stood filled with anxiety in front of the double sided wood door that was taped up and chained by the door handles. The anxiety was took much to take in.

A few seconds later she felt a soft hand being placed on her right shoulder. She turned her head to see where the hand connected too, and later found out it was Pima, giving her a cheerful smile and an encouraging smile. The anxiety died down somewhat, but not completely. Pima gave her a slight nod, Rias sighing in reply she turned back to the door.

"Here it goes," Rias held out her right hand towards the door and not too soon after a red Gremory magic circle appeared on the small square chain lock gripping the two door handles together. The chain lock clicked out and unlocked, beginning to disperse along with the yellow tape.

The door was now unlocked and with one push, it would open the door to the other [Bishop].

Rias hesitantly placed her hands on the door handles. With one large gulp, she pushed the doors open letting in the only light this room is going to get since the room was dark like a cave.

"Aaaaeeeeeeeeeee~" A high toned squeal came from within, freaking Issei, Pima and Asia. The three were unsure about what gender this scream belonged too.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Issei exclaimed with confusion.

"It's okay, you can come out." Akeno bid with the friendliest tone she could muster. She knew what type of person this [Bishop] was and a calm manner was to be used to prevent spooking them out.

"I don't understand what's going on!" The voice yelled again. The voice was somewhat clearer to Pima as he deduced it belonged to a boy.

"The seal has been broken now, so you can come home with us," Akeno said walking towards what seemed to be a coffin lying in the middle of the room. She knelt down before the coffin and took the top off, revealing another person lying down on their stomach trying to hide from the light. Was that the female version of the Kuoh Academy uniform he wore?

"No! I don't want to ever leave this place! The outside is scary!" The person in the casket looked over their shoulder with sparkles of cute demeanor.

"Whaaat? She's just a small girl. She looks a lot like Asia," Issei commented with his perverted mood coming into the light. The "girl" knelt up and was in full view of everyone by the door. "Does that mean all [Bishops] have to be pretty blondes?" He asked to the chuckle of Kiba. Issei turned his head to Kiba on his left feeling belittled. "What's so funny?"

"That " _girl_ " is a boy." Rias explained.

Did Issei hear that right? This girl, who dresses like a female student, has the body figure of a small girl and has the voice of one…is a boy?! Issei turned his head back to Rias like his head was a hand on the clock, creaking at each movement.

"Eh…wait. What did you say?"

"He might not look like a boy, but he most certainly one." Akeno explained.

"Well that's something I don't see any day…" Pima commented scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Universe 7 was too serious to have cross-dressers.

Rias got close to this [Bishop] and hugged him caringly like a mother, "This is Gasper Vladi, the other [Bishop] in my household. He's a first year at the school, and before he became a devil he was half-human, half-vampire."

"V-vampire?" Asia jittered in small fright.

"If he was locked in here all along, how could he be a first year in the school if he can't do curricular activities?" Pima wondered.

"He does things on a computer, from school work and assignments to Devil Pacts." Akeno explained to the Saiyan. "There isn't really a need for him to come out when he can do everything from this room."

"Now that you're free, how would you like to come outside with us?" Rias asked in a polite and motherly tone.

"I don't wanna! Please don't make me!" Gasper refused spinning his head left to right.

"Come on dude, you heard the lady." Issei walked towards Gasper and placed his hand on his left wrist rudely, making Gasper flinch with shock as time stopped for a quick second, and then resumed again. The room was the same as before, however Gasper had vanished and Issei was grasping nothing in the air where Gasper's wrist used to be. Gasper was not further away from Issei, cowering in the corner of the decorated room with a small white heart-shaped table between him and the others.

Apologetic sobs was heard coming from Gasper, "I' m sorry I made you mad, didn't I? Please don't hit me, oh please don't I didn't mean it!"

"Was that me or did you guys feel something strange too?" Asia asked stunned. Gasper went from his bed to the corner of the room in less than a second, like he teleported there.

"I did too, and I'm pretty sure he's behind it." Xenovia guessed.

"That was Forbidden Valor View," Akeno began to explain. "It's his Sacred Gear that can when Gasper is excited, can stop time whatever Gasper is looking at. Due to this uncontrollable power, Sirzechs ordered Gasper to be sealed up here in the ORC."

"To add to that, his power seems to grow unconsciously so there is a distinct chance that it can become a Balance Breaker." Rias added.

"So this [Bishop] possesses the same ability as Hit, The Legendary Assassin?" Pima said in amazement. He started to wonder what it would have been like to have Gasper vs Hit with their time-skipping abilities. That thought disappeared momentarily after adding in Gasper's shy personality. He wouldn't stand a chance against Hit.

"Excuse me, Rias. I think it's time to go." Akeno informed Rias about a certain meeting she has to attend with her brother, the Satan Lucifer, about what occurred during Kokabiel's attack though ended with Frostbite the Destroyer intervening.

Rias turned around back to her [Queen] snapping back into a serious tone when she first entered the sealed doff room and had to turn her tone to a friendly one. "Yes, you're right." Rias began to walk back to the door, "If you excuse us, Akeno and I have to go get ready for the Leader's Summit. Kiba, you come as well. My brother is interested in your Sacred Gear."

"Of course," Kiba agreed as he followed Rias through the door. Now in the hallway were Rias, Akeno and Kiba were a red Gremory magic circle appeared behind them, linking a teleport from the clubhouse to the Underworld.

"Now everyone else," Rias added turning around to the others staying. "I would like for you to take over Gasper's training while we're gone.

"I'm sorry, Rias. But I can't train Gasper." Pima informed with bad news and a regretful face. "I have to inform Lord Frostbite about this Leader's Summit and see if he can come." He ended rubbing the back of his head. The name repeated in the minds of the ORC, remembering how powerful and threatening he can be. They all except Gasper felt a scaring sensation down their spines.

Disguising her fear and putting up a brave front, she nodded. "Very well, Pima. We'll be off now." Rias, Akeno and Kiba walked through the red magic circle. When all three entered the portal, it diminished and vanished. After the three had taken their leave, Pima placed his two fingers on his forehead and locked onto Lord Frostbite's Ki signature, homing back to Frostbite's Planet.

This Leader's Summit will either go two ways in a couple days' time. A peaceful conclusion between the Three factions, or an all-out war with Lord Frostbite included in it.

* * *

 **My apologies for yet another short chapter. I would have added more scenes but my tank of ideas is empty. Also, next chapter will be the Leader's Summit and this story will have reached the two/third mark.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Season 2 Conclusion

**Frostbite's Planet**

In the forest area on the planet home to the God of Destruction and Creation, it was lively and very loud with a very first training session between the Frostbite and Ruma occurring. Tio, the God of Creation watched on from the sidelines as she sat in Frostbite's hover pod watching the tow go at it. It was exciting to see Frostbite in combat, though only in practice. She found t incredible how fast he could kick and punch Ruma, who easily evaded each strike without a sweat. Just like Whis, she was more powerful than the respective God of Destruction.

Frostbite threw punch after punch, kick after kick and tried to get Ruma at least once. However her speed was something Frostbite couldn't keep up with as she moved backwards with her hands before her back.

Frostbite chased Ruma over the trees and back to where the pond was. While the two were training over the water surface, Frostbite finally hot one allowed hit on Ruma when he right high kicked Ruma. The kick was aimed at her head, however she blocked it seemingly easy raising her left hand with a straightened palm. Ruma quickly removed her hand way from Frostbite's leg and placed it on the other side of his leg and pushed it diagonally to the right, like she spun a wheel.

Frostbite was flipped upside down as he quickly held out his two hands in front aimed at Rima's chest and fired a Ki blast, enveloping her and cutting open the water surface as the blast led past the planet and fired off into the distance. The energy blast diminished and revealed Ruma to have her right hand out deflecting the blast from her.

"You're getting rusty, My Lord." Ruma scolded with a little smile on her face, proceeding to quickly place her right finger on Frostbite's chest and blowing him away back, skidding on the water a few times and finally sinking into the pond. The water above where Frostbite was taken in from had a small bump on it, following with Frostbite covered with a white aura fly out of the water, drenched from head to toe as the water around him waved a few times.

"My skills are perfect as ever, it's that you're stronger than my base form!" Frostbite replied charging again at Ruma. As he got closer to Ruma to continue his spar with her, an obstacle Instant Transmitted itself in-between Ruma and Frostbite, causing the God to blink twice and halt his attack, staring at the person that's come between him and Ruma. "Pima…? Why are you here, more specifically, interrupting my spar with Ruma?" He did not sound pleased with the interruption.

Pima turned from the side and bowed apologetically, "My sincere apologies, Lord Frostbite." He stood back up after he deeply apologized getting to the main reason why he's here. "My Lord, the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are having a Leaders Summit at the school real soon to bring about a peace treaty."

Frostbite blinked one more time and changed his expression back to neutral. "And?" He didn't seem to care about the peace treaty between the Three Factions at all. Heck, if they were still at a war then he would love to blow them up and live in a quiet universe without Devil meddling since they've struck thrice on his bad side. Once from one of the Satans mocking him, second from Riser Phenex and third from Issei calling him an asshole.

One more strike against the Underworld and it will stop to exist.

"Well…" Pima jittered rubbing the back of his head unsure if Frostbite would even agree to this offer.

Frostbite crossed his arms already thinking what Pima is about to say. "They want me to attend, is that it?"

"Yes, Lord Frostbite. Lord Gremory, the father of Rias Gremory would really like it if you could attend the peace treaty and be the curator…"

"So he wants me to play babysitter and listen to the excuses they have not to go to war again? As if I actually had the time to spend on those factions when I need the time to prepare and look for Demigra!"

"Lord Frostbite, if I may interject here." Ruma began after she coughed to get his attention. "Maybe you should attend the Leaders Summit. With you there as the curator, they can be encouraged to sign the peace treaty quicker than it usually would, so the Three Factions can invest more time and people to search for Demigra. The sooner he is found the sooner this universe can be rid of him."

"Why must you always have a point… Fine, I'll attend the Leaders Summit." He unfolded hos arms with his eyes closed, and reopened them making a clear and serious ultimatum. "But if they don't want peace and search for Demigra then all three of them will face total annihilation."

Pima gulped nervously, "Okay then. I'll tell Rias that you'll be attending…" He was about to place his two fingers on his forehead and about to teleport away, though he was stopped.

"You're not going anywhere, Pima." Frostbite said giving him a frown. "I am not going to put this off any longer."

"Lord Frostbite, what do you mean?" Pima lowered his fingers from his forehead, giving the Arcosian a confused stare.

"Before Beerus came and disturbed us, you were about to do something with the three others in the Taino Force. I was going to take you, Ukatz, Taino and Iaas into Ruma's staff to be infused with Godly Ki in order to prevent any of you from falling to Demigra's possession magic. So we're doing this thing now and we'll be training in her staff for one year, all five of us." Frostbite claimed with determination with the plan to train for one year in one day, as the time for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber runs.

"Yes, Lord Frostbite!" Pima replied with sheer enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Two Days Later, Day of Leaders Summit**

 **Occult Research Club**

Two days had passed with tension and worry filling the air around the school for the peerages of Rias and Sona. For the past two days they had been concerned about this day and the result of the conclusion of it. It was hard to tell if it would end with peace, or lead to further war.

They were about to find out for themselves.

The entire ORC gang was in their clubroom, tensed up.

"Well, time to go." Rias declared to her peerage of members who were going to attend the Leaders Summit. Koneko and Gasper, confident to walk out of his room, had to stay in the clubhouse while the treaty was going on. "And Gasper, behave yourself while we're gone."

"Okay," Gasper said in a muffled voice as he hid in a small cardboard box on the left Victorian couch like he was a little kitten.

"I don't mean to scold, but if you activate your power it'll stall negotiations, and we don't want that. We hope you understand."

Like a Jack in the Box, Gasper popper out of the cardboard box, "Yes ma'am."

"But Koneko will stay here and take care of you."

"Yes. Of course." Koneko replied in her usual emotionless manner.

Issei walked towards Gasper's box on the couch, "Hey dude, go easy on Koneko." When he got up to Gasper he handed him his hand-held gaming system for him to borrow while they were at the negotiations. "And you can borrow this."

Gasper took the hand-held gaming system with appreciation. "Awesome. Thanks a lot Issei, I won't let you down."

Koneko had placed a massive box filled to the top with snacks and drinks, "I also stocked up on some snacks for us." Inside the box were potato chips, tea caramels and rice chips to name a few.

Gasper blushed excitedly, "Whoa! I don't know which one to pick!"

 _'_ _I bet they're all for her…'_ Issei mentally said knowing Koneko's appetite for snacks. "Oh, and one more thing dude," Issei got out a brown paper bag with eyeholes in them and held it to Gasper, "Here you go dude. Wear it as much as you like."

"Sweet, thanks!"

"Anything for you buddy!" ' _So awkward. Is this really the best I can do? How sad is that?'_ He thought with a smile on his face, before returning his mood back to normal. ' _It's just…I just want to do something to help him. A kid like Gasper deserves more.'_

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the Leaders Summit." Rias said as Akeno, Xenovia, Asia Kiba, Issei and herself got ready to leave for the negotiations.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Leaders Summit**

 _Knock Knock_

"May we come in?" Rias formerly asked whoever was inside the room and opened one of the two double sided doors from the left corner of the room. Rias entered first, but when she laid eye son who was in the room, she was struck with sudden intimidation.

' _Lord Frostbite…_ ' she thought with fear, beginning to sweat from her forehead.

Sitting at the circular table in a hover pod was the God of Destruction, Lord Frostbite accompanied by Ruma to his direct left and the Taino Force behind him against the wall with the windows.

Around the table was Sirzechs in a white suit and dark blue scarf leading down to his left leg, and Serafall who had a dark green long sleeved suit. Behind them by the wall were Sona and her [Queen] Tsubaki.

In the middle with his back to the door was Azazel sporting a dark red shirt with his collar loose and two black straps on his sleeves. Behind him was Vali, the White Dragon Emperor and apprentice to Lord Frostbite.

To the right was Archangel Michael, accompanied by Irina who was a loyal followed of the Church.

After Rias had retained her calm composure, she walked into the room and after her came in Issei, who stared at the same thing Rias looked at when she first came in.

Lord Frostbite.

"Ah, there is my best buddy. How is it going, Issei?" Frostbite sarcastically said with every word painted with livid irritation.

Issei said nothing out of fear for the God and followed Rias further into the room. As he turned his head away from the God another person he feared was before him in his line of path to the left side of the room following the wall. It was Vali, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed paying no mind to anyone of the ORC.

After Kiba, Akeno and Asia had entered the room, Xenovia came in through and spotted her Church friend, Irina.

"Irina?"

Irina turned her head away from Xenovia and completely ignored her.

"Everyone's here," Sirzechs started off the negotiations with a simple introduction. "This is my sister Rias and her peerage. They fought Kokabiel during his surprise attack a few days ago, before Lord Frostbite intervened."

"That is an amazing feat. I thank each and every one of you for your hard work, and Lord Frostbite. I am grateful you saved the town and these kid's lives." Archangel Michal spoke his appreciation to the ORC and God of Destruction.

"Keep in mind the reason why I intervened is because Kokabiel was under a possession spell by Demigra, and I had to bring him back for interrogations. If it weren't for that matter I would've allowed him destroy the city as he so intended."

Faint gasps came from the ORC, Sona and Tsubaki, the two Satans and Archangel Michael.

"My Lord, what happened to Kokabiel anyway?" Azazel inquired acting like he doesn't care one bit about Kokabiel.

"I erased his existence. Simple as that, but we didn't come here to squabble about the Kokabiel incident. We're here to sign a peace treaty and me acting as the curator. So let's get negotiations out of the way."

Outside of the academy a medium sized army of heavenly Paladins, Demonic Devils and Mummified Fallen Angels floated in the air and guarded the exterior and made sure no one would interrupt.

* * *

 **Frostbite's Planet**

Now alone in the tree mansion of the planet was Lord Tio, enjoying herself with dinner made by the maids of the Phenex girls. She was enjoying a nice cake and tea made by Ravel Phenex. She swung her legs back and forth in rhythm as she hummed to the sound of joy.

"I wonder when Frosty will come back from the negotiations." She asked herself resuming her peaceful humming.

"Pardon me, Lord Tio," Yubellena said with upmost respect and manner. "Would you care for another one of Ravel's cakes?" She asked smiling.

"Yes please! Oh! Can Ravel make a caramel cake this time?" Tio asked back energetic and happy.

"Of course, Lord Tio." Yubellena nodded, "When it comes to cake Ravel seems to be the professional." She giggled before she walked back to the kitchen and informed Ravel about what Lord Tio requested.

It was funny. She was never this happy or enjoying when she was with Riser Phenex. All he cared about using the girl's bodies to his will and hearts content. They could only feel overwhelming pleasure each day. But now that they've been freed from him by Lord Frostbite they can have a normal and peaceful life without having to be touched erotically every day. She and the other girls of his former-peerage felt the massive impact from living with the Gods.

It was a nice change.

She walked through the hallway and continued her walk to Ravel.

From the outside a Demon God looked inside the mansion with an everlasting hatred, gritting his teeth with victory for what he had planned for the God of Creation, the only being in there with a high power level. Frostbite was absent so that meant he could really do something bad.

"God of Creation, my dear. You are the last piece to my puzzle, the power that will help me attain my truest form and put an end to Frostbite once and for all as I rise to the title that was fated to be mine - The supreme ruler over all creation and time!"

* * *

 **Leaders Summit**

"The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my peerage can be found in my official report," A white screen above the table between the four parties disappeared as Rias concluded her report of the Kokabiel attack and the Holy Swords.

"As a witness, I Sona Sitri, confirm the veracity of the report given by Lady Gremory." Sona followed standing beside Rias.

"That will be all. Thank you," Sirzechs dismissed both girls back to their respective groups behind him.

Serafall turned her head around to the two, "Good job ladies! You make me so proud, Sona!" Her compliment caused Sona to break character and feel embarrassed. She quickly recovered and walked back to Tsubaki in silence.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the Fallen Angels could put some input about their report?" Sirzechs inquired.

"Kokabiel went rogue therefore my opinion on it is irrelevant. He acted on his own without my knowledge if that's that you're asking. If he wasn't possessed he wouldn't try to destroy the town if he knew I lived here. I've become fond of this quaint town."

"And while he was possessed, he tried to up his target from town to planet." Frostbite added creating gasps of this knowledge. "With the power he was being supplied he could easily destroy this planet, Heaven and the Underworld by himself."

"And you have my esteem gratitude, Lord Frostbite." Archangel Michael nodded in respect to Lord Frostbite.

 _'_ _Lord Frostbite?'_ Irina thought to herself recalling the name of the God of Destruction as she looked to the alien in the seat. She widened her eyes in shock, seeing the proof that Pima was actually the God's underling standing behind him. Pima had told the truth!"

"But what I find troublesome of Kokabiel's attack was his alibi." Archangel Michael turned to Azazel, "He was rather dissatisfied with the status quo."

"Yeah, the war ending in the middle really stuck in his craw. What he wanted was perpetual combat, but this late in the game I have no interest in war."

"The seeds of discontent…." Serafall said in a poem-like speech.

"Hmph, that behavior isn't exclusive to my faction." Azazel replied making Serafall puff her cheeks off.

This continuous speech evading the main point of this forsaken Leader Summit got underneath Frostbite's skin to a degree. If they had actually gotten to the main point at the start this summit would be over and done with and Frostbite can go back home and train.

"Can you all do me a favor...? Shut up, sign the blasted treaty so we can go home and refocus on the presence of Demigra!" Frostbite scolded everyone in the room, taking everyone aback with flinches.

 _'_ _Demigra?'_ Issei thought wondering who this person is.

"I agree. Let's stop the chatter and get to signing already." Azazel agreed out of his own free will, not fear for the God. "But…we have a complication. Other than the three powers, there are two more that are equally or more destruction. The Red Dragon Emperor, and the White Dragon Emperor. So I'd like to hear their thoughts, if Lord Frostbite doesn't mind."

"I'm good either way," Vali replied first with a blank tone. "Be it war or peace, I will be content being trained by the God of Destruction to fulfill my desire for more fighting."

The whole room was speechless. The Vanishing Dragon being trained by the God of Destruction was something to fear and be on the watch about.

"As expected of you, Vali. And you, Red Dragon Emperor?" Azazel now turned his attention to Issei at the left wall, surprised by the sudden centre of attention.

"Well, uhh…I'm not good coming up with things on the spot so…" he replied while doing all sorts of meaningless gestures of thought.

"Okay then, let me put it blunt for you. If we have war, then you may never be able to have one-on-one time with Rias, if you know what I mean. But if we have peace, prosperity and growth comes first so you can spend all the time you like getting to know her in the bedroom."

Rias blushed lightly with the words of intercourse throughout the room, "Hey! I'm right here!"

Issei was struck with realization. War equals no sex, peace equals sex! There was no way he was going to say yes to war. His perverted face got on the God's nerves. His friends though had a different reaction. Akeno looked like she found something scandalous in a sadistic way, Asia looked confused while the others had mixed expressions.

"Peace is number one!" Issei shoved his clenched fist in the air all for peace. "Yeah! Peace for me please! I'm going to do it with Rias so hard!"

His speech made the room even more flabbergasted. Lord Frostbite and the Taino Force have him dirty looks with his professional attitude in such a serious and important meeting.

"I'm glad this disgrace will never will be my apprentice." Frostbite said coldly. His words struck Issei like a hard hammer, fixing his perverted manners back to serious and determined one.

Issei coughed to get his confidence back on his feet, "So anyway, I won't ever use my powers for evil and only use them to help my friends. That's just the way it is."

 _BOOM_

A quake was felt from the outside, alerting everyone in the room. Soon after the explosions a firefight of magical beams was seen outside and heard.

"What now?" Frostbite asked himself rotating his chair around to face the window and investigated what was happening outside.

A large orange magic circle appeared in the sky through the red magical barrier surrounding the academy as people in black robes and hoods with an eye on them appeared upside down through the magic circle. What stood out the most was a red aura around the magicians and that could only mean one thing.

Demigra.

"And who might be these fools be?" Frostbite asked around.

"Lord Frostbite, they are known as Magicians: Humans who possess magic power." Ruma explained. "By the look of their clothing they seem to be Stray ones if I am correct."

"Who happen to be possessed by Demigra. Fucking hell how many people does he need to possess in order to best me?"

One by one the guardians of the three races were shot with a yellow beam through their chests, which killed them. More Magicians appeared through the portal as the number of guards diminished at the one-sided firefight.

"Taino, time to eat."

"Yes, Lord Frostbite!" The female Majin replied with zeal placing her right fist on the left side of her battle armor just over where a heart would be. It was her time to shine and impress Lord Frostbite with her training.

The Majin flew from the academy up to the centre of the magic circle just underneath it, turning herself around to face the academy with everyone watching on.

"I suggest you watch closely, Angels and Devils. You are about to witness the combat brilliance of a Majin." Frostbite added with pride.

The Stray Magicians turned their attention to the Majin near their magic circle and began a spray of magical shots at her. The shots did hit, but they went through her clean through, penetrating holes in her body as it had no effect on her what so ever.

"She's just taking the hits?" Sirzechs asked intriguingly.

Taino grinned, mocking the human's attempts to hurt her. She spun 360 degrees around like she was frolicking in a field of flowers with a cheerful look on her face. When she came fully around she pointed her hair antennas in every direction, hair waving around like octopus legs.

'Time to eat!" She joyfully declared as pink beams shot from her antennas and towards the Magicians in every direction, linking one to another when they hit. The Magicians felt weird before they all transformed to chocolate candy, levitating in the air. Taino opened her mouth and all the chocolate balls instantly homed themselves to her mouth filling it few at a time.

When all 30+ balls were inside her mouth, she chewed them and enjoyed the flavor of chocolate, not human, around her mouth. She chewed and chewed and finally swallowed them, burping a little.

"Excuse me," she cutely placed her hand against her mouth. But more Magicians made their way through the portal and surrounded her.

"Note to self, do not get on her bad side." Azazel commented seeing the regenerating Majin who can turn anyone into chocolate.

After his comment an orange glow was seen behind the group. Sirzechs could recognize this magic anywhere, "I know this magic…but how?"

"Well if it isn't the unworthy Satans Lucifer and Leviathan," the intruder said pitifully as the orange glow from her magic circle disappeared to reveal the Leviathan Satan descent before she was dethroned – Katerea Leviathan. Like the Magicians outside, she also had a red aura around her and red glowing eyes, signs of Demigra's magic at work.

Frostbite clicked his fingers once, "Ukatz."

"I hope you're a worthy challenge. Hmph," the Namekian was up next as he flash stepped in front of Katerea and punched her in the face, sending her through the wall to the left. "Guess not."

"You…!" Katerea cursed sitting up from being punched to the ground in the other room by Ukatz. "I'll kill you!" She launched a ball of high magic power at Ukatz and ended up destroying the right half of the Academy.

 _KA BOOM_

No one was hurt from it thankfully. The four leaders conjured a magical dome around themselves protecting the young Devils, Vali, Frostbite and his team. They levitated from the academy to the ground outside of the destroyed academy. Ukatz continued his attack on Katerea barging through the magic shield and side kicking her head, before punching her with his left fist and launching her into the air away from Frostbite and the others.

"Well this is some clusterfuck that we've gotten ourselves into," Vali retorted. And it was going to get more chaotic from now on.

Frostbite squinted his eyes sensing an immense power level above him and the others. He stared up into the sky and saw it was Demigra, floating in physical form staring down at him with arrogance.

"Demigra…" Frostbite spoke with venom standing up in his hover pod and flying up into the air to face Demigra face-to-face once again. "This isn't like you, Demigra. You wouldn't come out of your closet in your physical form."

"Make all the jokes you want, Frostbite, for you won't be able to enjoy them much longer. You see," he held out his hand with his palm facing the air, "I've gained a new ally and army to fight you and whoever is idiotic enough to stand in my way.

"Let me guess, your new ally is Mira or Towa, right?"

"Better. I have a Dragon God by my side who calls herself Ophis, the co-leader of a faction known as Khaos Brigade."

From the ground everyone could hear the conversation Frostbite and Demigra were having. They heard the mention of Ophis and the Khaos Brigade. Two very bad things when merged together.

"So Ophis is leading the Khaos Brigade, and this Demigra has joined them. I guess that's the worst case scenario." His words were heard by the young Angels and Devils, to their shock. "With Ophis's snake and Demigra's power enhancement as Lord Frostbite says, the Khaos Brigade will near unbeatable." He summed it up perfectly.

"Appearing in front of me was a grave mistake, Demigra. I've been searching for you all over the place, but now here you are." Frostbite flash-stepped to the left of Demigra and threw a right hand punch, to be caught by Demigra's right hand. The impact struck past Demigra and caused a shockwave to his right, blowing away the Magicians away and surprisingly, destroyed the magic portal popping out Magicians. "And I'm not going to let you escape!"

"Oh, but I'm not here to fight… I've just come to warn you before your inevitable death in this war we shall share." Demigra emitted Kiai all around him and pushed Frostbite away from him. He turned directly to Frostbite and grinned, by the way you should check up on your God of Creation friend. She misses you," after his speech a dark and purple wormhole appeared behind him and Demigra retreated through it with haste, closing the portal instantly after him. He didn't want to experience Déjà vu all over again.

"The God of Creation?" Frostbite asked himself. Shortly after, Ukatz had just killed Katerea and Taino finished off the last of the Stray Magicians, rendezvousing with their team on the ground. The battle had died down and peace was returned, although through a messy battle.

Ruma aimed her staff at the building and started to repair it, putting walls back to where they were, rooms as they were before the attack. Everything looked like new in a couple of short seconds.

Having a very bad feeling, Frostbite flew back down to his team and Ruma. "Ruma, we need to head home right now," he was getting concerned for Tio.

"Very well," Ruma tapped her staff twice and sent a circle around herself, Frostbite and the Taino Force on the ground and shot them up into the air, returning to Frostbite's Planet.

And what they had in store was tragic.

* * *

 **Frostbite's Planet**

"N-no…" Frostbite jittered with eyes agape in fear as he stood on the grass ground outside of the large tree in the centre. Well, that was left of it...

"How could this have happened?" Taino asked in worry as well struck with horror.

Before the group was the large tree, however it was cut down from the middle crushing the right side of the forest cutting down trees and making a large dent in the Arcosian's ship, fuming with fire. The tree itself was burning from explosives, estimated to be from Ki.

"Taino Force, see for any survivors."

The Taino Force flew to the house with sorrowful looks on their faces as they entered the large tree mansion and began their search for any survivors. Frostbite and Ruma were left alone. Ruma looked at the expression that Frostbite had. She was truly empathic for him.

Frostbite dripped a tear from his right eye down his cheek and dropped to the grass, overcome with both rage and sorrow. The Arcosian could go off at any moment with anger just wanting to pour out of his mouth.

Tensed minutes passed with the return of the Taino Force, flying back slowly with regretful faces. They landed in front of Frostbite and lowered their heads in respect. The maids had passed away, and Tio was nowhere to be seen.

"DAMN IT!" Frostbite yelled with his unleashed rage, punching the ground underneath him so hard that the shockwave was sent through the pyramid base of the planet and came out of the other side making one giant hole in the planet, beginning to tip to the side unbalanced.

"Frostbite…" Taino lightly said with immense grief.

"Demigra… You've lived your last breath! When I find you I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The story will be on a short hiatus again to allow me time to re-watch Season 3 and make up more ideas for the last leg to the finish of the story.**


	19. Author's Note

Hello guys.

Sorry this isn't a chapter but I really need to ask for your opinions about a matter I've been wondering about. I've been thinking about re-writing the entire story from scratch and instead of having Frostbite, an OC Arcosian I would replace him with Frieza/Freeza after the events of Resurrection F movie and have him more dangerous and fearful than a kind Arcosian. The Taino Force would still be there of course and so will Ruma and I'll be having the Red Dragon Emperor talk. (I'm surprised no one has called me out for keeping Ddraig in sleep). I'll also change Pima's pairing if you want me to.

I know this is **WAY** too late to ask whether I should continue or restart, but I've been having a struggling time trying to think of what to write that leads into season 3 of the story. So I thought a fresh start would be a good idea to allow me to fully concentrate and redo some areas that I might have screwed up.

So should I continue the story with Frostbite with some possible help from you guys or retry with Frieza/Freeza as the God of Destruction?

I deeply apologize for this inconvenience.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all very much for your opinions and for the heartwarming support. It seems the majority of you want to see me continue on with Frostbite. I'll try to do my best writing future chapters and along the way any story ideas given by you guys would be awesomely welcome to help me get this story finished.**

 **I know this was a quick update. I had about a quarter of this story already written.**

* * *

 **\- Frostbite's Planet -**

The air around the godly planet was silent, grieving the loss of the fourteen maids who perished at the hands of the trickery bastard of a God imposter, Demigra. Thanks to Ruma's efforts, the tree house, the space craft and everything else which was damaged was fixed with her magic. Tragically it could not repair the hole in the hearts of Frostbite and his elites.

While the Taino Force were sorrowfully marking fourteen graves on the planet's surface in memory of the maids, Frostbite was remembering them in his own way as he held a red coral flower in his cuffed hands. He knelt before a pond and gently lowered the flower to the watery surface and let it float away slowly from his, forever etching their presence on the planet.

As the flower floated away Frostbite stood up and continued to watch the flower, remembering the lives that Demigra took away and how dearly he was going to pay for coming back to life, becoming an annoyance, interfering with his job, killed his maids and taking away Tio, the God of Creation he started to be fond of.

Demigra nailed his death in stone and now he has made it more personal than ever.

Frostbite clenched his fists with pure rage, soon gritting his teeth and making veins appear all over his body.

"Demigra…!" He muttered completely pissed off.

Ruma walked up behind Frostbite sharing the same sympathy. She was also close to Tio, serving under her more years than she can count. The best she could do in a situation like this is to comfort the grieving the God of Destruction with good news.

"My Lord," she began masking her regretful tone in a casual sounding one. "I have heard the Three Factions have signed their peace treaty. However with the uprising of the recent Khaos Brigade they might not be able to devote all of their efforts to finding Demigra."

"One thing after another," Frostbite muttered very displeased keeping his eyes to the flower floating in the water. "When the peace treaty was finally signed and when I thought I could finally get a chance to find that cowardly, murdering and smug prick better, another party just had to ruin the search. I am not very happy. Not at all."

"I assume you will be destroying Heaven and the Underworld to get rid of the Khaos Brigade in one swoop?"

"That would be counter-productive. I want the Underworld and Heaven alive so they can help me find _him_ only. He tends to hide in secret dimensions. After he's found and I slit his throat then maybe I'll destroy the Underworld for getting on my nerves too many times. But now…" he closed his eyes tightly hating to admit something. "My main focus is now the Khaos Brigade. The sooner they're erased the sooner Demigra can be found."

"Lord Frostbite, if it interests you the Three Factions are holding a gathering with the Angels and Devils to sign an alliance with the Norse people of Asgard. Maybe you would like to attend as well? I believe the main focus of attacking the peace treaty would be to stop the peace from happening and continue the war. If Khaos Brigade interrupts the Three Faction-Asgard alliance, a member of Khaos Brigade may show up-"

Frostbite widened his eyes, catching onto the idea. "And I can catch and interrogate him or her to reveal the location of Demigra. The attempt with Kokabiel was a failure, but this time I'll use _more_ persuading techniques to get them to talk. Alright, I'll attend this ceremony."

Ruma smiled, watching the God of Destruction's mood brighten up from gloomy and regret to determination. "Very well, Lord Frostbite. I shall inform the Three Factions that you shall be attending. It should be held in a week's time."

"Lovely. It'll give us more time to train."

"My Lord," Ruma began getting the attention of the Arcosian. "What of the other two maids on Earth that were friends with those who…" she really didn't want to finish that sentence.

"I guess they can stay on Earth. It's safer for them there. I just hope when Pima goes back he tells it to them in the easiest way possible."

The Taino Force excluding Pima walked sorrowfully towards Lord Frostbite with his back to the small pond he released his small flower in. They showed apologetic faces, showing sympathy to themselves and Lord Frostbite.

"What will we do next, Lord Frostbite?" Taino asked.

Before Lord Frostbite could answer, he felt a few incoming life forms heading towards his planet. He glanced his eyes to the right, though without alarm. The Taino Force followed his eyes to their left. These incoming power levels weren't that big, so it was a low chance it was going to be anyone dangerous. With one he could sense a familiar power level, one that was under his wing.

A white magic circle appeared on the ground to the right of Lord Frostbite, as a few white silhouettes began to appear from inside. The silhouettes formed a group of human beings. Two of the five teens had more Ki levels than others. It got him curious.

The Taino Force appeared in front of Lord Frostbite forming a defensive line. Despite Vali was there, who they all recognized as Frostbite's student, the other four were unknown to them. The worst case scenario is that Vali could have assembled a team to overthrow Lord Frostbite, repeating history when Vali defeated, the previous God of Destruction.

At the head was Vali Lucifer without his Balance Breaker activated. To his left were Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon respectively. The little magician girl hid behind her older brother, clinging to his black tuxedo and staring at the God of Destruction from around her brother's waist nervously. To stand before the God of Destruction was both a tremendous honor and fear. To Vali's right were Bikou and Kuroka, both of them shivering from sensing this immense and pressuring Touki coming from this God. It was beyond remarkable.

 _'_ _Is this the Touki of the God of Destruction…?'_ Kuroka thought horrifically shedding a tear or two from her forehead, shaking her eyes and gasping while unable to shake the terror from her cat body. _'I-It's…horrifying…'_

"What brings you here on this remorseful occasion, Vali?" Frostbite asked with a straight face.

"Pardon me for asking, but why would this be a remorseful occasion?" Arthur inquired out of turn, getting a cold stare from Taino. He just could not read the atmosphere.

"Fourteen people died, and Tio is missing," Ukatz shot back with the lowest tone of voice he could muster.

"Tio is missing? Can't you sense her energy?" Vali asked with a straight face and casual voice.

"If I could sense her energy I would be away, not here you idiot." Frostbite shot back, "And as for those who perished, the 14 maids who had taken care of Tio and I are dead."

"My condolences, Lord Frostbite." Arthur said regretfully on behalf of the Vali Team.

"Back to the matter at hand, why are you here?" Frostbite inquired while he frowned at the white haired boy.

"Lord Frostbite, I have come to plead that you take my team under your wing as well. It would be an honor to serve under you," Vali ended with kneeling down respectfully, followed by his team.

"…Get lost," Frostbite answered bluntly to the bowing team. The Taino Force relaxed a little and broadened their eyes shockingly as they looked to the serious God they served. Vali and his team simultaneously popped their heads up while they kept bowing in respect. "I already have an elite team that I can trust and are much stronger than your team. Besides, I'm not offering a free service to bring anyone under my wing unless I see they are worth my time. Now, I'll say it again. Get lost."

"But Lord Frostbite, my team is strong and reliable! Please allow them to show you their worth! They'll do anything!" Vali pleaded loudly out of turn. His team felt flattered being vouchered for. But his annoying presence started to agitate Frostbite, and the recent attack on his home wasn't helping subside it. It was only adding fuel to the fire.

"Fair enough," Frostbite agreed stoically before he began to walk forward past his confused and worried elite team and glared coldly into the eyes of the Vali Team, bringing them nothing but chills down their spines and cowering emotions. "This'll be a good time for me to blow off steam. If you five can prove yourselves to me in a five on one fight, I'll let you be my students. But if you fail I will destroy you."

* * *

 **\- Occult Research Club –**

"A girlfriend, huh?" Issei asked himself walking towards the open window of the ORC. He was staring out of the room with a long expression, feeling the words that one of his female classmates said to him.

During break he and his two other perverted comrades were chatting with another perverted specialist in their class - surprisingly it was a girl by the name of Kiryuu. She was questioning whether or not any of the three boys were going to get themselves a girlfriend over the summer break. In their defense as men they instantly said they would get one without thinking.

He stared into the distance in bother, "I acted tough then, but the fact is my first girlfriend killed me." Raynare left a massive tear in his heart. Playing innocently and actually making Issei become happy for once, but all that was a fraud, a cloak and dagger to get closer to him and then when the moment stuck, his life ended. If it wasn't for Rias he would have died a virgin and a lonely freak.

"You mean that girl with the black hair that stood over your body?" Pima overheard as he asked turning his head around and looked to Issei from the Victorian couch closest to the windows. "I got payback for you, so you're welcome."

"Yeah…thanks…" Issei replied softly and devoid of energy. It wasn't that he was emotionally hurt from Raynare being killed; he was still shaken about being killed by his first girlfriend. But that was the past. He can't be thinking about the past for all his life. He needs to focus on the future, and he can do it by getting out of this blue mood.

Issei turned around to face towards the centre of the room, looking at Kiba on the other side of the couch reading a book quietly.

"Hey Kiba, Pima. Do you guys have anything going on this Summer?" He asked the two males in the room.

"More training," Pima replied.

Shutting his book shut, Kiba turned his attention to Issei. "Oh, right. This is your first time, isn't it?"

"What do you usually do, Koneko?" Asia asked sweetly to her white haired friend. But the friend looked distraught, sitting alone and silently with her head down. Her arms were resting saddened on her closed legs. Her eyes were frowning, expressing heartbreak. Asia tilted her head with confusion, unsure what Koneko was sad about. It was the first time she saw Koneko show this type of sad expression.

 _Ker-Clunk_

The door to the clubroom opened, "Is everyone here?'

Coming through the door was Rias holding a school suitcase with her left hand, followed by Akeno.

* * *

"You're going to the Underworld?" Issei exclaimed shockingly as Rias took a sip of her tea brewed by Akeno.

Rias took her cup away from her mouth looking to Issei, "It's summer break, so I'm going home." Rias responded. "I go every year." She turned to Issei sitting beside her on the right Victorian couch from the door's point of view. "What's the matter, Issei?"

"Eh, you just dropped this bomb on me about leaving! Am I gonna be all alone?" He asked with worry with a cute face.

"Of course not," Rias assured as she placed her teacup on the table to give Issei her full attention. "We'll be together all of eternity. Don't worry." She then seductively placed her smooth caring hands on both of Issei's cheeks and brought her ace close to his. "I wouldn't leave you alone."

"Thank you, President."

She released her grip on him and sat back normally, shrugging her shoulders. "So we're all going to the Underworld tomorrow. Sorry about this, Pima. You can't come." She genuinely apologized to the Saiyan.

Pima straightened his face with a serious look to Rias, as if he was somewhat insulted. "It's alright. I'll be doing more training with Lord Frostbite."

Rias felt she had enraged Pima, but the fact was that Pima wasn't going to allow Demigra to get away with what he's done - killed fourteen maids and possibly Tio, the God of Creation. He'll attain a Mastered Super Saiyan Blue form and help Lord Frostbite put a long-waited end to that bastard.

 _'_ _Demigra…'_ Pima thought with 100% rage.

* * *

 **\- Frostbite's Planet –**

It was the post-battle between the Vali Team and Lord Frostbite. As expected it was a one-sided fight with the absolute beating of the Vali Team, lying on the ground and in pain. Lord Frostbite on the other hand, was standing with all of his rage drained from him. Guess he just needed to exert his built-up rage by fighting.

Frostbite looked at Taino over his right shoulder with a calmer mood, "Taino, if you wouldn't mind healing Vali and his team."

"Yes, Lord Frostbite," Taino rushed from her idle teammates who were stunned after seeing that battle towards the group of beaten Devils, Magicians and Youkai. When Taino approached the downed group, she knelt down and held out her hands and emitted a green wavy beam from her open hands. The beams spread around the bodies, covering the five with a green healing aura, like an area of effect ability.

"But Lord Frostbite…didn't you say we were going to be destroyed?" Vali asked out of Balance Breaker as he lied on his stomach and stared up at the God as he was being healed by the Majin.

"I only said that to make you go all out with nothing held back." Frostbite explained with a smirk. "With my anger out of my system I can concentrate clearly, so I guess you have my thanks."

Taino now finished healing the wounded fighters, removing all of their bruises and restored their clothing which was torn. Feeling at 100%, the five stood up from prone positions.

"So I guess we failed to show you our worth, Lord Frostbite." Kuroka said with disappointment in herself as she looked down to the ground with her black cat ears pointed down.

"You can find your worth…some other way though," Frostbite informed peeking the interests of the Vali Team. Could this be a chance to redeem themselves? Frostbite had a stern look, "The Demon who killed the fourteen maids and Tio, I'm looking for his hide. If you can manage to locate him and tell me where, I'll reconsider taking you five under my wing. Sound fair?"

The Vali Team nodded all at once with determination, "We won't fail you, Lord Frostbite." Vali spoke as the five regrouped. Bikou spun his staff around a few times and slammed it into the ground, creating a black portal that sucked Vali and his team slowly down under into the ground.

Once the Vali Team was gone and the portal dispersed, Frostbite scoffed with a satisfied smile. He turned around and started to walk towards the repaired tree.

"Lord Frostbite, that was wrong of you to double their efforts with a promise you won't keep!" Ruma scolded puffing comically.

Frostbite kept walking away as he shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "I believe I said I would _consider_ it." In the manner in which he spoke, Ruma could tell he had cheered up. He was back to his usual self. "What are you waiting for? Isn't Taino treating us to lunch?"

"Yes, Lord Frostbite!" Taino enthusiastically said happily. Iaas, Ukatz and herself ran towards Frostbite to catch up to him, all three in the same mood as their God.

Ruma stood behind staring at the now serene God with his elite force. Her lips formed a small but grateful smile. It was pleasant to see Lord Frostbite at peace now instead of being filled with hatred and sorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

**\- Frostbite's Dream –**

It was dark and silent in the empty void and in the centre of it all was an Arcosian looking left to right and in all other directions trying to figure out where he was.

"Where is this place?" Frostbite asked himself with an echoed voice a few times after like a sound in a cave." No…I must be dreaming of this place. But what caused me to have this delusion?" Question after question came to mind but luckily the answer showed itself before him.

In a flashing light that got Frostbite's instant attention before him, appeared a transparent God he had panicked about since he came back after the peace treaty. It was the God of Creation - Tio - and she looked very distraught.

"Tio?!" Frostbite questioned growing a smile on his face pleased to know she's alright. But guessing her condition was probably too hopeful. "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry, I'm okay and alive, Frosty," Tio replied with a calm manner.

She was alive? Phew, that took a lot of worry from Frostbite' back. He sighed relieved.

"What happened to you while I was gone?"

"That Demigra you keep bitching about…he appeared, killed the girls and he turned me into a piece of candy and chewed me. Yuck…!" Tio shivered with disgust holding herself. She did not like the feeling of being chewed…

But wait. Where has Frostbite seen this before? He placed his right fingers on his chin and dug into his memory vault to see if he has indeed seen of this before.

Of course! Demigra once transformed the bird Tokitoki, into a piece of candy and ate it. He then became a new and powerful God who controlled over time and space. If he did the same with Tio, then he could be a Demon God of Creation and Time now.

"He absorbed you?! So that means he's more powerful now, and he did that while I was away. Fucking coward," Frostbite spat.

"I'm sorry, Frosty," Tio apologized with a cute voice thinking it was her fault for letting Demigra become this powerful now.

"I should be the one apologizing, Tio. I wasn't there to protect you when he came. But don't you worry; I'll kick his ass and rescue you. I promise."

* * *

 **\- Frostbite's Bedroom –**

Frostbite opened his eyes after the dream and conversation with the illusion of Tio. He sat up from his bed high above the ground in his half-egg like bed. He arched his right leg forward and rested his arm on it the knee in thought.

"If Demigra absorbed Tio, then he'll be more powerful than I am right now in my base form. There's still time to train before whatever party they're having in the Underworld. If I use this time to train with my elites non-stop in Ruma's staff, I could increase my heights and my elites at the same time."

"Ruma!" He shouted for his attendant. He stood up fully awake and flew down to the floor of his bed chambers.

The door opened to his room and Ruma entered his room. "Did you call, Lord Frostbite?" Ruma inquired holding her left hand behind her back while she held her staff in the right.

"Of course I did you silly attendant. Gather my elites outside at once. I want an emergency meeting with them. You come as well."

Ruma puffed her cheeks out cutely, "That's no way to talk to your attendant, Lord Frostbite. Right away."

* * *

 **\- Frostbite's Planet, Outside –**

Outside in the massive garden of the God of Destruction's home was Lord Frostbite and standing at attention in front of him were his trusty elites, wondering what was so urgent.

"Lord Frostbite, what's with the emergency?" Iaas asked on behalf of the Taino Force.

"Taino Force, I'll put it bluntly with no lies or any deception." Frostbite began addressing his elites. "I know where Tio is." The Taino Force either gasped or widened their eyes knowing that their belief of Tio still being alive is more assuring. "When we were out at the peace treaty, Demigra _did_ come and here _and_ kill the maids, however he turned Tio into a piece of candy and swallowed her hole. She came to me as an illusion during a dream and told me everything that happened from our departure to our return."

"He turned her into piece of candy?!" Ukatz asked sweating from his purple Namekian skin and shaking his eyes.

"That means Demigra is more powerful now and as long as Tio is in him, he'll be a tougher and harder to beat. So that's why I asked Ruma to assemble you all here right now. In order to counter Demigra's new power, we're going to be training inside Ruma's staff for an entire week until the Underworld hosts their Young Devils Gathering which we will be going to."

Training non-stop for an entire week?! For a normal human that would be impossible! They could tell by the look on his face, he wasn't joking around. It was obvious he wanted to be one step ahead of Demigra and if they do encounter he wanted to be stronger than he is. As for the uprising of the Khaos Brigade, he wanted the Taino Force to be ready in case they had to deal with anyone possessed by Demigra.

"Right!" The four Taino Force members nodded their heads once, replying at the same time with enthusiasm. They were eager to get started on their and Frostbite's training.

"Ruma," Frostbite looked to his attendant beside him to his left. "Teleport us into the staff. If something comes up be sure to get us out of there."

"As you wish, Lord Frostbite," Ruma agreed letting go of her staff and left it hovering in the air. A short second later the staff vanished as well as Lord Frostbite and the four Taino Force members. She was left alone with Thirith until they came back again. "Now that I don't have anyone to attend to, I wonder what I should do in the meantime." She asked herself clueless.

* * *

 **\- Underworld, Gremory Train –**

Travelling at an amazing speed and inside a dimension was the personal train of the Gremory household and riding inside of a carriage that was shaped like a VIP's one was Rias Gremory's peerage.

"So we're going to the Underworld by train?" Asia asked seated by a table and was playing cards with Issei, Akeno, Xenovia and Rias.

"It's traditional for new servants to travel via the formal route," Akeno explained.

[We will be arriving in Sitri shortly.] The male conductor said informing they're going to the Sitri domain which peeked questions.

"What's "Sitri"," Issei asked dumfounded completely forgetting a Student Council member had the same last name as Sitri.

Through the door entering the cabin on one of the sides was Sona Sitri, Tsubaki and Saji, waving his hand in a greeting. "Heya, Issei."

"Saji! And the Student Council president and vice president!"

"Hello, Sona." Rias greeted her rival.

"We'll be sharing your train, Gremory. I thought it prudent to say hello before getting off," Sona said as she and the other two walked to the small seating area the Gremory peerage were playing cards in.

Rias raised her hands like purposefully denying something, "I'm kinda dreading this."

"This year's return home is quite different from most years, after all." Sona said back.

"You're gonna be training in the Underworld too, right?" Saji asked Issei as he raised his left fist.

"Huh?" Issei replied like a buffoon.

"Actually, we weren't told anything except to accompany the president," Xenovia informed.

"Anyway, you better be ready, 'cuz the next time you see me, I'm gonna be way stronger than you!"

Sona turned to her [Pawn], "Saji, we must leave." It was better said now than saying it later before the two boys fight it out.

"Roger! See ya!"

"See you soon," Sona bid farewell to Rias on her way out of the cabin.

"Yes. Soon indeed."

* * *

 **\- Ruma's Staff –**

Frostbite and the four members of the Taino Force were now in Ruma's staff once more for training. The first time they came here they unlocked a form that nothing could light a candle to – God forms. But now they have time ti train have and attained God forms, they had one week to see how far their limits will go.

The five stood on the floor surrounded by mystical mist everywhere from top to bottom. The air was hot and suffocating, but that what makes the training more effective. And with the staff flowing time at a slower pace than the outside world it means they had at most 7 years' worth of training in here. But the time they left they were going to be twice as powerful as they are now.

"It's nice to feel the suffocating air again," Pima joked.

"Taino Force," Frostbite got the attention of his elite guards. "I want all of you to go all out…hold nothing back," Frostbite declared meaningfully. "Tio's immense power boost to Demigra has put me far behind him and I want to use this time in Ruma's staff to the fullest. I want you all to come at me like an enemy," he then got into Frieza's stance placing his right foot in front, leaning forward a bit and expanding his arms out aimed to the floor. "No questions, no regrets."

"But Lord Frostbite-" Taino the Majin tried to knock the God out of his extreme measures of training.

"If you don't come at me to the best of your abilities, I _will_ destroy you. I mean it." Frostbite squinted his eyes and increased his power level to show the four his words weren't a joke. He was genuinely serious about this training and he will destroy the Taino Force if they disobey.

Gulping once and taking Frostbite seriously, they all powered up and got into fighting stances, ready to take on the God of Destruction.

* * *

 **\- Frostbite's Ship –**

While Lord Frostbite and the other 4 Taino Force members were stuck in Ruma's staff for an entire week until the Young Devils Gathering started, Ruma was left bored and with nothing to do. No one to talk to, nowhere she could teleport or nothing she could create out of thin air. All of those needed her staff to do.

So she decided to take a stroll through Frostbite's ship, the mode of transport Lord Frostbite used to get here to Universe 13. It looked larger than it did on the outside.

Ruma walked through the circular hallway around the ship admiring the structure. It was weird and nothing like the Underworld or Heaven had. It was so…alien-like. In one room she passed was a room with two open and large white containers with pipes leading into them. It looked like a small house.

Her curiosity peeked as she walked back and into the room to see what it was. Her heels tapped against the floor on her approach.

"This is something strange indeed," she said to herself. She poked her head through the container and looked inside the empty container. "Is this a place where Lord Frostbite slept on his way here?"

"Negative," a robot voice said from behind the other machine, to the fright of the angel. "It is called a Medical Machine, it is used to heal the severely injured and bring them back to full health," the voice concluded coming around the left machine and to in front of it, coming into view of Ruma.

It was the fifth, and non-combative member of the Taino Force: Thirith.

"Oh Thirith, you gave me a fright. I didn't know you were here."

"It is my job to maintain Lord Frostbite's ship to make sure it remains at full capability." Thirith responded. "I am not a combat robot so I am not needed on the front lines with Pima, Ukatz, Iaas or leader Taino. Speaking of which, where are they?"

Ruma sighed, "They went into my staff for a week for training until the Young Devils Gathering starts."

"I'm not surprised to see Lord Frostbite this determined to get back at Frostbite. His race is full of grudging aliens after all," Thirith went back to maintaining the left Medical Machine.

"Ah, speaking of his race. I haven't asked what his race is like." Ruma asked using this chance to gain more knowledge of the Frost Demons.

Thirith went back to the front of the left container and continued his conversation with her. "Lord Frostbite is an Arcosian, otherwise known as Frost Demon. They hail from the planet of Geyser in the Southern Galaxy of Universe 7. There are others in Universe 6 as well. Arcosians are known to rule branches in something called a Planet Trade Organization, a group that employs or enslaves other races to fight for them to take over worlds and sell to the highest bidder."

"Oh my! How tyrannical…" Ruma placed her hand over her mouth.

"However, Arcosians are starting to show up at Tokitoki City, a city hub for the Time Patrol lead by the Supreme Kai of Time. Their objective is to protect time and history from anything being altered that can change the future. Lord Frostbite was the hero of the Time Patrol that stopped the Demon God of Time Demigra from destroying time and history to make his own utopia. Back to the topic at hand, the Arcosians are all male and reproduce asexually. When the offspring are born, they are born into a block of hard ice. It can take up to three years for one to completely melt. You see, the longer it takes for the Arcosian to be born the stronger they'll become at birth, where they will be brought into the world as their adult selves."

Ruma blinked twice cluelessly, "I didn't know Lord Frostbite's race was this strange. Newborns coming out of blocks of ice? Now that sounds like something to witness."

"Is that all you needed, Ruma?"

"Uhh, yes it is. I thought I would go around the ship to kill some time between now and sending them back here for the Young Devils Gathering."

"If you wish, I can escort you around Lord Frostbite's skip for a tour," Thirith suggested which Ruma didn't seem to mind at all. She had the free time right? So why not get to know Thirith a bit more since she barely sees him and venture though Lord Frostbite's ship with a guide.

Nodding her head once with a smile, Ruma agreed. "I would like that, Thirith."


	22. Chapter 22

**Just a friendly reminder, if you want to chat to me at any time I've posted by Discord and Tumblr usernames on my profile page so if you're keen for a chat feel free to add me. I promise I won't bite.**

 **Joshualk98 – Thank you for the suggestion. I might do that.**

 **Guest – I didn't take that into consideration.**

 **Mobydicks – Thank you for the compliment.**

* * *

 **\- Ruma's Staff, Two Days Later –**

It has now been two days in the outside world and two years inside the staff since Frostbite had taken the four members of the Taino Force to help him train to close the power gap between him and Demigra after he absorbed the God of Creation. It has been a slow and successful time in the void. Although their purpose was to train, resting occupied a lot of their time.

It wasn't to be expected of Ruma's staff that had the same qualities as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Long years, hard to breathe air and enhanced gravity. When fought in for a long time it could be very bad, so Lord Frostbite gave them breaks to exhale their exhaustion to breathe easier. It was a good thing Taino was there to supply food out of nowhere and heal injuries.

Pima, Iaas, Ukatz and Taino were resting in a small group, laying on the floor on their backs and engaging in a long sleep. Frostbite was absent because he was away from the group in the mist around him and entering his moment of solitude.

He stood with his arms folded, head down and eyes closed thinking of better ways to enhance their training and how he was able to beat both Khaos Brigade and end Demigra. Beating that scumbag a second time was easy enough, but what if the Brigade was an active and strategic terrorist cell. They would be spread far and wide and hiding among the Angels and Devils.

One option he could pick is to eradicate both Underworld and Heaven and only bring back the good ones with Dragon Balls. But what if there was more on Earth hiding with those mortals? Then he'll have to destroy Earth as well.

Behind Frostbite, Taino woke up from her nap and sat up from the ground, looking all around her and taking in the same scenery as before. Clouds everywhere and in a void.

"Oh, right. We're still here," she commented with a yawn as big as Majin Buu's head. Her yawn slowed down and her sights were set on an Arcosian in the distance to her right. It was Lord Frostbite and he seemed to be in a deep thought. She thought that Tio's revealed reason for disappearing was still getting to him.

So she stood up and crept over the sleeping Iaas and walked silently to Frostbite, not to wake her team up. As she walked further away from her team she started to walk normally and approached Frostbite.

"Can't you sleep, Taino?" Frostbite said without moving an inch instantly detecting Taino was behind him.

"No, I just woke up and am ready to go back to training when everyone wakes up, Lord Frostbite." Taino replied normally but with a hint of worry in her voice addressing the God of Destruction. "Is… Tio still worrying you?"

"Knowing she's safe and alive is more than enough for me," he opened his eyes with revolt. "I'm diverting my plans to this Khaos Brigade that's risen. A terrorist cell that hopes to tear apart the new friendship the Angels and Devils signed and enter a state of war once more. Tsk, this feels like I'm doing jobs for the Time Patrol again. A group wanting to break the peace and Demigra is the head."

"But this time, Lord Frostbite, you have the Taino Force to help you seek and destroy anyone who challenges you." Taino attempted to comfort the God with supporting words. It was nice to know Taino was still faithful to him. Frostbite creaked his head around to the left so he could lay his blue eyes on the Majin. "If you beat Demigra, the Khaos Brigade should break morale and crumble and even lose their power-up from his magic like Kokabiel."

"I am flattered you're trying to comfort me with kind words, Taino. But things are harder than that. Trying to get Demigra's exact location while the Three Factions are off dealing with the Khaos Brigade is hurting both time and search efforts."

"Then the Taino Force will search for Demigra and deal with any Khaos Brigade in our path!" Taino said confidently. "Instead of waiting for a sighting from the Three Factions, allow the Taino Force to look for Demigra. We'll search more efficiently and kill any Khaos Brigade than anyone can."

"Are you sure you're up to the task when we finish with the Young Devils Gathering?"

"We are."

Frostbite smiled wickedly, "Then you just bought yourself double the training." Taino flinched with two blinks, "Wake the others up. It's time for more training."

* * *

 **\- Unknown Dimension –**

Demigra, the Demon God was alone in his own space as he was busy experiencing and feeling the new power he acquired flowing through his body. This power boost was more plentiful than the time he ate that white bird Tokitoki.

"I cannot believe that this Universe's God of Creation offered me this much power," Demigra stared at his open hands with greed. "I could have come here long ago and absorbed the girl when I was still after the Time Vault. But perhaps, I can turn this power into something greater." He clenched his fists quickly and hard, making scrunching noises in his veins with a grin. "Yes… A new power I can use to defeat that Arcosian once and for all. Only then will I stand unrestricted and be free to rule all other Universes." Demigra looked up from his fists and straight towards him, "I wonder…if I can turn this power into a new form…"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared behind him with a dark purple colored glare. It caught Demigra's attention as he turned around to greet the visitor in his domain. It was his Godly partner, Ophis. She looked as short and devoid of emotion as always.

"Ophis, what brings you here?" He greeted casually.

"The Three Factions will hold a peace treaty with another faction, do you want to join in the fun?" Ophis inquired with a small wicked smile.

"As much as I would like to oblige in this "fun", but I would rather stay here and train myself."

"Why train here?"

"One, I can stay out of detection range of Frostbite's power sense. And two, I would like to train myself so I can obtain a greater form to use against him and others in my way." He began to sound agitated by her presence here. He'd rather be kept alone.

"Frostbite? I do not know of him."

"He'll show up some time or later. For now, leave me be so I can train."

Ophis frowned with disrespect, "Do not take that tone with the Dragon God." This shot back of words got under Demigra's skin and took this as disrespect. He doesn't care if she's the Dragon God, he's the frickin' Demon God of Time and Creation! He should teach her a lesson not to tell a greater being not to do. If he devoured a God of Creation, what would happen if he…

There was only one way to find out. With one quick raise of his fingers, faster than Ophis's eyes can detect, Demigra shot a sparking beam from his right fingertip and at Ophis. The beam quickly surrounded the petite girl like an aura and instantly, poofed her into a red piece of candy floating in the void.

Demigra flipped his hand the other way around so his palm was facing upwards. With the same right finger, he curved it towards him as to command the candy to come to him. Opening his mouth, the Ophis candy went straight into his mouth, closing his mouth behind it.

 _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_

Demigra chewed on the candy hard a few times getting a taste of the power boost he was about to receive, covering the candy with his saliva. And then he swallowed…receiving Ophis's power.

"My sincerest apologies, my dear Ophis. I planned to do this later, but you forced my hand to devour you sooner. Now the Khaos Brigade toys are in my hands now, not yours."

 **"** **Hahahahahahahahahahaha~!"**

* * *

 **\- 5 Days Later, Lord Frostbite's Planet –**

The day of the Young Devil's Gathering had arrived at last. Ruma and Thirith stood together in the open of Frostbite's planet prepared to see the results of the 7 day training of Lord Frostbite and the Taino Force.

It was so exciting!

"It's time to bring them back. I just can't stop shaking with excitement to see their progress," Ruma commented energetically. He held her right hand out like she was holding an imaginary staff in front of her. She recalled her staff from the training dimension and summoned it back into her grasp. Shortly followed was Frostbite was the Taino Force.

When they teleported back though, they were frozen in a pose. They had still been fighting when Ruma teleported them back. Frostbite was in the centre and had Iaas's and Ukatz's fists in his hands, blocking their fists from his sides, had his tail his tail wrapped around Taino's right leg behind him to prevent a kick and he had his left foot up and grabbed Pima's head as he was about to slam it into the ground.

Pima, Ukatz and Taino had torn clothing while Frostbite and Iaas looked…different than usual.

Ruma coughed once, getting the attention of all of the fighting combatants. "The 7 days are up, Lord Frostbite and Taino Force."

"Is it?" Frostbite asked letting go of his elite team and released Pima from his foot's grip. The five ceased their aggressive behavior and looked at Ruma, finally being able to breathe natural air again.

Pima, Ukatz and Taino had their Battle Suits torn apart just like when the three Saiyans invaded Earth. The shoulder pads were broken off and there were holes in the armor around the chest and back. They also had bruises surrounding them as proof of their fights.

Iaas looked different. He didn't have horns on his head anymore. He now looked like a baby with his new form that looked like Frieza's Final Form. He had light grey skin and the jewels on his chest, shoulders and head were dark blue.

But Frostbite, he looked the most different. He wasn't short or looked so plain anymore. No, he was taller, buffer and had more spikes on his body. On his head he had four long ones on his head, two pointing up and one pointing to the sides, showing a blue gem on the middle on his bone forehead. His face was able to produce a bone visor over his mouth and nose, only showing his eyes. His chest bone armor had arches leading from the front of his chest to his back. Like his previous form, he had no bone armor leading from his white skin on his lower chest to his legs or arms until there were cyan bone gauntlets or shin guards. On his gauntlets and shin guards, he had bigger blue jewels on the left and right sides of the protective armor. Finally on the back of his gauntlets, he had fin-like spikes going upwards.

Throughout his 7 day training, he had attained his Final Form and he felt more powerful than he did when he entered.

"It seems the training has proven very useful to you, Lord Frostbite and my comrades." Thirith commented looking at each of the members in awe. It wasn't obvious to know this when Iaas and Lord Frostbite had transformed into their final transformations, removing the power cap they had to contain their power.

For an Arcosian, transforming is like a key to greater power or used as a safety lock. To use more they would have to transform to the second, third, fourth and final forms to be able to release more power.

"Lord Frostbite and co, I suggest you rest up and change into better uniforms," Ruma informed before she stared at Lord Frostbite with a cold glare. "That means you, Lord Frostbite. The Young Devils Gathering will be starting in a few hours. I will not have the God of Destruction attend naked."

"Naked? This is how every Arcosian looks," Frostbite replied in defense. He could defend himself all he wanted, it wasn't helping his case. "You are the God of Destruction and it is time you dressed as one," Ruma tapped her staff once on the ground and before Lord Frostbite in the air levitated a pile of tidy stacked clothing.

"What is this?" Frostbite asked investigating the pile taking the pile into his hands. The Taino Force were interested and decided to have a look as well. When Frostbite got a better look at the pile, it was Egyptian-looking attire – the same what Beerus wears but a different color. "The God of Destruction clothes!" The Taino Force gasped with excitement, finally being able to see Lord Frostbite in the same clothing Beerus wears. Frostbite stared up at Ruma, "Why give them to me now? Why not earlier when I came here in the first place?"

"Because you had that hover pod to cover your indecency wherever you went. Now that you're too big for the pod, you can wear the robes instead."

Frostbite shrugged and took her point, "I guess you're right." Frostbite placed the things in the ground and started to get dressed in front of everyone. It wasn't that he was naked like a human so there was no need to have privacy. Before he dug in to dressing up like a proper God, he turned his attention to Rum again. "I think there might be some problems getting dressed. My tail and web-like feet will be hard to bypass with the pants. Don't you have some sort of ability to help me get into them?"

Ruma rolled her eyes. Having to dress the God like a baby was humiliating. Waving her staff in front of her creating a pixie-like draft, the clothes on the ground and Frostbite turned white. In two seconds the clothing was off the ground and was on Lord Frostbite.

Now that was better.

He had dark grey Arabian pants with the shoes missing so Frostbite was going to walk in his giant web feet. The tie thing on his pants that covered his groin and reached to his lower knees was black with a cyan trim and on it was three diamonds lined up vertically. The bottom diamond was orange while the two above it was white. He only had one plain gold armlet on both his arms and left his bone gauntlets as that to substitute for the gold bracelets the God would wear. Around his neck in the space between his neck and arching bone armour around his shoulders was the circle accessory the God of Destruction had on his chest. It was the same color as Beerus's one.

""There you go. You look like a proper Lord Frostbite the Destroyer." Ruma said complimenting herself on her handiwork.

"This is the first time I've worn this clothing… It feels strange, yet comforting around my legs." Frostbite was in amazement of how he looked. The Taino Force stood in admiration. He looked really good in that.

"You look awesome, Lord Frostbite!" Taino could barely contain her happiness.

"Well then, shall we go to the Young Devils Gathering, Lord Frostbite?" Ruma asked. Frostbite nodded after he snapped out of his trance.

"Let's go. I'm keen to know what the leader of Asgard is like."


	23. Chapter 23

**Guest - Odin? Loki? I'll choose both.**

 **Mobydicks - Don't you worry, the fight won't be too far off now.**

* * *

 **\- Underworld, Young Devils Gathering –**

In the large party room that was occupied by the sound of melodic violins and chatter among the VIPs of the Devil faction, the air was calm and serene. The VIPs were chatting among themselves in one area of the room dotted with circular party tables with dark purple covers on them with a flower pot on each one as decoration.

The three Satans: Sirzechs, Ajuka and Falbium stood together with Archangel Michael and Governor Azazel in an elevated area only accessible by a pair of stairs with stone rails, like a set of stairs in a fancy garden. They converged among themselves while waiting for two quests to arrive - the leader of Asgard, Odin, and the God of Destruction, Frostbite.

Meanwhile, Rias's peerage stood in the middle of the room absorbing the atmosphere and looking at the leaders at the top away from them. While Rias and Akeno wore appropriate dresses for the occupation, the other peerage members were stuck in their school uniforms. It made them stick out like a sore thumb.

"I've never seen so many Satan-class devils gathered in one place like this," Kiba observed in admiration on the sight he was witnessing. It was a rare opportunity to see the three of them together, which they rarely do.

"It's truly an incredible sight," Xenovia replied with her own respect.

Rias at the head of the group turned her hear around while she wore a fancy red dress and had her long hair done up in a ponytail. "Make sure not to offend anyone. Especially you, Issei." She took her warning to heart when Lord Frostbite appeared before her during Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh and almost killed Issei because he went to town on him with names. That was the first strike and if it happened again, he wouldn't be as merciful.

Issei flinched, "I-I know!"

Sona, Tsubaki and Saji walked towards the Rias group. Like Rias's group, only Sona and her [Queen] wore something respectable. Saji was in the same boast as everyone else. School uniforms.

"Good evening, Rias." Sona greeted walking to Rias's peerage from the right.

"Good evening, Sona." Rias replied back. "How is your training camp going?"

"So-so."

Saji walked up to Issei with a familiar face and aura, "Hey, Hyoudou. How are things going?" He asked giving Issei a light camaraderie punch to his chest.

"Okay, I guess. What about you?"

"Me?" He learned towards Issei with a smirk, "Actually, your teacher's been helping me."

Through both peerage's training camps, Azazel helped both of the groups to train and tackle the weakness of all individuals and team as a whole.

Just as things were getting good, it suddenly became bad when a Satan, Serafall to be exact, came rushing through the crowd. In a very cheerful voice, unlike how a proper Satan should act, "Welcome, Sona!" She approached Sona constantly waving at her while she ran.

Sona jumped with surprise, "S-Sister!"

When Serafall in her teal long sleeved shirt and skirt stopped before Sona, she held we wave with her eyes closed. Rias did her greeting, "It has been a long time, Satan Serafall."

"Oh, Rias! And it looks like the Red Dragon Emperor is doing well, too!"

"Y-Yes."

The doors to the hall opened with a loud presence. The majority of the VIPs and all of Rias's and Sona's group turned to see who was coming in and it was someone much worse than the energetic and sister-complex Serafall. It took some time to recognize the incoming life-form into the group.

Judging by Ruma escorting him by his right side and the group of elites in repaired Saiyan Battle Suits behind him…it was Lord Frostbite and he was sporting the God of Destruction's outfit waging his tail side to side.

Silently, he walked into the room hands behind his back with Ruma to his right and the Taino Force excluding Thirith in a square formation behind him and headed towards the elevated area with the leaders currently standing. He completely ignored everyone present and their stares of anxiety.

He approached the stairs and walked up it with Ruma to his side. The Taino Force stayed at the bottom of the stairs and formed a line blocking the stairs, guarding the room and keeping their eyes out for any interference.

"Good evening, Lord Frostbite and Ruma. I'm glad you both could make it," Sirzechs greeted first with a polite bow to the two. Ajuka, the bald Satan, Michael and Azazel bowed politely next after Sirzechs, but Falbium held more fear in him. He remembered the time when he revealed his true power and caused bad weather and earthquakes to appear all around the Underworld.

"Yes, I hope this becomes a peaceful evening for us all," Frostbite replied normally. "We don't want any annoyances while this treaty with Asgard is signed."

"Lord Frostbite, are you saying there might be intruders during this event?" Archangel Michael inquired.

"There are many Norse gods who do not approve of their chief god Odin's alliance with the Devils," Azazel replied. "That's why I sent my most trustworthy friend to guard him on the way here."

"It seems there are always people like that in every group." Sirzechs replied.

"The problem is that the Khaos Brigade is recruiting those people."

"All the more people I get to destroy," Frostbite said casually. It would have been taken as a joke, however he didn't sound like he was joking at all. He was serious about destroying anyone in his path relentlessly. It's as if his Arcosian blood for killing and destruction came back to him while he was away from the Time Patrol. "The Khaos Brigade can recruit all the people they like, but in the end either way they'll regret joining them when they become enemies of the only God they shouldn't ever come up against."

"Speaking of Gods, where is Lord Tio? Didn't she want to come?" Ajuka asked noticing the God of Creation was absent.

"She's presently sleeping at home," Ruma spoke on behalf of Lord Frostbite. It was nice and quick thinking made by her. "She tuckered herself out while fighting one of the Taino Force. You see, she hasn't fought against Lord Frostbite or any of his elites so far, so she was desperate to test out her strength on them."

"I see. Lord Tio is quite the energetic God, just like Serafall," Sirzechs nodded with a little joke. Frostbite mentally sighed getting that answer out of the way.

* * *

 **\- Hallway –**

In the same building and walking in a hallway leading to another room was Rias and her group along with Sona, Tsubaki and Saji.

"We are to wait in this room until the ceremony begins," Sona informed taking the lead.

"The other young devils are here, too," Rias replied with somewhat of an embarrassed tone. It was like she didn't like to see these other Devils because they were idiots. "I hope nothing bad happens."

"Me too."

They jinxed it.

When they almost approached the door, the door blew off and radiated smoke from the room with a quake. There was a fight between two peerage leaders, Seekvaira Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas.

"It looks like you really want to die, Zephyrdor," Seekvaira, the glassed blonde threatened.

"You stink like a virgin! I merely stated the truth!" Countered Zephyrdor insultingly with a face you could punch over and over again. "You bitch!"

Rias and Sona's groups rushed into the room turned into a battlefield.

"What's going on?" Xenovia asked.

"A fight?" Saji guessed.

Rias sighed walking to the front of her group, "I knew this would happen."

A tall and handsome Devil approached Rias and her group, and explained the situation. "When young Devils gather, this tends to occur."

"Sairaorg." Rias greeted.

Sairaorg raised hand as to dismiss the greeting by his cousin, "Let's exchange pleasantries later." He then walked towards the two rowdy devils. "Stop fighting, you two. Princess of the Agares family, Seekvaira. Problem child of the Glasya-Labolas family, Zephyrdor." He peacefully tried to disarm the hostilities with a firm voice.

"Who you callin' a problem child?!" Zephyrdor didn't like what he was called. "Watch your mouth, or I'll-"

 _Crack, Crack_

Sairaorg cracked his knuckles, crunching his bones as he prepared his fists. "I now it's sudden, but this is your last warning. Anymore and you'll have to deal with me." He wasn't intent to stand down at any time soon, or ever. Seekvaira knew when to step down, and she did giving a surrendering look as she turned her eye away. But the other wasn't so keep to follow orders.

"You incompetent Bael retard!" He threw a fist at Sairaorg, but twas his own undoing.

 ** _POW!_**

With a hard punch he was launched into the wall past Rias and her group easily making crack in the wall. The force from the impact made Asia lose her balance and fall back, to the hands of another devil. He had his eyes closed and looked very friendly.

"Are you all alright?"

"Ah, yes…" Asia replied.

While everyone looked at the damage with amazement, Rias explained who Sairaorg was. She looked away with her arms folded, "He is the next leader of the Bael family, Sairaorg. He is my cousin." The man being talked about walked away casually, rubbing his head not being able to understand how much of an idiot that brat was. "Also, he's number one amongst the young devils."

* * *

 **\- Young Devils Gathering –**

Rias and Sona's group went back into the main hall after they got word of the ceremony was about to commence. Apparently there more people in the lobby.

"Oh. Good work, Baraqiel." Azazel complimented his trust-worthy friend to guard Odin. At that name, Akeno's ears popped up and she turned her attention to the group at the top. Walking towards the leaders were from right to left, Baraqiel, Odin and a silver haired girl that was taller than Odin. Akeno turned her head away from Baraqiel.

Odin was shorter than one would think and he was wearing a blue and white robe around him, covering his body from neck to toe. He was long white hair and a long beard that went all the way to his knees. Strangely enough, he had a monocle over is left eye.

"It's been a while, you old, Northern-countryside piece of shit," Azazel finished his playful greeting.

Odin opened his right eye and have a smirk, returning the banter. "It's been a long time, you cheeky fallen angel."

"It has been a ling time, Odin, God of the North." Sirzechs bowed his head towards Odin with a more respectful greet than Azazel gave him.

"Sirzechs, I am here in accordance with your invitation."

"This is Odin? I thought he would look more powerful instead of an old coot." Frostbite said to himself.

"And who might you be? I take it you're a personal clown of sorts to Sirzechs?" He asked, unaware he was speaking to the God of Destruction. Frostbite showed it on his face that we was not happy in the slightest.

"Odin, I wouldn't take that sort of language. You _are_ speaking to Lord Frostbite , the God of Destruction," Ruma warned the old geezer with absolute caution.

"Am I now?" Odin scratched his white hair with his right eye, since his left hand was holding a wooden cane to help him stand up. "My humblest apologies, Lord Frostbite. I am not kept in the know per se in Asgard. In fact, this is the first time I've met the God of Destruction personally."

"Humph," Lord Frostbite crossed his arms easing up a little. "If I wasn't holding back this would be the last time you would meet one."

"Fair enough. I'll be more careful in the future, Lord Frostbite."

Serafall approached Odin and gave a lady's bow, "Welcome, Lord Odin."

"Not good, Serafall," Odin stroked his long beard. Serafall stopped her bow and asked what he meant. "A young lady such as yourself should not be dressed in such drab clothing at a party."

Serafall looked at her clothing cluelessly before she knew what he meant. "Well then," she began to do her "Magical Girl transformation". "Mirurun mirumiru spiral!" She poofed into her magical girl cosplay.

Odin stroked his beard with interest, "Oh? What is this?" He stared at her pink cosplay.

"Oh, you don't know? This is a magical girl," Serafall replied making a cool pose raising her right hand to her head and opening her index and middle finger.

"Hmm, that's not bad."

"Oh great, another pervert." Frostbite muttered.

As Odin continued to strike his beard, his female escort in a business suit reminded him, "Please remember why you're here, Lord Odin! You represent all of Valhalla."

"Goodness, you're always so serious. This is why you can't get a single hero for yourself."

"…" Odin's attendant fell silent before she looked very upset and bursted into a cry loudly. She fell to her knees getting the attention of the entire room, "I'm just an unattractive Valkyrie who's been single for her whole life."

"Sorry. This one here is Rossweisse. She's talented, but she's too serious. She can't even get one boyfriend."

"Perhaps you should be apologizing to her, not us you old bastard," Lord Frostbite scolded Odin. Rossweisse looked up and stopped her crying. "I have six underlings and not once have I even considered bullying them with harsh words that'll break their morale. If you can't even appreciate her presence, you might as well not be a suitable leader in the first place."

"I agree," a voice said out of nowhere. Odin knew exactly who it was.

"So he came, after all…"

In the air in the middle of the room a blue magic portal was conjured. It split in half and opened up like a doorway and through the portal came a man in white clothes and very strange cyan hair.

"I am the Norse god, Loki."

The intruder introduced himself.

"Looks like Ruma was right. Someone foolish did come to the party to interrupt it." Frostbite said to himself.

"Loki, although you are a Norse god, you have no right to create havoc here," said Sirzechs.

"Seeing our Great Father mingling with other mythologies brings me intolerable pain."

"Loki, if you return to Valhalla now, I will forgive you." Odin said to persuade Loki to stop things.

"Forgive me? Don't make me laugh, you old fart. If you ally us with other mythologies, we will be unable to achieve Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?" Frostbite asked Ruma for clarification.

"In Asgard, Ragnarok is the end of the world as they believe. In mythology, the Asgard gods would submerge the Earth in water. The world would resurface anew and fertile and repopulate the Earth with two people."

"I've heard thus argument before." Azazel said aloud to Loki. "You're connected to the Khaos Brigade, aren't you?"

"I admit I've partnered with them, but this is of my own will! Come forth, my beloved son!" Just under him another portal Loki appeared in and blew back anyone near in.

Out of the portal came a giant wolf with horns on its sides on the shoulders of the front legs. It roared hungrily and stared at the guests. Both Sona's and Rias's groups were ready for combat against Loki and the giant wolf.

"This has gotten out of hand," Frostbite declared aiming his right and middle finger together at the giant wolf Loki spawned and began to destroy it with the God of Destruction's touch. The wolf flashed for a brief moment before it glowed light purple and different parts of it started to disappear, like dust in the wind. The spectators were all flabbergasted seeing this.

The wolf yelped in pain for its life was about to be destroyed.

"My son!" Loki yelled concerningly.

"Awooo!" The giant wolf yelped last before disappearing, only leaving a trail of light purple dust floating up into the air and then diminishing.

"Why you-!" Loki returned his stare to the Arcosian who he thought just teleported his son away or cancelled his summon. "What the fuck did you do?!"

Frostbite kept quiet, flash stepping from where the leaders were to in front of Loki where he was instantly strangled with Frostbite's tail, choking him.

"Gack-!" Loki struggled kicking, punching and whatever he could to make him release his vice around his throat. Frostbite didn't budge. He only tightened his tail's grip more.

"Let me make something clear to you. I am Lord Frostbite, the God of Destruction and I will not be taken lightly. If you think you could waltz in here and do what you want in front of me, you're more suicidal than Issei Hyoudou. You know something? I haven't had much destruction as of late, so you'll be joining your son, erased from all life. It's as a saying goes - _When you defy a God, you get divine retribution_!"

Frostbite extended his right middle and index fingers at the gasping Loki and did the same he did to his wolf to him. Loki was disintegrated and vanished, no longer in this universe.

"Now, let's get the treaty signed." Frostbite said to the leaders with a cold glare, giving them a clear signal if they didn't they would join Loki and his son.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mobydicks – Well, it was a short chapter so it allows me to post faster when I have ideas to use for the story.**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight – You'll just have to see next chapter what happens.**

 **Joshualk98 – I know my stories should be longer, but keeping them short makes quicker updates when I have ideas to jot down and it brings a cliff-hangar feel to it.**

* * *

 **\- Underworld, Young Devils Gathering –**

Things calmed down following the intrusion by the Norse God of Mischief and his giant wolf son who had the goal of to prevent the Norse Leader, Odin, from signing an alliance with the Three Factions to counter the Khaos Brigade's uprising. Loki also wanted to ensure the doomsday "Ragnarok" to happen as planned. Unfortunately, he appeared before the wrong God at the worst possible time.

Lord Frostbite was infuriated by Loki's intention for chaos so much that he destroyed both him and his son from the plain of existence.

With things over and done with, it was time to get back to the treaty,

"Devils, Gods, and Fallen Angels have reflected on the past and allied together," Sirzechs Lucifer began his speech addressing the VIPs and Devils from Earth together standing in the hall. Behind him was a pillar with a dark grey slab which was going to be used as a contract on it. "But there are those who wish to start another war. The alliance with the Norse Gods of Asgard is truly heartening." He then turned around to the leaders and looked at Odin. "Lord Odin, if you have no objections, please sign the pact monument."

"Very well," Odin had no objections to this pact and headed to the monument. He placed his right hand on the slab as his touch made motion waves on it, like it was water. His signature was placed in white on the top half of the slab, making the pact official. He removed his hand from the slab and turned back to Sirzechs. "I am deeply sorry for the way Loki barged in here." He nodded his head as an apology. He then turned his head to Lord Frostbite. "And I am grateful you put an end to him before he could cause untold chaos."

"It's my job to destroy. Be grateful yourself that I didn't destroy you where you stood when you called me a clown," Frostbite replied back staring down at the old coot.

"You have my sincerest apologies, Lord Frostbite."

"Now, the Three Factions will now sign the peace treaty," Sirzechs said as he was the next one to approach the monument. He did the same process as Odin did and made a white signature of his name appear in the pact. Following him was Archangel Michael and then Governor Azazel, making the alliance between the Three Factions and Asgard official.

Congratulatory applause was made by the attendees in the room witnessing the unification.

"Now that is done, Lord Frostbite, we should head ba-" Ruma suggested before another voice was heard from the same location Loki was levitated at.

"Clap, clap indeed," the familiar and cocky voice said. Frostbite clenched his teeth with rage and quickly looked into the air to the Demon he's been searching for a long time. It was Demigra, and yet again he was not in his physical form. He sure loves to appear with his holograms. Taino Force also gritted their teeth recognizing the cowardly Demon God.

"Who are you?" Sirzechs asked loudly and alarmingly. The Devil guards rushed from the sides of the room and appeared just under Demigra with their tridents armed in a defensive stance.

"Demigra," Frostbite said dragging his name as he said it with venom. "Still appearing as your holographic self, you fucking coward?"

" Frostbite," Demigra spoke in a pretend upset voice and acted his feelings were hurt. Another classic move of Demigra, acts high and mighty behind a hologram safe from harm. "There are children here, so why don't you tone down the adult language?"

"Fuck you!"

"I see you've attained your Final Form. Congratulations. Who made you use it? One of your petty friends?" Demigra turned his mockery to the Taino Force, and they as well wanted to choke the living hell out of Demigra. "Those clothing…? How cute of you to cosplay as the God of Destruction," Demigra chuckled noticing the similar clothing Beerus wore.

"Stop the talking and start appearing. You can't hide behind your hologram forever, coward. "I'll stop, in due time when I'm more powerful to end your life in a quick second. After all, I did enjoy the God of Creation's snack," he licked his lips, only infuriating Frostbite more. "Until then, Frostbite. Farewell," he vanished and left the room in confusion.

"Demigra…" Frostbite cursed spitting more venom all over his name. "When that time comes and we do battle, it will be your undoing for the last time and I'll purge your existence from the living and the dead."

* * *

 **\- Two Days Later, Kuoh -**

Walking in the streets of Kuoh were Pima and Asia on a date so to speak. The two were walking home from club activities and were talking past a shoe shop with running shoes on display at the front of the shop. It reminded Pima that there was going to be the Kuoh Academy's sports festival.

"Come to think of it Asia. The sports festival is coming up soon." Pima said stopping in front of the display window and admired the running shoes.

"Sports festival?" Asia asked unknowingly.

"From what I heard from the teachers, it's a big sports competition between classes. This academy's sports festival is right after the start of the second semester." Pima then walked away from the display window, followed by Asia.

She gave a weak sigh, "I'm not very good at things like that." She accidentally tripped over herself and moaned from the fall she was about to take.

"Asia?" Pima looked behind to Asia and when he saw she was about to fall, he tried to catch her however someone already beat him to it. Grabbing her by the shoulders and standing her straight up again was the same gentlemen who caught her during the Young Devils Gathering. He released her and Asia turned around to thank him.

"We meet again, Asia Argento." He said, getting a questioned look on her face.

'Who are you?" Pima asked on guard. He looked too devious for his personality with his closed eyes.

"Good day, Asia. I've come to see you."

"Umm, who are you?" Asia asked dumbfounded.

The gentleman placed his hand on his chest, "Have you forgotten who I am? Haven't we met before? Far before you met him." He took off his furry coat and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a cross scar on his chest.

"Could you be…" Asia's memory was starting to come back to her.

"That's right. I am the devil that you saved with your Sacred Gear. My name is Diodora Astaroth," he revealed his name and where he met Asia from. He placed his coat back on, "I was so surprised to see you in the Underworld. But it was hard to talk during all that commotion. That's why," he started to walk to Asia with Pima on high alert. "I've come to pick you up now."

"P-Pick me up?"

"Our meeting and our reunion," he knelt down on one knee and grabbed her smooth hand. He took it and brought it closer to him. "I believe it to be fate," and kissed her hand.

Asia blushed.

Pima grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?'

Diodora recomposed himself from the push, "Asia, I want you to become my wife. I am in love with you."

* * *

 **\- Pima & Asia Home –**

"Diodora is the heir of the prestigious Astaroth family, which produced one of the current Satans, Beelzebub." Rias informed while she appeared as a small hologram coming out of a red Gremory magic circle on the table in the main room. After today's events Pima thought it was best to inform Rias. "I'm surprised you know him, Asia."

"I don't remember his face well." Asia replied sitting on the couch staring at the little holographic Rias. "Many painful things happened during that time. He only came today to greet me and left soon after."

"I'm sure he was just excited to meet the girl who saved him. That sounds like Diodora with his sheltered upbringing. Just let him be."

"How can we let him be when he came up offering his love and wanting to marry her out of nowhere?" Pima asked.

"That is rather unordinary to propose marriage after a long time," Rias said placing her hand on her chin and head down in thought. She poked her head up, "As long as you're around to protect her from his advances, she should be fine."

"I indent do, Rias." The red magic circle dispersed along with Rias cutting off the communications between them and her. "I still don't like this Diodora guy," Pima stood up while keeping his eyes on Asia.

"But he looks kind and chivalrous," Asia replied sweetly.

"Remember a saying, _appearances can be deceiving_. He might be hiding something behind his kind attitude. If he does or not, I'll still protect you from him."

* * *

 **\- The Next Day, ORC -**

The Occult Research Club were watching a Rating Game match between Sairaorg's peerage and Zephyrdor's peerage. It was an impressive display. Sairaorg was kicking Zephyrdor's peerage single-handedly.

It was down to Sairaorg and Zephyrdor after the latter's last piece was knocked out-cold when he was punched up into the Knight chess piece statue.

"Let's fight one-on-one, Sairaorg!" Zephyrdor shouted pointing his finger at the man he faced against.

"Any time," Sairaorg replied with a smirk which agitated Zephyrdor.

"Batard!" Zephyrdor took to the air shooting red magic blasts down at Sairaorg. He shoot more red magic blasts down in a rain to out-number Sairaorg. When he thought he had the advantage, Zephyrdor looked shocked when he saw Sairaorg deflect the red magic blasts with his fists only. "What the hell?!" He yelled stopping his magic rain.

Sairaorg put his fists in a boxing stance, "Now it's my turn." He bent his knees and jumped up his the Zephyrdor in the sky.

"Grr!" Zephyrdor shot his right hand forward and conjured red magic circle in front of him and then in front of his magic shield to create numerous layers of magic shields. Sairaorg pulled back his right fight and shot it forward, cracking the first layer and then the next, and next, and next until he destroyed the last one with his fist and gutted Zephyrdor in the chest. Holding him on his fist, Sairaorg did a 360 turn so he faced the ground and launched Zephyrdor down, crashing into a crater. Zephyrdor was knocked out.

"A-Amazing," Issei said in awe watching the strength of Sairaorg.

"So this is the power of the number one amongst young devils." Kiba said.

The monitor in the ORC disappeared, "I should mention that, even though his opponent Zephyrdor is a subsititude, he is _not_ weak." Rias explained seriously.

"Substitute?" Pima asked.

"His family's successor died in an accident." From the open space in front of the room, a green magic circle appeared. Rias recognized the magic emblem and she frowned, "Astaroth."

"Him again?" Pima growled looking to the magic circle annoyed.

Appearing out of the magic circle, stood Diodora Astaroth with his eyes closed again. "Good day, everyone. I am Diodora Astaroth."

* * *

Diodora sat on the right couch while Rias sat on the other, with her peerage behind her by the window. Akeno had just fetched a brew of tea and gave a cup to Diodora. She bowed and dismissed herself.

Diodora had his eyes open, revealing his pupils to be a gold color. He looked normal with this expression. He closed his eyes again and raised his eyebrows. "Allow me to get straight to the point. I would like to trade [Bishops]

"No! Does he mean me?!" Gasper, the trap Vampire shook his head with a blush.

"No, of course not," Issei lightly punched his head.

"You desire to take Asia, I presume?" Rias guessed correctly.

Asia jumped with mixed emotions.

"You are quick on the uptake," said Diodora. "It'll be a reasonable trade. After all I am offering-" he brought up two green magic circles and his two [Bishops] dressed similar to a nun in a fantasy world.

But Rias was quick to reject his offer. "Sorry, I have no interest in trading. Asia is a valuable devil in my peerage. I also think of her as my little sister."

"President!" Asia was heart-warmed by her words.

"Trying to obtain the woman you proposed to through a trade. Do you even know how to court someone?" Rias flashed red, pissed off by Diodora. She was on the verge of becoming ruthless to him.

Diodora opened his eyes slightly again revealing his gold and red eyes. He closed them again, "I understand." He dismissed his two pawns on display. He stood up, "I will return for today, but I will not give up." He was prepared to leave, but not before he walked over to Asia again and held out her hand. "Our meeting and our reunion were fate. Even if everything in this world gets in our way, I will overcome all those obstacles. I love you, As-"

 ** _POW!_**

Pima whacked Diodora in the face with his fist, knocking him down to the floor hard. "Make love to my fist, you asshole." Diodora sat up, rubbing his left cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me, you filthy Human." Diodora hissed standing up with an angry expression. "I will defeat you in the Rating Game, Rias Gremory, and I _will_ capture Asia's love."

He then teleported away from Rias's peerage to get ready for the Rating Game between him and her in a few days.


	25. Chapter 25

**\- ORC, Day of Rating Game -**

"Good luck," Pima sent his good luck wishes to Rias and her peerage that stood by the front of the club room ready to be teleported away.

"Try your best," Azazel was the next one to send his luck to the group that teleported to the playing field. When they were gone and had entered the Rating Game field, "Well, I should be heading out too."

"What do you mean?" Pima turned his head around to Azazel with an aware look on his face.

"A few of the higher ups have suspected that the death of the head of the Glasya-Labolas family and the recent increase in power of Diodora may have a connection to the Khaos Brigade. So we're taking a bet so see if they're true. We're going to use Rias's peerage as bait and see if they can lure the Khaos Brigade out."

Pima widened his eyes, "So that means."

"This Rating Game might be a trap to Rias and her group. But don't you worry, if the Khaos Brigade does show up, our friends will have backup."

"If you're said backup, I'll join you. I want to show the Khaos Brigade what it feels like to get on the bad side of Lord Frostbite or any of his elites."

* * *

 **\- Rating Game –**

Rias and her group appeared as a group inside the Rating Game field. They were teleported to a scary place with purple ground and skies with spikes surrounding the starting area. In front of them was a walkway up to different rock formations with architecture on them. At the very top was a large palace.

"Are we there?" Issei asked his team.

"This is the main battle area?" Kiba asked looking around the empty place.

"How strange. There's no announcement from the referee," Rias started to become alarmed and on guard. By now the referee would declare who they were and what teams they would be spectating. But this silence…is off-putting.

"Wh-What if there is a problem?" Gasper asked worried.

Suddenly in the air around Rias and her group, several orange magic circles appeared. It wasn't Diodora's one since his one was green.

"That's not the crest of Astaroth! Be careful!" Rias warned as her group backed themselves against each other in a circle, as they prepared for battle with their Sacred Gears and magic abilities. "If I remember correctly, this crest…"

Coming through the magic circles were Devils except they had goat skulls over their faces and had halberds. They also were covered with a red aura around them, just like the time Kokabiel attacked.

"They are devils loyal to the Old Satan Faction in the Khaos Brigade."

"So they're terrorists?" Xenovia asked.

"The despicable fake Satan family, Gremory," one of the possessed soldiers said to Rias. "We shall eliminate you here."

"What the hell is going on?" Issei asked himself looking at the out-numbering forces. He then heard a scream behind him. He turned around and above him, seeing Asia unconscious being held upside down magically. And it wasn't a surprise to see Diodora holding her like a prize. "Asia!"

"Diodora!" Rias yelled.

"Hi there. I'll be taking Asia Argento. Have fun being murdered by the Khaos Brigade here," he slyly laughed as he teleported away with Asia.

"Asia!" Issei yelled with absolute worry.

"We're vastly outnumbered. I'm not sure if Akeno and I can shield against their attacks completely." Rias was talking to herself sweating from her cheeks in anxiety. She wasn't sure if help was going to come or not. She thought it was the end.

However, she flinched when someone teleported directly in front of her in his PE teacher gear. It was Pima and he had his two fingers in his forehead, using Instant Transmission to head to the arena.

"Pima!" Rias expressed her gratitude seeing him here.

"So Azazel was right. Diodora was involved with the Khaos Brigade," Pima said to himself in ear sight of the entire Gremory group. "And they're all possessed by Demigra's magic. It's a good thing I arrived in time." He turned around to the group and noticed that one was missing. "Where's Asia?" He asked.

"She was taken away by Diodora," Rias explained to the increased anger of Pima.

"That…" He grit his teeth, turning back to the front. "Go find her now. I'll deal with these pests," he ordered transforming into a Super Saiyan and boosted his power and turned his hair gold. "Khaos Brigade…it's time to meet the power of a Saiyan!" Pima roared flash stepping into the air and punching one of the foot soldiers through the goat skull and in their faces.

The other soldiers rushed towards Pima, and he flew away making them chase him. When he got some distance away from the Gremory group and got the soldiers to follow him, he stopped and spread his arms and legs out to the side.

"Haaa~!" He created two balls of yellow energy in his palms, sending jolts around his arms. He then pushed them forward hard and cuffed them, "FINAL FLASH!" He shot a large yellow beam of Ki at the soldiers from his hands, eradicating the soldiers all at once. However, more were on their way through orange portals. "That's right, keep coming. I have enough energy to share with you all."

"Let's run to the temple!" Rias ordered.

"Yes, President!" Her group yelled in unison boosting their morale and then rushed towards the temple where Diodora would most likely be.

"You all right?" Azazel asked the group over voice comms.

"Azazel!" Rias replied.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things you want to tell me, but listen for now! It's not just the field. The area around the VIP room is also under attack from the Old Satan faction. Of course, we planned for this."

"Planned, huh?"

"Various units we've placed in the area are fighting back. Due to the battle plan, I couldn't compromise the mission by giving you Intel."

"What if something bad had happened to us?"

"I'm the strategist of this plan. I'd take responsibility." He replied as he saw Angel and Devil soldiers head into battle, flying over him. Rossweisse and Irina had also joined the fray. "Well, my head alone might not be enough to make up for it. So stay hidden until the battle is over. We'll take care of the terrorists.

"Azazel, you're in the battlefield too?" Kiba asked over the same comms.

"I'm on the same field as you. But the area I huge, so I'm pretty far away from you guys."

"We cannot hide as you suggest, Azazel." Rias denied his suggestion to hide. "Asia was kidnapped by Diodora, that's why we're going to save her!"

"I expected as much from Rias Gremory. Go rampage your hearts out!"

"Thank you, Azazel."

* * *

 **\- Lord Frostbite's Planet -**

"A battle?" Frostbite asked looking through Ruma's staff to see the battle that was going on in the Rating Game. He could see magic blasts being shot about in the sky with explosions occurring frequently. He also saw Azazel doing battle with the Old Satan faction with red auras, and Pima as there too in his Super Saiyan form.

"Yes, Lord Frostbite. Rias Gremory was supposed fight Diodora Astaroth in a Rating Game, however there have been an unexpected change of plans. You see, the Old Satan faction of the Khaos Brigade has invaded the game and has also attacked the area near the VIP area."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that the Old Satan faction is trying to kill Rias Gremory and the VIPs in hopes to deal a major blow to the Devil faction?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, from this footage it seems Demigra has a part playing in this as well. But," he stroked his boney chin. "His possession magic can only work if he's nearby to the target, or has left time rifts about to do his job for him to possess them. I guess this gives me an excuse to interfere. Don't you think, Ruma?"

"You want to join the battle, Lord Frostbite?" Ruma tilted her head.

"I'm the God of Destruction. It's my job to destroy after all and I go have to check on my elite on the battlefield," Frostbite frowned with deviousness and grinned. He turned his head to the left towards his four Taino Force members "Oi! Ukatz, Thirith, Taino, Iaas! Get ready to fight."

"Yes, Lord Frostbite!"

* * *

 **\- Rating Game, Temple's Main Room –**

Rias and co finally reached the main chamber of the temple at the top of the climb and stood on the red carpet leading up to the throne. The dark purple curtain rose and slowly revealed Diodora surrounded by his full set of chess pieces on both sides of the throne. Behind him was Asia, help up by things that looked like roots that had a blue glow around.

"Asia!" Issei yelled trying to get Asia to wake up. She did slowly and began to tear a bit in pain.

"Issei?"

Diodora giggled manically upon the reunion of the Gremory group and Asia. "You should have seen Asia's face when I told her the truth. It was absolutely priceless! Ahahahaha!"

"Diodora Astaroth!" Rias spat with rage.

"I will never tire seeing the moment when a woman of the Church sinks into despair!" Asia's tears dropped from her eyes and down onto the ground where she was suspended from.

"You bastard!" Issei roared staying where he is, unless he wanted to go up against an entire peerage of hooded Devils.

"But that's not enough. Asia still has hope. She has all of you, especially that filthy Red Dragon Emperor there. Do you remember the Fallen Angel Raynare?" The memory of his first girlfriend which ended up killing him after the first date made him drop his anger and in exchange gave him sorrow. "After that woman killed Asia, I planned to kill Raynare and give Asia an Evil Piece."

"What did you say?!" Rias was surprised.

"Who'd have thought…that the weak-looking human that came in to save her was that guy from earlier," he spoke about Pima. "I made a mistake of waiting, thinking that she would die just like that without a friend in the world. And to top it all off, Rias, you came in and snatched her up.

"So _you_ were behind it all!" Rias exclaimed.

"But I'll forgive all of you. Thanks to you, I'll be able to send Asia deeper into despair. I'll destroy any remaining glimmer of hope by killing you all in front of her eyes."

"There's one thing you forgot, Diodora!" Rias yelled with a smirk on her face, like she had a plan. "You also need to kill that so called "weak-human"." She held her hand to her right ear and summoned a red magic circle. "We're in the middle of the temple." She cut off the comms and the red magic circle disappeared.

Silence conquered for three seconds before in the middle of the temple's roof collapsed, dropping debris all around the central part. Before Rias and her group now stood Pima, standing up with his Super Saiyan form still activated.

"So this is where you were hiding, devil scum," Pima walked one step at a time in absolute fury, glowing in his golden aura.

"Y-You're not a human!" Diodora exclaimed to himself with doubt, widening his eyes and losing his calm. "You're not a devil or angel, so what are you?!"

"You're right, I'm not a human, devil or an angel. I'm something far from them. I am an elite to the God of Destruction blessed with the power of a God…" he came to a stop five steps later in the middle of Rias and his peerage, powering up and causing a powerful gale all around him and blowing the hoods off Diodora's all-female peerage. "And I am a Saiyan from Universe 7!" He turned his aura and hairstyle to blue, tapping into his Godly Ki.

This pressure radiating from Super Saiyan Blue Pima was overwhelming for everyone, including Gremory's group that was left stunned.

"Wh-Wh-What are you waiting for?! Kill him!" He ordered in his fright. The 15 girls stood where they were instilled with fear. He originally had their embarrassment natures removed should the girls fight against Issei and counter his perverted moves. However he didn't remove their fear and it left him without any fighting pieces.

Pima ceased his power up and stared coldly at the girls and Diodora in his new form.

"Run," Pima warned. Without a rejection, the girls screamed and ran passed Pima, the Gremory group and out of the temple. With the girls out of the way, Pima could focus on Diodora. "Diodora, for siding with the Khaos Brigade and hurting Asia, you have no excuse to keep on living." He badassly said walking to the scared Diodora.

"S-Stay away from me!" Diodora held out his hands, conjuring green magic circles and shot magic blast after magic blast at the Godly Pima. He just waved the magic blasts away from him with no effort at all and when he approached Diodora, he grabbed his neck and began to strangle him, lifting him off the ground. He dug his fingers in deep into his skin to make him suffer more. Diodora was kicking and grasping for air kicking Pima and even using his own magic to shoot in in the face to no effect.

Pima released his choke on Diodora and held his hair instead, giving him a chop to the front of the neck. Diodora choked more than he did trying to gasp for air. Pima then kneed him in the face hard, breaking his nose and perfect face. With his left foot, he kicked Diodora in the head and dragged him across the floor to the right side of the room.

Rias was speechless at this one-sided beating. Pima was making him his bitch.

"You're time has come to an end. Do me a favor and enjoy the afterlife," Pima aimed his right hand towards the kneeling Diodora. Then…

 ** _BOOM!_**

Pima shot a blue Ki blast wave at Diodora, completely vaporing him down to the tiniest particles. The Ki wave shot out of the temple and shot far off into the distance. The Ki wave dispersed and the tremors stopped shaking.

"Holy crap," Issei was left in astonishment from his power.

Pima turned around back to Asia still hanging from the vines, so he shot four Destructo-Discs at the vines and cutting them off from the roots, and eventually releasing their tight grip around her arms and legs. Asia dropped onto the floor on her butt and was now safe.

"Pima!" Asia stood up and ran towards her savior, and then embraced him in an appreciating hug.

"I'm glad you're safe, Asia." Pima returned the hug making smiles appear on everyone's faces.

"That's enough playing around," a new voice spoke as a green magic circle appeared above where Diodora first was before he got his butt handed to him. A person appeared from underneath the green magic circle glowing throughout the room. "The despicable, fake Satan's little sister. I am the descendant of the _original_ Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub," he introduced himself, little did he know Pima created a blue Ki ball in his right hand during his speech and threw it at Shalba. "What?!"

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

Shalba Beelzebub was erupted in a large explosion of Ki energy and was also vaporized to the smallest particle.

"Fucking hell, how many people plan to piss me off?" Pima asked himself.

* * *

 **\- Battlefield –**

In some other place of the arena where the Three Factions and Asgard were fighting against the Old Satan faction was Azazel who was facing off against a high-powered devil enveloped with a red aura and had black line tattoos from his eyes to jawline.

"I am the true descendant of Asmodeus, Cruesery Asmodeus." The devil with white skin, elfish ears and a short black ponytail addressed.

"So one of the great masterminds finally shows himself." Azazel said with his right elbow resting left hand as he put his right hand on his chin.

"As a member of the True Satan Faction, I will avenge Katarea Leviathan. Using the power received from Demigra, we will destroy this world and create a new world for devils!"

Azazel reached into his burgundy jacket and brought out a small gold scepter that looked like a spear with a purple spherical head. "Okay, Fafnir. I'd like a bit of your help." Cruesrty opened his devil wings out and got into a hand-to-hand combat stance.

Before him appeared a red magic circle with the emblem of the Gremory on it. It moved backwards and out came Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Sirzechs," Azazel greeted.

Cruesery pointed his finger at the fake Satan, "Your existence is completely artificial!"

Sirzechs was in no mood for jokes, "Cruesery, for the species known as devils to continue their existence, war in the Underworld is unnecessary baggage."

"A bastard who deals with both angels and the fallen angels has no right to speak as a devil!"

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who comes from a club of misfits like the Khaos Brigade," Azazel tapped his Sacred Gear against his hand repetitively.

Sirzechs's eyes glowed with a red color, emitting an unforgiving look. "Cruesery, as a Satan, I will eliminate anyone who is against the current Underworld." Sirzechs held his palm facing up as he created a ball of destruction, expanding from its small shape to a bigger one that covered Cruesery in it.

"Wh-What is this?" He wondered surrounded by red lightning. Soon his arms disappeared, then parts of his chest and then the rest of his body. He was destroyed in a similar manner to how Lord Frostbite does it.

Speaking of him, he was late-ish to the party. From the red and pink sky came down a meteor that crashed into the ground filled with spikes over a large area.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The crash destroyed the surrounding rock formations. When the dust was cleared, Lord Frostbite was seen with his four elites and attendant.

"Taino Force, there are enemies all around us. Deal with them in any way you see fit," Frostbite carelessly said giving them free reign to dispose of the Khaos Brigade in any way they want.

"Yes, Lord Frostbite!" The four said in unison saluting Lord Frostbite before they flew off to different parts of the area and began to fight with the Khaos Brigade.

While the four were off, Frostbite and Ruma rendezvoused with Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Good evening Sirzechs and Azazel. Quite a party you have going on."

"Lord Frostbite, why are you here?" Sirzechs asked the God of Destruction. Azazel was interested too. It was strange that the God with the job of destroying would be here.

"Just letting my young ones get some exercise and fresh air, beating any enemy they come across. I'm here to destroy some enemies and keep an eye out for Demigra is all."

"Your help is much appreciated, Lord Frostbite," Sirzechs thanked bowing his head for a brief moment.

"You do realize you have another favor to owe me now, Sirzechs." Frostbite said in a joke. "I saved your sister from forced marriage, saved your sister again from Kokabiel and now helping you war against the Khaos Brigade." I swear by the end of this war you'll have 20 favors to owe me."

"Lord Frostbite, are you sure this is the time for jokes?"

"Yes, I wonder if it is too," a familiar voice rang out. This power level… So he decided to appear in his real form, about time that coward stopped hiding. To the right of the group about 20 metres away was a red and black portal that spat out Demigra in his physical form. "Frostbite, I'm ready for a rematch. But this time, you'll be the one to die!"

And so the Underworld was soon going to experience the raw power of two Gods colliding with each other.


	26. Chapter 26 - Final

**TheHolyBlade – Haha. Thanks for your enthusiastic review. I'm glad I was able to hype you up for the fight.**

 **Joshualk98 – I wish I could have made longer chapters from the get-go. I guess the pressure got to me to upload faster.**

* * *

 **\- Rating Game Arena –**

There they were, finally face-to-face and before each other in their physical forms. Demigra more powerful and Frostbite more enraged, but glad to see his cocky-ass attitude. It was about time he stopped being a coward.

Azazel and Sirzechs near Lord Frostbite couldn't sense any portion of their power, but they knew from this scenery the pressure and power between these two was immense far beyond they can comprehend.

"I've been waiting for this day to come," Frostbite greeted flying a couple of metres towards Demigra, keeping his distance away from the Demon God of Time and Creation.

"The feeling is mutual, Frostbite. Though I may have hid for a long time and stayed away from you, I was patiently collecting power from the petty Khaos Brigade and absorbing two Gods, the one of Creation and the petite one that calls herself the "Dragon God"."

"The Dragon God? You mean you absorbed Ophis?!" Sirzechs inquired worried. He sounded like it was a really bad thing to happen.

"Yes, that one," Demigra answered with a grin. "And now that I am Demigra, the Demon Dragon God of Time and Creation, I am a True God!" He exclaimed with victory spreading his arms out to the sides. "This time, Frostbite… You cannot beat me, no matter what tricks or allies you pull out of your ass."

"Ruma," Frostbite said to his attendant with a soft emotionless tone without turning his head back to her. "Take Azazel and Sirzechs away. I don't them or anyone getting in my way when I get reacquainted with Demigra." Frostbite's power began to rise, creating a blue aura around him.

Ruma knew that Frostbite was dead serious and wanted this confrontation with Demigra without anyone interjecting. All she could do was respect his wishes and leave him alone with Demigra. "As you wish, Lord Frostbite," she bowed her head before she began to lead Azazel and Demigra away from the two so that they can settle their rivalry.

"Demigra…you came back to life, killed my defenseless maids, destroyed my home and then took Tio away from me. And for that, you deserve nothing better than the beating and the death you deserve!" Frostbite flash stepped in front of Demigra, quicker than the Demon God can detect and punched him in the right cheek with the satisfaction of finally getting his hands on him. He punched him downwards and to the ground hard, generating a tremor throughout the ground and sending up smoke from Demigra's impact to the ground.

 ** _BOOM!_**

* * *

 **\- Rating Game Arena, Temple -**

Rias and her group were walking towards the exit of the temple before they felt the shock that they just felt. They all stopped in their tracks and got on their guards in case it was an enemy. Or most likely it came from the battle outside. The tremor came to a stop.

"What happened?" Issei asked in fright looking at the ground.

Pima looked into the air and sensed two immense power levels close to each other. They couldn't be a devil, angel or another entity in this Universe that used magic. They were Ki-based.

"These power levels…" Pima muttered in hearing range of the other devils around him.

"Pima?" Rias turned her head around to the Saiyan with a questioned look, the same went for the other peerage members.

"Lord Frostbite and Demigra… It's begun…"

* * *

 **\- Frostbite vs Demigra -**

The smoke made by Demigra dispersed after he was launched into the ground, launching rocks everyone around the crash site. Frostbite looked down at the crater Demigra made and felt slightly happier. All that rage he fumed before is being used on the Demon.

"We might be here a while, so why don't you grab a cup of déjà vu?" Frostbite rhetorically yelled downward to Demigra.

"No thanks, I would rather skip the entree and head straight to the main course!" Demigra shouted back still shrouded with smoke. Suddenly his power level spiked to new heights, placing a concerned look on Frostbite's face. "Rrrrraaaggggggghhhhhhhhh!" The ground around Demigra shook and the surrounding rocks levitated from the ground around Demigra who was enveloped in a large red aura.

"This power," Frostbite muttered to himself.

 ** _WOOSH_**

After a few seconds of powering up, the smoke surrounding Demigra was pushed away from him. Smoke clouds swirled around the crater counter-clockwise as it showed Demigra in a few form, far different that his beastly final form.

He was about the height of Goku and had blue skin from his shoe-like feet to his groin area, with the rest of his skin being a light cream color. On his arms he had golden armlets with red balls hanging from them. In the centre of his chest was a red ball half-stuck into his body like it was a core. His eyes were black with orange irises with red tattoos from his eyes to his cheeks. He also has green ball earrings and has red hair with a similar hairstyle to Vegeta's.

After he attained the new and powerful form, Demigra looked up into the air where Frostbite was. "What do you think, Frostbite?" He smirked overflowing with increased power. "This is a new form I acquired, and since I don't have a name for it yet how about I call it my Hybrid Form."

Frostbite was at a loss for words with this immense jump in power from his base form to a final one. By now he knew that he was at the disadvantage, so he had to kick it up a notch as well to catch up to his present power level.

Frostbite reclaimed his calm, "If you're skipping to main course, then allow me to do the same!" He powered surrounding himself in a golden glow, temporarily removing him from sight only leaving his silhouette in the gold light. The power he radiated shook the area around him heavily as he tapped into his true potential.

 ** _WOOSH!_**

Frostbite's increase in power blasted away the light and revealed that he was now Golden Frostbite [Final Form].

"That golden glow…" Demigra said to himself remembering the first time he saw that form when he appeared and shot a possessed Janemba at him. "First the Saiyans and now the Arcosians…"

Frostbite ceased his power showing off yellow skin, gold bone armor and purple jewels on his head, gauntlets and shins guards. He looked back down to Demigra more seriously.

Frostbite closed his mouth visor prepped for battle, "Now that we're in our strongest forms, let's get to it."

"Something we agree on," Demigra smirked back as both fighters vanished from sight.

Very far away Ruma, Azazel and Sirzechs watched the two vanish from thin air, quicker than the eye can blink. "What happened to the two?" Azazel asked stroking his chin with curiosity. "They just up and vanished."

"Trust me, Azazel. They're still there, you just can't see them right now. I recommend holding onto yourselves and recalling your troops by the way," Ruma cautioned.

Before Sirzechs could open his mouth to ask why, the answer appeared before them. Around where Demigra and Frostbite previously were, were air explosions popping everywhere in the air smashing the spiky rock formations underneath and shredding them into smaller rocks. Each explosion was accompanied by heavy tremors erupting throughout the arena. Everyone could feel the pressure.

"So this is a fight with Frostbite's true power. Incredible…" Sirzechs was completely amazed.

Frostbite and Demigra were fighting way faster than the speed of light connecting punches and kicks with the other. It was a back-and-forth struggle. They kept up the clashes until they stopped and locked each other's hands in a test of strength contest, both Gods not sparing a single ounce of power.

"What do you think of my power, Frostbite?" Demigra asked staring up into the face of Frostbite.

"It's impressive, but mine is greater!" Frostbite pulled Demigra towards him and head-butted him in the head before double kneeing him in the chest once and then in the head. With Demigra's head aimed up in the air Frostbite wrapped his tail around his neck, spun around once and threw Demigra far away, where he then began to pursue the flying Demon God.

Demigra flew with his back on the ground and poked his head in front of him to see Frostbite already above his chest. Frostbite launched a punch to his chest however his hand was caught by Demigra's left hand and Demigra held up his hand and blasted Frostbite in a red Ki blast wave. Frostbite pulled back with his right hand in front of him as a means of defense and his body trailed with smoke.

Demigra appeared behind Frostbite, grabbed his tail and began to swirl him in the air like he was a lasso. The Demon God pulled Frostbite down and kneed him in the back, before Frostbite countered with a kick to the side of his head while he laid in the air.

 ** _POW!_**

Demigra flinched from the hit, leaving himself vulnerable for a right elbow to the left cheek. Frostbite recovered and stood up straight again to blast Demigra in the chest with a gold Ki ball. Like a heavy object, the Ki ball pushed Demigra away to the distance and towards the ground where it then exploded in a large dome of energy.

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

"Lord Frostbite!" Frostbite heard Iaas yell from his left as he approached the golden God of Destruction. He looked concerned for Frostbite. "Are you OK?"

"Iaas, get away from here and help deal with the rest of the Khaos Brigade!" Frostbite ordered bluntly.

"But Lord Frostbite! I can help you defeat Demigra! Let me show you the results of the training!"

"Iaas, I won't repeat myself! Go!" Demigra with a few burn marks on his skin teleported in front of Frostbite and gave him close-line, making him lose his balance and one again lie on his back in the air. Demigra then axe-kicked Frostbite's chest sending him down to the ground.

 ** _BOOM_**

Frostbite crashed. Demigra turned his gaze to Iaas next to him, staring at him with anger. Iaas charged at Demigra and tried to punch him in the face, however Demigra held his fist like he was toying with him. Ina flash, he punched Iaas in the chest making the weaker Arcosian cough out purple saliva.

"Don't get in my way, little Arcosian." Demigra spat holding out his hand and placing a Majin emblem on Iaas's head before he threw Iaas towards Frostbite on the ground.

Frostbite stood up from his crater and stared into the sky where he witnessed Iaas flying towards him fast weakly.

"Iaas!" Frostbite held out his hands to catch him. However…

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

Iaas erupted in a high-powered and very large explosion from the Majin emblem Demigra placed on his head. Frostbite trembled with fright watching his elite in the explosion.

"Bwhahahahahaha!" Demigra laughed with enjoyment, "It looks like he's no longer a Frost Demon, but an Ash Demon!"

The explosion started to disappear, but Iaas was nowhere to be found…nor sensed.

"Iaas?" Frostbite knew what happened to Iaas.

He died... And that laughing bastard did it!

Frostbite grit his teeth with even more rage. Now he's taken the life of one of his elites? This cunt was asking to die! Frostbite looked his head down in respect for his deceased elite while his power rose, levitating the rocks around him.

"Iaas…" Frostbite muttered softly, looking up absolutely pissed. "Kaioken x10!" He surrounded himself in a red and gold aura around him. With faster speed, Frostbite flash stepped in front of Demigra and kneed him in the chin as hard as he could and then double-axe hammering down onto the ground causing him to lie in a crater this time. While Demigra lied on the ground on his stomach, Frostbite flew down with is leg downwards and placed it on Demigra's back and pushed him through the ground like he was surfing and down into the earth. Like a mole, he caused Demigra to dig a tunnel from the surface deeper into the lower levels of the arena.

While they were digging, Frostbite held up his hand and conjured a gold ball of energy. He threw it towards the Demon God while he was still inside the earth.

 ** _KA…BOOM!_**

A geyser explosion came up from the ground in a very large radius. It was so big it could devour an entire country. Unfortunately, the explosion was so powerful it made the arena that was used as the Rating Game field collapsed, leaving it destined to be destroyed and kicking the others out.

The ORC was back in the club room, the leaders were back in their VIP seats, Ruma and the Taino Force were back on Frostbite's planet. However Frostbite and Demigra were moved to another place.

* * *

 **\- Underworld -**

Demigra and Frostbite appeared in the air in the devil's territory in the grasslands, with the Demon God on the run and Frostbite was in pursuit. But Demigra couldn't out-run Kaioken x10 and Frostbite caught up to him face.

When Demigra looked around Frostbite was behind him and threw a punch to the face, launching Demigra away and through a nearby green mountain, shattering the mountain like an avalanche in the process. Demigra slid on the ground on his back, making a long crater. He then stopped being dragged on the ground and in turn did a few flips backwards and regained his footing on the green ground.

"Grr, to think I was losing this bad!" Demigra gritted his teeth furiously. He was getting his ass handed to him. "As long as he's in Kaioken, I can't out-power or out-speed him. My only chance of beating him is to put all my energy it one attack and try to out-power him." Frostbite Instant Transmitted behind Demigra during his mutter. The Arcosian tapped him on the shoulder and when Demigra turned around, he was uppercutted in the chin and was launched back in the air.

Frostbite pursued and when he caught up to him in the air, he rushed him with rapid punches and kicks. He was making Demigra truly suffer for what he's done. When he was done rushing him with kicks and punches, he grabbed him by the neck and through his fingertips he retracted needles and injected the Demon God through his neck and left him paralyzed.

Frostbite kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him at the back of the neck, sending him straight down into the forest ground. Holding up his right hand, he created an artificial sun in his hand. It was the Supernova. He didn't care if he destroyed a large portion of the devil world, as long Demigra was affected as well.

Frostbite threw the powerful Supernova at the ground and towards the paralyzed Demigra. The Supernova mirrored from Demigra's eyes as he was devoured in the blast. The Supernova ate him and dug keep into the ground. The ground ate at least half of the Supernova before it detonated, sending an implosion in every direction from the forest land and to various cities, decimating them entirely. Frostbite wanted to control the explosion as much as he could to prevent the entire Underworld from being destroyed.

A heavy gale was produced following the explosion. All that was left from the destruction was one enormous and deep crater, killing all nature 90 miles away from the point of the explosion.

Demigra was now on his back, reverted back to his first form exhausted of his power. He twitched his eyes and tried to get up, but landing down in front of him with a heavy thud was Frostbite, staring down at him.

"Frostbite… P-Please spare me!" Demigra begged hoping for forgiveness as he attempted to crawl back and away from Frostbite. "I-I'm sorry, so let me live! Please!"

"There's three reasons why I can't. One," he took a right step forward. "You killed my innocent maids. Two," he took a left step, "You killed Iaas. And third," he crouched down to pick the scared Demigra off the floor, holding him by the neck and close to him. "You put your hands on Tio and that is a very grave mistake," he held his left hand in front of Demigra's face. "Farewell. Let history and the Time Patrol be rest at peace now forgetting you ever existed. Hakai (destroy)." Demigra flashed once with a purple light, before his existence was falling apart.

"Ah…AHH!" Demigra screamed as his body began to disintegrate and float away like dust for the final time. Demigra was no longer alive or even not considered to be in existence. He was gone for good.

Frostbite lowered his hand and stood peacefully for a second. His Kaioken x10 and Golden Form wore off as he fell back on his back, all of his muscles were aching painfully. He was in unbearable discomfort.

"Where's Taino where you need her?" He asked himself.

Above him two pieces of candy were created and spiraled around Frostbite in the air as they lowered to the ground slowly. When the two pieces of candy got near the floor, two petite girls appeared on body sides of Frostbite. One of which was Tio and the other was Ophis. Both of them were free at last.

Tio blinked a few times looking at the lying down God of Destruction. Growing a big smile on her face, she instantly jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would save me, Frosty!" She rubbed her cheeks against Frostbite's like she was a cat.

"Tio! Gtch," Frostbite was also happy to see Tio as the same time unhappy to feel the pain of being strangles by Tio and having aching muscles.

Ophis remained silent and still watching the close relationship between Tio and Frostbite. She felt she was missing out. So she gave a small smile and hugged her savior as well. This got Tio's attention as she looked to the Dragon God.

"Ophis? What are you doing?!"

"Hugging my hero, fufufufu," she giggled.

"No way! Frosty is my hero!"

And so the two began to argue over Frostbite while he lied on the ground in pain and unable to do anything. So he had a few words for them instead.

"Will the both of you shut up?!"

* * *

 **\- One Week Later, Frostbite's Planet -**

Frostbite spent the majority of the week inside the Healing Chamber inside his ship recovering his muscle aches from his fight against Demigra. During that time, Ukatz managed to create a new set of 7 Dragon Balls for this Universe with the same Shenron as Universe 7 and two wishes.

Frostbite summoned the new Shenron for his Universe.

" **I am the Grand Wishing Dragon, Shenron. State your two wishes!** " The green Dragon announced appearing from his seven Dragon Balls.

"Shenron! I am the God of Destruction of this Universe and I want exactly two wished granted. One! I wish Iaas and the fourteen maids, all killed by the hands of Demigra to come back to life!"

Shenron's eye glowed red, granting his wish. " **Your wish has been granted**." Appearing in the home of Lord Frostbite and Lord Tio re-appeared the fourteen girls killed by Demigra. Iaas poofed back to life and appeared next to his comrades, who were glad to see him back. " **Name your second wish, Lord Frostbite."**

"For my second wish, I wish all those currently affiliated with the terrorist group, Khaos Brigade, to simply disappear."

Shenron's eyes glowed red once more granting his wish, " **Your second wish has been granted. Fare thee well, Lord Frostbite,** " the dragon dismissed himself and disappeared in the same was as Shenron would do in Universe 7.

And so what Frostbite needed to do was done. Demigra was never going to come back, the Khaos Brigade was no more so everything was back to normal. Well not quite normal. Since Frostbite saved Ophis, she's declared she's going to spend time around the God who saved her, much to the despise of Tio who was constantly playfully fighting over who would sit on his lap in the main throne room. To make things worse, it made Taino jealous and she would always puff out her cheeks whenever she saw the two petite Gods fight over Frostbite.

The wishes were done and it was time to reunite with the maids inside for lunch. Frostbite accompanied by Ruma on his right and Taino Force behind him with the two petite girls arguing again in between Frostbite and the Taino Force. This time they were arguing who deserved the right to ride n Frostbite's back.

Frostbite facepalmed himself hearing this argument two Gods were having. It was stupid to fight over who would get to ride on his back into the house. It wasn't like he was going to allow any of them up on his back anyway.

Ruma noticed his expression and giggled with her eyes closed and eyebrows raised, "It'll become a lit livelier around here, don't you think Lord Frostbite?"

"Don't even joke about that." Frostbite sighed heavily pointing his head down to the ground and looked like he surrendered, "I really need to change jobs again."

* * *

 **There you have it ladies and gentlemen, the end of Chilling God. I know the ending was a bit rushed and was expecting more words, and I am deeply sorry for that. It was late and I wanted to get the story done tonight. But nonetheless thank you all for the support you gave me. I never knew that this story would hit 200+ follows and favorites.**


End file.
